


L'Eternal, Book Two : The Return of the Dragon Princess

by Aleaneah



Series: L'Eternal [2]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Revelations are coming, The Council of the Fifteen will be soon here, The Dragon Princess is baaaack, more and more secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 111,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleaneah/pseuds/Aleaneah
Summary: "Hey, it's me...Danaé.I'm still15 years old but now, I know where is my place in the Krosmoz.Here. In Emrat.And well,things really begin to become complicated here ... Whether it is at the school or at Arabena, the vice of the Shadows tightens ...But one question in my mind stays without answer, or almost: what is the Promised Day ?The day when all my questions will be answered or... the day when the world will be... annihilated ?"





	1. Prologue

C'était une belle journée.

Le soleil brillait, le Pious chantait. 

  
Un moment parfait pour se prélasser à l'extérieur.   
  
Mais il fallait quand même avoir un corps ...   
  
Au sommet de la tour solitaire, au milieu de la cour, le Pearl Dofus brillait. Il inondait les murs nus d'une lumière grise presque blanche, ajoutant un peu de couleur à cet endroit terne et silencieux. 

Mais ce n'était pas dans le souci de la décoration que le petit Prince Eliopad et la petite Princesse Dragon sortaient de leur longue léthargie. Ils essayèrent désespérément de contacter leurs jumeaux, malgré la distance astronomique qui les séparait. Et établir un contact n'apparaissait pas comme une tâche facile: cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient essayé, et la lumière qu'ils émettaient s'affaiblissait.

Aucun des deux n'a néanmoins abandonné. 

Et au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, ils sont arrivés là. Un éclair bleuté parcourut la surface de l'œuf, signe de leur excitation. 

Les poutres de couleur anthracite qu'elles émettaient étaient alors teintées de rose, signifiant que le lien était établi. Immédiatement, des chuchotements emplirent la pièce, provenant de quatre voix différentes. D'un point de vue extérieur, le résultat était déroutant: les voix se chevauchaient et se mélangeaient, rendant le tout incompréhensible. 

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, les voix restèrent silencieuses, comme si elles étaient parvenues à un accord. 

La lumière rose devient plus forte en ce moment dans le gris, et un rire enfantin s'éleva alors, rempli de joie et d'espoir. La lumière grise se mit à clignoter, répondant à son jumeau, et un jeune rire retentit, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil passait à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. 

Celui-ci révélait alors ce qui était caché.

Sur le piédestal était assis un petit garçon d'environ trois ans avec des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bruns, ses épaules occupées par un dragon vert aux yeux dorés, qui semblait dormir. 

Devant eux, une petite fille du même âge, douée de tresses blond platine et d'étonnants yeux gris-bleus étincelants de malice. Son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur et de vitalité débordante. Elle portait fièrement dans ses bras son Dragon, dont les écailles étaient d'un gris plus doux que les lumières du Dofus des Perles et dont les yeux étaient bleus et vigilants. 

La fille se promenait, ravie, tandis que son frère se retournait en souriant vers le ciel bleu, derrière lui. 

La liberté les a approchés avec de grands pas ... 

Parce que, après tout ...

Ils représentent le futur.   


Au loin, un oiseau blanc s'est envolé.


	2. Findings and Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter ! 
> 
> Well, I have to warn you. This book have more than 300 pages. And only 8 chapters. So this chapters are very, very long. So long to translate... 
> 
> Yay... So I think I'm gonna make the same thing that for the next-to-last chapter of the Book One : say taht it was incomplete and upload it when I have translate more. 
> 
> So, next chapter : The New Shadow !

Élevée de bonne heure et habillée pendant une heure de sport, Danaé est allée à la salle à manger quand elle est tombée sur ses amis, qui lui ont bloqué la route. Elle s'est arrêtée, sur la défensive et prête à répondre.

\- Nous devons parler, dit Meka.

\- Ouais, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part de cesser de nous grogner dessus, continua Robin. 

\- Nous étions gentils, vous nous avez laissé dans votre pièce jusqu'à votre retour. Le panier, c'était nous aussi, l'informa Dathet. 

\- Nous avons vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre alors nous t'avons préparés au cas où tu aurais faim, s'excuse Meka. 

\- Et parce que ce n'est plus là, ça veut dire que tu as vu, amelyne. 

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de te pardonner ...

Ils lui sourirent, soulagés.

\- ... Peut-être dans quelques semaines, même dans un ou deux mois.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle! Nous sommes restés loin Meka. 

Danaé leur tendit la langue, vérifie d'un seul coup d'oeil s'il y avait quelqu'un qui créait un portail derrière eux et il s'y précipitait. Avant qu'ils comprennent ce qui venait de passer, elle courait en riant.

Eh bien, elle a admis que c'était vraiment enfantin, surtout d'elle.

Elle a toujours ri quand elle a cogné contre quelqu'un. Elle est tombée au sol et l'autre en grognant. Elle se frotta la tête, étourdie et le soula. 

La reine de la peste s'est effondrée devant elle en secouant la tête. Il a lancé un échange de vues avec des rancuniers profondément en se rétablissant. 

\- Regardez, vous êtes revenu? Je croyais que tu étais allé voir ailleurs !! Threw Danaé, méprisant.   
\- Et toi, tu m'as fait faire l'immense plaisir de partir d'ici! Crache la peste en la saupoudrant.

D'autres sont arrivés quand ils étaient dans une encoche pour sauter au-dessus. Amy saisit Danaé par les bras et les autres s'arrêtèrent entre les deux. 

\- Oh non, voici le retour du serpent venimeux! Meka gémit dramatiquement. Nous avons vraiment cru être libéré de toi ... Espérons bien et bien! 

\- Oui, nous avons un moment de répit, c'était presque le paradis, ironisait Robin, martelant le clou. 

\- Tais-toi, bande de raideurs! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis retourné dans cette décharge! Et pour information, la poubelle, c'est toi! Elle a crié, furieuse. 

Elle a tourné les talons, les poings serrés et voyagé par des étincelles rouges.

Danaé a alors eu un frisson et a activé son mode Wakfu. Devant eux, il y avait un homme en noir qui lui jeta un bref salut et suivit Angelika. Maître Hiboss l'avait écoutée; il avait fait regarder la peste.

D'un humour plus joyeux, elle descendit avec ses amis, rassurée qu'elle ne boudait plus. Elle a discuté joyeusement avec eux, satisfait après tout d'être devenue réconciliée. Elle mangea avec appétit, cherchant la pomme verte qu'elle avait tant estimée hier. Elle se tourna vers Meka, l'expert des légumes d'Emrat. 

\- Quelle est la pomme que j'avais dans le panier? C'était délicieux! 

\- Sans blague, c'était quoi pour toi le goût? 

\- Chocolat blanc et citron. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est un fruit rare et très étrange; son goût s'adapte au vôtre. C'est ce qu'on appelle la détection. Ainsi, si quelqu'un est fou de chocolat noir, ce fruit aura le goût du chocolat le plus noir et le plus intense. 

\- Wow, c'est trop cool! 

\- Oui, nous avons pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de découvrir un nouveau fruit. Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Ce fruit est extrêmement rare, car extrêmement difficile à cultiver. Mais si quelqu'un s'occupe du jardin de l'école et que tous les jardiniers me connaissent, j'ai pu en prendre un calmement. 

\- Oh merci! Dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Un peu surpris, Meka lui tapota le dos, entravé.

Ils se sont remis ensemble et sont partis tous les cinq vers la salle blanche. M. Fisique n'a montré à aucun moment un signe à Danaé. Mais elle était sûre de l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'œil quand elle lui sourit.

Le tournoi a continué; il n'y avait que douze participants à la course: Danaé, Jak, Meka, Robin, Angelika, Ruth, Till, Patalli, Argass, Grod, Hivol et Okra.

Les perdants sont allés s'asseoir, en même temps déçus de ne plus pouvoir rivaliser et incités à voir le résultat de ce second tour.

Amy alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de la sortie. Attentifs, les douze élèves toujours en course attendaient dans un silence tendu et secoué pour les prochains combats. Le professeur a pris son temps et a prolongé le suspense. Quand il a finalement parlé, tout le monde était accroché à ses lèvres. 

\- Le premier combat d'aujourd'hui opposera Meka à Jak. Ce sera alors Danaé contre Argass, Angelika et Patalli, Robin et Ruth et enfin Hivol et Till. Et c'est parti! 

Les deux nouveaux adversaires sont reflétés dans le cercle, attendant le signal. Dès qu'il a été donné, le Feca, ayant de nouveau choisi le vent, a commencé des rafales, qui sont devenues une énorme tornade.

Meka, quant à elle, a envoyé des graines à terre, voulant détruire la tornade de l'intérieur.

Mais quand les ronces sont arrivées à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle a eu l'effet «mélangeur»: les plantes ont été réduites à l'état de purée. Meka grimaça et essaya plutôt d'envoyer le Feca hors de la limite du cercle. Anticipant ce mouvement, il a coupé des tiges (de l'épaisseur d'un bras humain!) Et a envoyé des rafales directement sur la Sadida, qui a été découverte.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'enferma dans des ronces qui la protégeaient. Mais en vain; elle a glissé sur le sol, essayant furieusement de s'accrocher.

Malgré ses efforts, elle s'est retrouvée rapidement à l'extérieur de la «zone de combat». Elle se leva, grincheuse et lissa patiemment ses vêtements froissés. Elle s'inclina légèrement vers son adversaire, admettant sa défaite. Puis elle alla s'effondrer sur la chaise à côté d'Amelyne, qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. 

It was in the turn of Danaé to fight. No way to lose! Otherwise there would be two who would grumble her above, it was certain.

She had had a change of mind on the element with whom she was going to make this second round. It would be the fire, and even if she had not still well tested this one, she felt capable of mastering it, however hard it is.

Argass had chosen the water, the elementary opposite of the fire. She knew to be disadvantaged but she did not change for all that. She took place in the circle in the face of him.

Elle sourit et commença à charger son énergie dans les mains, qui s'entouraient d'une brume bleue. Le garçon haussa les sourcils, intéressé. Ce combat allait être plus drôle que prévu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il remarqua que la brume avait mué en flammes intenses. Ils luisaient autour des mains de la fille et voulaient se lever comme l'autre fois, quand ils avaient formé une sorte d'armure jusqu'aux épaules. Elle les a maîtrisés avec un peu de punition.

Le feu était joueur, comme un chiot, mais il lui obéit avec enthousiasme. 

Eh bien, disons que les éléments avaient des sentiments et étaient vivants, c'était un peu difficile à avaler, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était à la fois rationnelle et débordante d'imagination, comme les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. 

En bref, elle a concentré son Eternal dans ses poings serrés, faisant augmenter les flammes, qui étaient maintenant bleu et blanc.

Argass avait aussi chargé ses mains d'une douce lumière bleue et semblait inquiet mais de plus en plus ravi de faire ce combat. Tout en connaissant le découlant de celui-ci. Eh bien, comme on dit, l'important n'est pas de gagner mais de participer!

Il a jeté un jet d'eau, sur lequel elle a répondu avec un faisceau ardent. Les deux sont entrés en collision et de la vapeur remplit toute la pièce, ce qui a embarrassé tout le monde.

C'était Argass qui était désavantagé en ce moment parce que Danaé, elle, voyait à travers la brume. Celui-ci n'était pas dans le plan mais il était néanmoins le bienvenu.

Eh bien, dit comme ça, nous pouvons prendre cela comme de la tricherie. Mais elle se dit qu'elle n'utilisait que ses pouvoirs, et ce mode en faisait partie.

Elle l'a activé et s'est juste éloigné de quelques pas de lui. La brume s'est dissipée et il la vit. Il l'a attaquée sans surveillance et elle a évité son rayon de glace qui s'est écrasé dans le sol.

Cela lui a donné l'idée de le mettre hors du cercle. Si seulement ils pouvaient échanger leur place ... Elle fit un pas vers la gauche, il en fit aussi un, la suivant par le regard. Elle en a fait un autre, il a fait de même.

Etc.

Ils ont fait ce manège jusqu'à Argass est dans l'endroit où elle était avant. Soudainement, elle lui jeta en pleine face toute l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulée dans ses paumes. Il recula de plusieurs pas en voulant éviter les flammes et se glissa derrière.

Il avait en effet glissé sur la calotte glaciaire, faite par le faisceau glacé qu'elle avait évité. Frappé, il recula rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et elle.

Devant lui se dressa un mur de feu et il se retourna. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait de lui-même franchi la ligne du cercle, se mettant ainsi hors-jeu!

Terriblement furieux contre lui-même et déçu, il s'inclina rapidement devant elle et alla s'asseoir. 

Danaé éteignit les flammes du cercle et alla s'asseoir sur le «banc des vainqueurs», un banc éloigné de ceux des perdants, pour ceux qui avaient gagné et qui attendaient les autres.

Danaé alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Jak, qui lui jeta un clin d'œil et un sourire admiratif. Elle le lui rendit et regarda le combat mettant en conflit Angelika et Patalli.

La peste avait encore choisi le feu. En tant que Sadida n'utilisant que la terre, son adversaire était sérieusement désavantagé.

All smiles, the snake entered the circle, wanting to show that she competed with Danaé. Tightened and nervous, the boy had her a look disgusted and filled with unconcealed pity. What made her even more furious and avid for vengeance.

She knew from now on that she had made the good decision, that she would have what she would want if she made for what we asked her. The fire around her hands muttered as a rabid dog. 

Not far from there, Danaé shivered.

Angelika’s Eternal had become so dark!

Filled with resentment and anger, she had changed, until change the nature of her energy. She tried to cross the look of Mr. Fisique. He too was taken aback by the energy which Angelika released. He noticed that she had also seen this disturbing phenomenon. He shook discreetly the head and meant to make a detailed report of what had just taken place to Master Hiboss.

He made her understand to leave nothing by not to frighten the other pupils. Moreover, rustles rose of everywhere in the room. All without exception stared at her with disgust and aversion. Was it because of the corrupted energy that they could not either feel and or see? 

It was a violent fight, where the plague played cat and mouse. And we knew at once which was the cat and which was the poor defenseless mouse …

Patalli managed well but we saw that it was Angelika who led the dance. The fire carbonized every plant and pushed back the Sadida. As a last resort, he threw brambles to imprison Angelika's hands, where from she pulled her powers. Of a free-and-easy gesture, she burned them from the inside.

She decided finally to stop playing and pushed him simply outside the line, burning him in the passage. He shouted and folded up towards him his darkened hand. His friends surrounded him and a young Eniripsa named Fula looked after him by glaring at Angelika.

About twenty the other pairs of pupils did the same. A heavy silence reigned and it was a relief when the bell rang. All rushed to the exit, without a look behind. 

The plague clenched the teeth. She had made her decision but it was all the same hard to see herself so rejected. They would pay all, in the first one Danaé. She sniffed, disdainful, and took quietly her stuff. They did not deserve her, she should not even be here among these morons and useless but _He_ had asked her to be his spy among the pupils.

She chuckled. The pupils-spies were more numerous that they thought.

She would have her revenge. And they would tremble all of fear. She swore it to herself. 

The GG room was already on the boil. The boys, overexcited, looked forward to this course. The girls, on the other hand, appeared to be bored. Meka spoke in a low voice with Danaé, while observing Robin and Dathet, who smiled silly.

\- You believe that she hypnotized them all? Look at them, it looks like she returned them the brain! 

\- True, says Danaé by slamming fingers in front of Robin's eyes. They have no reaction. Real zombies! 

\- And if… says Amy by smiling. 

She advanced on Dathet, who drooled a little by eyeing the door of the class and slapped him. He fell of his chair, finding finally a little of expression on the face.

\- Hey! But why did you made that! That really hurts, you know! And it is not funny the whole! he exclaimed by looking daggers towards the three girls, who were held the stomach due to laughing. 

\- Why did I made that? Examine a little your friend and … You will understand! Amy burst out.

He ran and opened wide his eyes. He waved in front of Robin's eyes. No visible reaction. 

\- No, we would really say a real zombie, for real ! Hey oh, you hear me? 

He turned to them and questioned them. 

\- And how we put back his brain? 

\- Easy, you just have to do what I have just made to you ! jibed Amy, all smiles. 

\- OK, it is going to be funny, he says in kinking the bones of his hand. 

\- Ew, stop that, it is disgusting! 

\- And not too hardly, choked Danaé by seeing psychopath's air which he had taken. Otherwise, he will go directly to the infirmary! 

\- Don’t worry, I am going to try to measure my blow. Finally, maybe … 

He knocked him on the head, rather hardly so that this one slips of his hand where it was put and falls on the table. Robin raised it, the vague look and rubbed his forehead.

Other girls followed the merry-go-round and soon all the boys found themselves on the ground, the cheek red and painful. They stared at them, startle. Several had fallen from the chair and cried to laugh. Only Angelika remained insensible and scrawled on her sheet. 

Mrs. Magic chooses this moment to appear. But the charm which she exercised on the boys of the class was broken, the pain of the slap being still too present. She continued the course, exposing every detail of every God and every Goddess. 

Le problème, c'était qu'ils savaient déjà tout ça. Ainsi le cours était devenu une sorte d'heure d'étude. Leur professeur semblait plongé en permanence dans ses pensées et ne se rendait pas compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Ils ont traversé l'heure chacun de leur côté, en prenant soin différemment.

Dathet a dessiné une carte, en leur disant que "c'était une surprise", Robin rêvait en contemplant les arbres du parc sans les voir, Meka a fait une nouvelle poupée, Amelyne a lu un livre fa-sci-nat-ting (selon elle) et Danaé a encore essayé "j'écris quelque chose sans le vouloir et sans le savoir".

Elle a évacué de son esprit de toutes les pensées parasites, a fait l'espace dans elle et les yeux fermés.

C'est là qu'elle l'a senti finalement. Un esprit à la fois inconnu et familier s'est insinué en elle et a pris le contrôle de la main pour l'aider, la guider.

Elle était passive.

Après quelques minutes d'écriture et de dessins, l'esprit s'est estompé, purement et simplement.

Danaé rouvrit les yeux, curieux. Sur la feuille soigneusement dédiée à ce nouvel essai, il y avait un poème et des dessins par les dix. Elle a commencé avec le poème, intriguée.

 _J'ai vu dans les étoiles, un destin_  
Un destin pas si lointain.   
J'ai demandé et prié   
la Lune de m'aider.   
Parce que ce destin tragique   
C'est à moi.   
Une étoile m'a conseillé d'    
aller près du Soleil couché.   
Mais le soleil a ri au visage   
Et la mer m'a finalement parlé.   
Elle m'a dit que mon destin serait changé   
Parce qu'aucun destin n'est fixé!   
Je suis parti, l'esprit serein,   
Parce que j'ai pris mon destin en main ... 

_Mélodie céleste, pour toujours éternelle_

En lisant ce texte, elle sentit sa bouche se dessécher et son cœur se serrer. Elle ne savait pas comment dire pourquoi, mais ces lignes étaient importantes, majeures. Chaque mot avait été soigneusement choisi et l'esprit avait souligné la ligne sur les mots «destin» et «destin».

Mélodie céleste, pour toujours éternelle, ... Mélodie céleste, ...

Danaé avait déjà entendu ces deux mots quelque part ...

Il est revenu à elle, cette mélodie a été citée dans le texte avant celui-ci, dans la dernière phrase. Elle le chercha dans son sac et le relut, en mordillant les lèvres.

\- _Quand le jour promis viendra et quand les Quatre ainsi que le Nouvel Espoir seront rassemblés, la Mélodie Céleste sonnera_ . Mh ... ici, tout le poème est écrit à la première personne, remarqua-t-elle en épluchant chaque phrase. 

Plusieurs corps célestes ont été mis en avant: le Soleil, les étoiles et la Lune. Et aussi la mer. Nous avons parlé d'un destin, le sort de celui qui a déclamé ce poème, cette ode. 

Elle passa aux dessins, essayant de les observer sous tous les angles possibles.

Le premier ressemblait à un étrangement étrange, entouré de plusieurs cercles.

The second consisted of a circle surrounding a triangle, also surrounding a smaller circle. Inside the small circle, there was a simple vertical bar. It was already present on the previous drawings, and fact whether it is there once again meant that it was very important. Moreover, he too was surrounded with circles in the hand, as to draw her attention. These two drawings recovered almost all the sheet with the text between them two. 

But it was not them which bothered her but rather the poem. She had the curious impression that he was incomplete, that the end was missing. By observing the various verses, she knew that they had been written by different people, without being able to say how she knew it. Nevertheless, she did not have felt that one and the same person. Finally, figure of speech … 

She took in her bag her diary which she had divided into several very different parts: 

Mysteries, Knowledges, History. 

Mysteries for what remained in the shadow. 

Knowledge, that she knew (logic). She added it at once what Master Hiboss had revealed her.

In History, she told all which had passed. She had tidied up all the predictions and the drawings there. If somebody fell on this diary, she was done! This is why she slid it in her Eliatrop book, so that nobody – except her - could open, and thus discover the secrets. Well, she hoped … 

She looked thoughtfully at the hour, to see in how long their ordeal would be finished. It was eleven fifty past o'clock; it stayed another ten minutes of idle words … Another ten minutes, then the dinner, two hours of history quite as well boring as this one, then she could go to escape in town.

Three hours of freedom … 

Or almost. She would have certainly one of the spies of the Lights, and the spy of the Shadows in the worst of the cases.

She blew, irritated. She hated being in the center of all the attentions. It made her nervous and dries. Furthermore, the stress engendered at her home tricks in hands. Which made difficult to carry out something. She inevitably brought down what she had in hand. 

The girl began daydreaming while waiting for the bell. When this one rings, she and the rest of the class breathed inaudible one sigh of relief. They rushed to the exit, without paying any attention to their professor, who had been cut in the middle of a sentence. 

Stoic, Mrs. Magic watched them leaving then smiles, derisive. She stretched, satisfied. This course with these brats was finally finished, she had been so bored!

She pinched her lips. Well, espionage was more boring than she would have believed … These children were worth nothing, they had no particular power and the powerful.

Then why the Master had advised her to observe them closely ? And why in particular the girls? Except for Angelika, the other small birdbrains of this class were not worth a hill of beans! She opened her folder and took quietly a sheet. On this sheet, it had registered the names of the pupils which she had, accompanied by a photo.

Nothing abnormal.

Except that next to certain names, there was a small red cross. So, Angelika (obviously), Danaé, Amelyne, Meka and Raven had each a cross.

But why these four last ones?

Bah, she would have only to watch them. She would see why they interested so much the Master.

 

Danaé had no idea of what took place in the GG class. She had dinner with her friends, happily. After all, she was happy to have forgive them. She stretched for a long time.

But even reconciled, she revealed nothing of what she had planned to make in the afternoon. It looked only her. She had to carry out her plan. 

But how escape Master Hiboss and his spies as well as the Shadows? She would go to make a ride into town, her instinct told her that she could make for it a funny find … She looked forward to this exit, knowing that she was finally going to apply her plan.

The excitement rose and hers doubts, also. Was she going to make a success, so close to the purpose?

She began being tormented her nails and fought the fingers. She hated this nasty mania and had more or less managed to get rid of it. She forced to calm down and to smile to Amelyne, who watched her of the corner of the eye.

One more that she had on the back … 

The dinner was ended in a cacophony of lively discussions, they went to the Infinite room for two long hours of History. Their professor was always so shy and seemed even more lost than the previous courses. 

Of course, it was only a facade, Danaé knew it. And below this facade, there was somebody of cold and handbook, calculating and despising. He had managed to set up around his spirit a spiritual barrier. His thoughts were coded and parasites muddled up what she perceived. 

The girl abandoned fast the idea to ferret in his head and bent towards her course.

Elle savait déjà presque tout et commençait à s'ennuyer très vite. Elle n'a cependant pas laissé errer ses pensées, de peur de refaire ce qu'elle appelait «les dessins de l'esprit inconnu mais familier». Bien, c'était un peu trop long comme nom mais elle penserait plus tard à un nom plus court.

Elle leva discrètement la tête et regarda leur professeur. Il lisait un vieux livre mais de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir de quel genre de livre il s'agissait.

Un livre intéressant parce qu'il pourrait avoir une bombe à côté de lui là qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Son nez était presque contre les pages jaunies et endommagées par le temps. Il murmura des mots inaudibles pour elle et ses sourcils contactés presque. Le bruit de la classe ne le troublait pas du tout, il continuait néanmoins à lire son manuscrit poussiéreux.

Danaé grogna. La curiosité et le désir la tourmentaient. Qu'a-t-il lu de si fascinant? Et où a-t-il trouvé toutes ces œuvres anciennes et inestimables? Étaient-ce les Ombres qui les lui avaient donnés?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant avec beaucoup de difficulté ses questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre seule. Elle a suivi son cours et a préféré progresser dans ses exercices de mathématiques.

La première heure a passé dans une agitation croissante. Les élèves discutaient et s'amusaient, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire. Certains ont joué aux échecs, d'autres aux cartes. Beaucoup de gens bavardaient gaiement, insouciants. Les élèves les plus studieux attendaient, un peu perplexes, ce qu'ils devaient faire. 

"Tant d'attendre le déluge", pensa Danaé en scrutant le professeur subjugué.

Même une heure ... Encore une demi-heure ... Encore dix minutes ... Les minutes s'étiraient, trop longues. Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise quand la cloche libératrice retentit enfin.

Elle allait enfin réaliser son plan. Elle a envoyé un vague "vous voir" à ses amis, pressé. Pendant qu'elle allait sortir, Meka l'appela, lui demandant où elle allait. 

"Et tirez!" Pensa Danaé, irrité. 

Elle est sortie et a fourchu pour le jardin entourant l'école. Elle s'est cachée dans le sous-bois et a attendu.

Ils sortirent bientôt de l'entrée et regardèrent autour d'elle, terrifiés. Elle ne voulait pas les effrayer, mais elle devait s'en sortir toute seule.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et ferma les yeux. Elle n'a pas ressenti la sensation d'être regardée ou espionnée. Pas d'ombres ni d'espions en ce moment. Ils ne la suivraient que quand elle sortirait du champ de force.

Elle devait faire vite, les surprendre. N'allez pas là où ils s'attendaient qu'elle parte. Elle a gloussé. L'endroit idéal n'était pas le marché, trop ouvertement. Les boutiques célèbres étaient certainement pleines d'Ombres et de Lumières.

Non, la bonne boutique, celle où elle irait, où presque plus personne n'est allé ...

La boutique d'Angela. 

Elle trouverait certainement ce qu'il y avait là pour ce qu'elle avait l'air. Elle traversa le champ, visualisant à nouveau le Dofus gris. Elle ne s'attarda pas et se tourna vers le quartier des artisans. Le magasin était toujours si poussiéreux et vieux. Elle semblait trembler mais une lumière à l'intérieur de celle-ci était allumée.

La cloche a sonné quand elle est entrée. Angela était assise sur un tabouret derrière son comptoir minable. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et était surprise et enchantée de la voir. 

\- Regarde, mais c'est Danaé! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour Angela. En fait, je cherche quelque chose de spécial, de particulier. 

\- Dis-moi tout et je verrai si je peux te trouver ça, dit le vendeur, intéressé.

\- Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait me rendre invisible de tous les yeux. Un vêtement, un collier, n'importe quoi. 

Le vendeur a semblé étonné alors ses yeux se sont perdus dans le vague. Sans un mot, elle se rendit à l'arrière-boutique, cachée par une feuille sombre et abîmée. Elle est revenue parfois plus tard, semblant très satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle portait une boîte qu'elle tenait fermement. Le contenu semble être très précieux pour elle, il a vu dans son regard et son attitude. Elle l'a emmenée dans un coin plus reculé de la boutique. Elle mit sur une petite table en bois sombre la boîte et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle lui fit signe de l'approcher. Danaé se pencha, enthousiaste. Au début, elle n'a rien vu. Puis elle discerna au fond de la boîte un tissu noir. 

\- Prend le. 

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Oh non, non ça avec moi, cher Danaé! Prenez-le, je vous dis!

Elle avança la main, hésitant. Puis elle a pleuré de surprise quand le tissu, la manche d'une veste plus exactement, a attrapé son poignet. Elle le secoua violemment mais le vêtement demeura ferme. Elle se tourna vers Angela, qui semblait étrangement satisfaite et leva un air victorieux. 

\- Ah, enfin, il a choisi quelqu'un! Il n'aura fallu que dix ans, après tout ... 

\- Hum, tu peux m'expliquer? Parce que là, je ne comprends absolument rien! Quelle est cette chose?

\- C'est un vêtement très particulier, extrêmement rare. C'est un Cachemire, un vêtement tissé dans les fibres de l'arbre Caché, qui fait comme le caméléon. Ainsi, il peut rendre son utilisateur invisible. Remarquable, non? Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ont un mauvais caractère et qu'ils choisissent eux-mêmes leur utilisateur. 

\- Choisissez? Comme cette chose vient de faire avec moi? Cela signifie qu'il m'a choisi ... 

\- Exactement. Ça fait des années que je tiens ce cachemire dans mon magasin. En fait, c'est le pari que j'ai fait avec un ami: je lui ai dit que j'arriverais à lui faire choisir quelqu'un dans vingt ans! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il va faire quand je lui dirai que j'ai gagné ce pari! 

\- Je suis satisfait pour toi mais comment faisons-nous pour que cette chose me libère? 

\- Rien de plus facile! Vous devez complètement mettre sur vous. Plus tard, vous pouvez l'enlever sans problème. Va, essaie si tu ne crois pas en moi!

Légèrement réticent, Danaé a touché du bout du doigt le tissu sombre. Elle le sentit frissonner à sa main. Elle le prit, le soulevant de la boîte où il avait passé de longues années. La manche la lâcha et elle se mit, un peu méfiante.

Rien ne s'est passé.

La veste se resserra petit à petit, ajustant son corps. Angela la retourna, cherchant visiblement quelque chose sur elle. 

\- Ah, il t'a définitivement choisi, dirait-on. Il ne voudra plus te libérer! Eh bien, vous pouvez l'enlever mais les autres peuvent essayer, ils n'arriveront pas là! 

\- Et s'il ne m'avait pas choisi, il aurait passé quoi? Elle a demandé en s'interrogeant. 

\- Il t'aurait étouffé, sans doute.

\- Pas moins, elle frissonne. Et bien je suis satisfait qu'il m'a choisi ... Eh bien, combien je te dois?

\- Absolument rien! 

\- Mais c'est un objet inestimable! Cela doit valoir des fortunes! 

\- C'est vrai, mais le pari dit bien que celui qui est choisi par le Cashmere l'emporte. Cela vous appartient, Danaé. 

\- Mmhh, d'accord. Auriez-vous du fil d'argent? Et des gants antidérapants? 

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant dans les tiroirs d'un placard instable. 

\- C'est un secret … 

Angela la scruta puis lui donna des gants noirs et de la bobine. Le jeune Eliatrope a payé alors est parti en faisant pour son au revoir de sa main gantée et vêtue d'un manteau noir. 

Dès qu'elle fut sortie du magasin, elle devina qu'elle était surveillée ... Mais par une Ombre ou une Lumière?

Angela lui avait dit que le Cachemire pouvait rendre son utilisateur invisible.

Comment ceci peut être fait?

Elle ne se concentra pas en elle mais reporta son attention sur le quartier. Elle a vu une personne sur un toit à proximité mais a pu dire qui c'était, parce qu'elle était cachée dans l'ombre.

Danaé grogna d'insatisfaction. Ils étaient déjà là ... 

Ainsi, son attention était centrée sur elle, sur son corps. En activant son mode éternel, elle vit qu'elle était entourée de flammes bleues et blanches. Sa veste était parcourue de flammes, mais beaucoup plus bas, ce qui ressemblait à des étincelles plus éparses. Le Cachemire est vivant, certes, mais il avait une conscience étrange, calme et limpide.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et toucha cette conscience. Danaé recula mentalement lorsqu'elle sentit que toute l'attention de cette conscience était dirigée vers elle. C'est comme si nous l'avions croisée sur la tête une bassine d'eau glacée. Surprise, elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu ...

Rien.

Son corps était invisible, comme des promesses. En activant son mode spécial, elle a pu revoir tout son corps. Elle se rendit compte que le Cachemire avait été transformé en une veste plus longue, qui descendit à ses pieds et possédait une capuche qu'elle mit sur sa tête.

Elle allait partir quand celui-ci ou celui qui la regardait atterrirait devant elle, terrifié. Il ou elle ne la voyait donc pas du tout et avait paniqué quand elle avait disparu. Vu le signe sur son costume noir, il était membre de Lights. 

Elle le contourna silencieusement et s'en alla, joyeuse. Son plan allait être boosté par sa nouvelle trouvaille!

Celui-ci était simple et compliqué à la fois, un peu fou. C'était les mots de Raven qui lui avaient fait imaginer ce plan.

Une étoile dans l'obscurité. La star, ce serait elle (sans vouloir être vaniteuse, évidemment). L'arbre sur la plage menant à Liothet, elle avait réussi à le guérir partiellement. En s'entraînant, elle pourrait faire mieux.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait passer inaperçue, elle allait activer la phase deux, qui consistait à aller dans la soirée s'occuper des plantes et des animaux d'Arabena. S'ils étaient guéris, l'espoir reviendrait certainement dans le cœur découragé de chacun. Ce serait simple et compliqué. 

Simple parce que c'était logique. 

Compliquée car même si elle avait pour le moment le chemin à passer inaperçu, elle devait rester très prudente. Personne ne devait la voir, ni même la percevoir.

Elle était presque arrivée à l'école. Mais en apercevant le Piou qui a survolé les toits, elle a soudainement voulu voir Arabena sous, disons, un autre angle. 

"Après tout, personne ne peut me voir", pensa-t-elle sans se soucier de rien. 

Elle a fourchu pour une ruelle voisine et déserte. Une fois atteinte au fond de celle-ci, deux portails sont venus de tous les côtés et elle s'est retrouvée sur les toits. Elle baissa son capuchon, redevenant visible de tous. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, lui murmurait encore ses mots inaudibles et incompréhensibles pour ses oreilles. Elle resta quelques instants pour contempler le paysage sous ses yeux. Arabena s'est éclaircie au fur et à mesure que la journée donnait sa place à la nuit, faisant briller la cité des milles et des couleurs. 

Puis, nourrie de ce spectacle artistique, elle a passé de toit en toit, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Arrivé à la dernière maison avant le château, elle descendit sans bruit du toit. Elle prit un air détaché et réactiva le mode camouflage.

L'espion qui la traquait la retrouva, la trouva dans la foule, soupira et voulut dire à son maître ce que la fille avait trouvé. Son corps s'évanouit peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un faible éclat. 

Danaé sentait Eternal de sa garde bouger dans la direction opposée d'elle. Elle a soufflé, soulagée. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à elle ne lui faciliterait pas les choses, au contraire.

Elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruissement d'ailes près d'elle. Un corbeau d'un noir de jais s'est posé sur l'épaule. Il était plutôt lourd et elle grimaçait.

Mais elle ne l'a pas chassé pour autant, parce qu'elle savait qui il était.

Elle lui sourit ouvertement et alla dans un endroit plus pratique pour une conversation sérieuse. Elle a trouvé un banc sous des arbres bleus avec des feuilles blanches comme la neige et s'est assise là-bas. Elle mit à côté d'elle le corbeau qui l'observait du coin de l'œil et pensa dans sa tête à ce qu'elle voulait dire d'une voix forte. 

"Tu m'entends?"

"Bien sûr que je t'entends. La télépathie est un pouvoir commun qui court aux Gardiens. Ce serait le problème que je ne peux pas le faire avec vous!

"Les gardiens ?"

"C'est le nom que nous donnons à ma famille. Nous sommes ... Troupes de gardes du corps. Mais nous sommes assignés de notre naissance à une seule personne durant toute notre vie. Moi, par exemple, je suis votre Gardien depuis l'âge de deux ans. Toute ma famille protège quelqu'un, souvent des gens de haut rang ou du sang royal. "

Raven lui lança un regard oblique et ferma ses yeux noirs. 

"C'est mon destin de t'aider et de te rester. Jusqu'à la mort. "

"Hm, j'avais compris, tu sais. Et comment tu fais pour être transformé en corbeau? "

Silence embarrassé. Elle avait affecté une tendre place, dirions-nous. Sans répondre, Raven a sauté sur le sol et a été transformé en humain. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Danaé en contemplant la ville.

Elle portait une longue cape noire et avait ses cheveux noirs attachés dans un chignon serré. Elle se tourna vers elle, l'aspect triste et les yeux dans la vague. 

"Plus jeune, j'ai eu un accident. Eh bien ... Pas un accident. J'ai été kidnappé par des hommes en noir. Les souvenirs que je peux de ce jour sont flous et incomplets. Mais depuis lors, j'ai découvert que j'avais développé les pouvoirs que personne dans ma famille n'a. Comme me transformer en un corbeau noir. Et d'autres. Je ne les ai pas encore tous expérimentés. "

"Vous êtes comme moi, alors. Vous n'avez pas encore testé tous vos pouvoirs! " 

Puis son cerveau enregistra ce que Raven venait de dire. Alors aussi, elle avait été kidnappée par des gens en noir? Elle allait lui dire qu'elle avait vécu la même chose, mais son instinct l'interdisait et elle fermait la bouche. Raven, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne l'a pas remarqué. 

"Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça." 

"Mhh ... Dis, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore en classe? J'ai remarqué que tu étais parfois absent ... "

"Je ... je suis malade. Maladie incurable et qui cause pour moi des crises d'épilepsie. Puis quand je me sens malade, je suis dispensé de cours et je vais à l'infirmerie pour attendre que ça passe.

"Ah ... je comprends mieux, j'avais peur ..." 

Danaé lui sourit et rugit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

"Tu devrais voir ta tête!" 

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis ton gardien, je ne suis pas supposé être ton ami. " 

"Rho, arrête avec ton" Je ne veux pas être ton ami même si je meurs d'être ". 

"..."

"Allez, souris! Là, c'est déjà mieux, dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude. Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

"Nous avons un code particulier. Et à respecter dans toutes les opportunités. Celui qui enfreint ces règles est sévèrement puni ... "

Raven frissonna, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Il y eut un nouveau silence puis le Gardien fit cette remarque, pensive.   
"Il est plutôt négligent de sauter du toit dans le toit. Et dangereux. Et n'oublions pas, très, très stupide. " 

"L'adrénaline est le meilleur carburant. Avec la peur, elle rétorqua, coupant au vif. Et puis j'étais invisible, non?

"Non, pas à ces moments-là. Votre veste n'a pas suivi vos mouvements et l'invisibilité a été perturbée, vous êtes redevenu partiellement visible. Vous devez apprendre à bouger avec. Vous verrez, avec le temps, vous ne penserez plus que vous le porterez. 

"Hé, tu es bien informé, dit Danaé, étonné." 

"Non, mon ami avec celui qui tient le magasin, a révélé la fille avec un demi-sourire."

"Ah, Angela a déjà révélé qu'elle avait réussi son pari? C'est rapide! ", Éclata-t-elle en riant. 

"Oui, ça s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre. La vieille merveille qui a bien noté le crédit a pu avoir le courage d'essayer de posséder le cachemire ... Mais Angela ne vous a rien dit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a dit en fait tout le contraire de toi. Un jeune homme, une blonde aux yeux verts, trop bronzée, ... Bref, quelqu'un qui n'existe pas dans ce monde! " 

"C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Angela a gagné?", Interrogea Danaé, amusé. 

"De l'argent, certes, des bijoux et des tas d'antiquités pour sa boutique. Elle a attendu longtemps que quelqu'un lui demande d'essayer d'apprivoiser le cachemire.

"C'est si difficile que ça d'être choisi? Demanda-t-elle, réalisant de plus en plus les risques qu'elle avait encourus sans le savoir. 

"Très. De plus j'avais peur qu'il ne te choisisse pas. Les cachemires ont tendance à étouffer ceux qu'ils n'adoptent pas. Beaucoup ont laissé leur vie. "

Danaé avala bruyamment sa salive, croisa sa main sur sa gorge. Elle avait un regard encore plus méfiant dans la veste qui ondulait, ce qui ne faisait que souligner sa méfiance.

Raven la regarda et l'interrogea, l'air soupçonneux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans ce recoin caché de votre tête?"

"Alors vous aussi, vous essayez de connaître toutes mes actions? Répondu Danaé. "

Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question, ça ... Allez, réponds-moi. Pourquoi toutes ces choses? »Elle continua à montrer les gants antidérapants et le bandeau noir qui retenait ses cheveux. 

"Cette ? Je voulais être content, pourquoi? "Danaé simpé, en rendant l'innocent.

"Bien sûr, prends-moi pour un idiot. Vous prévoyez surtout d'aller en ville le soir pour faire quelque chose seul et c'est très important pour vous. Et j'ai même l'impression que c'est moi qui t'as donné cette idée, ai-je tort?

"Mais ... Mais pas du tout! Vous ... Mais vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ma parole! Comment avez-vous fait? J'ai néanmoins mis en place une barrière mentale autour de mon plan! 

"Je te connais bien et depuis plus longtemps que tu crois. Au début, j'étais dérangé par cette barrière mais j'ai tout de même réussi à passer votre défense. " 

Danaé grommela. 

"Je m'étais pourtant assuré du bien pour le renforcer mais avec vous, ça n'a pas marché. D'un autre côté avec Maître Hiboss, ça avait bien marché ... "    
  
" Tu as caché ton plan à Maître Hiboss ?! Tu dois vraiment le tenir ... " 

"Oui, je le tiens. Et je le défendrai bec et ongles ... Eh bien, pour ainsi dire. " 

"Eh bien ... Si vous voulez voir quelqu'un que vous êtes, vous feriez mieux d'acheter aussi un masque", a conseillé Raven, résigné. 

Ayant encore dix minutes avant six heures, le jeune Eliatrope accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils ont trouvé un magasin vendant des masques de bonne qualité et très solides. Les masques étaient en bois vernis et décorés. 

Danaé est tombé amoureux d'un masque blanc décoré d'étoiles et de tourbillons noirs. Légère, confortable, parfaitement adaptée à elle, c'était comme si elle avait été faite pour elle.

Elle le montra à l'homme qui tenait le magasin, ce qui lui fit un prix modéré en lui souriant de son sourire édenté. Elle acheta en parallèle deux fines ceintures en cuir de Bouftout marron qu'elle attacha à son nouveau masque. Il ne tomberait pas ainsi quand elle sauterait. C'était une bonne idée et elle n'a pas regretté cet achat. 

Ils sont retournés dans le château en observant chaque centimètre carré de l'objet magnifique. Danaé rangea son masque dans son sac, enveloppé dans un sac pour le cacher de tous les regards. 

Elle n'a rien à donner en tant que distinctions. Personne ne devrait faire le lien entre elle et la fille qui se promènerait dans les rues le soir. Aucun, absolument aucun! Personne ne devait savoir qui était cette fille. Elle devait faire très attention, personne n'avait à voir qui se cachait derrière le masque. 

Raven l'a quittée en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle la verrait demain.

Très heureux, Danaé a rejoint ses amis qui se tenaient devant les portes de la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous tout-puissants et inquiets. 

\- Ça ne va pas la tête de disparaître comme ça ?! Nous sommes presque devenus fous parce que nous ne vous avons pas trouvé! 

\- Oui, nous vous avons cherché dans toute la ville sans vous trouver! 

\- Néanmoins, je suis restée ici à l'école, elle a menti sans remords. Je suis sorti mais je suis immédiatement arrivé. Je suis allé lire à la bibliothèque et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, c'était involontaire. 

Tout le monde semblait soulagé, même Amy qui est experte en localisation de mensonges. Ils sont allés dîner, mais Danaé n'a pas beaucoup participé aux conversations ce soir. Elle avait l'intention de commencer cette nuit son plan et voulait se coucher tôt pour dormir quelques heures. Elle a plaidé qu'elle était fatiguée et s'est levée dans sa chambre.

Elle allait entrer quand elle se retourna profondément. Quelqu'un était devant elle, invisible. Elle activa son mode Wakfu et fixa la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. 

Celui-ci recula peu devant le regard étrange. Les yeux de la jeune princesse étaient devenus de petits ... singuliers. Son iris était complètement blanc et était entouré de flammes d'un blanc immaculé. Avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche, l'effet était un peu dérangeant. 

They judged themselves from head to foot then of a gesture and without words, the spy tells her that she was watched and that she would not go out of her room this night.

Danaé had her a bad and furious look. How did they know all this? Was it Raven had told everything them? 

She turned furiously the heels and locked herself into her room. She paced up and down by thinking about this new problem. She went to the window and saw a man who looked at her by shaking the head. Boiling, she pulled the thick curtains and sat down on the bed, trying how to go out of the school without being seen by her two guards. With one in front of her door and one in front of her window, it was out of the question to be thought of by the one as the other one. 

Incapable to fall asleep, she took her Cashmere, her silvery thread, a needle and began sewing. Her foster mother had taught her there were years; she managed rather well. Soon, in the back of the Cashmere, appeared a white star, which shone in the black. She spread out at the level of shoulder blades and to strengthen the effect, Danaé made a little near the breast. She embroidered a fine line silvered in sleeves and on the outline of the hood. The result was very decisive and she had solved one of her two problems.

The second was the following one: how go out?

  
The guard fixed the room of the Princess. She can’t go out, it was too dangerous. 

Concentrated, he did not feel coming a lady dressed in a spotless cape and the face of which was plunged into the shadow. We saw only her mouth stretched in a quiet smile. The guard turned around, on his guard. He did not have time to make a gesture because the woman approached him to the point that his figure is in the white hood.

When the woman withdrew, his expression and his eyes were empty of everything and he went away from a hesitating step.

The smile of the mysterious woman widens and she raised her look towards the room.   
\- It’s your show now … 

Then she went to take place in the shadow of a tree, waiting patiently. 

Pas moyen de sortir par la porte. Et puis, si elle était perçue dans cette soirée, ils se poseraient des questions. Danaé est allé à la fenêtre et a été bouche bée en voyant l'homme s'en aller tranquillement. Ne croyant pas, elle a ouvert dans la grande fenêtre.

Personne! 

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle a sauté de joie et a couru pour s'habiller. Elle enfila un pull à col polo noir (les mois de Javian étaient encore frais), un pantalon long et des bottes noires, vestiges de sa vie terrestre. Elle met le cachemire en mode "long manteau et capuche" et attache le masque. Elle a mis alors ses gants et a été faite une tresse serrée. 

À la fin prête, elle ouvre complètement sa fenêtre et envoie comme un frisbee un premier portail, qui se positionne un peu au-dessus du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dehors, le vent dans les cheveux. Elle a traversé le champ de force et a sauté par-dessus la balustrade du parc. L'excitation et ses sens en alerte, elle se précipita en mode camouflage vers Arabena. 

Elle avait choisi d'aller dans les quatre districts, pas de favoritisme! Mais quelles maisons? Elle a décidé d'acheter un plan de la ville avec les noms des rues dans une petite boutique, une fois habillé d'une manière plus "normale". Le directeur lui a rappelé que ce n'était pas le moment de marcher à ces moments dangereux et lui a conseillé de rentrer à la maison. Elle lui sourit en promettant de ne pas traîner. 

Elle est partie pour choisir les rues où elle irait. Elle a indiqué quatre au hasard. Étant toujours dans le quartier des artisans, elle a décidé d'aller dans la rue de celui-ci.

Une rue pour chaque quartier, cela suffirait pour une première fois. 

Cinq minutes plus tard et quelques rues plus loin ... 

Thomy Arass vivait dans la rue des Tisserands, dans la rue la plus pauvre du quartier des Artisans. Il vivait avec sa famille dans une petite maison avec un jardin presque mort. Il avait douze ans et ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Sa chambre donnait sur le jardin, où les plantes pourrissaient malgré tous leurs efforts et où leur Chacha, en mauvais état, dormait. Tout était paisible quand soudainement ...

Une silhouette à capuchon a sauté dans le jardin. Il ne la voyait que du dos mais avait attiré son attention. Vêtue de noir, elle avait dans le dos une étoile blanche. Après avoir fait le tour du jardin, l'inconnue baissa son capuchon, révélant une natte de cheveux noirs. Lui, ou plutôt elle, portait un masque mais semblait plus vieux que lui.

Elle leva alors les mains qui prenaient une aura de feu vert. Lumière qui se divise en boules de plus petites lumières. Ils sont allés s'installer sur les arbres, les plantations et les fleurs. De là où il s'est caché, les yeux se sont ouverts, le garçon a entendu un miaulement bas. Le vieux Chacha renifla les bottes noires de l'inconnu, intrigué. Celui-ci est tombé et l'a caressé. Cette fois, les mains se sont entourées d'une lumière brune qui s'est transmise dans l'animal, ce qui a semé la surprise. La fille se rétablit, grimpa facilement le mur de crépi qui les séparait de la maison voisine et s'en alla, sans bruit.

Thomy rejoignit son lit, tout à fait tourné. Que signifiait la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux? Il a cogité toute la nuit sans trouver l'ombre d'une réponse.

Le lendemain, toute sa famille était dans la tourmente devant leur petit jardin, débordant de vie en ce moment. Les fleurs multicolores bourdonnaient, les arbres s'effondraient de murs de fruits, l'herbe était verte émeraude, les légumes repoussaient. Toute la rue était en état de choc.

Plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles Thomy, ont raconté avoir vu quelqu'un visiter leur jardin ou l'autre et être guéri en émettant de la «lumière».

Les plus pessimistes ou terre-à-terre rétorquaient qu'ils avaient eu des hallucinations ou qu'ils avaient rêvé.

Mais néanmoins, personne ne pouvait nier ce qu'ils voyaient. Et tout cela avait rafraîchi longtemps une chose en suspens: l'espoir. Bientôt la nouvelle se répandit au-delà de la rue des Tisserands, au-delà de la rue des Entrepôts, rue des Armes et rue des charlatans. 

Nous avons nommé celui qui avait ressuscité: l'Ombre Blanche. 


	3. The new Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! A new chapter ! 
> 
> It was long to translate, but hey, at least I practise my English... :p 
> 
> So... Enjoy.  
> Everything is only beginning...

Danaé avait les yeux bouffis et baillait le lendemain de son voyage de nuit.

Dans sa grande satisfaction, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce qui était passé hier soir. Nous sommes donnés un nom, le White Shadow. 

Blanc pour faire la distinction avec les Ombres en tant que telles que celles que pour l'étoile dans son dos.

Son plan avait fonctionné, elle avait réussi à faire renaître l'espoir chez les habitants d'Arabena. Elle tenait difficilement à sauter de joie, ce qui serait paru très suspect aux autres. 

Mais malgré sa jubilation, sa tête et ses paupières étaient si lourdes ... Elle risquait à tout moment de s'endormir. Ce qui est presque arrivé au moins six fois au cours de la première période de la journée. Le cours de langue était fascinant comme d'habitude mais là, elle n'arrive pas à saisir un seul mot de ce que disait Mme Têtenjoie. Elle dormi que quatre heures et cela avait pas été suffisant ... 

\- Tu as l'air complètement mort et pourtant tu devais te coucher tôt hier soir! Vous n'avez pas réussi à somnoler? Demanda Meka, inquiet. 

\- On peut dire ça ... 

\- Tu ne tiendras pas à midi, tu vas bien t'endormir, prédit Robin, hilare.

\- Held Bet! Répondit Danaé, coupé au vif. 

\- Tape m'en cinq! J'adore les paris. Surtout ceux où je suis sûr de gagner! Il en riant.

Ils ont battu des mains, scellant leur pari. 

Dans son entêtement, elle est un appliqué pour fermer les yeux pas plus d'une seconde. Si elle les fermés plus longtemps, elle s'endormira certainement et Robin gagna le pari.

En aucune façon!

Elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule et l'assumait complètement.

Elle se concentra sur la feuille d'exercices que leur professeur leur avait donné. 

Mais les mots ci-dessus semblaient bouger et elle ne comprenait rien. Elle a étudié, elle aurait dû pouvoir faire ces exercices en deux secondes ...

Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était la fatigue. Elle a demandé à Mme Têtenjoie d'aller à l'infirmerie. En voyant la tête de la fille, la jeune femme le laisse partir sans protester.

Elle regarde avec un sourire discret, saluant mentalement la détermination et l'ingéniosité de la jeune princesse. Ce qu'elle avait fait dans la soirée était bien pensé et impressionnant. Elle n'a jamais pensé à ça ... Pas de lumière et pas d'ombre à prévoir qu'elle sortait du château, s'exposant à tant de dangers, pour faire revivre l'espoir! Elle lui prit un chapeau imaginaire et continua comme si de rien n'était. 

Danaé alla à l'infirmerie, située au premier étage, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, qui l'espionnait. Elle se retourna et assistit que l'espion se réveille pour lui parler.

Il apparut peu à peu, accroupi et l'observant avec diligence. Elle l'a reconnu, il était l'homme d'hier, celui devant sa fenêtre. Il est fortement dérangé et ne dit pas un mot. 

\- Je ne fais rien de mal. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? 

\- Non, mais tu es sorti hier soir. J'étais chargé de sortir du château. J'ai échoué. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux autres espions restés en ville? 

\- Ça, c'est un casse-tête, murmura-t-elle, décidant de ne rien révéler. 

Puis il y avait des espions en ville ce soir? Elle avait sans doute évités grâce à son cachemire. Il est vrai qu'elle avait ressenti les présences invisibles lors de ses visites mais trop concentrées sur la mission qu'elle portait, elle avait prêté beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait deviné leur présence mais pas eux. Le Cachemire allait être plus utile que ne l'avait cru ...

Elle s'avança et se mit aussi haut que l'espion, qui était un peu plus grand. 

Celui-ci est revenu. Quelqu'un d'autre avait fait la même chose, peu? Il ne s'en souvenait plus ... Une brume blanche envahit son esprit, alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir d'un visage. Il secoua la tête et abandonna.

Il regarde la fille et frémit. Il a vu la même chose que son collègue: avec ses yeux et ses principaux étaient entourés de flammes blanches, la jeune fille était vaguement menaçante. Les mots qu'elle a prononcés ont toujours son attitude. 

\- Si tu commences à me suivre partout où je vais, je le ferai regretter amèrement, espionne des Lumières ou non. 

Elle se détourna et entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas de raide. 

Elle avait tellement d'assurance qu'elle laissait croire. Mais elle n'était pas satisfaite d'être regardée si près. Si elle était presque libre de ses mouvements, elle ne devait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Son mal de tête a empiré et sa vue est tombée. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait mal au ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Les cris ont sonné mais tellement semblé loin ... 

Elle s'est réveillée plus tard, dans un blanc. Une belle dame, l'air inquiet, était penchée sur elle. Elle sourit à son amie et Danaé voit les ailes de libellule dépasser de chaque côté de son dos. Sa tête se tourne moins et elle se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Tu t'es finalement réveillé! Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu dors ... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu tes professeurs. Je leur ai dit que vous aviez eu un léger malaise dû à la fatigue. Vu l'événement d'hier, tu n'as pas eu une très bonne nuit, hem? 

Danaé ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas grand choix à dire, le referma. Elle lui a demandé un regard méfiant (qui était-elle?) Et reconnaissait en même temps. L'Eniripsa lui tendit un gobelet et parla d'elle-même.

\- Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs hier un peu trop longtemps. Et vous n'avez pas assez dormi pour eux à leur maximum. Ils fonctionnent un peu comme une batterie, vous comprenez? Eh bien, bois ce qu'il ya dans le verre, ça va remonter le moral. Un peu de repos et de mieux en mieux. Je n'ai pas de compagnie, à part Raven qui ...   
\- Gauche faisant un tour en ville, transformé en corbeau?   
Deux secondes de silence surpris. La jeune femme regarde étrangement puis murmura si la vérité qu'elle serrera l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Elle t'a tout dit? 

\- Oui, mais tout est un gros mot. Une partie, sans doute. Et je vous connais si vous êtes, s'il vous plait?

\- Je suis Flora, une Eniripsa. Je suis membre des Lumières depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Je suis en charge de rester debout Raven et les élèves de l'école. Je n'en suis peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis très doué pour l'espionnage et j'ai à l'école un réseau d'information attractif, fiable et invisible. 

\- Un réseau d'information au sein de l'école? Maître Hiboss sait? 

\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de l'établir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux rester tout mon temps ici, j'ai des informateurs qui m'informent toutes les heures. 

\- Chaque heure, wow, souffla Danaé, impressionnée. 

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais tu dois assister à tes autres cours. Allez dîner, et donnez cela à Madame Têtenjoie pour expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas présent dans son cours, elle lui dit tendant un papier muni d'une belle écriture inclinée vers la droite. 

\- Merci beaucoup, Mlle Flora. 

\- Appelle moi Flora, simplement. Au revoir, Danaé, elle l'évite en lui faisant signe de la main.

Danaé la remercia, sortit et alla à la salle à manger. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas à la fois Raven qui suit dans l'ombre. Elle lui toucha l'épaule pour l'informateur mais je parle de hors la vue et discrètement.

Danaé a sauté et a déjà tourné, en position d'attaque. Elle s'est calmée quand elle a vu que c'était seulement son gardien. Elle lui sourit et suivit dans une pièce de monnaie. 

\- Ça va? Flora m'a dit que tu t'étais évanoui. 

\- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et elle m'a donné un stimulant. Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. 

\- Hem, je t'escorte jusqu'à la salle à manger. Mais pas plus, j'ai des choses à faire. 

\- Comme ça? 

\- Je dois suivre un membre potentiel des Ombres. Je suis compétent en spinning. Enfin quand je suis transformé, moins dans ma forme humaine. 

\- Toi au moins, tu peux sortir quand tu veux. Moi, pas moyen. Commentaire réaliser mon "destin" si je suis confiné entre quatre murs? 

\- Quand le moment viendra, tu l'atteindras et lui laissera faire ce que tu auras à faire. Pour le moment, vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs, ils sont latents ... 

\- OK, j'ai eu le message, coupé Danaé, dégoûté et l'apparence sombre. Vous pensez que je suis faible, c'est tout? 

Raven ouvrit les yeux devant les étincelles qui traversaient les poings serrés de la fille. 

\- Pas vraiment ... 

\- C'est ce que vous venez de dire, néanmoins. 

Les étincelles se changèrent en flammes bleues et les cheveux de la princesse s'élevèrent d'eux-mêmes. La colère et l'ennui, trop longtemps contenus, la submergèrent presque. Elle a résisté à brûler tout le plancher et a tourné les talons. 

\- Parce que je suis encore trop faible pour toi, j'irais m'entraîner et je te ferai avaler tes excuses excuses, crache-t-elle, bouillante.

Elle se précipite vers la cour, poursuivie par Raven, qui tente de raisonner avec elle, que Danaé vient de devant la porte de la visite abritant le Dofus gris. Elle mit ses mains toujours vibrantes d'éternelle sur la porte et se lie à l'intérieur à elle. 

«Ici, au moins, je m'apprête à perdre de vue», pensa-t-elle, satisfaite.

La deuxième porte traverse, elle s'assit par terre et commence à réfléchir. Les mots de Raven résonnaient dans son esprit, insistant.

Elle se secoua et ouvrit son livre Eliatrop à la page des Pouvoirs. Elle a appris que les jeunes Eliatrops ne veut faire que deux portails. Les adultes, eux-mêmes, permettent de créer le plus vite possible.

Elle voulait vérifier ce fait et en a conçu deux. Curieuse, elle a essayé d'en créer une troisième. Deux autres ont flashé et ont disparu dans un grand _Wosh_ ! En conséquence, elle n'en avait qu'une ... 

\- Génial, il faut que je contente de deux fois même, grommela-t-elle.

Elle a commencé à perfectionner son pouvoir le plus récent, le faisceau.

Mais alors qu'elle visait une section de mur, à la poutre qu'elle était en train de se refondre au-dessus et qu'elle se retourne vers elle! Instinctivement, elle s'est protégée d'un portail qui s'évanouit après avoir absorbé le poutre.

Mais où était la poutre, en ce moment?

Attention, elle fit réapparaître un portail qui "expulsa" le faisceau. Il rebondit sur un autre mur mais cette fois, elle était prête. Elle renvoya un second faisceau contre le premier et ils s'annulèrent l'un l'autre. Elle soupira, soulagée. 

Un peu fatigué, elle s'approcha de l'œuf. Était-ce celui de sa soeur ou de son frère? Elle plaça ses mains autour de la bulle en défendant le Dofus et laisse envahir par les souvenirs heureux qui lui passaient.

Elle a vu, tel un spectateur, les trois années de son frère et de sa soeur. Elle a vu, elle, depuis ses cinq ans, jouer avec eux, insouciante et pleine de vie. Elle a perçu ses parents, touchés de les voir ainsi ... 

Mais le jour maudit est venu et les deux enfants ont été séparés et enfermés dans leur Dofus avec leurs dragons.

Danaé vit sa mère, à qui elle ressemble à tous égards, y mettre l'œuf d'Yseul et de Diazine et activer le champ de force. Elle a suivi son père sur Terre et a accompagné au temple de son rêve. L'autel s'ouvrit en deux sous la pression de la main de son père et il abaissa le vol d'escalier poussiéreux. Il posa lentement le Dofus sur un autel, le regard mélancolique et activa un champ de force. 

La vision s'est arrêtée là. 

Alors qu'elle se retire lentement, toujours secouées par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle sentit deux petits corps tièdes se blottir contre elle. Elle baisse les yeux et rencontra deux paires d'yeux pétillants.

Dans ses bras repose Yseul et sa soeur Diazine, petit dragon vert aux yeux dorés. Elle savait qu'ils étaient dans l'œuf et que c'était seulement une image et un esprit, comme l'avait fait Anouka. Mais elle ressentait tout de même un grand confort dans le serrant un peu plus. Le bébé gazouilla et le Dragon grogna de satisfaction.

\- Je te promets que je ferais tout pour te faire éclore, murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur leur front. 

La promesse d'être comprend entre parce qu'ils ont écrit dans l'éclat de rire. 

Calme, Danaé descendit silencieusement de la tour et sortit en observant qu'il n'y avait personne. Le dîner terminé, elle se dépêche d'aller à la bibliothèque de ses amis. Ils semblaient rassurés de voir arriver et allèrent à leur place habituelle, la table devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

\- Où étiez-vous? Tu as été regardé partout! 

\- Partout sauf dans la tournée, elle a répondu en mordant dans la pomme qui lui serrait la Meka, qu'elle remerciait chaleureusement. 

\- De toute évidence, il n'y a rien que vous atteignez, Gronda Dathet. 

Elle leur sourit et leur dit la conversation avec Raven et les souvenirs montrés. 

\- Alors le Dofus de la tournée ne peut être que celui de ton frère qui s'appelle ...?

\- Yseul, fils nom est Yseul et ma soeur, Emenari. Leurs Dragons sont Diazine et Athale, expliqua-t-elle, patiente.

\- Danaé ... commença Amelyne.

\- Hem?

\- Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ils ont tous tort et raison en même temps. 

\- C'est? Interrogé Danaé en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il est vrai que les pouvoirs sont un peu difficile à "réveiller" après dix ans de sommeil continu mais vous avez déjà découvert le plus. Mais il est totalement faux de dire que vous êtes faible. Vous réussissez là où la classe entière échoue alors que cela fait à peine deux semaines que vous êtes arrivé. Ce n'est pas une preuve, ça? 

\- Oui, tu as raison. Merci, Amy. 

Elle hésita puis leur révéla ce qu'elle ne avait pas dit. La querelle était loin derrière eux et le lien, plus fort. Elle leur laisse absorber la nouvelle information alors malgré toutes les attentes, Dathet posa LA question.

\- Êtes-vous le White Shadow?

D'autres se figèrent et elle secoua la tête en leur signe de garder le silence. La bibliothèque pourrait être déserte, elle était méfiante. 

\- Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir, dans ma chambre.

\- Eh bien, d'accord. Autre chose. Quand avez-vous voulu démarrer l'opération "Hachurage"? Tout le monde est sous une grande pression à cause de vous ... Et quelque chose d'autre aussi ...

\- Rien d'autre? Quelle ?

\- Toute idée, mais elle semble être très importante dans tous les cas. L'école est au centre de tous les regards.

\- L'école ?! Cela va être plus difficile à sortir pour moi! Danaé un paniqué. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'aider!

\- C'est vrai? Tu vas faire ça pour moi?

\- Sans blague, sur ne va pas te laisser tomber! Répondit Meka, stimulée par cette opportunité. Même après tes petites dépressions nerveuses, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. 

\- Mais commentez? Demanda Robin, étant ravi de l'aider dans sa tâche. 

\- J'ai bien une idée mais tu dois compter sur moi totalement. 

\- Allez-y, dites-nous! 

Elle se pencha vers eux et leur murmura son plan. Ils ont approuvé sérieux et avec désinvolture, se sont concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Leurs professeurs leur ont fait plusieurs qui ont été préparés aux prochains contrôles du mois prochain.

Ils s'entraidaient, patients: Meka avait des difficultés en mathématiques et en langues; Dathet en géographie et Robin en histoire. Amelyne et Danaé les ont aidés comme ils le souhaitent et les deux heures passées là-bas. 

Quand la cloche sonne, les devoirs sont terminés et les têtes plus pleines.

Ils se demandent sur le chemin vers la salle infinie pour deux heures interminables d'histoire. Leur professeur était déjà là et disposait de paquets de feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture serrée. Il leur sourit timidement et retourna à son bureau, plongeant inévitablement dans un nouveau vieux livre.

Un autre nouveau ... Danaé se a été où il y avait des choses trouvées. Ils semblaient vieux et rares. Ils émanaient d'eux des vagues qui se présentent mal à l'aise. Ni bons ni mauvais. Ils étaient comme ... des êtres vivants. Comme si le livre était en soi.

Elle a bientôt senti une conscience étrangère pour la toucher. Elle s'est défendue, s'empare de cet esprit de découvrir ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle a soulevé un mur tout autour des palombes, ce qui a surpris l'esprit, ce qui a été abandonné et s'est rétracté. Elle a attendu mais rien n'est venu. Elle abaissa un peu le mur, toujours méfiant. 

Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle se pencha vers le tas de draps en désordre. L'écriture était bavé par endroits et ressemblait à des griffonnages d'araignée.

Elle a grogné. Ombre ou pas, ce professeur était sans espoir. Le cours a perdu tout son intérêt et aucun élève n'a fait de feuilles reçues, ce que M. l'Histoire s'est ignoré ou s'est moqué de lui.

La fille a essayé avec beaucoup de difficulté de déchiffrer des textes puis a abandonné. Elle sortit plutôt son livre de langues et son livre à l'Amy de se rattraper ce matin. Comme donnés ils ont deux heures de langues et que c'est comme au cours de l'histoire un tourné en temps d'étude, elle a terminé un cours compliqué incomplet.   
Ayant fini, elle prépara consciencieusement une feuille blanche et un stylo pour la main, pour une nouvelle tentative. Elle a vidé sa tête de toutes les pensées parasites.

Réceptive et sereine, elle discernait l'approche de l'esprit familier et inconnu. Ses mains s'animent immédiatement et écrivent à la hâte. 

_"Le bleu trouve le gris et le rose, si loin et si proche en même temps ..._

_Ensemble, ils vont repousser l'obscurité, comme des étoiles dans le ciel sombre._

_Pouvoirs opposés et tempérament, mais attirés et plus forts ensemble._

_Sois prudent, jeune choisi, voiture les Ombres dansent dans la lumière blanche; parce que l'un ne peut pas survivre sans l'autre._

_Temple oublié mais pour l'instant important et recherché, c'est là que le destin va être changé! Caché de l'endroit où personne ne cherche, lieu des retrouvailles._

_Attention, étoiles dans la nuit, étant donné que le chemin jusqu'à ce que ton destin soit tortueux, balisé par des épreuves et des sacrifices ... "_

Danaé ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou non.

La seule question qui était un problème était: mais diable, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ancienne horloge dans le mur. La deuxième heure a commencé dans cinq minutes, elle a eu le temps de comprendre ce charabia. Elle a eu un pincement dans le coeur quand elle a relu la première phrase. 

Le bleu, le gris et le rose. Le Dofus! Elle était le Dofus Saphir. En un éclair, elle se rappela que le Dofus de son frère s'appelait Pearl Dofus. Et celle de sa sœur, le Dofus Corail.

Si loin et si proche en même temps ... Etaient-ils malgré la distance Emrat-Terre? Tout était possible, alors pourquoi pas?

Danaé sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle trouve les trouver. Après tout, ils étaient sa seule famille. Mais d'abord, Anouka. Elle tiendrait sa promesse, la foi d'Eliatrope. 

Comme les étoiles, ... Elle s'était mise à s'identifier à ce surnom. Les étoiles sont allumées quand le soleil s'est éteint et ont résisté jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse. Elle veut la même chose. Elle allait briller la nuit des habitants d'Arabena dans leur espoir que l'espoir est toujours là, assistant d'être demandé. 

Personnages et pouvoirs opposés, ... Yseul, ou fils Dofus au moins, un été bouclier puissant (il était capable d'inclure tout le château!). Alors Emenari possède un pouvoir offensif, parce que le bouclier était un pouvoir défensif. Et aussi, ils sont aussi opposés, aussi calmes et nerveux, souriants et hargneux, timides et éhontés ... Opposés encourus et selon le texte, plus fort ensemble. 

Son est se sera. Le paragraphe suivant parle d'elle dans l'indication par "jeune élu". Cela signifiait-il que les Ombres étaient proches d'elle et plus de combien elle ne pensait pas?

L'ombre dans le noir ne se voyait pas, elle avait besoin de lumière. Quant à celui-ci, commenter le percevoir sans ombres? 

\- Regarde, on parle encore du temple oublié. Mais à ce moment important et recherché ... C'est là que mon destin est changé ... Et c'est caché à la vue de tous, ... Et où personne n'ira le chercher. C'est toujours clair. Mais pourquoi lieu de réunions?

Tests et sacrifices, elle n'en a pas douté une seule seconde.

Depuis qu'elle était là, sa vie était complètement changée. Elle savait qui elle était, se faisait des amis (et des ennemis évidemment), avait réveillé et a confirmé ses pouvoirs. Elle a eu un destin ici, un avenir, quelque chose à réaliser. Et c'était assez pour elle. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle était importante ici, elle était quelqu'un. 

Danaé rangea discrètement la feuille dans son sac.

Perte de temps. Elle a vu que Meka l'avait arrangée, intéressée. Elle lui correspond comprendre qu'elle explique et indique Angelika qui les espionnait sans se cacher. La fille lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, ce que la réponse répondait par une grimace rancunière. Danaé et Meka éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'être furieux un peu plus Angelika. 

Leur sourire allait s'évanouir si sec, quand ils verraient ce qui attendait. Oh oui! Elle pourrait enfin sa vengeance alors attendu. Et ils ramperaient devant elle, reconnaissant son pouvoir. La peste ruminait ses désirs de vengeance et de puissance qui pendaient les autres une heure, le regard fixe et furieux. Personne n'a payé son attention, c'est comme si elle n'était pas là. Angelika détestait être ignorée, mais ne pas quand même rien pour faire faire remarquer. Le Maître lui avait recommandé d'être discret, il ne fallait pas se douter de quelque chose. Elle rit intérieurement. Ils étaient si naïfs ... Ils regrettaient bientôt ... Et jusqu'au sang. A l'intérieur, elle rugit pour rire, un rire sardonique. De l'extérieur, elle ne montrait rien d'autre qu'un visage sans expression, 

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand la cloche sonne bruyamment. Interrompu au beau milieu d'une ligne, M. Histoire leur forme distraitement signe de partir. Ils se dépêchent de partir pour aller à la salle GG. Mais quand ils sont entrés dans la classe, ils ont vu que leur professeur n'était pas là et qu'il avait sur le tableau un message dessiné à la craie. 

_Comme je ne vous donne pas de cours, je vous demande de rester en classe._

Les deux heures de religion de Mme Magic n'ont pas retardé beaucoup de deux heures d'étude, après tout.

Ils se sont assis en discutant gaiement. Danaé se pencha vers ses amis et leur montra le nouveau document. Ils ont déchiffré ensemble, en regardant que personne ne les regarde sauf.

Ils ont atteint les mêmes conclusions qu'elle, mais pas plus loin. Un peu déçu, elle le remit dans son sac, elle mit sous sa chaise. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de surprendre le regard envieux d'Angelika.

Si la reine de la peste mettait son nez dans son sac et voyait tout ce qu'elle contenait, elle était mauvaise, vraiment mauvaise! Ses papiers, ses cartes et la hauteur de tout: son Dofus! Elle a frémi dans l'idée d'une autre personne touche l'œuf. Elle secoua la tête et appuyez sur un peu plus pour le sac entre ses jambes.

Elle sortit un livre et fit semblant de lire, alors que ses pensées étaient tout à fait tournées vers la nouvelle «prédiction» et pendent que son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Mais rien à faire, elle avait la moindre information en plus.

Offensée, elle laisse le sujet de côté et remarqua que ses amis lui ont de grands yeux, effrayés. Elle regarde autour d'elle et paniqua quand elle vit ses cheveux bruns onduler, voyagés par des étincelles bleues. Elle tombèrent à nouveau sur ses épaules quand elle cramponna fermement et croisa les mains pour faire comme elle les peignait. 

Elle marmonna, ces pouvoirs étaient indisciplinés, mais là, ... Elle rendrait visite à Maître Hiboss, il pourrait bien l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette pensée lui a redonné espoir. Elle envoya un regard attristé à ses amis qui regardaient des yeux partout terrifiés pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu le phénomène. Personne, apparemment, avait remarqué, même Angelika, qui était plongée dans ses réflexions.

Danaé soupira discrètement. Pouvoirs stupides. Elle s'est rebellée lorsqu'elle était frustrée ou en colère et mise en danger. Elle détermine d'urgence à la vérification à la perfection, sinon sa couverture sauter. Elle a passé le temps du temps à discuter mentalement avec Anouka, en parlant de ceci et ceci. Dix-huit heures arrivent enfin et tous se précipitèrent vers la salle à manger.

Danaé leur souffla aussitôt qu'elle rendait visite à Maître Hiboss et qu'elle se réjouit là-bas. Ils ont accepté et l'ont regardé s'en aller. 

Elle s'est levée au bureau de Maître Hiboss et a tapoté. Elle a attendu la réponse de celui-ci pour entrer. Quand il est jeté des rapides "entrez!", Elle est entrée sans attendre. Maître Hiboss était seul dans son bureau et un été vu dans cette heure tardive. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Vous avez des questions sur un sujet?

\- Pas vraiment de questions, mais plutôt une demande spéciale ... 

\- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe. Quelle est cette demande?

Elle hésita, essayant d'expliquer le charabia qui se brouillait dans sa tête. Ils ont l'habitude de devenir eux-mêmes, ils sont eux-mêmes, font sauter Maître Hiboss. Ah, il voyait déjà où était le problème dont elle lui parlait.

Alors qu'elle avait mal à trouver ses mots, il fouilla dans la commode branlante à côté du bureau. Il a trouvé une petite boîte rouge et l'devant son nez.

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est? Elle est demandée le le prenant. 

\- La solution idéale à votre problème. 

\- Ah ... Eeh ... Comment l'as-tu deviné?

\- Grâce à tes cheveux magnifiques qui flottent sans souffle d'air. 

\- Oups ... C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui et je ne sais jamais quand ça arrive ...

\- Oui, c'est plutôt problématique, en effet. Ce qui est dans cette boîte pour aider à réguler ce ... débordement, si nous appelons ce phénomène comme cela. 

Elle entrouvrit la boîte et découvrit un pendentif en pierre rouge. La pierre était simple et nous pouvions voir de fines fissures dans la pierre. Il était enfermé au centre d'un anneau de fer et le tout était suspendu à une fine chaîne noire. 

\- Wah, c'est gentil ... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un Catalyseur, une pierre Les pouvoirs de celui qui la porte. C'est très efficace, cela suffirait à freiner vos pouvoirs rebelles. 

\- C'est possible? Cette petite pierre peut vraiment m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs?

\- Certainement. C'est rare et cela fait bien au moins vingt ans quand je le gaunt dans ma propriété. Je vous offre, serviteur, plus que pour moi, riait le Hibouh. 

\- Merci beaucoup, Maître, s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant la chaîne. 

\- Assiste à un peu, Danaé. Je dois vous prévenir au début des dangers de porter ce collier.

\- Il ya des risques? Se lève Danaé, surpris. 

\- Oui. Juste un, mais pas le moindre. Vous voyez, vous êtes capable de ce collier, vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever. Le Catalyseur, en termes simples, absorbe peu à l'excès de l'Éternel du transporteur. Que la conséquence l'aveugle ce qui était pour. Et ainsi, si tu enlèves avant le bon moment, ce pouvoir te revient violemment. Cela vous frappera. Et cette mesure, vous ne pouvez pas commander dans aucun cas. Vous êtes ceux qui sont autour de vous et vous aussi, en même temps.

\- Oh je comprends. Qu'avez-vous voulu dire par "le bon moment"?

\- Le bon moment, ce sera quand vos auras complètement apprivoisé tes pouvoirs. Qu'ils ne t'échapperont plus comme maintenant. 

\- Et commenter le saurais-je? Cela va-t-il faire quelque chose en particulier?

\- Oui, c'est plutôt visible. Il se cassera d'elle-même et vous rendra l'Eternel qu'il a accumulé. Malheureusement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre que vous connaissez le mieux. Avez-vous perçu les pluies à l'intérieur?

\- Oui, quel était le danger? C'est fragile?

\- Pas impossible. C'est incassable. Sauf si tu as été réussi à apprivoiser tes pouvoirs ou au pire, que ceux-ci n'ont pas fait exploser ...

\- Hey? Exploser?! Je croyais que c'est indestructible! 

\- C'est vrai, sauf dans ces deux cas. Soit vous maîtrisez vos pouvoirs et vos désagrégera-t-elle-même, qui a reçu son rôle. Ou il ne parviendra plus à contenir, ce qui fait exploseur, et vous ne réussirez pas à contrôler. C'est un objet à double tranchant ... Ainsi, si vous le portez, vous ne devez pas oublier ce que je viens de vous dire, compris?

\- J'ai parfaitement compris, Maître. Je ne peux pas l'enlever si je le mets. 

\- Exact. Alors, que décidez-vous?

Elle a essayé d'équilibrer les avantages et les inconvénients.

D'un côté, elle ne veut pas exploser sa couverture. D'un autre, si elle ne vérifie pas ses pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne fassent exploser le catalyseur, elle bénisse ses amis aussi bien qu'elle.

Maître Hiboss attendait, l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle. 

\- Nos actions ont toujours des conséquences, Danaé. Mais c'est toi qui dois faire. Ils sont vos choix. Vous pouvez prendre la boîte avec vous et la mettre plus tard, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et quand vous aurez pris votre décision, n'ayez aucun regret! 

Il lui fit signe de s'en aller, les yeux remplis d'une tristesse non dissimulée.

Bouleversée par ce nouveau test que le sort lui a fait subir, elle se rendit automatiquement à la salle à manger, ses pensées se pressant dans son esprit. Elle est un mis le mettre ou pas? Et si elle le disait, elle parviendrait à apprivoiser ses pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne détruisent le Catalyst?

Ruminante de pensées sombres, elle ne portait pas attention à ce que ses sens lui dictaient. Il faut savoir que quelqu'un l'a suivie. Quand elle a finalement réalisé ce qui s'est passé, elle a pris par surprise son procureur en faisant demi-tour et en chargeant directement devant elle. Elle s'est retrouva rapidement face à Raven, qui a surpris et légèrement amusé. 

\- Pourquoi me suivez-vous? Grogna Danaé en croisant les bras. Je ne fais rien de mal, sépare dans les couloirs déserts de l'école est interdite par un règlement ... 

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez marcher. Mais ne vous étonnez pas de moi voir très souvent derrière vous, je suis votre Gardien après tout. 

\- Certainement, mais c'est très énervant. 

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Eh bien, je crois que cette conversation rime à rien. Arrêtons-nous là-bas, je suis affamé. Vous nous réjouignez?

\- Avec l'empressement. J'ai une mission sur le feu. Si on peut dire ça comme ça ... 

\- Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne mission et bonsoir. 

Danaé s'en alla et murmura pour elle-même.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai une mission qui m'attend ce soir ... Et qui doit continuer! 

La fille a secoué la tête et une flamme inflexible a brûlé dans son coeur et ses yeux. Flamme qui ne sortait pas. Comme le nouvel espoir!

Elle entra, le visage serein et décidé dans la salle à manger à cette heure-ci, bondée, et alla s'asseoir à la table avec ses amis. 

\- Alors, comment Maître Hiboss vous aide-t-il à contrôler vos pouvoirs d'écharpe? Demanda Robin au départ d'assise. 

\- Ça s'appelle un Catalyseur, c'est une pierre qui absorbe le surplus de l'Éternel de celui qui porte. 

\- Un catalyseur? Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un, c'est une pierre très rare. J'ai ignoré que le réalisateur à posséder un, sensible Amelyne. 

\- C'est très attirant tout ça mais où est-ce? Parce que ce n'est pas dans votre cou, remarquez Dathet.

\- Eh bien, c'est le gros problème du Catalyst, expliqua-t-elle. Si je le dis, il faut que je parvienne à dominer mes pouvoirs avant qu'ils se désintègrent ou que ce que ces ces soit eux en soin soin! 

\- Eh bien? 

\- Comment ça, "Alors alors"! 

\- Danaé, arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses. 

\- Mais ça fait à peine une semaine et quelques jours que je suis là ... 

\- Et tu nous rattrapes tous dans une semaine et demie! 

\- OK, j'ai le message! Danaé se mit à rire. Je le mets, c'est décidé, elle le souffle, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. 

Elle sortit la boîte de sa poche, l'ouvrit lentement et prit dans la main le collier, avec lequel la pierre rouge brillait un bref instant. Ayant pris une inspiration profonde, elle est entourée du cou, attentive à ce qu'elle réagit au contact de sa peau.

Au lieu de cela, la pierre est sortie, reprenant un aspect banal. Danaé était un peu déçue mais vu les hochements de tête approbateurs de ses amis, elle comprit que ce qui venait de passer était normal.

\- Et tu devrais savoir que tu peux compter sur nous pour cette soirée et t'aider à t'entraîner, tu sais, un rappel Meka.

\- Ce soir? Ah oui! Avec tout cela, j'oubliais presque ma petite sortie de nuit, elle éclata, pensant déjà à la tête de Maître Hiboss et des gardes qu'il lui avait collés. Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

\- Tu es sûr que nous ne pas pas t'aider? Demandé pour Dathet, négligemment.

\- Non, c'est moi qui dois faire. D'un autre côté, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ici.

\- Quelle? 

\- Reste dans ma chambre, ou plutôt dors là. Alors que ses pauvres Spies gardent quelqu'un ... 

\- Ah ah, pas bête! Mais aussi faire pour les tromper, glissa Amélie à son oreille. 

\- Oui, pas mal. Mais nous réaliser ...

D'idée en idée, elle dressèrent leur plan de diversion. Ils savaient que c'était une violation grave des règles. Mais leur plan si bien poli qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas allés du tout. L'excitation les rendre euphoriques, ils se sentaient capables de tout. Même sérieux et pragmatique, Amelyne n'a pas longtemps résisté. 

À la fin du repas, garçons et filles se séparent pour aller se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif. Après un dernier regard, les cinq amis sont allés dans leur propre chambre.

Danaé laissa sa porte entrouverte elle ferma alors les rideaux, maintenant l'écolier espionné. Elle a habillé le Cachemire en mode "manteau and capuche", a mis ses gants et ses bottes puis s'est fait une tresse pour ne pas avoir ses cheveux au visage. Elle n'oublia pas son masque et attendit Meka.

Leur plan était le suivant: dans le noir, personne ne verrait que la personne n'était pas la bonne. Meka ouvrirait dans la grande fenêtre pour laisser passer, persuadant qu'elle avait aéré la pièce. Invisible, Danaé contournerait les gardes et serait libre. Concentrée sur les noms des rues qu'elle allait «visiter», elle frissonna oùune principale posa sur l'épaule. 

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Oui allons-y! 

Tenue à l'ombre de la lune, la jeune Eliatrope attendait que son amie ouvre la baie et se couche, simplement.

En ce moment, leur plan allait comme sur les roulettes; les gardes ne semblaient pas inquiets ou méfiants. Elle se concentra sur son énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente celle de Cachemire et jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible.

Elle s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Il y avait bien au moins huit ou neuf mètres entre la fenêtre et le sol. Créer un portail était dangereux, c'était trop visible. Elle sait sauter.

Elle a grimpé sur le bord, arrêté sur le début du vertige et fait dans l'espace. Dans le fil et à mesure que le sol se rapprochait, sa vitesse augmentait et la peur disparaissait. Une pensée plutôt étrange formulée dans son esprit et s'est surprise. 

_Et si je m'envole?_

Une pensée parfaitement grotesque, voiture elle avait toujours ses ailes. Mais cette pensée lui a donné une idée pour qu'elle s'installe sans aucune égratignure. Elle a appelé le vent et les principales auréolées d'un halo sans tache. Un évent ralentit considérablement sa chute et elle atterrit doucement quelques secondes plus tard. 

"La première phase s'est terminée, début de la phase finale!" Pensa-t-elle, tout sourire. 

Elle se précipita vers la balustrade, se déroulant facilement au-dessus grace à deux portails. 

\- Mes pouvoirs sont plutôt utiles pour faire le mur, elle a ri doucement.

Elle a chargé à la ville et n'a pas vu et senti que plusieurs personnes ont regardé.

  
En bas de son bureau, Maître Hiboss soupira. Assise devant la fenêtre donnant sur l'école, le suivi Danaé décollé vers Arabena.

Madame Hépine se tenait à côté de lui et restait silencieuse avant de lui poser la question qui lui tapait dessus depuis qu'ils avaient espionné la fugue de la jeune fille. 

\- Un bon poster des gardes devant une fenêtre si c'est possible de savoir qu'elle parviendra facilement à les tromper?

\- Très bonne question. Mais quand une personne croit qu'elle fait tout elle-même, elle va tout faire. La même chose pour Danaé. Elle croit qu'elle fait tout elle même, que nous n'intervenons pas du tout. Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle doit apprendre par elle-même. 

\- Hmf, le problème est qu'elle apprend de petites gens respectables. Si cela se produit, vous ne croyez pas que nous perdons confiance? 

Il sembla méditer quelques instants sur cette question puis haussa les épaules.

\- Le futur nous le dira ... Tout à l'heure. Ne sont pas les étapes, elles sont insignifiantes. 

\- L'avenir, je le sais, Hiboss. Je le vois tous les jours dans ses yeux. Elle ignore encore son importance dans ce monde qui est elle. Mais elle le saura assez tôt ... 

\- Tout est important, rien n'est inutile dans ce monde, objecta Maître Hiboss. Mais peut-être que notre invité peut nous le dire plus?

Hépine la mystérieuse femme en blanc. Le visage était à nouveau plongé dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Nous avons vu que sa bouche souriante.

\- Ah, Arisa, tu vois l'avenir et tu me demandes plus? Maintenant maintenant ...

Madame Hépine se raidit et la dévisagea.

Commentaire cette inconnue de tous connaissait-elle son prénom? Elle s'éloigne d'elle et croisa les bras, refusant de répondre. Hiboss leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, de ce qu'il voyait du ciel à travers les épais nuages. Un temps idéal pour visiter la ville sans soucis ... Ou presque.

  
_Beaucoup plus bas et plus tard, dans Arabena, rue des commerçants._

Les nuages, elle les adorés! Ils ont caché la lune, lui donnant une discrétion assurée. Après quatre heures de cours dans les rues, Danaé était fatigué mais se sentait exalté.

C'était seulement le deuxième jour de la guérison et chacun espérait qu'elle viendrait à leur place.

Tandis qu'elle visitait un jardin presque mort, elle découvrit une assiette pleine de fruits, disposée en étoile! Hey, si ce n'était pas dans son intention, elle ne s'appelait pas Danaé! Utiliser ses sens, elle perçut trois paires d'yeux qui suivent chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sourit et prend une pomme alors alla s'asseoir sur la branche de l'arbre après quoi elle regardeea. Elle enleva son masque en se tournant pour être vue seulement par son dos par les trois enfants et commente à manger pensivement son fruit.

Son offre terminée, elle a une idée pour égayer un peu plus le jardin. Son masque a été remis, elle a creusé dans les sacs dans les poches du cachemire. Elle a jeté des graines dans la terre verte et des centaines de fleurs ont poussé immédiatement. Des cris de joie ont sonné. Lorsque les enfants sont des apparus, une ombre a sauté le mur qui sépare de la rue centrale et un disparu dans l'immensité nocturne ...

Maintenant que sa tournée était terminée, Danaé se dépêche de revenir quand elle sentit que quelqu'un la poursuivait. Et ce n'était pas de bonnes intentions, loin de là.

Paniquée, elle essaya de la semer mais l'Ombre gagna inexorablement du terrain. Elle accélère et réagit à son stress intense, ses pouvoirs se manifeste, échappant à son contrôle. Elle a été immédiatement entourée de flammes bleues, ce qui a embarrassé son procureur, ce qui s'est arrêté. Elle ne s'est pas relâchée pour autant et a utilisé ses portails.

Heureusement, à cette heure, tout le monde mentait, ainsi que la révélation sans soucis.

Mais l'Ombre avait été poursuivie et elle était encore loin du château. Elle pensait qu'elle se passe d'aller plus vite et ... Les portails par degrés s'orientent vers le passage d'une sorte de fusée bleue, allant de plus en plus vite.

Danaé réapparut, ivre de vitesse. Sa jouissance a disparu quand la brume et les portails ont disparu et quand elle est tombée comme une pierre. Elle était arrivée à l'endroit où il n'y avait pas de maisons, à cause de la colline où se trouve l'école.

Donc rien à accrocher.

Elle a essayé d'appeler le vent mais elle était trop terrifiée pour réussir. Elle avait volé trop haut et ses pouvoirs ont libéré au pire moment. Elle nettoya son esprit de toutes les pensées parasites alors que le sol pavé se rapprochait. Elle ne s'est pas installée sur elle et le monde autour d'elle s'est estompée. Elle serra les mains juste devant elle, juste avant de s'écraser et disparut dans un portail ...

Réapparaître contre le mur de la dernière maison avant le château. Elle laisse glisser contre le mur de pierre et s'assit, tremblante et euphorique en même temps.

Elle avait libéré un nouveau pouvoir!

Attention, elle est devenue invisible et allaitante quand elle est devant elle, le regard tourné vers le château! 

\- Par tous les Shushus, cette méchante garce m'a glissé entre les doigts! Le Maître ne va pas être satisfait ... 

Il a juré plusieurs fois et est parti. Le cœur battant pour tout casser, elle et resta quelques minutes avant de se précipiter vers le château, horrifiée.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire? Le Maître des Ombres lui avait donc envoyé une de ses Ombres pour suivre? Il a commencé à tomber à elle. Eh bien, et shi ... Bon sang! 

Se précipitant vers l'école, elle croyait battre le record d'atterrissage de deux centièmes mètres et celui qui sautait en hauteur quand elle bondit au-dessus de la rambarde.

Arrivé près de l'école, elle ralentit et alla le plus silencieusement possible vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le garde était parti, ce qui ne l'étonna pas du tout. Il était tout de même quatre heures du matin!

Elle était partie à minuit et elle était épuisée maintenant. Elle était trop fatiguée pour appeler un élément et s'appuyait contre l'arbre le plus proche du château. Elle recula quand celui-ci toucha l'épaule. 

C'était apparemment un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire et il était profondément meurtri. En l'examinant, elle remarqua que ses feuilles sont noires. Plus près, les veines des feuilles étaient remplies d'une substance qui les bloquait et les colorait.

Avec le recul, Danaé a vu que c'était une sorte de maladie, le virus qui a fait pour les légumes et les animaux. Elle envoie au chêne à l'égard du plein de condoléances et de respect et s'en occupe mieux qu'elle put. Il frissonnait et abaissait ses branches autant qu'il veut. Elle grimpa dessus et en profita pour jeter quelques poignées de graines au pied de l'arbre. Des fleurs en germé et elle est entrée dans sa chambre.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, attrapant dans le passage le papier qui était posé sur l'oreiller. 

_"Danaé, le gardien est parti pour minuit, je suis rentré dans ma chambre, j'espère que tu me demande le pas et que tu seras transmis sain et sauf._

_À demain,_ _  
Meka._

Pourquoi le voudrait-elle? Elle était dans ses droits, elle a juste déterminé que personne ne savait qui était partie. Meka avait fait partie du travail, c'est tout.

Satisfait, Danaé verrouilla la porte, la fenêtre et les rideaux. Elle se déshabilla puis s'allongea. 

Malheureusement pour elle, sa nuit n'a pas été facile, comme beaucoup d'autres après ... 

Elle se retourna dans son lit, murmura des mots sans queue ni tête, se réveilla plusieurs fois en sautant, en s'endormant à chaque instant dans la minute, pour sombrer dans un rêve différent des premiers.

Différent mais très intéressant.

Elle a cessé de se battre contre son influence et a plongé à l'intérieur. 

Elle a ouvert les yeux dans un champ de fleurs. Des fleurs multicolores, toutes les couleurs de l'univers. Comment a-t-elle fait ici?

Elle a remarqué qu'elle portait une robe blanche, assez simple. Danaé savait à propos de l'instinct que c'était une robe de cérémonie d'Eliatrope. Elle se leva, sentit que ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux, non attachés. Ils ont volé grâce à une douce brise.

Tout était très étrange ici: elle ne sentait pas l'herbe sous ses pieds, elle n'avait ni faim ni soif et si ses cheveux ne bougeaient pas, elle n'aurait pas su dire qu'il y avait du vent. En réalité …

Elle ne sentait absolument rien. 

Malgré l'étrangeté de cet endroit, elle a commencé à avancer, encore et encore. Danaé observa les environs, ne voyant que des fleurs à perte de vue. 

Erreur. Elle a réalisé seulement lorsqu'elle est un cogné sur ce qui ressemble à une statue en pierre. La fille sauta sur place en lui locataire le pied, même si elle avait pas mal. 

La statue n'était pas très grande, elle arrivait à peine à ses hanches. Et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas d'herbe ni de fleurs autour des palombes, formant un cercle parfait de terrain nu.

Fils instinct la dicte de s'asseoir, et elle obéit sans hésiter. Rien n'arrive. De près, Danaé s'est rendu compte que la statue représentait un oeuf parcouru par les flammes. Il n'y avait pas d'inscriptions mais elle savait que c'était un Dofus.

Soudainement, elle a senti une lumière qui pleure près de son pied. De plus en plus perdue, elle se pencha et y trouva un animal de crayon, dont l'extrémité est trop abîmée pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Elle griffonna devant elle, ne sachant que faire, mais suspendit son geste en voyant les fleurs germer rapidement supersoniques. Ils sont grandissent, fleurissent, font foin et se désintègrent. Les mots sur le sol vierge. 

_"Arrêtez et posez une question."_

Stupéfait, elle écrit sur le sol avec le crayon: 

_"Pourquoi et comment suis-je ici?"_

Encore une fois, les fleurs poussent et meurent, cédant la place à d'autres mots. 

_"C'est vous qui avez demandé, mais inconsciemment."_

_"Très bien ... Quel est cet endroit?"_

_"Vous pouvez appeler la cérémonie, vous ne devez pas fixer le nom, mais sachez que les premières personnes qui sont aventurées ont baptisé le Monde Eternel ou le Champ des Possibilités, c'est ici que nous allons découvrir le passé, le présent et le mais seulement ce que tu dois savoir, Danaé._

_"Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom et qui êtes-vous?"_

Des fleurs, encore une fois.

_"Tu le sauras assez tôt, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'auras pas besoin de m'appeler, je m'appelle Amara, à bientôt ..."_

_"Attends, j'ai tellement de questions à poser, reviens!"_

Bien que Danaé ait crié, écris n'importe quoi, mendie, appelle-le en haut, personne n'est venu.

C'est maintenant qu'elle voulait des réponses! Elle en avait marre d'attendre! Elle rugit avec la rage, furieuse et désemparée. Elle allait partir, furieuse, quand elle jeta un dernier coup à la statue, résistant avec peine à y mettre le feu et voyant une dernière phrase. 

_"PS: les fleurs qui te concernent sont bleues et blanches."_

Soupçonneuse mais néanmoins curieuse, elle cherchait ses fleurs.

En marchant, elle reconnut enfin cet endroit, sauf que cela avait changé. Elle l'avait visité il y a quelques jours, dans la continuité du rêve où elle était au Liothet avant l'accident. Cependant, les différences étaient énormes: fleurs et champ étendus à l'infini; nous savions où était le fond et le sommet et la lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Cependant, le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'influence sur ce monde et elle était seule ... 

En marchant au hasard, elle tombe finalement sur deux de ses fleurs. Séduisantes, leurs pétales étaient bercées par la brise. Elle ne toucha que les pétales du premier ministre et ce déluge d'images qui s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. 

L'endroit où elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a reconnu tout de suite. C'était le temple avec les deux statues.

Ce qui l'étonna, c'est de se remarquer, un double d'elle, une image, place Anouka entre la mâchoire du Dragon et les principaux de la Déesse puis de remonter jusqu'à l'assiette. Ses amis étaient là et semblaient impressionnés par la décoration prestigieuse. L'autre Danaé posa les mains sur l'assiette et les alluma de son feu habituel. Dans son grand désarroi, le feu se propageait par des lignes recouvrant tout le sol du temple. Les lignes faisant tout un seul point: l'interstice entre les deux divinités, où était le Dofus.

Dès que le feu a atteint son fils mais, il jaillit du sol et pénètre dans les deux statues, éclairant avec l'intérieur. Une lumière alla vers les principaux de la Déesse et de la gueule du Dragon, le soi progressivement aller à l'œuf. Lequel a dégagé une luminosité aveuglante.

Tous ont couvert leurs yeux instinctivement. Quand ils ont ouvert leurs paupières, une fumée blanche a dispersé des statues. Le Danaé de la vision s'est approché et a tendu la main vers l'espace entre les divinités. Elle pousse un cri quand le dragon tourne la tête vers elle et ferma la bouche sur son poignet droit. Elle a essayé de l'enlever mais la bouche s'est ouverte peu de temps après et elle a pu le récupérer.

Les deux Danaé ont gelé. Sur son poignet, là où il n'y avait rien, un bracelet en ou était accroché. Il avait sur le devant une pierre bleue, un saphir sans doute, et sur l'été gravé des ornements Eliatrops. Mais les plus troublantes étaient à l'intérieur, où étaient gravés trois mots ... 

Ou plutôt, trois prénoms. Mais seul le premier était lisible, il y avait deux autres dans un flou ennuyeux: 

Danaé ... ...

Le reste était illisible pour le vrai Danaé, profondément déçu. Son instinct lui disait que c'était important pour elle. Les deux premiers prénoms (Danaé et le second qui était illisible) se sont estompés sur le bracelet pour ne pas laisser le dernier. Ses amis les ont approchés. La Meka de la vision a demandé, perplexe:

\- Ce n'est pas un mot atterré, ça?

\- Oui, un mot anglais, murmura l'image, perturbé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant puis est restée dans le ciel nocturne. 

\- Cela signifie ... 

Mais avant que son double se soit mis à une phrase, la vision parut languir peu à peu, devenir vague. Le vrai Danaé a essayé désespérément d'empêcher la vision de partir, mais rien n'a fonctionné.

Elle se retrouva dans le champ des possibles, les doigts à deux centimètres de la fleur, qui s'est déparasité. Il n'y a pas de fleur de la poussière qui est dispersée par un coup de vent.

Donc, nous ne pouvions pas voir la deuxième fois la vision d'une fleur ...

Pensant à toute allure, Danaé tourna dans tous les sens de la vision du futur, essayant de déterminer la fin. Elle grogna, n'arrivant à rien de très concret. 

Elle se pencha plutôt vers la seconde fleur, qui attendait patiemment.

Nouveau déluge d'images et elle est arrivée à la deuxième place, qu'elle n'a pas reconnu cette fois. 

C'était une vaste pièce ronde dont le plafond avait été pourvu d'un défaut de voir le ciel. Elle était dans l'entrée de la pièce et un passage qui avait des milliers de sièges. Il y avait devant elle un escalier qui proposait au centre de la pièce. Elle a descendu quelques marches, observant dans les environs. Les sièges, de bas en haut, formaient une sorte d'entonnoir. Un seul mot pour définir l'architecture de cette pièce: un amphithéâtre. Elle regarda le ciel, cherchant une indication pour savoir où elle était. Surpris, elle n'ôta pas son regard sur l'événement choquant qui se produisit sous ses yeux. 

La lune a commencé à cacher le soleil! Une éclipse solaire! 

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. 

Le jour du soleil noir ... 

Quand la lune et le soleil font un seul ... 

Le jour de promis ...

Elle a sauté quand un groupe de personnes l'a dépassée. Elle les détailla puis se figea, reconnaissant facilement l'un des personnages. Elle les suit, bouillante de rage. 

Au centre de cette concession, il y avait elle, menottée. Sa soeur and Meka were also presents and the same is also for their. Danaé s'étouffa quand elle vit le signe sur la poitrine des gens autour d'eux: le signe des Ombres. Et donc logiquement, l'homme qui était en tête était leur patron ...

Elle se précipita sur lui, le dévisagea mais le visage était sombre.

 _Je ne veux pas savoir qui est_ , elle a compris, frustré. _C'est une règle du champ des possibilités._

Elle accompagne jusqu'au centre de l'amphithéâtre, attentif. Elle haussa les sourcils quand le chef des Ombres rugit.

\- Si tu savais jusqu'à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment! Cette attente était très longue, croyez-moi, mon cher Danaé. 

Personne ne lui a répondu. Le prisonnier de Danaé, impassible, fredonnait assez bas. Le vrai Danaé a reconnu cette chanson, comme si elle-ci était gravée dans sa mémoire, et comme si elle avait oublié pour maintenant. Puis les deux Danaé ont regardé dans les yeux et l'ensemble, ils ont chanté. Ils ont chanté la mélodie céleste. La fin, principalement.

 _"... Elle m'a dit Que Món destin Changé Serait_  
Parcé Que le genre Ne est pas Fixé Pas,    
je suis partie, l'esprit serein,    
Parce que j'ai pris en main Món ... destin"

Dans son grand désarroi, elle a continué ou plutôt, ils ont continué. 

 _"... Entre deux choix je doisi choisir, guerre ou paix, Ombre ou Lumière,_  
de ce choix dépend du genre du monde,    
je ne peux pas éviter, ce futur incertain,    
chacun de mes actes aura une ou plusieurs conséquences,    
Bon ou mauvais ... "

Danaé garda le silence, l'un avec consternation et incompréhension et l'autre avec résignation et combativité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Bafouilla le premier, perdu.

\- Cela signifie que vous faites un choix entre deux propositions que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Et ce choix va influencer le destin d'Emrat! C'est un choix à ne pas prendre à la légère ... Et inévitable ... 

Le réel s'est affaissé et s'est agenouillé, saisissant l'importance de ce choix. Le monde entier. Son monde.

Pourquoi tout cela-t-il sur les épaules d'une fille de quinze ans?

Pourquoi elle? 

\- Tu vas abandonner si vite? Déclaré l'un, déçu.

\- Jamais! Répondit l'autre, levant la tête pour réparer son double.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es plainte? Au lieu de pleurnicher sur votre destin, ... 

Le double s'approchait si près de son visage que celui-ci voyait dans ses yeux ses propres yeux, animés d'une flamme bleue. 

\- Bats toi! Combats toutes tes forces, peu importe les voies et les difficultés! Observe tout ce que tu es venu ici en tant que Princesse, que tu es l'égal des autres Rois et Reines! Et que vous ne serez pas autorisé traiter! 

Sur ces mots, tout son corps s'est enflammé et l'image a serré ses mains vers elle.

\- Il est temps d'accepter votre destin ... 

Danaé n'a pas hésité. Elle s'est levée et a pris les mains secourables. Tout le rêve disparaissait alors dans une tornade de lumière. Un désert blanc et un arbre vert sont restés seulement. 

Sur qui était perché le fameux Amara qui souriait en voyant la conscience de la jeune princesse s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. 

\- Tu fais le bon choix, Danaé. Rappelez-vous que la Lumière gagne toujours sur les Ténèbres. N'oublie pas ce rêve, ni les autres. Croyez-vous, dans vos pouvoirs comme dans vos amis. Bonne chance, petite étoile ...

Elle a disparu et le désert aussi. Ses derniers mots atteignirent les oreilles de la fille. Danaé se retourna mais ne vit rien. Ainsi, elle a avancé vers ce qui semblait être la sortie de ce rêve. Elle le traverse et ...

Danaé recovered, shivering and shaken by what she had just seen. She jumps up with her unmade bed, caught a white sheet and noted at full speed the dream in full, in every detail. She was exhausted one more time by her visits and swallowed the rest of the medicine given by Flower, what cheered up her a little. 

It was very early one more time ; it was seven o'clock in the morning. There was nobody awake at this hour, except for the gardener and other people working for the school. She got dressed warmly, the month of Javian being considered as its cold temperatures. 

Elle regardait son emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui: elle déjeunait à neuf heures, une heure de religion, une d'exercice élémentaire, puis le dîner, une de la géographie, deux heures de sport, ... deux heures de maths (oh non, pourquoi , monde cruel?) et enfin le souper. Jour occupé en perspective ... 

Elle avait deux périodes libres, que faire? Elle alla à sa fenêtre et entrouvrit les rideaux. Personne. 

Danaé pense. Elle n'était pas contre une promenade dans le parc. Avancée, elle enfila par-dessus son manteau posé (autre vestige de sa vie antérieure) le Cachemire, qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle a écarté les rideaux, s'est ouverte dans la grande fenêtre et a sauté. Elle a fait la même chose qu'hier soir, appelant l'air à affaiblir sa chute. Elle respirait profondément l'air frais dès qu'elle était au sol. L'air était chargé de saveurs florales inconnues et en même temps familier. Elle respirait plus fort, elle voulait à ce sujet en savoir un peu plus sur ses saveurs. 

Soudain, elle se raidit, reconnaissant ses odeurs. Elle vacilla, n'acceptant pas ce que ses sens et son instinct lui dictaient. Lavande, vanille, saveur épicée et puissante ... Trois odeurs qu'elle avait senties dans le bureau de son père adoptif, peu de temps avant qu'elle n'ait ses pouvoirs. Et ils se sont retrouvés ici, plus forts, exactement là où elle était détenue, juste sous sa fenêtre ... Cela signifiait que la personne portant cette odeur était gardée dans cet endroit.

Elle avale. Ainsi elle n'avait pas que les Lumières et les Ombres sur ses talons mais aussi la troisième personne avec une identité secrète. Super, comme si elle avait assez de difficultés pour semer les deux premières ... 

La fille soupira. Sa vie était devenue très compliquée depuis son arrivée ... Mais sa vie précédente lui semblait très insipide, sans couleurs ni saveurs, comparée à celle-ci. Après tout, c'était cette vie, sur ce monde, c'était elle.

Elle sourit et se précipita vers les arbres qui bordaient la rambarde entourant le château. Elle grimpa sur le vieux chêne après lequel elle avait regardé hier et allait sauter vers son voisin quand il la retenait, attirant son attention vers ses racines. Intéressée, elle a sauté pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. 

Surpris, elle scruta les fleurs qui recouvraient le parterre de fleurs au pied de l'arbre. Et pas de fleurs! Ce n'étaient pas les fleurs qu'elle avait plantées hier, qui étaient des fleurs très simples mais dont les couleurs étaient les plus vives.

C'était des fleurs magnifiques qui fredonnaient chaque fond, agitant sous la brise. Des fleurs impeccables, décorées de cinq pétales délicats, formant incontestablement ... Une étoile à cinq pointes. Elle en cueillit une, captivée. 

Elle le posa délicatement dans sa poche et fronça les sourcils, alertée par un détail. Comment ces fleurs blanches avaient-elles germé au beau milieu de fleurs colorées, provenant d'un sac dont le contenu avait été trié? Elle a tenu sur des fleurs carbonisantes. Intriguée, elle a fait le tour de l'école.

Cela fait, elle était complètement confuse. Un champ entier de ces fleurs avait poussé la nuit et formait une ceinture autour de l'école, juste devant les arbres enchantés. Étaient-ils des fleurs parasites? Non, les plantes parasites dépendaient généralement d'un autre légume pour survivre. Ces fleurs ont été écrasées sur le sol, ce qui a réfuté cette théorie. 

Une pensée l'a heurtée à la force du poing.

Et si …

Et si des fleurs semées dans le dernier jardin qu'elle avait visité étaient aussi accompagnées de fleurs blanches? 

En marchant ou plutôt en espionnant les habitants, elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait attiré leur attention.

Excessivement.

Elle s'y attendait, mais de là pour retrouver plus tard pour savoir qui était, ça allait trop loin! Si quelqu'un avait un lien que les fleurs blanches à l'école étaient identiques à celles du jardin de la rue des commerçants, elle était sur un mauvais départ. Eh bien, pas là, mais tout de même. 

En moins de ...

A moins qu'elle utilise cette nouvelle distinction dans son profit ...

Néanmoins, elle se demandait comment les graines de ces fleurs avaient germé en même temps qu'elle. Doute d'un doute, elle mit en plat sur l'écume blanche des fleurs. Immédiatement, ils ont brillé avec un halo vert.

Sous ses doigts, poussait d'autres fleurs blanches. 

Son sujet de recherche s'est réalisé: ils ont jamais eu de graines sur la terre, à aucun moment. Mais d'où ils sont venus?

Elle les arrachés aux autres, voulant les expositions à Meka, l'expert en plantes.

Elle a voulu l'entendre qu'elle a fait une erreur, que ces fleurs soient poussées sous l'influence de son énergie de réparation des graines dans la terre.

Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait soi se développer ... 

Du vide. 

Du néant. 

À partir de rien. 

Sentant sa peur, les fleurs sont fermées et sont tombées dans la poussière.

Surprise, elle lui enleva les mains et elle les observa, interdite. Elle secoua les doigts, sceptique. Les fleurs réapparaissent, plus grandes et plus belles que les précédentes.

Décontenancée, elle prend une au hasard, ses pensées deviennent embrouillées dans son esprit. Sachant comment s'y prendre, elle la rangea avec les autres, se mordant les lèvres. 

Elle a regardé si personne n'avait vu la scène. Mais ses sens lui indiquent qu'il n'y avait personne et elle se détendit. 

Elle est remontée sur le chêne, qui était tout à fait satisfait d'avoir de la compagnie, et un saut sur l'arbre suivant.

Qui se réveille en sursaut et secoua les branches, agacé de voir ainsi manipulé. Déstabilisée, elle est glissée et est tombée par l'arbre furieux. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de créer un portail quand elle a choisi quelque chose de dur qui a suspendu à trois mètres du sol.

Elle a soulevé la tête, le résultat qu'elle a été attrapée par une branche du chêne. Ce qui tremblait tant que le sol tremblait. 

Le chêne était l'arbre le plus volumineux et le plus gigantesque de ceux que l'école comprenait. Le plus ancien aussi. Sa taille et son épaisseur font le double, non, le triple de l'arbre grincheux. Il sembla guetter le jeune homme qui restait immobile. La fille ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que le chêne lui disait, mais bientôt tous les arbres de l'école semblaient l'écouter. Ils frissonnèrent alors, en remuant.

Puis la paix revenue et suspecte, elle remonta lentement sur le chêne, gardant un œil sur les autres arbres. Le jeune homme la surprit quand il lui tendit une branche à sa hauteur pour qu'elle se lève au-dessus.

Enchantée, elle a ouvert de grands yeux en voyant tous les autres faire la même chose. En conséquence, elle pourrait faire le tour de l'école en un clin d'oeil! Ce qui était intéressant, c'est qu'elle puisse mieux connaître le quartier, les cachettes, etc. Savoir comment utiliser son environnement était essentiel dans son cas. 

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était revenue à son point de départ, sur la branche du Vieux Chêne. Pour localiser les cachettes et le quartier, c'était fait!

En faisant le tour, elle avait soigné une dizaine de légumes en mauvais état.

Les jambes dans l'espace, pensa-t-elle en observant le ciel. 

Les étoiles sont sorties pour laisser place au soleil, qui s'est levé. Elle protégea ses yeux et regarda la ville se réveiller et s'affairer. Elle avait encore du temps, il était à peine huit heures. 

Elle a chuté et a atterri avec souplesse sur ses pieds. Danaé a remercié pour la première fois de sa vie sa mère adoptive qui l'avait forcée à prendre des cours de danse et de gymnastique très jeunes.

Elle s'étira puis se précipita vers Arabena. 

Le corbeau, qui n'attendait que cela, la suivit. Il a croisé de satisfaction et a glissé sur la silhouette fine qui s'est fanée. Shoot, comment il allait maintenant la suivre? N'ayant aucun sens de l'odorat assez développé, il la trouva grâce à leur connexion mentale, si spéciale.

Le corbeau, Raven, a volé en se cachant de Danaé, inquiet de ne pas être vu.

Être le gardien de la princesse n'était pas facile, ça, on pourrait le dire! Celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester prêt, était impulsif et têtu mais avait un bon coeur aussi bien qu'une âme pure. D'un autre côté, quel esprit impénétrable! Pas moyen d'y entrer, même elle qui y était liée. Danaé avait élevé autour de son esprit une barrière psychique très puissante, empêchant quiconque de lire ses pensées.

Était-ce contre Maître Hiboss ou contre les espions des Ombres qu'elle s'était protégée? 

Ou contre elle-même? 

Alors qu'elle tentait de percer la barrière, Raven se heurta à la deuxième barrière, invisible. Et qui n'était pas le travail de la fille! Cela inquiétait beaucoup le Gardien, parce que c'était la preuve que quelqu'un avait placé un «verrou» sur certains souvenirs et que Danaé ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Mais qui ?

Raven croisa plusieurs fois sa main devant la serrure et sentit des souvenirs remuer. Ils l'ont reconnue, et même séparés, elle a réussi à les faire réagir. Elle a essayé de forcer la serrure mais en dépit de sa puissante magie, n'est pas arrivée là. Il n'y avait que la fille qui pouvait le faire. Mais comment si elle ignorait tout de son existence? Elle doit lui dire ...

Dès qu'elle la rattraperait! 

Elle accéléra, selon la piste indélébile dans son esprit. Elle a failli s'écraser quand elle a vu que Danaé était tenu devant elle, volant littéralement!

Quand elle avait aperçu le corbeau, Danaé avait deviné que c'était Raven. Elle s'était arrêtée et avait demandé au vent de se mettre aussi haut que celui-ci.

Elle le considérait top, l'air pincé.

\- Tu peux me laisser laisser deux minutes? Elle jeta, ne lui sert pas le temps de justifier. 

Raven, sous sa forme animale, ne parle pas. Elle a été transformée et a également appelé le vent, pour une rencontre avec sa protégée. 

\- Tu maîtrises bien le vent, dis donc ... 

\- Alors, je ne suis plus si faible, non?

\- Je n'aurai pas eu à le dire, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, s'excusa Raven en s'inclinant.

\- ... J'accepte tes excuses mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle?

\- Je veux que tu m'entraînes avec moi et que quand tu me regardes comme maintenant, tu m'avertis avant, OK?

\- Cela fait deux.

\- Eh?

\- Vous avez dit une seule condition, vous avez exprimé deux ... 

\- Depuis quand tu fais l'humour?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'humour, c'est de la logique. 

\- Tu n'es pas drôle ...

\- Je ne suis pas censé être drôle.

\- Vraiment, vraiment pas drôle ...

\- Tu m'écoutes? 

\- Même un cheveu ... Ouvertement, pas de sens de l'humour ... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ... 

Raven soupira. Quelle personne têtue ...

Elle a secoué la tête, démissionné. Assez satisfait, Danaé lui prit la main et ils s'installèrent lentement. Corbeau, abasourdi, fut tiré par la jeune fille.

Ils allaient presque partout en ville, écoutant les conversations (enfin, Danaé, parce que Raven était complètement contre) et profitant de l'heure matinale. 

Danaé essaya en vain de remonter un peu son amie, arrivant seulement à un timide, vite effacé. Elle n'abandonna pas pour autant, essayant encore et encore. Joyeuse et drôle, elle a fait rire les passants mais pas Raven, qui reste de glace.

Danaé marmonna. Argh, ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ou quoi ?! Quand vint l'heure de retourner à l'école, elle reporta son objectif plus tard.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand une nouvelle conversation a commencé. Eh bien, pas une conversation. Cela ressemblait à un match d'entraînement verbal.

\- Eh? Vous avez cherché dans mon esprit? Sans ma permission, évidemment ...

\- Attends, écoute-moi. Certainement, j'ai flairé, je l'admets. Mais j'ai aussi découvert que quelqu'un a placé une serrure dans ton esprit ! 

\- A lock ? To what that is of use ? She panicked, her imagination sending her hypocritically crazy images.

\- To hide you certain things, as memories about moment or worse …

\- Worse? What?

\- Des portions de vos pouvoirs. Ils peuvent être si hors de votre portée, cachés de vous. Vous ne pouvez donc pas les développer, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Alors ... Et comment on peut le faire exploser?

\- Pas nous". Vous devrez l'enlever mais quand le moment viendra, et seulement en ce moment là.

\- Et comment je le saurais? Ça va animer, pour m'envoyer un message du genre "Bonjour, je suis prêt à être détruit"? était ironique Danaé, dépassé. 

\- Non, je doute que ça te prévienne quand tu seras prête, dit Raven, imperméable à sa tentative d'humour. Mais tu le sauras, répéta-t-elle, très sérieuse. 

Danaé lui lança un regard agacé et se précipita vers le château.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que Raven venait de lui dire. Quels souvenirs? Quels pouvoirs? 

Pff, tous ces secrets l'ont gonflée.

Et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Maître Hiboss était trop occupé et ne voulait rien lui révéler, Raven aussi, ...

La femme de son rêve de la dernière nuit, Amara, est restée seule. Elle a détenu certainement des réponses à ses questions.

Mais avec ses visites, la durée de son sommeil a été réduite et c'était seulement la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle est allée au champ des possibilités. Aurait-elle réussi à y entrer à nouveau?

Elle y a toujours pensé quand elle a sprinté vers la salle à manger. Il lui resta cinq minutes de plus mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres élèves ne la voient pas sortir comme tous les autres de sa chambre.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, le visage immobile. Elle se retourna et elle rompit d'une manière menaçante. 

\- Si tu me suis, fais-le discrètement! Cela devient ennuyeux ... 

L'espion s'est arrêté, étonné qu'elle l'ait localisé. Le couloir étant déserté, il redevint visible. 

\- Vous êtes doté, vous me situez en un clin d'œil. C'est impressionnant ... Hey! Où vas-tu?

\- Mange. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre monologue, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle a fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Et jeta d'un ton si acide qu'il aurait pu être capable de décolorer les murs: 

\- A propos, ... Si vous persistez à me traquer si indiscrètement, je n'aurai pas le choix, je vous ferais regretter de m'avoir rencontré! 

Ce qui semblait ne faire ni chaud ni froid à l'homme, ce qui la regardait avec curiosité. Ses poings se serrèrent et une brume bleu-blanche apparut, soulevant ses cheveux. L'homme a compris qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la sous-estimer et qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Il recula et s'inclina, un sourire désagréable avec les lèvres. Il s'est évanoui comme un mauvais dessin, la laissant seule et ridée. 

Elle souffla, évacuant ainsi sa nervosité. Neuf heures sonnèrent et elle entra, à la recherche de ses amis. Aucun n'était encore là mais leur place habituelle était libre.

Elle est allée à la table quand une fille plus âgée qu'elle l'a tenue par l'épaule. 

\- Salut salut! Tu t'appelles Danaé, c'est ça? 

\- Oui, c'est ça, affirma-t-elle, se demandant à l'intérieur de ce qu'elle voulait de cette fille de troisième année, qu'elle la regarde. 

\- Pourquoi restes-tu seul? Viens avec nous! La fille au sourire charmant l'invita. 

\- Non. 

Sa réponse a surpris la fille, qui a ouvert les yeux ronds. 

\- Non ? Mais pourquoi? 

\- J'attends mes amis, voilà pourquoi.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas là, alors venez avec nous!

\- Non. Je reste ici ... Traître. 

La fille s'est figée, stupéfaite. Ils ont regardé les yeux dans les yeux.

Aux yeux de la fille-espion brûlé une énergie sombre, un feu noir et visqueux.

Aux yeux de Danaé, un message. 

«Je sais que j'ai vu juste, rien ne te cache qui tu es au fond de toi, pas question que je t'accompagne, ni toi ni les Ombres.

L'Ombre lui tordit la bouche, ennuyée d'être démasquée et d'avoir failli à sa mission: approcher la fille sans qu'elle ne soupçonne rien. Échec. Elle l'avait forée jusqu'à ce jour. En même une seconde.

Son Maître était clair: elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Ou elle mourrait.

Elle a observé la fille lui tournant le dos et l'ignorant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, avec tous ceux qu'il y avait. Elle a reporté sa mission et est allée s'asseoir. Son jour de gloire viendrait. Bientôt. Encore un peu de patience. Son visage se déforma en un sourire qui la déforma hideusement. La flamme noire augmente, l'obscurité remplaçant lentement la lumière. 

Danaé a senti de là où elle était la flamme maléfique pour se propager dans toute la pièce, comme une vague géante.

Était-elle la seule à le sentir?

Apparemment oui, parce que les élèves semblaient heureux et insouciants. Elle était donc la seule ... Elle se mordit les lèvres, inquiète. Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise quand une voix lui cria dans les oreilles:

\- Emrat à la lune! Emrat à la lune! Tu m'entends? Voici Meka pour Danaé! Tu m'entends?

\- D'ACCORD! Arrête ça, sinon ...

\- Dans quoi d'autre? Meka rit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- J'arrache ta langue et la fais cuire, grommela-t-elle en pliant les articulations de ses mains, une mauvaise lumière dans les yeux. 

Meka l'a mesurée du regard. Retourna d'un mètre sa chaise. Et ferma la bouche pendant tout le déjeuner.

D'autres ont ri et c'est de bonne humeur que le repas a pris fin. Danaé a oublié pendant une demi-heure ses préoccupations, ses problèmes et les mystères qui la préoccupaient. 

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas duré. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, elle leur raconta son rêve et la preuve que les espions actuels de l'Ombre à l'école étaient plus nombreux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle ...

Ils étaient consternés. Ils quittèrent la salle à manger en proie à une légère paranoïa. 

La salle GG était déjà pleine à leur arrivée et un bruit pas possible régnait. La cause était évidente: les deux prochaines heures de sport détermineraient les deux derniers participants du troisième tour.

Bien que les combats ne soient pas à la fois, les spéculations et les paris divers ont bien progressé.

Madame Magic était là pour une fois et distribuait une feuille d'air lointaine sur les tables. Elle était ailleurs, les yeux n'exprimaient rien. Les élèves s'assirent, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Ils ont fait le contraire quand elle s'est exclamée: 

\- Quiz Pop!

\- Eh? What, but it is not just! We are hardly in the second week of courses !

And so on. But they might protest, their professor went to sit down and threatened them to take up the quotation. All obey with a lot of evil and insults by seeing the questions. 

“Little brats, thought Madam Rose. Pff, teach is really a painful job … Well, they are the orders of the Master, we cannot dispute them … But mh, there are few Chosen Ones in this class, without counting the spies obviously … Three or four, it is little … Hm, very much that He activates the plan Alpha … That I can finally get out of this rotten job ! 

She overflew the silent class, stopping on the Chosen Ones of the Master : Amelyne Drac, Meka Sharimi, Danaé Minsorft. What had they of so particular? To part that they were of the same group of friends, they were totally different. The skin color? No. The place of birth. Either. The ancestors? The diverse powers? The date of birth? No, no and still no. But then what? She thought hard, observing them alternately.

No resemblance came to her and soon she noticed that her small merry-go-round had not gone unnoticed: one of the three watched girls, Danaé, had finished and fixed her, the impassive air. 

“Oh then you want to play this small game ? Very well, let us see who of us two will lose the first one! Thought Mrs. Rose, nasal. 

Elle plongea dans les yeux sombres de la fille, se faufilant dans son esprit. Elle était déconcertée quand elle a été rapidement rejetée et l'a remise en place par un effleurement mental.

Un sourire lent s'épanouit sur le visage de l'élève, qui était incliné vers l'avant et avait les mains croisées sous le menton. Mme Rose a su reconnaître un défi lorsque nous lui avons proposé un défi.

Elle a cherché une faute mais à chaque fois pour la même chose: elle a été éjectée.

Bouillant de rage et de frustration, elle a failli tuer pour pénétrer dans la tête méchante de la méchante garce et pour effacer son sourire si dérisoire. Sans succès

Ce fut seulement après quinze minutes d'efforts mentaux (bien, pour elle seulement) qu'elle abandonna, acceptant sa défaite à contrecœur. Murmura-t-elle, résistant avec une grande difficulté pour donner une correction ... Une punition pour cet étudiant. Mais d'autres élèves n'auraient pas compris. 

Alors qu'elle l'offensait mentalement, l'Ombre mettait le doigt sur un détail qui ne collait pas.

Comment une fille de quinze ans pourrait-elle lever une barrière de protection si complète et réussir à repousser sans difficultés les attaques d'une personne beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle? 

Prenant un visage aussi paisible que possible, elle saisit un dossier et l'ouvrit.

Un fichier contenant les noms de tous les élèves de l'école avec photos, niveau de pouvoir, etc.

Elle a fureté environ un moment dans les classes, a trouvé la feuille concernant la première année et a noté à côté de la photo de Danaé "puissante barrière psychique". L'Ombre espérait à peine que cette note serait prise en compte, les autres membres pourraient avoir une drôle de surprise en essayant de la fouiller mentalement ... 

Danaé regarda hardiment son professeur. Elle peut avoir l'air sûre d'elle et vaguement hautaine, elle a failli céder au moins trois fois pendant les quinze minutes de confrontation. Elle a soufflé, satisfait d'avoir gagné. Eh bien, c'était puéril mais après tout, c'était Mme Magic qui avait essayé d'entrer dans son esprit, non? La fille s'était seulement défendue ...

Danaé jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Personne n'avait remarqué l'échange, à l'exception de ses amis qui lui ont donné l'air de ses interrogateurs. Elle fit un petit signe de la main et ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

L'attitude de Mme Magic était de plus en plus suspecte, ce n'était pas rare de dire ... Danaé espérait très difficilement que les Lumières savaient qu'elle était potentiellement une Ombre.

Très fort, très très fort.

Elle était intéressée par le dossier où Shadow griffonnait à toute vitesse. Elle le tenait fermement et regardait que personne ne voyait ce qu'elle écrivait. Ce qui était suspect, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être le simple dossier d'un professeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il contenait? 

La curiosité est apparue et sa conscience lui a fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait emporter des informations si elle en possédait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voler tout seul, elle aura besoin d'aide. Et elle savait où le trouver ... 

Elle sourit à l'intérieur. Mme Rose ne soupçonnerait rien. Qui pourrait la soupçonner? Si elle agissait avec discrétion et silencieusement, le plan dans sa tête se réaliserait. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Ou presque ... 

Danaé regarda le temps s'échapper, laissant s'échapper chaque seconde loin d'elle. La religion était un cours inutile, surtout avec ce Prof ... Une perte de temps, tout simplement. 

Elle renifla, montrant son ennui. Elle a attrapé l'oeil furieux à Amy, qui s'est dit qu'elle ferait mieux de garder un profil bas. Le Crâ lui fit une grimace et roula des yeux mais Danaé ne s'en rendit pratiquement compte.

Elle pensait plutôt à ce que Mme Hépine allait leur faire dans dix minutes exactement. Elle frissonna de désir, sachant que ce serait la terre qu'ils travailleraient en ce moment.

Puis finalement le feu, fascinant et dangereux. Elle avait bien réussi à faire et surtout à maîtriser ses flammes bleues, alors pourquoi ne réussirait-elle pas à faire de même avec des flammes normales? Il n'y avait pas de raisons valables! Elle devient plus audacieuse et son excitation monte en flèche. 

Encore sept minutes, cinq autres minutes, deux autres minutes. Elle a continué à sauter sur place, tellement elle était enthousiaste. Quand la cloche de sauvetage résonna, elle se précipita dehors et apposa son tampon en attendant ses amis. Ils accoururent, surpris de la voir si obligeante. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatient? Demandé pour Dathet alors qu'ils sont allés à l'arène.

\- J'ai juste hâte de m'entraîner avec la terre.

\- C'est tout? Robin se demandait.

\- Ce n'est déjà pas assez? Danaé sourit, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- Je te comprends complètement, objecta Meka, aussi joyeuse que son amie. La terre est un élément fascinant, non? Remarquez, nous en avons un certain contrôle, mh? 

\- Oui, pas faux. 

\- Pff, le vent, je ne sentais rien, l'eau pas vraiment, et maintenant la terre, grogna Robin. 

\- Si tu ne t'entraînes pas, ça ne marchera pas, c'est sûr, rappela Amelyne, sérieux et pragmatique. 

\- Oui mais bon ...

\- Vous êtes paresseux. Oui, nous savons! Hummed les autres.

Robin ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à rétorquer ... Et le referma, boudeur et blessé. Il grognait toujours quand ils entraient dans l'arène. 

Les exercices sur la terre continuaient encore plus, de gros bassins de terre brune étaient presque partout mis.

Mme Hépine semblait inquiète mais ne disait rien. Dès qu'elle eut fini sa tâche, elle attendit que les élèves s'assoient. Elle a attendu d'avoir l'attention complète de tous les élèves, ce qui n'a pris que quelques minutes. Le calme mort est venu et le professeur a pu parler.

\- Nous étudierons la terre aujourd'hui et lundi. Nous allons passer le feu mardi. Ensuite, nous allons remettre à l'eau, et ainsi de suite. Compris ? 

Tous approuvés, ravis du programme. Ils traitaient des bacs remplis de terre brune, accompagnés de sacs multicolores. Il en avait cinq par table et contenait de minuscules graines, plus petites que des pois débarqués, pensa Danaé, amusé. Chacun a pris une ou deux poignées et les a enterrés dans la terre. Ils ont ensuite dû arroser peu au moyen de leurs pouvoirs. Ensuite, ils ont dû concentrer leur énergie dans leurs paumes pour la transmettre en graines. Cinq élèves avaient chacun un coin contenant des graines à cultiver. Tous ont tendu les mains et centralisé sur leur Éternel respectif. 

Danaé a fait la même chose et elle a immédiatement senti son flux d'énergie, lui obéissant sans jibbing. Il s'est accumulé, désireux d'être libéré. La fille l'a envoyé dans le sol. L'énergie s'est infiltrée dans la terre, se précipitant vers les grains. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, pliant la coquille fragile des graines. Les graines se faufilaient vers la surface.

Elle tenait volontairement une partie de son énergie débordante, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses fleurs diffèrent des autres.

Elle avait peur que les fleurs blanches apparaissent de l'espace. Cela aurait attiré l'attention de tous ... Et elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de cette attention supplémentaire!

Elle a donc essayé de "museler" sa magie, ce qui était bien trop important pour cultiver seulement cinq ou six graines! Son pouvoir s'est battu pendant quelques instants puis a abandonné. La chaleur dans ses doigts s'est évanouie complètement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir si cela avait bien fonctionné. 

Des fleurs rouges et jaunes remuaient lentement devant elle. Simple mais charmant. Rien à voir avec les fleurs blanches à cinq pétales.

Elle se détendit, soulagée d'avoir montré un certain contrôle. Satisfaite, elle l'a créé un peu plus.

Cela fait, elle a regardé les autres pour voir comment ils ont réussi. Meka avait fait pousser cent fleurs de toutes les couleurs, en bonne Sadida; Amelyne faisait germer des pousses vertes et timides; Dathet murmura et fit signe de faire apparaître ce que serait une fleur minuscule et Robin se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait. Pratiquement tout le monde était mauvais, sauf Sadidas et Danaé. 

Mme Hépine a croisé des tables dans des tables en donnant des conseils à ceux qui avaient de la difficulté. En passant à leur table, elle secoua la tête devant le sol fleuri de Danaé, Meka et Amelyne. Elle a encouragé les deux garçons, qui ont été abattus par l'échec de leur exercice. 

Dès que tous avaient plus ou moins décoré de fleurs leur parcelle de terrain, elle changeait d'exercice.

La seconde avait pour objectif l'utilisation en profondeur de leur énergie vitale. Il fallait essayer par tous les moyens de réanimer les plantes de toutes sortes qui étaient malades ou blessées.

Danaé a reçu une plante d'un légume qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était vraiment étrange: violet avec des pois bleus, cela ressemblait vaguement à une aubergine allongée. Meka regardait déjà en fredonnant une fleur dont les pétales rouges vifs étaient rongés par une maladie et Amy avait un petit arbre qui frissonnait et semblait en mauvais état.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi le premier exercice ne pouvaient pas avoir de plantes à soigner, ils devaient essayer jusqu'à arriver là. Dathet et Robin étaient sur la bonne voie, mais l'heure se passa et beaucoup ne feraient pas le deuxième exercice, malgré tous leurs efforts pour attraper. 

Danaé se pencha vers l'aubergine et colla délicatement les mains sur celle-ci. Elle a respiré son énergie régénératrice et la plante qui gémissait et s'est tordue, s'est figée. L'énergie se propage dans le corps du végétal et le guérit. La peau a pris une teinte plus foncée, elle s'élargit à la vue des yeux et ses feuilles et ses racines se sont développées sur le dessus. 

Elle échangea avec Meka un regard plein de fierté en lui indiquant l'aubergine guérie. Meka secoua la tête et lui montra pour le moment sa magnifique fleur aux pétales violets. Amy finit quelques instants plus tard pour s'occuper de son arbre, qui atteignait deux mètres de haut et qui était recouvert de fleurs jaune vif.

Pendant ce temps, Robin avait fait jaillir de petites fleurs bleues et était satisfait. Dathet avait en revanche le visage ridé par la concentration et les paumes extrêmement tendues. 

Malheureusement pour Robin et ceux qui avaient réussi à faire le premier exercice après les autres, la cloche sonna et déçut, ils reposèrent la plante du second exercice.

Mme Hépine, amusée par leur ressentiment, leur rappela qu'ils avaient toujours le cours suivant à la fin. Rassurés par cette information, ils prirent le chemin de la salle à manger, affamés par ces exercices magiques. 

Parce que tout exercice utilisant l'énergie vitale était fatiguant en fonction de la dépense énergétique. Il fallait rester prudent quand on utilisait notre propre énergie, car si on s'évaissait, on s'évanouissait et si on était en combat ou en situation dangereuse, on était brûlé ... leur expliqua Madame Hépine devant la cloche, inquiète qu'ils fissent ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que les autres avant eux.

Ils ont approuvé, voyant l'intérêt de cette information. 

La salle à manger était bondée et les potins, plus forts que d'habitude. 

La raison?

Un grand poster jaune sur le mur devant la porte, annonçant un tournoi avec l'école d'Arctendu, la patrie des Crâ. Tous les élèves devaient participer, du premier à la troisième année. Il aurait lieu la semaine prochaine, à partir de mercredi et se déroulerait toute la semaine. Les cours du samedi après-midi et du dimanche ont été annulés afin qu'ils se préparent et s'entraînent. Cet événement a lieu chaque année et les deux villes bouillonnent à chaque fois.

\- Alors c'est ça ... murmura Danaé, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse.

\- Cette ? Demanda Robin, qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- La ville se prépare pour la compétition, c'est une sorte de fête pour eux.

\- Oui, le tournoi se déroule chaque année à Arabena, l'autre sur Arctendu. 

\- Mais c'est génial! Danaé s'exclama, aux anges. C'est trop bon pour nous! 

\- Euh, et pourquoi?

\- Viens, je vais tout te dire.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et se penchèrent un peu vers les autres.

\- J'ai promis à Anouka que nous la ferions éclore la semaine prochaine. Nous sommes dimanche ...

\- Oui, tu nous l'as dit. Mais comment faire si tout le monde est sur leurs gardes? 

\- A mon avis, ils ne feront pas attention à nous, trop occupés à s'entraîner pour la compétition. 

\- En fait, il est très probable, approuvé Meka. 

\- Nous connaissons les pièges et leurs solutions. Nous n'aurons plus de chance en tant que celui-là. 

\- Repos le jour: lundi ou mardi? Thed Dathet, toujours en baissant la voix. 

\- Je dirais lundi, donc demain. Plus tôt ça sera fait, plus je me sentirais rassuré, coupa Danaé. 

\- Alors va pour lundi! Nous prendrons le plus discrètement possible. Il faudra faire des détours, nous aurons certainement des espions des Lumières et des Ombres sur nos talons. Il faut faire des groupes, si on y va tous ensemble, ça rendra suspect, réfléchit Robin. 

\- Je dirais Danaé et moi, pour une journée de shopping comme couverture, Amy avec les deux garçons pour une promenade. Amy, tu as l'œil infaillible et l'ouïe aiguisée, tu sauras si tu es suivi et la même chose pour Danaé. D'accord? Meka proposé.

\- Compris. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter? Dit Dathet. 

\- Non, je ne pense pas que nous ayons oublié une chose. 

Ils ont rapidement dîné, prétendant ne s'intéresser qu'à la compétition de mercredi. Mais ils avaient tout l'esprit occupé par leur projet et l'appétit et l'humour en ressentaient les effets.

Ils sont partis tôt dans la salle à manger et se sont rapprochés pour discuter. La distance vers leur classe suivante a donc été faite par des chuchotements entre les cinq amis, groupés pour éviter que quelqu'un les entende. 

\- Impossible de sortir le matin, on ne peut le faire que dans l'après-midi, déduit Amelyne, pragmatique. 

\- Oui, ce sera plus prudent comme ça. Nous devrons faire en sorte que personne ne remarque que nous sommes partis, et surtout pas Angelika, a rappelé Robin, se souvenant des regards qu'elle leur avait envoyés tout au long de la matinée. La peste ne nous quittera pas si facilement! 

\- Oui, mais les Spies seront sans doute plus nombreux, car il y aura bientôt une compétition ici et parce que les Ombres voudront certainement la gâcher. 

\- Super, comme si on avait besoin d'une escorte pour aller là-bas ... Déjà que c'est plutôt dangereux avec les pièges et tout le tapage, grinça Danaé, agacé. Eh bien, finissons ce jour et demain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer! 

\- Affirmative! Jeta Robin, debout au garde-à-vous, activant l'hilarité générale.

Pendant qu'elle marchait, l'excitation et l'anxiété submergèrent Danaé. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, aveuglément, pour crier.

Cela fait, elle a regardé son emploi du temps: une heure de géographie, deux heures de sport et, malheureusement, deux heures de maths. Elle renifla, ennuyée par les deux dernières heures (comme toute la classe) mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir.

D'accord, les Lumières lui avaient dit que Mme Duhre n'était pas une Ombre mais elle continuait à se méfier.

Elle a été soudainement frappée par une question.

Et si c'était Mme Duhre qui lui avait imposé cette serrure?

La vision de ce dernier est-elle venue à des souvenirs qui ont été tenus derrière? Comment et pourquoi s'était-il échappé?

Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita trouver cette serrure dans son esprit. 

À peine dit que c'était fait.

Elle s'est retrouvée immédiatement devant. Elle était dans un espace blanc et elle s'est assise devant une porte noire et fermée par une serrure bleue. Elle s'est approchée et a essayé de l'ouvrir, d'amorcer et de pousser de toutes ses forces. Aucun effet, sauf que la serrure est devenue rouge sang et qu'elle a été violemment éjectée par cet endroit inconnu. 

Elle est revenue brutalement à la réalité et est presque tombée en arrière. Elle monta un escalier pour se rendre à la salle Ruby pour son cours de géographie. Elle parvient à attraper la rampe, évitant de se faire écraser.   
\- Eeeh, tu fais quoi là? s'exclama Robin, la voyant perdue et désorientée.   
\- Hum, absolument rien. J'étais dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'ai mis mes pieds, désolé.

Il lui envoya un regard inquisiteur, auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil discret. Cela le rassura, mais il préféra ne rien dire de plus, sentant dans son dos les yeux vengeurs de la reine incontestée de la peste. Il sentait qu'elle ne les quitterait pas. Il faudra faire attention qu'elle ne les suive pas le jour J! Robin cogita pour trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle et de sortir sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Il pensait toujours quand il se précipitait dans la pièce où les étudiants flottaient tranquillement en attendant leur professeur.

Qui est venu avec les cheveux en désordre et l'air très occupé. Mais Mme Rose leur a donné cours normalement, gardant cependant un air inquiet. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant ... 

Elle leur a donné une classe sur les mers entourant chaque continent: la mer Verthe, la mer Hivental, la mer Adrara, la mer Pairdhue et la mer Kivalà. 

 

Insengard, Arctendu and Protectio were lined by the sea Hivental, sea with hot currents and Verthe, sea with cold currents.

Kamacity, mining city of the Enutrofs, was surrounded by the sea Kivalà and Pairdhue.

Metako, land of the Iops, was surrounded by the sea Adrara and the sea Pairdhue, the sea with currents semi-colds.

Flululh, earth of the Sadidas, was followed by the sea Verthe and the sea Kivalà, the hot sea.

Then, Urunak and Sahvoir were surrounded on the West by the seas Kivalà and Pairdhue.

In the East poured the sea Hivental.

And finally, in the center of everything, Liothet was included by the four seas at the same time! So, the seas Verthe, Adrara, Kivalà and Pairdhue decided the continent.

It was difficult to find itself there, the seas overlapping and having no real and well bounded limit. The fishermen sometimes had difficulty in knowing where they navigated, joked Mrs. Rose. All the class laughed by imagining easily the head of the completely lost fishermen. 

Nevertheless… Danaé and her friends always had the head somewhere else. Mrs. Rose moreover pointed it out to them during her course. Same Amelyne who was the most studious and the most serious. They reassured her as long as they were able to, but their efforts were only strengthening her concern. What these five plotted? As soon as her course would be ended, she would go to warn Master Hiboss and would try to know what they prepared. Besides being one of only people to know everything of the reserved history of Emrat, she was endowed as spy and informant. She would nose about a little, even if she was not worth a high-ranking Spy. In any case, that had the very serious air for them and even more for Danaé, whatever it is the reason. Mrs. Rose had the gift of invisible future (it was not a power, but rather a fitness), she was thus going to spin them. She looked furtively at the schedule of the class, noticed with pleasure that they had sport after her.

She would have time. 

The bell rang then and the pupils went away, incited by the third round, which would determine the participants of finale for three. Mr. Fisique stretched, waiting for them firmly. 

The third round began, opponent Danaé and Okra, Angelika and Ruth, Jak and Hivol. Danaé had opted for the fire this time and Okra the water. Even if he had the elementary advantage on her, she would not change for all that.

They penetrated into the circle, bowed then are mirrored keep of it. She fired immediately the hands, watching that her flames are red and not blue, what would have betrayed her. But before she makes a single flying spark, a deluge of water went to her.

She threw flames towards the ground and the push made her rise herself in the air a few seconds, the time when the water spreads on the ground. She fell again on tiptoe, dries. She threw her flames on the water, veiling them of a screen of vapor.

She was in her element, thanks to her Wakfu mode. She moved silently, by making keep not to walk in the puddles. She waded, looking for a good firing angle, one which would push or would push back her opponent behind the line without hurting him. The purpose was not to hurt the others but to be more audacious and more strategic than the opponent.

Unfortunately, the girl got noticed by walking noisily in a puddle which she had not seen. Torrents broke out straight ahead on her.

It was the water against the fire. The energy put in the element the most important would win.

The vapor disappeared little by little, we saw better and better both opponents moving back under the power of their jet.

Danaé clenched the teeth, settled comfortably on the ground and moved forward. Stunned, her enemy increased the power of his beam but the burning flames boiled this one from the first contact. Danaé always moved forward, protected by her flames. They formed a shield around her and the water sizzled as soon as they touched her. From the shield, she sent a burst of fire and Hivol responded by a water jet.

Both jets met. None wanted to give ground in the other one. Danaé began again to move forward by maintaining her fire-shield. Attack is the best form of defense!

While she moved forward, Okra moved back, obliged by the pressure of the fire to give up of the ground. He approached dangerously (for him) of the line. In a last effort, he drew from his ultimate reserves and tried desperately to push her outside the circle.

Waste of time for him. He took the initiative to make as her and created a barrier of water. But in spite of that, she pushed away him slowly but surely, by flames which the water did not put out. He pushed a yapping when he was rejected by the flames which had drilled his shield. He fell behind, unhurt and groggy. The cheers came from all sides in the room and both opponents greeted each other. 

Sulky, the boy went to sit down graciously. His friends surrounded him, congratulating him even if he had lost. Satisfy with her, Danaé sat down on the bench of the winners, at the moment empty.

The next fight was Angelika against Ruth. The fire (still) against the wind. Ruth was elementarily disadvantaged because the wind was going to instigate the flames of the plague. Which did not appear to worry her nor to make she have a change of heart.

 

Ruth was a girl with green eyes, hard and divested of any sympathy for her opponent. As all the class, in fact.

Angelika showed a hypocritical and openly nasty smile to Ruth but also in the whole class. Mr. Fisique sent her a threatening look and called her to order.

 

Her smile faded a little but the fury and the rabies in her eyes did not die. Her resentment and hatred, too strong, swelled and a hideous grin twisted her mouth, deforming her completely. All considered her with disgust and turned away obligingly. 

 

The fight began in a heavy silence and both students were stiffly defeated. It was the plague to attack in the first one and she threw straight ahead on her opponent of the almost black flames. Which were easily diverted by a gust of wind, well calculated.

 

Furious, Angelika tried by all the sides when she understood. Ruth had simply put herself inside a rather powerful cyclone to fail all her attacks and all the possible angles. Aggravated by the ingenuity of the tactics, she tried to create a breach in the tornado. Her anger and hatred fed the dark flames and soon, we heard only the breath of the wind and the howling of flames. Both had the face wrinkled by the concentration. None wanted to drop the piece. The one who would hold most time in the face of the other one would gain a victory. But that, they knew it and they doubled efforts, feeling their Eternal declining. 

 

Suddenly, Ruth moans. The plague had managed to pierce the tornado, destroying her purely and simply. The girl fell on the knees, exhausted, stiff and overcome. Angelika, in the same state but victorious, approached her and judged her top. Both settled and the whole class held its breath.

 

Brutally, Angelika grasped the girl, smaller and less strong physically than her, and pushed away her violently towards the edge of the circle. Ruth crossed the line and lost, furious to have so been handled. She was surrounded by her friends, who stopped her throwing herself on the viper, who was collapsed at the moment to the right of Danaé and glared.

 

Mr. Fisique ran up immediately near the loser, supporting her. Indeed, in her fall, Ruth had sprained herself the wrist and went by grumbling to the infirmary. 

 

All stared with disgust at Angelika who always had her satisfied and sneaky smile. What annoyed the plague, what scowled a little inside herself but left nothing to show through. She had believed that they would be impressed by her exploit. 

 

 _In your dreams_ , said the rustles and the looks which intended her companions. 

 

The plague spied on subtly her neighbor, eaten up with jealousy and the greed.

 

Danaé had stolen from her the spotlight, taking from her what she have : her popularity, her friends and the recognition of others. At the moment, in corridors, we murmured after her passage, we pointed her and we laughed about her. The girl had bravely resisted the anger which rose in her as a disgusting wave but was failing. She inspired completely, trying to have the upper and quiet air.

 

Soon, soon.   


The third and last fight began. The air was electric and boosted. Jak and Hivol penetrated into the circle, tended to be in the center of all the looks. The fight would be atypical; both pupils had chosen both the air. They were as the duel of flames of Amelyne against Angelika, the strongest or the most resistant magic will win.

 

The fight began as soon as their professor shook the head. Gust of wind against gust of wind … Gust against gust … Apparently, both boys were of equal strengths. Bets were taken, shouts of encouragements rang. They seemed a little destabilized at the beginning, then decided to fight by ignoring them. Their tactics both was to make slide the other one by a wind, a gust, a cyclone,…

 

Hivol had certain advantage as a Hibouh; the wind was his natural element and his wings were powerful, capable of forming a tornado making flutter the hair of the pupils of the class in spite of the field of strength including them.   


But that, Jak knew it perfectly. He wanted to turn this strength in his advantage. He remained firmly on the ground while he thought how to make that. He smiles when the idea so waited came to insinuate itself into his brain.

 

He was not known to be intelligent and skillful magically for nothing. He tried at first to destabilize him when he flew. Surprised, the Hibouh fell of several meters then recovered by dedicating him an ironic smile.

 

Shoot, that had not worked… A second idea reached him and he thanked the Goddess Feca for giving him similar tactics and for protecting him.

 

He held out the hands towards Hivol who waited carefully for his attack. But nothing visible took place but worried by the cunning smile of the young man, the Hibouh did not lower his guard.

 

He wanted to rise to avoid more easily the attacks of Jak but something around him prevented him from it! He takes out the basting of best that he was able to, but realizing that he was not held by chains or anything else, he tried rather to determine why he did not manage to move.

 

He felt walls surrounding him, solid and unstable. He understood the plan of Jak and began banging furiously his prison of his wings.

 

Jak growled out, feeling his bubble cracking under the knocks of Hivol. This one put five seconds exploding from the inside and caused gusts of wind which shook seriously the shield of the circle.

 

Both opponents transpired in big drops and vacillated on the spot. The energy expenditure was too important for them but they knew the dangers and how to avoid them. However the first one to weaken would be the loser and the fight would stop. None of the two wanted to give up now, so close to the goal, of the end of this competition. Gusts and others became more and more weak, as their user got tired. Both were a bad situation; they were both endowed but none managed to make the other one bend. 

 

Jak had to have it enough and he moved into the attack, drawing from his last strengths. The violent breath made Hivol slip who fell to the ground and was not able to resist a very long time. But he tried nevertheless to hang on to all which could hold him.

 

Waste of time and he crossed the line, the face downwards. Disappointed, he sat down, accepting with difficulty his defeat. Victorious, Jak raised his arms in the air, dropped on the back, exhausted by the fight. All congratulated him and Mister Fisique gave them a bottle of water to cheer them up. Grateful, they emptied it in one breath while the other pupils got ready to leave for the two hours of math so dreaded.

 

Thus there were only three participants: Danaé, Angelika and Jak. Tomorrow morning it would be the finale: the morning courses of Monday were supported, whereas the afternoon was cancelled. 

 

They dragged feet by grimacing, some because their fight had considerably tired them and the others because they did not at all want to have Mrs. Duhre…

 

The small woman with the rough face and the strong voice scared them in every course, even the small jokers avoided making the clowns in her presence.

 

Nevertheless, they hurried to join the classroom where she waited for them, the room Light blue, because they knew that she did not like that they are late.

 

The bell still resounded when they penetrated inside. Their professor shook the head and pinched the lips by making curtly a sign them to sit down. She distributed them their control which they had made, noted and corrected.

 

Danaé learnt that they noted here as on Earth, on twenty points. She had eighteen, Meka fifteen, Amy nineteen, Dathet thirteen and Robin, eleven. The boys grumbled of their notes, but they were satisfied to have more than half. They would have sacred problems with their parents if they had failures in any course. 

 

Whereas they chatted on their respective parents, Danaé stirred on her chair. It made two weeks (to the day!) that she was on her native planet and she had forgotten little by little her foster parents, Ethan and Sophia… With all these events which followed each other, she had not thought of a single second to them… She had done well a letter but she had never given it to Master Hiboss and now, it seemed to her pathetic and insignificant. 

 

Nevertheless, her instinct told her not to be made for it, that they were fine and that she had to stay far from them for a moment and not to try to contact them. Danaé bit her lips but accepted.

 

The young Princess daydreamed now by looking through the window while the others kept speaking. And her real parents? Except for their names and their social status, she knew nothing of them. What did they look like? What was their character?

 

So many questions without answer.

 

Danaé could not look for information on them, it would draw the attention to her. To speak about the Accident was taboo and it was the same thing for the Eliatrops. Black looks and signs of protection. Everybody felt ill at ease when we discussed about it. It was and it is a subject to be avoided …

 

She shook the head, chasing away these dark thoughts. 

 

As she concentrated on the course, Mrs. Duhre squalled them that they were not on recess but in class and that the gossips were not authorized in this class.

 

She gave them sheets by shouting them that they had all practically fail their control and that those having the average had undoubtedly cheated. The pupils, good as bad, protested and their professor still came down in their respect. That went easily towards least three thousand.

 

At least.   


The first hour passed rather quickly in the big relief of the pupils and they made deliberately realize their exercises of math the most slowly possible, what made their professor fume. They thus returned their copies only at the end of the second hour.

 

With half-smiles in supplement.   


Danaé sighed, relieved and full of apprehension. The day finished finally and tomorrow, she would have her sister near her.   


_Yes, if you knew the time when I wait for that, tells her Anouka, going out of her sleep and very attentive. You are going to keep your promise, right? You promised me that next week, I would be by your side._ _  
_ _  
_ _I would respect my promise tomorrow. In the meantime, we have to keep a low profile.  
_ _  
_ _Pff, it is you who owe low profile, not me. I remind you that I remain all the time in my Dofus, I appear to nobody, except you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Hm, not false. In brief, tomorrow I could finally squeeze you in my arms, sister._ _  
_ _  
_ _Yes, tomorrow will be a big day._ _  
_ _  
_ _Well, I have to go there! See you tomorrow.  
_ _  
_ _See you tomorrow, Danaé._

The girl quickly had dinner and went up to go to bed. Not wanting falling asleep before going into town, she took her personal diary, imported of Earth, and wrote all which had passed these last two weeks.

 

“Dear _diary,_

_it went so much things since I arrived on my planet of origin, Emrat. I discovered that I was not a simple Countrywoman but a Princess, the last representative of the Eliatrop people._ __  
  


_I plan to make my sister Anouka hatch and to solve this mystery : where is our whole people?_ __  
  


_But I also want to help my planet which decays over the years. I make it for three days more or less under the identity of the White Shadow. It is the name which gave me the inhabitants of Arabena, the city where I am._

_But it is also the city where work the Shadows, the members of a strange and terrorist sect. They kidnap people and nobody knows that they motivate them, their objectives are mysterious._

_To counter them, was created an opposite group, the Lights. The director of the school is one of leaders of the Lights, Master Hiboss. Most of the professors make parties of one of the two sects. One of the Lights revealed me that the Shadows ignore their existence. They act to prevent that they make a success of their plans._

_Tomorrow will be a big day._ __  
  


_I have to go there. There are people who count on me. Impossible to disappoint them_.”

 

She got up, and put all her things: Cachemoire, gloves, mask and others. She ruled out slightly curtains and saw only a single guard who watched her. She scolded, boiling to be still under surveillance.

 

How was she going to cross him without he sees her?   


Well, it was not all this but she was pressed. She half-opened the bay and sent a portal on the highest branch of the Oak which appeared to wait for her patiently. One second later, she was outside and Amelyne had taken her place, as Meka yesterday. The guard had not noticed the subterfuge and had eyes riveted on the school dumb and plunged into a profound sleep. She smiled and dashed to the sleepy city.   


  
Jana ran the fastest which she could. But her small legs of six-year-old girl were going to release her sooner or later. She knew it.

 

Her prosecutor also. He played with her, having fun with her terror and with her errors of orientation. Her blind eyes were for her no utility and she stumbled in every obstacle. She stopped in a crossroads, made breathless too much to run.

 

A hot and gloved hand settled slowly on her shoulder and another one masked her mouth, to prevent her from shouting. The unknown person turned her so that they are face-to-face.

 

Jana was then able to observe his rescuer. 

 

Or rather her rescuer. The lines under the mask were feminine and the voice, too soft to be male. 

 

\- Hey, is it OK? Nothing broken? What do you make outside at this hour?  


\- … The Shadow…  


\- Will not see us. You run fast for your age, I had difficulty in catching you!  


\- He should not find me … I would be in danger if it was the case.

 

\- Why does this Shadow pursue you?   


\- To kidnap me…   


\- Logic. Well, I have to return you at your home before she perceives us. Where do you live?  


\- The _Street of Birds_ , number 15.  


\- Okay, it is not too far. Well, squeeze up against me.   


The girl stuck against the kind unknown girl and held her breath. 

 

Danaé, who went that way while she returned at the school, had seen the girl be continued by the Shadow and had not think. She had helped the girl and now, she was going to deposit her at her home safe and sound.

 

She jumps up, climbing easily the wall and lands on the roof. Where waited for her the Shadow. This one shivers when she saw her prey in the arms of the girl, who hid her in the Cashmere.

 

Danaé crossed immediately in mode camouflage and tried to by-pass her enemy to go on the following roof.

 

In her big bewilderment, the Shadow went out of her pocket special glasses which he put on his masked face. She made a step on the side; he did the same, fixing her. She made it several towards the opposite side, he followed her movement.

 

She seizes the role of glasses: she had to detect the heat emitted by her body. She might be invisible in everybody's view, the Cashmere could not mask her heat.

 

She swore, she had not thought of that. Too bad, she had to attack him. 

 

She became again visible and charged her hands of a purple fire. She did not have time to convert it completely in a red and normal light, she would manage with this fire.

 

She threw him fireballs by burning her gloves and hands in the passage, but she did not take it into account and continued. The Shadow evaded the fireballs and answered by a water jet which crashed into the shield of wind of Danaé.

 

After a few minutes of continuous attacks and shield with repetitions, Danaé had to admit that she is not strong enough to beat him. She stopped attacking and jumped of the roof, followed closely by the Shadow, annoyed to see her running away. She well had to admit that this Shadow had a certain potential, but it was not her his target …

 

For the moment.

 

She chuckled, amused seeing them sprinting in hope to scatter her. She decided to take a shortcut to take them from the rear. 

 

On her side, Danaé tightened the girl against her and accelerated. She took several shortcuts to join the _Street of Birds_. Blue trails appeared on her, increasing considerably her speed.

 

They must not be captured.

 

Her because they would discover who she is and this girl for a reason which she did not know. But if the Shadows wanted her, it was that she was special.

 

Unfortunately, every time she succeeded in resulting in the desired street, the Shadow appeared and blocked them the road. Danaé thus had to turn and go away. This merry-go-round lasted more than ten minutes and she found herself finally in a cul-de-sac.

 

She swore and faced the Shadow.

 

In spite of his mask, she guessed that he (or she) smiled. She felt the girl flattening herself against her, paralyzed by the terror. Her furies and her hatred chased away her fear and she put down behind her the girl, who opened frightened eyes.

 

The Shadow tilted the head, as a big sneaky cat in front of a trapped mouse. She wanted to fight while knowing that she was weaker than him? Determined certainly, but unconscious.   


Danaé, her, had fun not at all. She drew at the bottom of her a spark of energy and charged her arms of her fire- armor, letting it rise up to her shoulders. And without restraint, she put all the gum.

 

The Shadow, amazed, responded with great difficulty in front of the blue fireball which carbonized everything on the passage. Taking advantage that her enemy is totally occupied, Danaé teleported herself on the roof by taking the girl and took off to the fourth speed. 

 

Arrived at the _Street of Birds_ , she rushed until the number fifteen and opened the pieces of the Cashmere. During all the route, the girl had not moved and scrutinized her with her… Purple eyes.

 

By examining her closer, she believed to recognize the face of her protégée. It reminded her that of Raven; even dark and stiff hair, the same serious face. The girl smiles and whispered her:

 

\- I am Jana, one of the cousins of Raven. You are Danaé, the one that she guards, right?

 

The girl shook the head, surprised to hear a voice so mature at a five or six-year-old girl. They settled then Jana moved forward the hand above the head of the girl. For an unknown reason, Danaé shivered and moved away friendly the small hand. 

 

\- They are attractive …  


\- Sorry?   


\- Your wings…  


\- … You can see them?   


\- Yes, it is my eyes which allow it to me. I was born with, I can see Eternal and what it represents.  


\- It is maybe for that that they want you, she thinks, in her thoughts. Come on, the night is already well moved forward.   


She stopped, struck by an incoherence. 

 

\- How the Shadow made you get out of your house? She asked by seeing Jana in pajamas and provided with slippers. 

 

The girl scowled.

 

\- She entered my room. But I saw her and I left before she moves the little finger.

\- Ah … Well, OK. I understand better. Well, I go to see what I can see to block the door and allow that your family and your friends to enter your house. A special key, maybe… Let us see…

 

She held out her hands towards the door of the house painted in a beautiful purple and gathered her energy in her palms. They warmed under the influx and escaped from the fingers of draconniques letters, who went to settle on the outside doors and the windows of all the house.   


\- Here we are, that should be enough, well, if they put themselves in it in several, I doubt that that lasts for a very long time. I made what I was able to …

 

\- It is already enough. It is a powerful shield, she observed by tightening the arm. You are wrong to underestimate yourself. 

 

The girl rushed to the door, curious and placed the right hand on the space. Well, for Danaé, she put the hand on what was supposed to be void.

 

In passing in Wakfu mode, she perceived the barrier which she had created to protect the house of the intrusions. Of an electric blue, it included the whole house. It buzzed when Danaé touched it of a finger, startled to feel her hand sinking without resistance.   


\- It is because it is you who made it, it recognized you and will allow to pass you. Thank you and bye for now!   


\- How's that, see you soon?   


\- All in good time, giggled Jana, by crossing the shield and waving towards her. You will see!   


She entered the house and she smiles to her. 

 

\- All in good time, repeated Jana, amused by her lost air.   


\- If only we could explain me a little more that what I should know, she growled, annoyed by the incomprehensible words of Jana, who looked like undoubtedly a little too much to Raven.  


Jana discreetly roared in front of her outraged air. She made a sign to told her that she brought in and closed the door. 

 

Danaé, satisfied with this unforeseen rescue, went to the school, exhausted on this a little too much busy night. She would run when an indignant cawing reached her ears. She turned around slowly and remained indifferent when she saw Raven be held behind her. 

 

\- I made anything bad by protecting your cousin?   


\- No, but you didn’t have to save her. It was not your role, nor your mission.   


\- Well then? That changes what?  


Raven recovered, not expecting that she tells her that. She sighed and stretched out to her a plastic glass filled with a brown liquid.

 

\- Look, drink that, it is of Flower. A stimulant.

 

\- Hmf. Thank you. 

 

\- I found you this night to reveal you something that you must know necessarily.

 

\- Yes, what? Danaé worried because of the sudden urgency in Raven’s voice.  


Raven approached her to the point that she felt her breath on the cheek.   


\- The Council of the Twelve will be held next Monday. You intend to go there? I wonder well how, without knowing when and where it will be made …   


\- Well, OK for when but you could give me an indication for the place that would help me a lot.  


\- Of course I am going to help you. If I did not want, I would not have come until you! Well, you have to make exactly do that I tell you and to trust me. Understood ?  


\- Yes! Well, it looks like I would not at once go to sleep …  


  
The Adviser Sadida had big problems. He was overloaded with work, the decay of the planet depressed him enormously, everybody, even the powerful, were tightened and nervous. And of course, all this fell again to him above as a half-ton of bricks. 

 

But recently, a rumor had spread in Arabena, a fanciful rumor but which had returned a little of hope in the desperate heart of the Arabeniens. The appearance of a new Shadow, that we nicknamed the White Shadow.

 

The Adviser had visited a garden "cured" by this Shadow. It had been years since he had seen a ground so fertile and radiant of life. This Shadow was surrounded with mysteries and the speculations made good progress. 

 

The Adviser was a good Sadida, the chief assistant of the King Sadida. He helped him of best that he could but it was still not enough. He sighed and ferreted about in the papers which he held to find a report to be ended.

 

He gave and did not thus notice a silhouette to follow him. And he does not react at once when a voice asked him:

 

\- You seem worried, besides having big problems, Adviser…  


\- How right you are, he sighed, before breaking off, realizing that he spoke to somebody.

 

He made an about-face and looked for his interlocutor. 

 

\- Higher, please … Here we are, there.

 

He fixed, bewildered, the person was sat on the top of a wall in ruins, legs crossed and masked. He swallows, opened wide eyes extremely, clenched the teeth. Since how long this person followed him? And how did she know who he was, as well as for this passage which went directly to the meeting room of the Council? It was the ideal, forgotten and little frequented place. And only the leaders of the countries of the Council, accompanied by their helps, knew it.

 

Then how? The unknown, or according to her voice, the unknown, giggled by rocking her legs in the space.

 

\- Stop torturing you the spirit like that, Adviser. You want explanations? I also want it. An exchange, in a way.  


\- By… Sorry? I do not see at all about what you want to speak, sorry. I have to… leave you, goodbye, he stammered.  


\- The Council will be held on Monday, right?  


\- … I do not see of what to speak to you. I’m going away.  


He turned around and moved back hastily. The Shadow is now in front of him, in some steps while she had to be behind him! She blocked him the passage, silencer.

 

He stared at her, well, he tried, because she always wore the mask. In his reports on this Shadow, all the witnesses had asserted that she wore a rather commonplace mask, that we could buy wherever in the city. Hard wooden white mask and decorated with stars and with black whirlwinds. Nothing extraordinary on that. But why the Shadow so much wanted nobody recognizes her? And worse still, how did she know in which date would take place the next Council meeting?  


\- Hey oh, you answer? Growled out the Shadow, getting impatient.  


\- Yes, it will be held on Monday, at twenty o'clock. Behind me, there is a hidden door. You will have to find it yourself. To me to ask you a question. It is an exchange, after all.

 

Danaé smiles. He was not as cowardly as she had not thought… As long as it was not a question on his identity and because she had had what she wanted, then she would answer him. She shook the head, attentive.

 

\- Why you do all this?   


\- Why what do I do?   


\- Why you look after the gardens of the inhabitants of any classes, without particular distinctions, in all Arabena?  


\- Because I am the only one to being able to do it. Because, maybe, it is what I have to make. It is me who decided to do it. On my own initiative. That’s all.   


\- I see … Your turn.   


\- … It is not really a question. It is more a request.   


\- Which one?   


\- It is to tell to your superior that I would be on Monday at about twenty hours quarter there.   


\- What!! You laugh, I hope! 

 

\- Do I seem to laugh? No. And even if you tell him nothing of it which has just taken place, I would know him and would find another way to contact him.  


\- No…  


\- Yes. In Monday then … she blew by going away towards a neighboring alley.

 

\- Wait! 

 

No answer came. He was alone at the moment in a dirty and malodorous street, questions crowding in his head. The threat was clear; whatever he makes, she would come. The same thing for the others.

 

He took the same street as she, wanting to see where she went. But this street was a cul-de-sac and she had disappeared … Walls were too high so that she jumps over and too much degraded to be climbed. He inspected the surroundings, found nothing special …

 

He congealed and knelt down near a barren and spongy flowerbed.

 

And nevertheless, … 

 

A tiny white flower hummed under a soft breeze. He bent, approaching at the most his face of the vegetable. He noticed then footprints on the dusty ground and the hand prints around the plant. There was only he who borrowed this passage, because there was several there going to all the directions, to avoid the suspicions. And it was not him who had passed the first one … Tracks being still fresh and very visible, there was only the Shadow which had been able to do that.

 

He picked the flower delicately and contemplated it, stunned. Five petals, so fine, so creamy, formed a five-point star.

 

In good Sadida, he knew every kind of flower, fruit, vegetable or other. But this flower looked like nothing of he knew. It had thus just made its appearance, … Like the White Shadow, carrier of a new hope …  
  
Danaé snored, spread over her bed.

 

She had collapsed as soon as she had succeeded in entering her room through the half-opened window, without giving the effort to undress.

 

She dreamed about what had just taken place before the meeting of the adviser but at first what Raven had told her to make and to tell him in front of him. 

 

\- You are going to have to frighten him, intimidate him. He has to take seriously what you are going to tell him.

\- To frighten him ? I am going to try… But how? 

 

\- It's up to you. In brief, tent to make him admit where will be held the next meeting by all means. Impress him with the fact that you know the date of the meeting and his job. According to what I caught a glimpse, it is a Sadida lugging one ton of papers. Easy to recognize. The street is also crucial: it is there that he goes out and enters.   


\- Hey, not so fast!   


\- Be going to need all the same to send you if you do not want to miss him. Then, go! 

 

\- Pff, I feel that I am not going to sleep a lot this night … 

 

Micro smile of Raven who turned the heels and flew away under her animal shape. Danaé shook himself, tired but having no choice. She had to be there, in this damned meeting. 

 

The dream jumped until she left the Adviser.

 

She had now the place and the date: on Monday at twenty o'clock, street of the Clocks. It was all which she needed for the moment.

 

Her legs trembled while she crossed the portal beyond the wall of the cul-de-sac.

 

She sat to jump and had not seen the flower.

 

Small error, tiny certainly, but error all the same.

 

The shaky legs and short of energy, she hurried to go back. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep in a wink of eye.

 

Her dream so ended, without another one comes to replace it. And it was very so: the next day would be a busy day …


	4. Project Blue Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter... That made for a long time :p 
> 
> A new important character arrives.  
> The so waited meeting arrives finally... 
> 
> But nothing is ended, far from there.

Danaé ouvrit les yeux, frais et reposé. Elle se redressa, souriant en fixant le vide.   
Ce soir, elle serait avec sa soeur. Ils sont rassemblés et ensemble, ils seront plus forts contre les Ombres.   
Elle regarde distraitement son horloge. Dix à neuf. Eh bien, elle n'ose pas attendre les heures avant de sortir.   
Elle sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et dur contre elle et vit sans surprise fils Dofus à côté d'elle. Elle avait noté qu'Anouka avait réussi par une manière inconnue à téléporter sa cachette jusqu'à son lit, et que Danaé la voyait ou l'entendait. Elle ne s'en est pas inquiétée.   
Elle a serré sa soeur contre son coeur, appréciant sa chaleur et la luminosité magnifique voyageant l'oeuf.  
Soudain, elle grommela. Il lui restait cinq minutes pour s'habiller. Elle a paniqué quand elle a vu qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements d'hier. Elle s'est dépêchée et à neuf heures exactement, elle était devant sa porte, vêtue de la tête aux pieds et d'une forte humeur. Meka alors qu'ils allaient tous les trois à la salle à manger.   
\- Vous tirez une tête ce matin! Il ya quelque chose qui a passé un mauvais passé passé passé hier soir?   
\- Et alors vous êtes au paradis, notre opération commence aujourd'hui! Augmente Amelyne, aussi perplexe que son amie.   
\- Je connais. Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons hors des oreilles traînantes et sensibles de nous entendre, d'accord?   
\- D'accord. Mais faites-vous plutôt de bonnes excuses ...  
Danaé sourit et essaya d'oublier ses problèmes seulement quinze minutes. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, non? Une petite prière au Krosmoz ne fait jamais mal ...   
Elle soupira en s'asseyant à la table avec ses amis, qui lui disaient bonjour qu'elle avait une apparence terrible.   
\- Oui, bonjour hein, je suis contente de voir en ce jour très spécial et oui, je sais que j'ai l'air mauvais, pas besoin de m'en souvenir, elle était ironique, énervée.   
\- Tu m'as dit que tu nous dirais pourquoi, gronda Meka, sur la défensive.   
\- Au début, je dois voir quelque chose.   
Elle a informé le nouveau passé-temps des Ombres: l'enlèvement des enfants. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient été kidnappés avant, mais c'était des adultes et pas des enfants.  
Choqués, ils se penchèrent vers elle, lui demandant la suite. Elle leur murmura qu'elle avait été pourchassée dans une grande partie d'Arabena et que la fille était la cousine de Raven. Puis, elle leur a révélé la petite interview avec le conseiller du Conseil.   
\- Alors le Conseil aura lieu lundi à vingt heures ... pensa Amelyne à haute voix, pensant à toute vitesse.   
\- Chut! Personne ne devrait le savoir, c'est ultra confidentiel, criait son fils Dathet, en jetant des coups d'oeil sur l'environnement.   
Mais personne ne leur prête attention, il est occupé à s'extasier devant une nouvelle affiche, mettre à côté de la concurrence. Amélie, intriguée, est allée voir ce qu'elle dit. Quand elle est revenue, elle était pâle.  
\- Alors, pourquoi tout le monde est dans cet état? Interrogé Robin, intéressé.   
\- Les élèves de l'école des Crâs vont s'entraîner aujourd'hui, souffla Amy, l'œil terrifié.   
\- Mais oui, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié que cette année, ce sont eux qui viennent à Arabena. Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air dévasté? Vous allez revoir vos amis Crâs! Exclama Dathet, ravi.   
\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie, crois-moi ... répondez au jeune Crâ en se mordant les lèvres, soucieuse de protéger son secret, trop lourde à porter et à cacher.   
\- Alors quoi? Questionna Danaé, inquiet.   
\- Je ... Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant mais je promets de le dire quand tout danger sera écarté.   
Quel danger? Dit Meka, de plus en plus inquiète par l '  
Mais Amelyne secoua la tête et ne dit rien. Soudainement, Danaé gémit, réalisant les difficultés en plus.   
\- Oh, non ... Je n'avais pas prévu ça ...   
\- Quoi? Ils ont répondu dans le même temps.   
\- Comme les Crâs viennent ici, il y a l'aura des professeurs partout pour le guider. D'un autre côté, il ya plus de monde et donc plus de chances que nous passions inaperçus.   
\- Ce n'est pas faux ... Il faut faire attention au surplus de ces enseignants. Si vous êtes des avions un secret de passage qui se dirige directement à la plage, soupira Dathet.   
\- Mais il ya des passages secrets à l'école, s'exclama Robin, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Eh ?!  
\- Nous, les Spies, voir les passages secrets, les portes cachées, les passages souterrains bien cachés et oubliés. C'est l'un de nos pouvoirs. Et qui devient moisi tu dois avoir quelqu'un de suffisamment doué et intelligent pour avoir songé à faire une carte des passages de cette école, se vantait-il.   
\- Robin, tu es génial! Vous avez avez vous? S'exclama Danaé, enchanté.   
\- Oui, je suis toujours sur moi, juste au cas où, dit-il en sortant un parchemin d'un autre âge.   
Il les tendit avec délicatesse et c'est Danaé qui l'ouvrit, sentant le parchemin gratter sous ses doigts.   
Le parchemin très vieux et pourtant les dessins ci-dessus étaient des clairs et l'encre noire, parfaitement conservée. Danaé regarda du doigt un passage menant au moins à l '  
\- C'est un Shushu? Demandé Amelyne, étonné.   
\- Non, cela fait longtemps que Shushus est parti d'Emrat. Sur le coup de moins en moins, ce qui est plutôt étrange, vu leur obsession d'envahir notre dimension. Et si le papier à l'air vieux alors que l'encre est encore claire, c'est normal, c'est un papier spécial.   
\- Je vois! Ah! C'est tout! Je l'ai trouvé!   
Ils se regroupèrent autour de la fille et Danaé leur indique un long passage menant vers le côté ouest de la ville, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la plage.   
Il y avait juste un petit problème.   
\- Le passage est dans le bureau de maître Hiboss, gémit Meka, consterné. Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer?   
\- Maître Hiboss est le directeur de l'école,  
\- Tu as raison, mais quand le fera-t-il? Reflète Robin, pragmatique.   
\- Attendez, je vais voir quand nous sommes, proposa Dathet, sautant vers l'affiche, toujours entouré d'élèves incités.   
Il est revenu, l'air satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu.   
\- Ils viendront dans l'après midi, après le dîner, vers treize heures.   
\- C'est parfait, quand tout le monde est-il passé par nos invités et la concurrence, nous filerons vers le bureau damné et trouveons le passage, d'accord?   
Ils sont approuvés et sont levés pour aller à leur cours de sport.   
Aujourd'hui avait lieu finale. En entrant, les cinq amis ont fait que leur plan risquait d'être compromis ...  
Des crânes de tous les âges en uniforme les assistants, si excités. Amelyne se raidit en voyant l'assemblée et pâlit. Elle était satisfaite de ne pas participer à la finale, elle était trop reconnaissable pour ses congénères. Elle a tiré ses amis (à part Danaé, qui était finaliste) vers les sièges du bas. Il n'a pas l'intention de se cacher et ont commencé à discuter de la validité de leur plan.   
De son côté, Danaé a subi les regards de cent bons amis inconnus.  
Puis, sans prévenir, les trompettes envoient leur mélodie qui fait si mal aux oreilles et tout le monde se tourne vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un vieux et respectable Crâ, avec un regard perdu à côté de Maître Hiboss. Les Crâs ont sauté sur leurs pieds et l'accueil. Elle leur a répondu d'un petit signe de la tête. Maître Hiboss leur sourit et s'adressa à ses élèves.  
\- Bonjour à tous et bonne finale en ce jour de grands changements! Je sais que vous attendez à voir les élèves Crâs seulement dans l'après-midi, mais ils ont insisté pour voir la finale de notre petite compétition. Ils sont là plus tôt que prévu. Toutes les mesures ont été prises pour qu'elles ne soient pas perdues, les professeurs sont là pour ça. Les promenades dans les couloirs sont interdites aux élèves d'Arabena et seront sanctionnées. Avec cela, bonne finale et bonne journée de formations et de rencontres!   
Les élèves des deux écoles applaudissent mais les quatre amis échangent un regard perplexe.   
\- J'ai l'impression à plusieurs reprises que nous nous considérons et que nous parlions de nous, pas de toi? Nommez Meka.  
\- Oui moi aussi. Et quand nous nous intéressons un peu plus à ses paroles, vous pouvez le voir, d'accord Robin. Il a dit au début qu'il avait des changements. Puis, il a dit que les promenades interdites que pour nous et finalement, il a parlé de réunions ... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?   
\- Oui, et Danaé aussi, marmonna Dathet en la déclarant.   
En fait, elle avait compris les allusions de Maître Hiboss et les avait fait cligner des yeux en secouant négativement la tête. Ils lui ont fait signe de dire que le message était passé. Elle leur a dit que leur mission continue, et qu'ils doivent être encore plus prudents et plus ingénieux à sortir. Maître Hiboss avait compris d'une manière inconnue qu'ils préparaient quelque chose aujourd'hui et les feraient regarder.  
Celui-ci soupira discrètement. Ces enfants étaient infernaux, incapables de rester en place. Et vu leur détermination et les gestes qu'ils avaient entre eux, ils n'abandonneraient pas si peu.   
De plus, Maître Hiboss avait eu le mal de trouver un espion plutôt compétent et qui avait la peur de Danaé.   
Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'ils voulaient faire. D'un côté, il admirait leur travail d'équipe et leur ingéniosité mais dans l'autre, il avait peur que les Ombres les collent.   
Il le soupçonnait déjà quand Mme Rose entra dans son bureau, hier soir.   
\- Bonjour Amine, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de cette visite tardive?  
\- Ils préparent quelque chose. Les cinq amis, Danaé, Meka, Amelyne, Robin et Dathet. Ils m'ont paru ailleurs ces jours-ci, pas du tout concentrés. Je voulais avoir un esprit clair à ce sujet et je suis allé ... Visitez leur chambre. Rien d'inhabituel pour quatre d'entre eux. Vous devinez certainement qui se démarque ...   
\- Danaé.   
\- Exact. En premier lieu, énuméré Amine, la porte de sa chambre n'a plus de serrure et quand j'ai essayé de la forcer, elle n'a pas bougé. Deuxièmement, je m'y connais à la fois mais rien qui pourrait nous indiquer ce qu'ils font. Troisièmement, Danaé a mis en place une barrière mentale, elle cache donc bien quelque chose d'important, mais ça?   
\- L'éclosion de son Dofus, lança cal min Maître Hiboss, se tourne vers sa fenêtre.  
  
\- Son Dofus, les quatre autres ont prévu d'aider à faire l'éclore demain.   
\- Commentaire le sais-tu?   
\- Déductions. C'était prévu de toute façon, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.   
\- Oh je vois. C'est ...   
\- Ah, la voici. Elle n'a pas été abandonnée ce soir non plus.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Viens, tu comprendsras.   
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et resta silencieuse quand elle aperçut une silhouette fine s'éloigner rapidement.   
\- Mais ... Mais tu ne la rattrape pas ?!   
\- Non.   
\- Mais ...   
\- J'ai mes raisons. Il vaut mieux laisser faire.   
\- ... Eh bien, si tu le dis. Qu'ai-je dû faire?  
\- Si tu le veux, je voudrais que tu dégages le chemin entre l'Arène et le bureau des gardes et des espions.   
\- Hum, oui.   
\- Et avertir M. Fisique qu'il avait pas à garder quand il sortait de sa chambre.   
\- Compris.   
\- Et suis-les discrètement quand il s'agitont d'ici. Compris?   
\- Dans vos ordres, Maître, elle a accepté en s'inclinant, perdue dans ces instructions bizarres.   
Elle sortit silencieusement et gagna l'aile des professeurs de professeurs, ne serait pas le directeur et plongea dans ses pensées.   
Il est revenu petit à petit dans le présent. Il s'agit d'un conducteur Altesse Crâ, la Matriarche.  
Sans un mot, il s'incline et s'en alla, l'ayant laissé dans la pièce préparée pour elle. Il a atteint la porte quand elle lui a jeté un air sérieux:   
\- Il va se passer des choses intéressantes à Arabena. Je le sens. Aujourd'hui sera une belle journée.   
Elle regarde avec ses yeux verts qui semblaient le percer partout.   
Il sourit à l'intérieur. Elle était observatrice, elle siégeait au Conseil parce qu'elle était en quelque sorte la reine des Crâs.   
\- Sans aucun doute. Il était prévu, il a auguré en fermant la porte. Eh bien, je vous laisse installer l'installateur tranquille. Quand tu seras prêt, je t'invite à assister à la finale de notre école. Ensuite, nous commençons à faire les premiers combats.  
\- Compris. Je viendrais, ça m'a manqué pour rien au monde ... Surtout avec les élèves ... si prometteurs ...   
Maître Hiboss un commentaire n'importe quoi mais s'est senti mal à l'aise sous le regard aiguisé de la Matriarche. Les trois finalistes étaient en effet des élèves talentueux, malgré leur jeune âge. Il haussa discrètement les épaules et s'en alla, rempli de doute.   
Savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir?   
Il soupira et alla à l'Arena. Il ne veut pas le savoir maintenant. Tellement d'attente. Il verrait bien ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, tôt ou tard.

Après l'annonce des phrases révélatrices de Maître Hiboss, Danaé avait paniqué. Mais elle refusa de reculer, si près du mais elle s'est fixé. En aucune façon. Elle continuait, ils iraient à Liothet, quoi que fassent les professeurs.   
Sous les acclamations des élèves des deux écoles, elle a pénétré dans le cercle avec Angelika, Froide, et avec Jak, souriant et saluant la foule délirante.   
Inquiète et nerveuse d'être sous les projecteurs, Danaé assistait au signal de Monsieur Fisique pour mettre en place et saluer les deux autres, qui imitaient.  
La fille avait un nouveau choix le feu. Elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec l'élément passionné et capricieux. Angelika avait fait la même chose et avait déjà des poings entourés d'une lumière rouge sang. Jak avait choisi l'eau en face d'eux et les regards avec curiosité.   
Monsieur Fisique à quelques instants avec Mme Rose, qui a été pressé et donné le signal de départ. Danaé charge une fois de plus ses fils de flammes furieuses et prêtes à servir, ainsi qu'un bouclier presque invisible. Elle a bien fait parce que les flammes venaient s'écraser au-dessus après quelques secondes après qu'elle ait été augmenté. Angelika a juré et a essayé de forer le bouclier par tous les côtés et par tous les moyens.  
Danaé a décidé de contre-attaquer et un ri. Un bouclier qui protège mais aussi quelque chose d'autre ... Elle a rassemblé dans un rempart de plus en plus petit et chargé de la peste, qui regarde avec des yeux étonnés. Un bouclier, qui peut servir à frapper et à pousser. Angelika a compris quand une force invisible la poussée d'un mètre vers la droite, la rapprochant de la ligne.   
Furieuse, elle repoussa la barrière et attaqua d'abord Jak, qui éclate de rire dans le voyant se tuer. Il a répondu avec un torrent d'eau, un déluge qui a éteint sans problème les flammes de la peste.   
Celui-ci gronda. Jak était fort. Il a été tout à fait réussi à aller à la finale. Il a débordé de confiance en lui et a souri à tout le monde en encourageant la foule.  
Le reste du combat était plutôt simple: attaquer les deux autres tout en se protégeant de leurs attaques. Maintenir le bouclier élémentaire et attaquer n'était pas facile; il a demandé la concentration et beaucoup de pratique.   
De plus, la foule a rugi et l'Eternel a refusé. Tous se disaient qu'il fallait le finir.   
Plein de ressentiment envers Danaé, Angelika dédaigne Jak de se concentrer sur elle. Danaé a fils fils bouclier vaciller et tiré de ses dernières forces pour résister aux flammes.   
La sentant en danger, Anouka vint l'aide et ils repoussèrent l'ensemble le feu ennemi.  
Personne ne s'en aperçut sur le moment, mais les yeux de la jeune fille qui était très légèrement bleus, ses cheveux bougeaient sans vent et le saphir qui était posé sur le collier en ou qui était autour du cou brillait un instant.   
La foule applaudit, incite et même la Matriarche a marqué le combat avec attention. Aidée par sa soeur, les attaques brûlantes de Danaé étaient accablantes. Jak s'est enveloppé d'un bouclier pour faire une pause, deux filles se battent.   
Danaé savait qu'elle voulait gagner contre Angelika mais toute cette agitation et les regards qu'elle mettait sur elle la rendait nerveuse. Elle a inspiré profondément, a chassé toutes les pensées inutiles et saute vers le haut. Elle a été imitée par la grâce et ses attaques ont rebondi l'une contre l'autre.  
Sous la pression et le stress, la serrure dans l'esprit de la fille s'affaiblit et s'échappa de la porte d'entrée d'une poutre bleutée, qui s'enfuit hors de portée de sa prison. Une énergie renouvelée parvint à Danaé, qui pose des questions sur son origine et l'utilisatrice pour repousser Angelika.   
Les deux adversaires ont crié sous le feu de la douleur de leurs principaux mais aucun n'a été abandonné. Angelika siffla sous la souffrance et fixa Danaé, qui fit de même avec une intensité identique.   
La garce fut surprise que examinant les mains de la femelle coincée, sur la peau blanche comme une sorte de tatouage bleu en spirale sur les paumes de celle-ci. Elle ne connaissait pas ce symbole mais cela lui fait mal familier.  
C'est dans ce moment de perplexité que Danaé a intensifié son rayon de feu. Le rayon d'Angelika n'a pas fait le poids et elle a reculé sous la puissance de l'attaque. Elle a rencontré alors toute sa haine, fureur et sa jalousie dans une ultime attaque. Mais sans pitié, Danaé la fit franchir la limite et la peste tombe sur les genoux, les conduites brûlées et sa haine plus grande maintenant.   
Danaé se retourna vers Jak, toujours sous sa protection de l'eau. Il lui fit une petite révérence et annula son bouclier.   
N'ayant aucune idée de faire de la galanterie, elle lui lança des poutres brûlantes, qui s'écrasèrent sur des poutres glacées.  
Mais si l'eau pour être gelée et bonne pour éteindre le feu, si celle-ci était plus forte ou plus grande quantité que l'eau, leur réunion ressemblait à un "sauna". En fait, les deux faisceaux de vapeur, qui dans un cercle inclus.   
Danaé lâcha son faisceau et se déplaça pour éviter l'eau. La vapeur lui donnait un avantage mais Jak avait vu les combats qu'elle avait livrés et avait noté que ni la vapeur ni le brouillard ne la dérangeait. Il était sur ses gardes et a jeté des poutres ici et là jusqu'à ce que la vapeur se dissipe. Il a maintenu son bouclier juste en face de lui.   
Erreur énorme.  
Elle dédaigna de l'attaquer sur le front et tenta de lui atteindre le dos, même si ce lui paraissait être un coup malicieux ... Elle pourrait facilement accéder à ses pouvoirs d'Eliatrops, mais c'était impossible. Sa couverture et les Ombres sauraient où elle était. En aucune façon. Elle devrait se débrouiller sans eux.   
Mais Jak a compris très vite son plan. La raison pour laquelle il a fait son bouclier seulement devant lui était simple: il avait assez d'Éternel pour faire un complet. Il transpira beaucoup mais sourit toujours de toutes dents. Il était déterminé et au fond de lui, il était désorienté de voir qu'elle se tenait toujours debout et que ses efforts étaient aussi puissantes au début du combat. Cela aurait logiquement été le contraire! Mais elle a beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser et ne s '  
C'était dans la tournée de Danaé de sourire dans le voyant reculer devant les attaques qu'elle lui lançait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche, parce que c'était sa soeur et à l'origine, ils étaient un. De plus, personne n'a remarqué la présence d'Anouka. Même Angelika, qui a été regardée de ses brûlures.   
Néanmoins, les yeux de la Matriarche ne la quittèrent pas, la jugeant et l'examinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Anouka le sentait aussi et se blottissait contre Danaé, pour prendre le moins de place possible. Si elle se montrait seulement une seconde, ils ont dit adieu à leur plan, déjà endommagé par les précautions de Maître Hiboss.

L'heure a tourné et le combat a continué. Aucun n'a laissé de répit à l'autre mais Jak s'est bien défendu s'il était presque épuisé et que Danaé a attaqué de tous les côtés. Et même avec l'aide d'Anouka, Danaé était fatigué et il avait cinq minutes avant la fin du temps limite.

Chacun a mis ce qui restait en eux et un échangé une ultime offensive. Ce que les éjectait loin de l'autre, se rapprochant les deux du cercle. Ils se lèvent difficilement en haletant, les jambes frémissantes et le visage couvert de sueur. 

 _Va ma soeur! Tu peux gagner! Cria à ses oreilles Anouka, ravie de participer._ _Je connais!_ _Mais ça reste si peu de temps ... Et nous sommes arrivés à la cour d'Éternel ..._ _Pff, c'est rien qui, improvise!_ _Il se peut que vous vous attaquiez et essaye de vous éviter._ _Et quand vous n'aurez plus d'énergie, il en profitera._ _Ensuite, et si vous avez utilisé ce nouveau pouvoir?_ _Celui de la vitesse?_ _Mais c'est un pouvoir Eliatrop!_ _Et quand je le tire complètement, je crée des portails, ce qui est interdit dans les situations où nous sommes!_ _Alors ne le poussez pas complètement, exactement!_ _Allez-y doucement, puis quand vous pensez que les portails vont apparaître, arrêtez tout._ _Mhh ... OK!_ _Ensuite, mise en pratique votre plan!_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ __  


Danaé a dessiné au fond d'elle une étincelle et a appelé ses pouvoirs endormis. Ils se sont réveillés et lui ont répondu en sautant vers ses poings serrés. 

Sur la scène prévue pour les invités, la Matriarche remua. Cette sensation ... Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ... Depuis l'accident, exactement. L'Eternal de Eliatrop était différent des autres peuples et maintenant elle sentait ici.

Serait-il possible que ...?

Elle balaya la pièce de ses yeux perçants et détermine la position de l'étranger étrange. Dans la bulle de protection. La fille ou le garçon?

La fille ... Oui, c'était elle. 

La Matriarche concentra alors toute son attention sur elle et s'infiltra dans l'esprit de la fille. Elle a appris cette tournée avec le Hibouh, ce qui facilite sa tâche; Elle a détecté les mensonges, les crimes et les fautes dans l'esprit des coupables. Mais là, elle s'est heurtée à un mur d'acier trempé. Ce qui entourait toute la conscience, la transformante en une armure. Et qui était couvert de runes Eliatropes. Pas de faute, pas de dureté. Eh bien, presque: minuscules fissures étendues par endroits.

Elle a trouvé patiemment le plus grand et s'est faufilé par ce trou microscopique là. 

La Matriarche se retrouva alors dans un jardin fleuri rempli de fleurs blanches. Au centre de celui-ci, se tenait la fille ainsi qu'un ... Dragon!? Il tourne la tête vers elle et rugit. Elle s'est protégée et a levé la tête. Le dragon était là, à quelques mètres d'elle et de la mère pour protéger la fille, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait les principales levées vers le ciel et aveuglément. Les doigts sont entourés soudainement d'un feu bleu et ses yeux sont ouverts. Elle sourit et se tourne vers elle, la remarquable remarque. La surprise puis l'agencement se succédèrent sur le visage. Elle pointa un doigt vers elle et la matriarche fut expulsée de l'esprit de la fille et rentra dans le monde réel, où le combat s'est terminé dans exactement deux minutes.

La reine des Crâs avait des doutes, maintenant. Cette fille était-elle un Eliatrop ou avait-elle été reçu son énergie et une protection mentale? 

La Matriarche sourit, amusée. Elle qui avait cru que ce séjour à Arabena serait ennuyeux, elle avait lourdement fait une erreur. Elle allait garder un œil sur cet élève en particulier. Elle se pencha, d'après les mouvements des deux élèves. Tout est devenu beaucoup plus intéressant. 

Danaé a eu les principaux remplies de feu bleu et la respiration court. Son corps a été serré et voyagé par des éclairs. Elle saute en avant, surprenant Jak. Celle qui était à plusieurs mètres de lui était tenue à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il est tombé sur le côté et donc esquivé son coup. Comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir soudainement une telle vitesse? Il a sauté sur ses pieds, le fixant et essayant d'anticiper sa prochaine offensive, grâce à sa position et à l'endroit où elle a regardé.

 _À gauche!_ Il pensa après quelques secondes. 

Il se dirige vers la droite et se retrouve face à face avec des yeux noirs animés par une flamme bleue.

_Quelle? Mais quoi ... Non, elle devrait être dans ma gauche, pas dans ma droite! J'ai deviné de quel côté elle s'est tournée, alors comment? Il est impossible d'aller si vite ..._

Il a essayé d'affaiblir le coup de poing qu'elle a envoyé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, il a franchi la ligne, à partir d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le bouclier de protection a disparu, ensuit la vapeur restante.

Danaé est tombé à genoux, épuisé mais satisfait avec elle. Ses amis la rejoignent et l'embrassent en criant leur plaisir et leur enthousiasme. Danaé était plein de douleurs et de fleurs que Monsieur Fisique sont venus lui regarder les mains et lui donner un peu d'énergie pour elle se rétablisse. Ils ont fait de même pour Jak, déçu mais aussi satisfait d'être allé aussi loin. 

\- Vous avez réussi! Bravo, ma vieille femme! Cria Robin. 

\- Tu as battu cette vipère! Bien joué! Roek Meka en lui sautant dessus.

\- Eeeeeh! Arrête de moi sauter dessus, mon corps m'a fait mal partout! 

Amélie, qui était devant elle, prit un air inquiet et lui murmura, anxieuse.

\- Ça va aller pour Liothet? Manque d'énergie dans cet endroit n'est pas recommandé, nous pouvons peut-être remettre l'opération à demain! 

\- Demain, ce sera pire d'échapper. Ce sera aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de temps pour récupérer, OK?

\- Compris. Mais il faut faire vite, couper Robin, d'accord avec Danaé. 

La cloche sonne sur ses mots et dans une cacophonie extraordinaire, tous les élèves se précipitent vers le couloir. Les élèves ont été rappelés afin que les professeurs fassent la visite du château, pour éviter qu'ils se perdent une fois seuls. 

Amélie, qui a vu la Matriarche entrer dans la même pièce qu'elle, souffla, soulagée. Si celui-ci avait la vue, elle aurait eu du mal à lui échapper, cette fois. La première fois très difficile et pleine d'embûches.

Le jeune Crâ sourit, heureux d'être ici. Enfin, ce sacrifice n'était pas aussi utile qu'il avait cru au début. Elle avait des amis et une quête. Et même si elle avait promis de tout leur révéler, elle avait encore le temps de trouver une bonne façon de leur dire. De toute façon, elle rendra compte de cette révélation mieux que personne.

Surtout Danaé, qui est dans la même situation pour le reste de sa vie. 

Sentant les sentiments, Danaé tourna la tête et lui jeta un inquisiteur. Amy secoua la tête et se concentra sur la carte de Robin, essayant de trouver un autre passage à l'extérieur. Mais le seul correspondant à leur exigence était celui du bureau. Tous les autres ne menaient que dans le château, d'une chambre à l'autre, dans une autre partie du château ou dans les parties fermées depuis longtemps, comme la cave ou ...

La tour contenant le Dofus gris!

Elle a rangé cette information pour Danaé, qui serait satisfaite de cette bonne nouvelle. 

Amy entendait aussi apprendre par cœur et aussi vite que possible tous les passages, qui étaient au nombre de douze, dispersés dans tout le château et qui chacun avait une destination différente. L'un allaitant aux cuisines, l'autre à la bibliothèque, un à l'arène, etc. Chacun à une description de commenter les devions faire pour activer, l'un ou l'autre un mot en particulier, se tirer dans un endroit très précis.

Pour le bureau, il était nécessaire de pousser à un ensemble de pierre dans le mur de gauche, avec tant d'autres. Il était nécessaire de le tirer jusqu'à ce que nous nous entendions un clic sonore et une pièce entière. Elle plie pour mettre dans sa poche et ne pas perdre. Robin le voudrait certainement beaucoup si cela arrivait ... 

Ils ont atteint en discutant dans la classe Ruby pour leur cours de géographie. Mme Rose était pas encore là mais ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ils se sont assis en discutant de la finale et de la compétition à venir mais cinq d'entre eux ont eu en tête un plan de la semaine tout à fait différent ...

Tous étaient très nerveux par ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Ils étaient parfois échangés sur des questions de sens cachés. Ils essayèrent en vain de se sentir rassurés mais leur faiblesse et leur agitation grandirent au fil des minutes, se rapprochant d'eux à une heure de l'activation de leur opération.   
Mme Rose a dégringolé dans la pièce, échevelée et haletante, mais avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

\- Bonjour à tous! Avant de commencer le cours, je veux féliciter nos trois finalistes, à chaque fois perdants ou gagnants. Chacun a fait ce qu'il a besoin et jusqu'à la fin. Eh bien, pour commencer, je voudrais faire un petit contrôle sur ce que nous avons vu hier après-midi, les mers d'Emrat.

\- Quelle?! Mais nous avons vu qu'hier, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'étudier, s'il vous plaît, gémit les élèves, s'est effondré. 

\- Tatata, pas de discussions. Pas de soucis, ça ne compte pas sur beaucoup de points, sur cinq points à peine. C'est juste pour cette période de grands événements, vous gardez à l'esprit que vous devez tout de même étudier vos cours. Allons-y! 

Elle a écrit les questions en riant pendant que les élèves sortaient une feuille blanche en marmonnant.

Danaé qui avait déjà écouté que de manière distraite, se raidit sur sa chaise. 

\- Hey, mais elle assiste ... Elle a bien dit ce que je crois? Murmura Amélie, frappée aussi par les paroles de Mme Rose.

\- Oui, dit-elle "même dans cette période de grands événements" Et à l'origine, les pièges et d'autres trucs de Liothet avaient pour mais mais de tester l'Eliatrop, pour vérifier s'il était capable d'être considéré comme un adulte, rappelait Dathet. 

\- Elle sait donc quelque chose? Meka s'inquiétait.

\- Argh, c'est supposé être un plan top secret! Alors comment ils savent tout ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ?! Ça m'énerve! Grogna Robin, en jetant un regard furieux à leur professeur qui leur tournait le dos.

\- Dommage, nous ferons tout ce que disent! Objection Danaé en copiant les questions sur sa feuille. Va, fais semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. D'accord? 

Ils secouèrent la tête et copièrent silencieusement les questions. Et puis de toute façon, leur conversation était inaudible par celles des autres élèves, qui ont dit haut et fort leur mécontentement.

Danaé avait la tête ailleurs sur sa copie, mais elle a fait le faire. C'était facile, ils avaient vu tout ça hier, c'était toujours dans sa mémoire.

  1. Combien de mers entourent Liothet (noms + chaud / froid?):
  2. Quels continents entourent la mer Kivalà? (3):
  3. Ysengard est bordé par les mers? (2): 
  4. La mer Adrara est-elle une mer chaude ou froide?
  5. Combien y a-t-il de mer sur Emrat? 



Danaé sourit. Ces questions étaient plutôt faciles, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les autres élèves ont un avis et un peu plus. Bientôt, nous avons entendu plus que les lamentations des étudiants et le grattage des crayons sur le papier. 

Danaé a répondu en y pensant, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas sur de nombreux points. Tandis que les autres faillirent tuer sur des questions pourtant faciles, elle vit l'heure défiler et son impatience à se gonfler.

Allez, quoi, pourquoi le temps s'est-il passé si tôt quand nous n'avons pas pensé?

Elle a pris son emploi du temps pour tuer le temps et voir le cours qu'elle a aujourd'hui aujourd'hui. La seule heure de l'histoire ancienne et quatre heures de temps libre. Mmhh, c'est vraiment dommage pour le cours de l'Histoire ancienne qui a donné à Maître Hiboss, qui était toujours fascinant. 

Restant dix minutes ... Huit ... Six minutes ... Les cinq dernières minutes.

Elle a sauté quand une voix lui a parlé dans son esprit.

 _Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cela? C'est si dangereux,_ soupira Mme Rose.  _J'ai fait une promesse._ _Nous ne pouvons pas le nier._ _... Vous allez y aller, alors ..._ _Tout ce qui me coûte._ _Mais je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose de très important._ _Hm?_ _Quelle?_ _Je n'y vais pas seul._ _Je vais accompagné de mes amis et de ma soeur là-bas._ _Nous connaissons mieux Liothet et ses pièges._ _Mais si vous nous mettre un rayon dans la roue, nous n'en avons pas le choix._ _Mh, nous sommes des dizaines d'adultes contre cinq enfants, ce n'est pas juste ..._  
_  
__  
__  
__  
__  
___  
  
  


_Pff, c'est dans les moments où les plus anciens surestiment les plus jeunes qu'ils ne sortent pas bien._

_Pardon ?_ _Traduction, ne nous sous-estimez pas._ _Ce serait à vos frais, cracha-t-elle mentalement en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement._ _  
_

La jeune fille interrompit la conversation sur la cloche de la fin du cours.

La faim les tourmentant, les élèves laissèrent sur place des exemplaires pour se précipiter hors de la classe. Le petit groupe a fait la même chose et n'a pas été envoyé un coup d'oeil à leur professeur, qui a été congelé par la dernière phrase de la fille.

Danaé ressentit d'abord un profond ressentiment pour elle-même puis la colère.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle atteigne ce qui lui appartient à juste titre?

Alors elle fait tout pour passer entre les mailles de leur filet, Ombres ou Lumières. Ils sont allés voir! Tous, ou plutôt tous les six avec Anouka, ont été décidés à le découdre. 

\- Que faisons-nous? Demandé pour Meka. Nous continuons à suivre le plan initial?

\- Oui, nous continuons. Mais nous faisons juste comme ça. Si nous agissons étrangement, ils se méfient encore plus et ils nous regardent encore plus, raisonnablement Amelyne en prenant un plateau. 

\- Compris. Donc, si j'ai tout bien compris, nous devons tous aller à l'Arène pour nous entraîner pendant que les Crâs visitent l'école? Interrogé Robin, en l'imitant.

Ils secouèrent la tête et mangèrent silencieusement. Chacun avait la pression et l'estomac serré. Quand ils étaient finis, ils se penchaient pour voir s'il n'y avait plus de faiblesse dans leur plan.   
\- Alors, bien, récapitulons. Pendant que nous nous entraînons, chacun profite du moindre moment d'inattention des professeurs pour sortir de l'arène. Je propose que Dathet se rende au premier ministre, puis Meka, Danaé, Robin et enfin moi, murmura rapidement Amy. 

\- D'accord, on se retrouve devant ou près du bureau. Normalement, Maître Hiboss est toujours occupé par les Crâs, il ne doit pas être dans son bureau, les avis de Dathet.

\- Tant mieux, nous aurons besoin de temps avant que nous soyons là, tiré Meka.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ... Pour retrouver la pierre et rejoindre la plage, poursuivit Danaé. Et alors, ...

\- Aller au temple avec les statues, prévu à Dathet.

\- Et fais éclore Anouka, termina Meka, en lui souriant.

\- Exact. Et je sais parfaitement comment, elle a claironné. 

\- Commentaire? 

\- Il est nécessaire de placer le Dofus dans l'espace entre les deux statues et les réseaux sur une plaque. Je sais, c'est encore vague, mais nous verrons là, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Au fait, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés, nous nous sommes posé une question, tu te souviens? Dit Dathet, réalisant qu'il avait oublié ce détail léger.

\- Oui, ... Euh, en fait, non. Quelle? 

\- Nous devions demander si nous sommes partis, tout s'est défait, et ainsi de suite recommencer tout à chaque fois ... 

Oh!

\- Oui je sais. Ce serait un échec sacré pour nous, mais vous pouvez tout refaire, n'est-ce pas? supplia Dathet, paniqué.

\- Oui, mais si tout est changé, que ce sont les mêmes tests? Nous n'avons pas une semaine!   
\- Eh bien, nous nous adaptons! Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut voir que là-bas, c'est tout! Couper Amelyne. 

\- C'est une raison, nous verrons cela plus tard. En chemin! 

Ils se sont levés pour aller à l'Arena. Ils étaient cinq minutes plus tôt et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour discuter et attendre. 

\- Alors, Robin, Danaé, les sourcils froncés, pensant à toute vitesse. 

\- Hem?

\- Vous avez la capacité d'être invisible, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Commentaire as-tu fait?

\- C'est le cadeau que j'ai perfectionné avec les années. Au début, je l'ai fait accidentellement mais maintenant, je n'ai plus que moi concentrer et le moment suivant, je suis invisible. C'est une compétence essentielle pour devenir un Spy. C'est ce que je ferais plus tard, expliqua-t-il, très fier. 

\- Je vois ... C'est ce que je demande: tu peux rendre quelqu'un invisible sauf toi?

Robin réfléchit et tendit la main vers Dathet. Celui-ci, qui avait entendu leur conversation et avait compris ce qu'il avait fait, avait pris et avait disparu. Robin aussi mais réapparu après quelques secondes. Dathet un peu ébranlé par cette nouvelle expérience. Mais le résultat était tout ce que l'on espérait pour Danaé. Cette découverte s'est simplifiée l'expédition.

\- Alors ça, je ne le savais pas! Robin, enchanté s'exclama. Il faut dire que personne n'a un sens, rendre invisible plusieurs personnes dans même temps à travers un seul Spy. Même si ça dure moins longtemps que seulement, ça marche tout de même! 

\- Combien de temps pouvez-vous tenir?

\- Je ne sais pas, pas plus de cinq minutes je dirais. 

\- Cela est suffisant. 

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Qu'as-tu pensé? Nommez Meka. 

\- Je pense que si Robin prend Dathet dans le premier, va au bureau, le dépose là-bas, retourne à l'Arena, prend Amelyne, fait la même chose, me prend et fait une dernière route pour toi, il y a moins de cinq minutes et que cela nous fasse gagner beaucoup de temps. 

\- Hey, mais elle a raison! Amélie se réjouit en se frappant dans les mains. Nous nous ferons remarquer moins comme ça. 

Elle se tourna vers Robin, qui est satisfait de pouvoir être utile en ce jour si spécial. 

\- Tu crois que tu peux faire le faire? Pour rester ainsi pendentif longtemps votre pouvoir? 

\- Oui m'dame! 

\- Vraiment? 

\- Oui m'dame!

\- Vous savez dire autre chose que "oui madame"?

\- Non madame! Répondit Robin, au classement à l'attention et hilarant. 

\- Pff, tu es vraiment un crétin, ...

\- Oui m'dame! Roger, madame! 

\- Oh, d'accord, arrête de tromper! 

\- OK OK! Ne me frappe pas, j'arrête! 

\- J'espère bien, tu m'énerves, rit Amy, en faisant semblant d'aller à fond à l'intérieur. 

\- Aieuh! 

Ils sont toujours battus quand ils sont entrés dans l'arène. Tous les élèves de tous les ans présente et intolérables. En entrant, Danaé a envoyé une demande principale sur son épaule et la faire tourner. 

Corbeau! Tu m'as fait peur! 

\- Tu me sens pas? J'ai fait des progrès alors ... 

\- Mff, OK. J'étais distrait, c'est tout! 

\- Ouais ... Au fait, ...

Elle se rapprocha et Danaé eut une sensation désagréable de déjà vu. 

\- Je sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, tu ...

\- Comme la plupart des enseignants, a répondu Danaé, pas d'humeur. N'essaie pas de tenir et n'oublie pas que je ne vais pas seul, compris?

Surprise et secouée par son ton sec et dur, Raven pâlit et oublia tout son long discours qu'elle lui avait destiné. Ha, d'accord ... Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Bien. Tellement aller droit au mais. 

\- Si vous êtes déterminé à faire, alors je vais vous aider. 

\- C'est vrai?! 

\- Oui, parce que je viens de te dire, répond Raven avec un léger sourire. 

\- Trop cool! Mais commentez?

\- Tu verras. Vous remarquerez tout de suite que j'ai commencé. 

\- ... D'accord. Merci pour votre aide, Guardian ...

Raven s'inclina devant elle et s'en alla tranquillement. Danaé resta là, le cœur gonflé d'un espoir fou. Si Raven les aidait dans la tâche d'échapper à la vigilance des professeurs, elle encore plus de facilité à s'enfuir sans que cela soit visible. Avec son aide, ils gagnaient du temps, beaucoup de temps ... 

Monsieur Fisique a parlé et tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui.

\- Merci à ceux qui sont venus renforcer ce jour d'un grand bouleversement. Vous allez être très bon niveau de l'école d'Arctendu, considéré comme formant des élèves de très bonne magie élémentaire. Montrez-leur que l'école d'Arabena est aussi cher qu'eux! 

Les élèves ont manifesté leur enthousiasme devant ce discours galvanisant. 

Seul Danaé et ses amis s'agitaient nerveusement. Un autre message derrière les mots. Shake-up ... Danaé informa M. Fisique qui fixe et soutient le regard attentif et l'alerte de celui-ci, qui haussa un sourcil.

Les cheveux de la jeune fille se lève, mais le collier avec la pierre rouge, le catalyseur, brillait dans l'espace d'une seconde, absorbant l'énergie fantaisiste et hors contrôle. Immédiatement, une fissure dans la pierre a été faite. Mais trop concentré sur son plan, Danaé ne s'en aperçut pas.

Elle regarde Raven, qui observe les professeurs qui surveillent avec l'air du gros chat qui va manger le canari vivant. C'était tous les membres du corps des professeurs de l'école mais ils regardaient avec méfiance.

 _Ils ont raison_ , pensa-t-elle en voyant le demi-sourire de Raven. 

Danaé s'est mise avec Amelyne pour qu'elle lui apprenne mieux utiliser l'arc. Satisfait de son intérêt, Amy accepte et a choisi l'arc le plus léger et le plus maniable comme son amie et l'invita. Il fallait beaucoup de force pour bien serrer la corde et les flèches étaient lourdes. Amy a rectifié bien cent fois la position de ses principaux mais à la fin, Danaé a trouvé cela plutôt amusant et relaxant. Bien, elle ne serait jamais la championne en tir à l'arc de tous les Krosmoz, mais elle réussit plusieurs fois à atteindre la cible (les autres fois étant dans les murs ou dans le plafond).

Les élèves, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une grande brochette, s'éloignèrent du petit groupe, ce qui fit rire les quatre premiers et fit bouder Danaé. 

\- Haha! Vous êtes les effrayez avec un simple arc en bois! Tu es vraiment trop fort! Dathet était ironique en maintenant son bouclier Feca. 

\- Pff, tu n'es pas gentil, j'ai fait des progrès ... Dis, et comment ça marche? Elle a demandé le doigt pour la machine en face de lui. 

\- Facile, c'est une machine à voir jusqu'à où nous devons tenir notre bouclier. Je te regarde, regarde. 

Il avança sur le panneau de bois noir et le tapota, recula et attendit. Un marteau gigantesque descend sur lui, faisant trembler Danaé.

Dathet leva les bras et un bouclier vert clair apparut, bloquant le danger.

Au bout d'un moment, le marteau se développe et comprend le fonctionnement et l'utilité de cet exercice. Au fur et à mesure où il a grandi, marteau pesait plus difficile et si le Feca n'a pas trouvé dans une version XXL avec beaucoup de sang, il a renforcé sa protection.

C'est ce qui fait fait Dathet. Mais après dix minutes, il était en sueur et la masse avait plus ou moins la taille et le poids d'un bébé éléphant. Dathet souffla et baisse les bras, annulant son bouclier.

Le marteau termine son cours ... partie Nulle. Il s'est évaporé dans un centimètre de la tête du jeune homme, qui s'étirait en grimaçant.

\- Tu peux m'avertir que ça a fait ça, tu m'as fait peur! Grogna Danaé, le cœur qui bat.

\- Oups, c'est vrai, désolé, j'ai oublié ... Tu veux essayer?

\- Pourquoi pas? Cela me servira plus tard. Ou alors beaucoup plus tôt que je crois le elle a approuvé.

Elle a eu lieu où il était, fait pour le même endroit le tapotement et a attendu. La masse est apparue et est tombée dessus. Elle leva juste à temps ses bras pour lever un bouclier bleu.

Les mains scintillantes et les bras extrêmement tendus, elle tordit sa bouche. Avec le combat contre Angelika et Jak, elle avait beaucoup tiré de ses forces et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les récupérer complètement.

Elle sentit néanmoins Anouka toucher son esprit et lui donner une petite partie de son énergie. Elle la remercia mentalement et secoua la tête pour enlever les cheveux qui étaient devant ses yeux. Elle voulait le faire sans aide. Elle a intensifié la dureté du bouclier, qui s'est tourné vers le bleu foncé, presque noir. 

Raven tourna la tête vers elle, attentive. Le lien entre eux était plus solide au fil des jours et elle sentait quand la fille utilisait sa magie dans de grandes proportions. Et là, les grands n'étaient pas assez. Elle a sauté en voyant une chose anormale, une chose qui ne devrait pas être là. Sur les épaules de Danaé, était enroulé un magnifique Dragon blanc, qui tournait la tête vers Raven et souriait. Le Dragon indiqua Danaé et détourna la tête, plus intéressé par la préservation de la barrière que le Gardien. Raven soupira, soulagée quand elle vit que personne n'avait remarqué cet incident. 

Qui était tabou aujourd'hui: les Dragons, et donc les Eliatrops. Nous avons préféré garder le silence sur leur existence et faire comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus sur Emrat.

It was not the good moment to reveal to the world that the last hope which stays in him is an Eliatrope and her Dragon sister… One day, it will be ready to accept it and they will not have to hide anymore their real nature. This day will come.

But at the moment, it was not ready. She sighed again and put back her attention on the guards, trying to determine the one of which she would take care. She chuckled silently. She would help Danaé but would accompany her at all costs. It was her duty as her Guardian. 

Danaé weakened little by little. She refused again and again the help of her sister and looked at the bottom of her for a last sparkle of energy.

Elle a oublié qu'elle avait une couverture à protéger. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était entourée d'élèves curieux et que certaines personnes étaient probablement des espions des Ombres. Et enfin, elle avait oublié qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs, qu'ils étaient parfois réticents à lui obéir et qu'ils débordaient facilement.

En conséquence, les yeux devinrent progressivement bleus au lieu de noirs, ses mains craquèrent et ses amis considéraient, terrifiés, ne sachant que faire. Dathet se précipita sur la plaque de bois et baissa le levier étant dans sa gauche. Le marteau a disparu et Danaé, qui a tiré l'effort, lui a fait un regard furieux. 

\- Hey, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je suis encore capable d'aller plus loin! 

\- Oui, mais il y a une limite de temps, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, vous avez brisé le record précédent sans aucun problème! Il a menti sans aucune humeur. 

Danaé haussa les épaules mais aucune crut pas une seconde. Cette puanteur du mensonge, de tout cela ... 

\- Au fait, combien de temps j'ai tenu? Elle a demandé avec triomphe. 

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, félicitations. C'est plus que moi, et je suis pourtant Féca, grommela-t-il.

\- Bah, tu feras mieux maintenant, Danaé va laisser la place, dit Meka en un tendre ami pour une pièce déserte de la pièce. 

\- Mais ... je veux encore essayer! Grogna Danaé qui n'avait rien remarqué. 

Pour n'importe quelle explication, Meka a sorti un petit miroir de sa poche et l'a planté à la figure de son amie. 

\- Et ... Bon sang! Je n'avais rien senti, elle jura en ouvrant les yeux, au moment d'un bleu plus sombre que d'habitude. 

\- Heureusement, il est passé inaperçu et Dathet a eu la bonne idée d'éteindre la machine et d'inventer une limite de temps, ou sinon ... 

Meka fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer le coin opposé de leur position, où les sièges des invités étaient disposés. 

Sur le premier siège, la Matriarche examina la pièce, s'arrêtant régulièrement là où ils étaient. Pendentif une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et la fille envoie une présence, qui tente de lire ses pensées. Offensé, elle a renforcé sa barrière mentale, remplissant le pantalon de celui-ci. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, la présence a été abandonnée. Mais à l'aise, Danaé avait l'intention de faire attention quand elle serait avec cette célèbre Matriarche. 

Ils ont rejoint les trois autres en prenant un air clair, un genre "nous allons juste discuter entre filles, rien de suspect, vous pouvez arrêter de nous regarder, s'il vous plaît, merci!". Il a dû marcher, voiture personne ne leur prête un prêt plus d'attention. 

\- Il a fait chaud, merci infiniment Dathet, souffla Danaé, reconnaissant. 

\- Bah, ce n'est rien, être sous les projecteurs aujourd'hui, c'est une mauvaise idée. Mhh ... Ce n'est pas encore assez, à mon avis. Personne avec des tendances suicidaires c'est mieux, plaisanta-t-il en allant à fond à l'intérieur d'elle affectueusement. 

Ils ont rugi. Pendant qu'elle était en suture, Danaé sentit un nouveau regard qui la pressait. Ce n'était pas la Matriarche, discutant tranquillement avec Maître Hiboss, qui semblait détendu et souriant. Elle a fait le tour de la pièce et a trouvé l'origine du regard. Raven était en pleine discussion avec un professeur et fit à Danaé les clins d'œil répétitifs, essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Danaé saisit l'idée de Raven et l'approuva. Raven se détendit et s'assura que personne ne les regardait.

The professor whom she spoke composedly smiles, waiting for the answer to the question for which he had asked her. He congealed, surprised and collapsed under the punch which she sent to him in the stomach. There was such a crash when he fell that everybody turned the head. Raven had disappeared and all approached, amazed. The rustles of the pupils and their attempts to see better occupied the professors, allowing the first escape (Robin and Dathet). The others did as their classmates: look with round eyes and put itself on tiptoe.

Robin touched soon the shoulder of Danaé, who jumped but said nothing, making as if nothing had passed. She quickly faded and five minutes, they were all five in front of the office.

Danaé felt her excitement reaching a peak and squeezed stronger the bag hiding her Dofus. But she felt that something limped, everything had been too easy. Her friends had as well this impression but as to make? Turn back, so near of their purpose?

\- Too bad, it is not the moment to think of that, objected Meka by seizing the handle. 

The eye which decorated the alive door was closed and seemed to sleep, what reassured them a little. The young Sadida inspired profoundly and turned it, the heart beating to break everything. The door creaked and opened in big. The spacious office and in a mess was deserted. The small group, wrinkled, entered at full speed. Amy closed slowly the door, cursing the noise which it made. Meanwhile, the four others examined the left wall, the only one who was brick-built red. 

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est déjà? Dathet bégayé, effrayé tout le temps d'être fixé.

\- Un au centre, nous devons le tirer vers nous, expliqua Amelyne, patiente. Celui-là par exemple.

Ils ont traversé au moins plus de cinq minutes pour être gardé en grognant.

Soudainement, Meka se pencha si près du mur que le bout de son nez le toucha et la déclaration d'une voix excitée:

\- Je l'ai trouvé! Regardez plus près de celui-là, il a un dessin gravé! 

\- Quelle? 

\- Où, je ne vois rien!

\- Meka une raison, il ya un dessin sur cette brique, dit Danaé en caressant du doigt la pierre. Un peu dégradé, mais si c'est là, ce n'est pas pour rien. 

\- Seule explication possible, c'est celui qui est actif, l'ouverture du passage, la raison pour le dire, plus détendu maintenant qu'ils allaient et hors de la vue des Lumières.

Tout le monde était ravi d'avoir trouvé la clé du passage.

Tous ... sauf un.

Robin avait des représailles à Amy sa carte et l'avait consulté, le regard inquiet et perplexe. 

\- Il ya un problème? Threw Amy, prêt à tirer la brique. 

\- Je suis fait cette carte. Maïs … 

\- Maïs? Demandé Danaé, de plus en plus nerveux. 

\- Mais je ne connais pas ce passage. En fait, il ne faut pas même exister! 

\- Vous ... Vous êtes sûr? Parce que je vous assure que lorsque vous m'avez donné la carte, elle était déjà présente! Ce n'était pas capable d'être comme ça! Reflète Amelyne. 

\- Tu le gardes toujours sur toi? Dit Dathet, à la recherche d'une explication logique.

\- Bien sur! Comme si j'allais laisser n'importe où une si importante pour un Spy! Il grommela, blessé. 

Il soupira. Un autre mystère ajouté à une liste déjà longue. 

\- Eh bien, nous allons régler cela plus tard, pour le moment, nous devons nous concentrer sur notre mission, dit Amelyne, apaisant les tensions. Il est temps de tout risquer. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Et c'est parti!

Et elle a tiré brusquement la pierre, qui a suivi le mouvement sans jibbing. Celui-ci se tenait toujours avec un mètre de longueur. Il avait glissé sans bruit et lentement, il est retourné pour se redresser. Puis se précipite dans le mur qui tremblait sous le choc. Ayant tourné sur lui-même, il y avait maintenant un espace autour de la pierre. 

\- Alors ... Sur dirait ... Une porte de porte? Dathet s'interrompit dans l'affectant avec soin. 

\- Ça ressemble à ça ... Vas-y! 

\- Hum ok. 

Le tourna vers la droite et la recula quand la porte se trouve plus de profil, avançant à l'extérieur du mur. Sa circonférence prend forme en briques et la porte est ouverte à elle même, les faisant sursauter. 

\- C'est étrange, tout ça ... dit Amelyne en jaugeant la porte d'un œil expert. C'est un membre du mur ... Non, il s'agit plutôt du mur. 

\- Nous avons plus de temps pour examiner cette porte! Danaé s'exclama, qui était déjà dans l'embrasure de celui-ci. Nous devons y aller, quelqu'un risque tout le temps de remarquer notre disparition! 

\- Elle a raison, allons-y! Meka a accepté en la rejoignant. 

Ils se sont tous retrouvés dans le chemin, éclairés par des torches qui s'enflammèrent à leur approche. 

Perché sur une étagère, un corbeau noir, un saut par terre et un volé jusqu'à l'entrée du passage. Il semble que c'était assez loin et s'enfuit, suivant dans l'ombre la petite troupe. 

Ceux-ci frissonnèrent quand la lourde porte se referma derrière eux. Tout ce qui entourait était dans la même pierre que le mur et la porte: rouge, rugueux et légèrement chaud. Il était difficile de les voir, malgré les flambeaux accrochés aux murs qui brillaient peu et sortaient fréquemment. Ils ont rapidement décidé d'allumer leur propre feu et ils ont alors pu voir comme en plein jour.

Feu bleu pour Danaé, vert pour Dathet, rose pour Meka, jaune pour Amelyne et gris pour Robin. Cela les amusait beaucoup en sachant qu'ils personnalisent la couleur de leur feu magique. 

\- Alors comme ça, nous sommes sous le château? Demandé Dathet, impressionné. 

\- Apparemment. Je connais tous les passages secrets de l'école mais pas celui-ci. J'ignore si cela va vraiment à propos de la plage et combien de temps nous y arrivons, s'inquiéta Robin, à l'affût. 

\- Nous verrons. Tout à l'heure, rappela Danaé. 

\- Nous dirions tout de même que nous aurons un petit problème, un cri Dathet, qui était parti pour l'éclaireur. 

En fait, le chemin s'est séparé en deux autres voies parfaitement identiques. Le groupe se divisa ainsi en deux et a pris chacun une route, en disant que si l'un de deux a atteint la sortie, un des membres de ceux-ci irait prévenir les autres.

Mais se s'est retrouvé dans un cul-de-sac ... Ils se sont rencontrés devant les deux galeries pour trouver une solution. 

Danaé a touché chaque mur, un tiré et un poussé. Mais rien de visible n'a eu lieu et elle a grogné.

Mais en marchant devant une partie du mur droit, elle sentit que ses cheveux se soulevaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle avait appelé sa magie et les surveillait de près, faisant de son mieux pour les empêcher de «déborder». Mais alors ...

Elle est revenue sur ce mur et sur un visage sur un courant d'air frais et marin. Son cœur fit un lien dans sa poitrine.

Elle a trouvé la sortie.

Elle a senti chaque pierre mais a eu une idée comment l'ouvrir. Elle avait bien dit que ça n'avait rien de visible, non? Elle vient d'utiliser la mauvaise vue ...

Elle chercha l'étincelle au fond de son esprit et la veille. Des flammes bleues sont formées autour de son corps et quand elle a rouvert les yeux, ils étaient bleus et brillants. Elle sauta de joie, interrompant la conversation des autres, qui a passé elle avait les départs. Devant elle, comme dans le bureau du maître Hiboss, une porte a pris forme dans le désordre des briques.

\- On peut savoir ce qui rend si heureux? L'heure passe et nous ne sommes pas encore sur Liothet! Meka grommela. 

\- Presque, mon cher Meka. Nous sommes là. 

\- Eh? Mais il n'y a pas de sortie! 

\- Oui. Là, elle sourit en montrant le mur. 

Ils l'ont réparée d'abord puis elle, totalement perdue. Robin tapota de son index sa tête, lui disant sans mots qu'elle était devenue folle. Danaé rugit et se tourna vers le mur. Elle y a mis les mains et y a mis un peu de son énergie.

Un grondement sourd résonne alors, faisant trembler les murs environnants. De la poussière est tombée sur eux et de minuscules créatures en tout genre en même temps. Meka a reçu entre autres Arakgnes dans ses cheveux et elle a crié de consternation facilement le précédent. Une fois enlevé par Amelyne, ceux-ci ont décollé à pleine vitesse, trouvant le coin soudainement trop occupé ... Meka ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à crier sur son amie quand elle vit la porte derrière Danaé. 

Celui-ci était sans doute possible d'origine Eliatrope. Ronde et faite dans un métal bleuâtre, elle brillait faiblement sous l'impressionnante couche de terre et de fragments qui la recouvrait. Les deux mains de Danaé avaient laissé des empreintes sur la porte, mais pas dans la poussière, non. Les empreintes avaient chassé la poussière et les autres. Comme une encre, son Eternel a imprimé la surface de la porte. Les empreintes s'effaçaient et l'énergie allait aux lignes gravées dans la porte, qui formaient des dessins complexes, que même Danaé ne comprenait pas mais qui la fascinaient. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait rester des heures sans bouger, à les regarder. 

Danaé secoua la tête. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle a formé avec ses doigts un triangle et a créé une clé pour l'ouvrir. La clé a décollé et a pénétré dans la porte, qui a cessé de briller et a commencé à s'ouvrir en grinçant bruyamment. La lumière du soleil a percé l'obscurité du passage souterrain et ... 

Des tonnes de sable sale et malodorant ont éclaté droit devant eux. Tous ont crié et ont essayé de mettre en place une barrière qui les protégerait tous les cinq.

Meka fut le premier à s'affaiblir et à s'évanouir. Leur barrière vacillait et les quatre amis devaient mettre un double étroit d'esprit pour éviter d'être submergés.

Après cinq minutes, Robin tomba sur les genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Amelyne, la sueur coulant sur ses yeux verts et frénétiques gémit. Danaé et Dathet, malgré leurs puissants pouvoirs défensifs, ne vont pas pouvoir prolonger le bouclier très longtemps.

Dathet s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et c'était la même chose pour Danaé.

Quand son amie a perdu conscience et quand elle était seule, Danaé a paniqué.

Que doit-on faire? Qu'avait-elle à faire pour éviter une mort certaine pour elle et ses amis? Elle manquait d'énergie, Anouka aussi, ...

Ils allaient tous mourir. 

_No, … not so near… I do not want… to die! I want still to carry out full of things here, to discover what passed during the Accident… I want… I want to help!_

The necklace in her neck shone with miles fires, lighting the passage of a blue light. Surprised by the reaction of this inanimate object which she loved at the moment so much, Danaé did not move of a millimeter and did not lower her unstable and quivering shield. The stone in the center crackled of blue and white sparks, as if it loaded with the energy in a single point: itself.

Abruptly, the stone released all the energy stored in hundred beams which crossed her shield without breaking it. Beams stopped clear the wave of sand, which finished spreading in the passage lazily. Danaé dropped on the knees, out of breath.

The blue stone went out little by little. So much power… What a phenomenal energy … Think that it was confined in such a tiny space was puzzling! 

The girl rested little then went to wake the others. They moaned a lot but were very impressed that she managed to stop the wave of sand. She shook the head but she says to herself that she would tell them later the strange phenomenon which she had attended.

They approached the exit suspiciously, ready to move back if there was a second wave. 

\- You believe that it was another trap? Growled out Dathet, dissatisfied with having to give up in spite of his powers.

\- No, I believe rather that the door was buried under the sand of the beach and when we opened it, all the sand which covered it fell us above, reasoned Amelyne, pragmatic. 

\- She is right, it is the sand of the beach, observed Robin by examining the sand on the ground. 

\- Well, we go there? We have a Dofus to make hatch, I believed? And not much time in front of us? Called back Meka, who had crossed the door and waited for them. 

\- True, says Dathet by dusting. There's not much time left for us. It is … a little more than four o'clock… 

\- Then instead of discussing silly things, chuckled Robin by crossing the door, come! 

\- Okay, we arrive!

The beach had not changed at all: empty and silent.

Well, almost. Here and there, green grass clumps shivered downwind dry and trees spread their branches provided with some shy leaves. The sand also fired at the yellow instead of the dirty and nauseating grey. 

\- That has the more alive air every time we come here, no? Noticed Amelyne, by advancing on a stunted tree but to the leaves of a brilliant red. 

\- Yes, it looks that way, went into raptures Meka by digging into her pockets multicolored seeds. Go my beauties, color me all this greyness! She shouted by throwing them on the ground. 

A few seconds later, the beach was much less grey and the smell of decay had been replaced by the perfume of flowers. 

\- That should hold during two or three days, is delighted Meka by touching the petals of a scarlet flower, which hung on fiercely to the hand. 

\- Only two or three? It is few, wondered Danaé, disappointed. You are nevertheless endowed …

\- I am endowed but I do not manage to cure them as well as you. You could show me one day? Not inevitably today nor this week, but a day at random, when that arranges you. In exchange, I would teach you to behave as a real Emratienne, deal ?

\- With no problem at all! I would be delighted to show you how I make … Even if I do not understand myself how I do, she laughed by crossing arms behind her head. 

She looked at the flowers which cheered up well this place formerly glittering with life and had an idea. Anyway, nobody came here since a decade; we would not set as a sign … No?

She plunged the hands into the cold and viscous sand and looked for the same spark of magic which she used to cure. Immediately, her hands haloed of green and pushed then flowers-stars. They were always spotless and higher than those of Meka. Danaé heard the others to give a cry of delight and satisfies with herself, she recovered and smiling, she tells them:

\- You come? We have got a lot to do. 

Ils descendirent la berge où se trouvait la porte de l'Eliatrop, mais quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux, ils avaient disparu, ne laissant qu'une simple butte de sable.

\- Bah, tu peux le trouver facilement, non?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, notre objectif est devant nous, at-elle indiqué en montrant l'île. 

Ils ont dégagé le cercle élémentaire de la couche de sable et ont appelé quatre éléments pour activer le chemin perdu et trouvé.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu long comme nom? Franchement, il faudrait en trouver un plus court, fait observer Dathet en marchant prudemment sur les pavés trempés du fameux chemin.

\- Oui, comme quoi?

\- Aucune idée. 

\- C'est toi qui as émis cette idée, à toi de trouver un nom plus court et plus difficile à comprendre pour les autres, ordonna Meka en lui lançant un sourire sardonique. 

\- Hey! Ce n'est pas juste, c'était juste une idée dans l'air! 

\- Certainement, mais une bonne idée, a éclaté Danaé. Tu nous donneras son nouveau nom quand nous reviendrons, d'accord? 

\- Si nous apportons, murmura nerveusement Dathet. 

\- Si tu pars en disant que tu vas perdre, ça risque d'arriver, se moqua Amelyne. Nous devons et nous allons réussir. De plus, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous sommes arrivés… 

Liothet se dressa devant eux.

Quand ils étaient venus la première fois, aucun bruit, aucune chanson ne résonnait dans la ville. Animaux évités à tout prix survolant et s'installant sur l'île, en évitant. 

Eh bien, ... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Des centaines d'oiseaux se disputaient le meilleur endroit pour faire leur nid et leurs chansons accompagnaient le bourdonnement des plantes qui couvraient les sommets entourant Liothet. 

\- Tout change ... Tout se réveille de ce long sommeil, murmura Danaé, ému par ce spectacle inespéré. Il était temps que Liothet suive le mouvement, après tout ce temps ...

Elle alla fermement à la porte et lui ordonna de s'ouvrir sans mots. La grande porte obéit sans mettre l'énigme et ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe, où des torches s'allumèrent à leur arrivée.

Danaé a réactivé son mode Wakfu et a trouvé la porte pour atteindre l'étage suivant, la pièce à quatre livres. Des torches déjà brûlées et dans leur grande confusion, les animaux et les plantes avaient réussi à entrer dans la pièce et à faire un bruit énorme. Ils furent tous soulagés de voir s'ouvrir la porte qui menait au couloir des pavés élémentaires.

Dathet et Danaé avaient dit à l'autre leurs craintes de voir toutes les portes fermées et qu'ils devraient tout refaire depuis le début.

Les animaux les regardaient passer avec curiosité mais ne les ont pas approchés. Petit à petit, le silence s'est fait dans la pièce. Mais dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des nouveaux résidents de la Montagne, le bruit revint à toute vitesse.

Se souvenant parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé lors de la découverte du chemin élémentaire, ils créèrent chacun une boule de feu et purent voir clairement où ils ne devaient absolument pas marcher.

Mais le chemin était plutôt long et plusieurs fois, ils étaient presque carbonisés ou repoussés au début par un vent furieux. 

\- Argh, me dit que c'est fini, grommela Robin en s'étirant.

\- Jamais ... Je n'ai jamais fait autant de gym de toute ma vie, continua Dathet en grimaçant. 

\- Ça peut être pire, dit Danaé en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout est une question de flexibilité, rigola Meka qui n'avait pas activé un seul piège. 

\- C'est ça, rire. Eh bien, nous avons encore au moins deux ou trois étages inconnus à franchir pour atteindre le Temple. 

\- Deux ou trois! Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas encore sortis du bois, gémit Robin, qui avait marché sur un pavé de feu et avait les cheveux légèrement roussis. 

\- Oh, arrête de grogner, ça va changer. Allons! rugit Danaé, qui courut vers la pièce voisine. Il y a juste une pièce devant le Temple!

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr? Vous ne connaissez pas tous les niveaux! Meka haletait qui la suivait de près. 

\- Une intuition! 

\- C'est tout ?! 

\- Ce n'est pas assez? Danaé rugit en accélérant. 

\- Non! Cela ne me suffit pas, je vous parie que nous avons encore deux ou trois étages avant le Temple! Pariez Robin, en se mettant à la même hauteur qu'elle et déplacé la main pour sceller leur pari. 

\- Deal! Il y a une chambre juste devant nous et derrière la porte de celle-ci, il y a un couloir menant au Temple! 

\- Ouais c'est ça! Dans tes rêves, dit Robin en la défiante. 

\- Tu verras, dans quelques minutes, après avoir traversé la dernière salle d'essais ... Oui, murmura-t-elle en fermant un instant ses yeux. Un long couloir qui mène à la sortie.

\- Je crois en toi, rétorqua Meka, reposée par Amelyne. Elle peut voir et ressentir des choses que nous ne voyons jamais ou ressentir, Robin. 

\- D'accord, compris, gloussa le garçon. On ne peut pas compter sur les amis, marmonna-t-il en regardant Dathet. 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il croyait Danaé et se dit qu'il préférait un guichet unique et unique à faire, devant le Temple et donc la fin des épreuves, qui était un peu trop musclées à son goût. Il a suivi les filles, qui ont gardé le silence en voyant la porte de la pièce.

Celui-ci a ouvert en grand sans aucun d'entre eux l'effet ou fait quelque chose choisi. Comme si elle attendait fermement ... Ils frissonnèrent dans le croisant, les dents serrées. Ils ressentaient tous une énergie immense et ancestrale, qui effrayait les quatre premiers et attirait irrésistiblement Danaé. 

Dès que la porte est passée et fermée, des voix l'assaillirent de partout, sans qu'elle pût comprendre. Elle renifla et l'ignora, se concentrent sur la salle du test final.

Il régnait là un silence lourd, presque cérémonial. Les murs de pierre noire étaient nus, le plafond haut et il n'y avait rien sauf une base de pierre bleu très foncé, gravée par des centaines de signes.

La jeune princesse s'avança, l'estomac noué et les principaux frémissants. Le haut de la base était incliné vers elle et elle est sa principale droite au dessus. Elle a enlevé son fils Eternel laissé une empreinte de sa principale sur l'assiette froide, veinée de rouge. La base commença à bourdonner et s'éclaircit entièrement à court instant, éclairant la pièce. Ses amis se tenaient à l'écart, ne dit rien de la peur de la décentraliser. La plaque s'est retirée, voir voir un écran de cristal. La lettre d'Eliatropes lui apparut et elle se pencha pour les lire.

_«Vous avez réussi à réaliser les trois derniers tests qui vous ont permis d'atteindre un adulte, ce test ultime vous ouvrira les portes du savoir Eliatrope: Résolvez ce puzzle grâce aux rêves et la porte du Temple vous sera toujours ouvert._

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia?

Danaé a tiré un visage sur le passage où il a parlé de rêves. Pourtant, rêves, elle l'avait fait plus en deux semaines qu'en dix ans.

Elle réfléchit fort alors que le message se brouillait et que prit forme à sa place quatre formes géométriques: deux cercles de taille différente, un triangle équilatéral sur sa pointe et une simple ligne droite.

Elle les a fixés avec la plus grande perplexité.

Un puzzle?

Wow, qu'avaient-ils fumé, les ancêtres? C'était fort en tout cas, car un puzzle, franchement ...

She touched the first circle of the finger and moved it. The screen was tactile, but she still didn’t understand what she had to make.

She sat down on the ground and began thinking intensely. She reviewed all the dreams which she had made in the chronological order.

While she made that, a sign was imperative in her spirit. She pushed it away, annoyed. But it tried again every time and she put back her attention on it. 

She jumped and quivered. She was in a room, filthy and plunged into the twilight. In front of her was put a candle, which was the only light source.

Danaé observed, lost. A dream? No, not a dream. She did not sleep, she was woken. Moreover, by closing eyes, she saw herself knelt down in front of the base, to Liothet.

Elle se leva et examina les environs, essayant de savoir où elle était. Cette pièce lui semblait familière, mais elle ne savait pas comment dire pourquoi. 

Au plus profond de son esprit, la serrure gémit et laissa échapper le souvenir qui bougeait depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce inconnue mais familière. Celui-ci a décollé, flèche bleue et blanche, pour aller rejoindre la mémoire de la fille.

Un instant, une image s'imposait à elle, comme le signe: elle se voyait, collée contre la porte, observant les yeux ouverts au loin une jeune femme qui se tenait là où elle était quand elle avait ouvert les yeux.

La femme était silencieuse et les ailes qu'elle avait sur la tête bougeaient lentement, accompagnant une mélodie inaudible et profane. Soudain, celle-ci éclata en sanglots et se prosterna devant l'autel qui était devant elle. Elle se leva peu de temps après et se mit au centre de la pièce, le visage baigné de larmes. 

Danaé réprima un hoquet de perplexité. Devant elle se tenait sa mère.

Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés, la peau claire et les grands yeux noirs. Mais ça ne va pas, comme si c'était un fantôme.

La reine Eliatrope prit le vieux poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et l'étendit devant elle. Elle a toujours pleuré quand elle a vociféré d'une voix claire et forte:

\- Arme sacrée et dans les combinaisons infinies, le poignard millénaire ...

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une broche délicatement ciselée et fait aussi bien que pour le poignard.

\- Arme sacrée et protectrice, Aikoh aux pouvoirs multiples ...

Elle sortit cette fois une flûte aux reflets ternis et l'ajouta aux deux objets qu'elle tenait toujours.

\- Flûte dans les chansons mélodieuses et inoubliables, Karajh jouant la mélodie Celstial ...

Elle toucha alors l'impressionnant collier d'or qu'elle portait au cou et à la pierre bleue qui brillait. 

\- Collier au pouvoir incomparable, détenteur de la puissance de la matière ... 

Elle garde le silence et dessina un cercle devant elle avec son Eternel. Puis à l'intérieur, un triangle sur son point. Salle de bains, dans le triangle, un cercle plus petit que le premier. Et enfin un simple bar, formant ainsi une sorte d'oeil étrange mais qui rappelait quelque chose à Danaé ... 

\- Cercle puissant, triangle avec le point éternel, le cercle de protection, trafiqué par les changements ... Lié pour toujours, proche et lointain à la fois.

Elle a gardé le silence encore et tout a commencé à s'estomper, ...

Tandis que la mère et la fille regardaient un air triste le premier et avec un plein de surprise pour l'autre.

\- Maman! Cria Danaé, effrayé de la voir disparaître. 

Danaé tendent la main vers la jeune femme pour retenir mais la principale se referma sur le vide. Elle était de nouveau dans la vente de pièce et sombre, où peu de temps avait été si tôt sa mère.

La différence était frappante entre les deux chambres. La fenêtre était bloquée et ses vitres étaient brisées, le sol était parsemé de saletés. La lampe était cassée, le plafond rongé par les moisissures, les murs dégradés et la peinture de ceux-ci floconnés.

Fana, Danaé nettoya avec effort l'autel des fragments qui le recouvraient. C'était là ... Elle savait maintenant quelle était la résolution du puzzle. Le signe qui l'avait amenée ici, le même signe qu'avait dessiné sa mère, le même qui était gravé sur l'autel. L'œil étrange composé des mêmes parties que celles données par la base.

Elle souffla la bougie et laissa tranquillement le rêve, le cœur endeuillé et la réponse entre ses mains.

Danaé entrouvrit les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à la lumière qui avait remplacé le crépuscule du rêve. Elle était assise et n'avait pas bougé. Rien n'avait bougé, car elle avait passé une seconde entre le moment où elle était dans le rêve et celui où elle était revenue ici. La fille se leva simplement et les mots de sa mère retentirent dans sa tête.

Elle savait quoi faire.

Elle était sûre d'elle et déplaça les quatre formes, qui représentaient en fait quatre objets Eliatrops. Le plus grand cercle autour du triangle, plus petit dans le triangle et la ligne dans le deuxième cercle.

Elle a sauté quand l'assiette est la salle recouvrir l'écran et un cru avoir fait une erreur quelque part. Les lignes gravées dans la pierre du sol, le plafond et les murs s'éclaircissaient et ils ont préservé leurs yeux tant que la lumière était vive.

Une partie de la base, les avants exactement, disparaissaient et venaient violemment de tous les côtés une poutre aussi pure que la neige entraînée qui frappait la porte en son centre. L'oeil qui apparut très clairement sur la porte, qui semble lentement mais sûrement. 

\- Félicitations Danaé! Vous avez réussi le dernier test. Même si nous, nous n'avons pas vraiment compris comment tu as fait ...

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord? Là, nous avons sur les bras une éclosion, elle a interrogé en tapotant le sac les livres Anouka, le coeur lourd. 

Ils ont récupéré en chemin et se sont précipités vers la sortie alors que la base s'est enfoncée dans le sol. 

 

Si l'un d'entre eux était revenu en ce moment, il serait stupéfait par le spectacle muet et inédit. L'énergie qui faisait briller les gravures au centre de la pièce, où était la base. Elle passait comme de l'eau, coulait de plus en plus bas, traversant les trois étages, pour arriver au fond de la Montagne Sacrée. Dans les sous-sols, un gigantesque cristal bleu, retenu par des centaines de chaînes de fer, attendait son heure et luisait sous l'afflux d'Éternel produit par Danaé. Son heure est enfin arrivée.

Une chaîne est tombée en cendres là. Suivi par un autre ... Et ainsi de suite. 

Ami ou ennemi?

 

Loin de se douter de ce qui s'est passé dans le bas fonds de la montagne, Danaé, Amelyne, Meka, Robin et Dathet ont couru. Ils étaient fébriles à l'idée de voir ce qui ressemblait à Anouka, la sœur de Danaé, que ce soit sous sa forme de Dragon ou d'être humain.

Pour sa part, Danaé l'avait vue draconnique mais pas sa forme humaine. Elle était naturellement curieuse, mais quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait plus que la forme de sa sœur.

Elle a eu l'impression d'être déjà venue ici. 

 _C'est impossible,_ pensa-t-elle _. C'est la première fois que je vais si loin dans la montagne des œufs! À moins que ... Oui, c'est tout! Ce couloir ressemble beaucoup à celui où je cours dans l'un de mes rêves ... Si je me souviens bien, il y avait derrière moi ..._

As if she had said it any out loud, a rumbling resounded in the corridor and all turned around … to see a rock rushing towards them.

\- We’re going to die! Roared Meka, hysteric and terrorized. 

\- Don’t say stupid things! Shouted Danaé. Listen to me all carefully! This way will soon stop. Keep running and jump! 

\- What?! You went nuts or what? Robin shouted to cover the deafening noise made by the rock which charged at them.

\- Do you trust me, yes or no? When the way will stop, jump ! 

\- But …

\- No but! 

Actually, their road was soon going to end, in more or less twenty meters. Her friends couldn’t slow down because of the rock which still ran behind them, which almost crushed them several times. They roared all at the top of the voice, the echoes returning their even stronger shouts. 

\- Danaé! Channel-hop it somewhere else that just behind us! Meka panicked just by avoiding being snatched. 

\- I can’t! There is a thing which blocks my powers, as in the passage with the paving stones!

\- Then we are all screwed ! Meka moans by twisting her hands. 

\- No! Follow my plan and everything will be fine! 

\- But … 

\- Do what I tell you! She ordered in a clear and authoritarian voice. 

The way was going to stop … They were going to fall in the void… As in the dream…

She was not alone, she knew what to do to escape this last trap … There was no other solution.

The light got closer, lighting the passage of an almost unreal brightness. The exit was close…

When she saw that there was no more way under the feet, she leaned last time on the ground and jumped, dashing in the space. Her friends followed her and gave a cry of delight by seeing for the first time the valley surrounding the Temple. Nothing had changed, everything seemed similar to her to have seen in this dream. 

Danaé floated with a wonderful sensation of serenity, while the ground got closer. She inspired and looked for the flame of her power run away in the depths of her being. It appeared as a blue, unwavering fire and illuminating the darkness into whom it was plunged. She had only to touch it and it woke up, ready and overflowing of new energy.

The girl reopened eyes and squeezed her fists, which pulsed under a flow of Eternal. She concentrated and created two portals, one for every hand. She sent one on the beach near the Temple and the other one under Meka, who shouted by stirring in all directions.

Her roaring ended when she realized that she was on earth, safe and sound. The young Sadida winked and breathed a long sigh of relief. She was not made for the journeys in the air and preferred the dry land.

Dathet, Robin and Amelyne arrived shortly after, so relieved to have feet on the floor of Bouftouts … Danaé settled very simply, a satisfied smile on the lips, surrounded by flames so blue as her eyes. 

\- You were all scared of your life, hem? Threw absently Danaé with an angelic air.

\- Ça y est, riez si vous voulez, mais vous auriez pu nous avertir que nous aurons après nous un rocher géant qui, je vous le rappelle, a failli nous écraser en crêpes au moins trois fois chacun, grogna Robin, se mettant très mal.

\- Hey! Ne ronchonne pas, nous sommes dans un lieu sacré! Amelyne intervint en indiquant le Temple. 

\- C'est vrai. N'as-tu rien à faire, Danaé? Continua Dathet sérieusement, en regardant avec admiration le temple. 

La jeune princesse secoua la tête et commença à gravir les marches dégagées et usées par le temps, pourtant quasi inexistantes dans ce lieu hors du monde. Ses pas résonnaient dans le temple désert, et cela depuis l'Accident ...

Les deux statues, quoique paresseuses et immobiles, semblaient l'attendre. Ils semblaient si vivants ... 

Elle saisit fermement son sac et sortit lentement le Dofus Saphir. Elle l'a pris entre les deux mains et dans un silence bruyant, l'a placé entre le Grand Dragon et la Grande Déesse.

Elle recula, le cœur battant et observa avec fascination les mains et la bouche des divinités se resserrant sur l'œuf sans le toucher complètement.

Elle s'accroupit et ajusta ses mains pour qu'elles soient sur les empreintes de la plaque de fer.

Elle instilla cette fois toute son énergie là et l'assiette sous les doigts réchauffée, à tel point que Danaé eut l'impression de lui avoir mis les mains dans un feu ardent. Elle voulait au bout d'une minute retirer les mains mais à chaque tentative, elle s'est forcée à endurer cette torture.

Le lien entre elle et sa soeur se resserre fortement puis durcit, solide comme du béton. Danaé releva la tête et vit que toutes les lignes qui recouvraient de la même manière que dans la dernière pièce le sol, les murs et autres, avaient allumé une lumière aveuglante.

Comme de l'eau, l'énergie allait directement vers les deux statues, les baignant d'une lumière croissante. L'énergie resta quelques instants dans les statues, puis se déversa dans le Dofus, qui sembla alors pulser comme un cœur. Les veines blanches qui parcouraient la surface de l'œuf se gonflaient sous la pression et l'Éternel transmis faisait briller de plus en plus le Dofus, qui devenait l'égal d'un phare à terre.

Tous devaient fermer les yeux et s'accrocher à quelque chose de solidement ancré dans le sol parce qu'une rafale de vent s'échappait furieusement du Temple, masquant les Déités et les Dofus.

Mais Danaé reste les yeux grands ouverts et les mains collées sur l'assiette. Elle sentit le lien se renforcer de minute en minute, se remplir et s'étendre.

Quand la lumière et le vent faiblirent, Danaé se leva, sauvage de joie. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur sous sa forme humaine, qui se frottait la tête par des yeux vacillants, éblouis par la lumière des torches du Temple. 

Le dernier moment de surprise, ils ont regardé avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Anouka avait à peu près la même taille qu'elle, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos et de grands yeux vert émeraude pleins d'humour et d'intelligence. Sa peau était très blanche et le tatouage violet sur son front ressortait beaucoup. Dépassant ses cheveux, deux grandes oreilles sans tache, semblables à celles d'un Crâ, frissonnèrent. 

\- Vous avez réussi! Tu es venu me libérer, Danaé! Dit le Dragon en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Comme promis, ma sœur renifla à Danaé en lui rendant l'étreinte. Les promesses sont faites pour être conservées, non? 

Ses amis s'approchaient pour mieux voir la soeur de leur ami.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a quitté ses parents adoptifs, Danaé se sent bien. En paix, serein, heureux. 

Elle était beaucoup moins quand elle sentait une présence se déplacer derrière elle. En se retournant, elle tomba face au Big Dragon. Ou au moins sa statue, qui intimidait pourtant intimement comme de loin. Comme elle ne pouvait bouger aucun muscle, elle continua à fixer avec appréhension les yeux du Dragon, qui lui retourna un regard.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a fait, elle a levé la main droite pour toucher le Dragon ...

Qui ouvrait grand la bouche où brillaient deux rangées de dents de pierre noires et pointues ... Et qui se refermait sur le poignet de la jeune fille, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Ses amis et Anouka se sont précipités. Ils avaient vu Danaé lever la main mais le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, c'était trop tard. Les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux du Dragon, Danaé sentit une présence s'infiltrer en elle, balayant avec aisance sa barrière mentale. 

_"Recevez, jeune Elu, de nous, cet Aikoh comme preuve de votre passage à l'âge adulte. Puisse-t-il t'aider dans les futures batailles qui t'attendent ... Bonne chance, jeune princesse ... "_

Si vite qu'elle était apparue, la douleur devint floue alors que le Dragon revint à sa base. Danaé tomba à genoux, sonna. Son poignet était meurtri et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur celui-ci. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Là où le Dragon l'avait mordue, il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure mais quelque chose d'autre.

Un bracelet, exactement. 

 _Mon Aikoh,_ comprit-elle, secouée par cette nouvelle _. J'ai reçu mon Aikoh!_

\- Danaé, c'est bon? 

\- Ça ne t'a pas fait de mal?

\- Tu es blessé? 

\- Nous devons appeler un professeur? Maître Hiboss ou une lumière? 

\- Elle n'a absolument rien, regarde de plus près. Elle a reçu son Aikoh, qui est une sorte de cadeau décerné à celui-là ou à celui qui a atteint jusqu'à ici, expliqua sèchement Anouka en souriant à Danaé, qui scrutait chaque millimètre de son présent. 

Celui-ci était à la fois simple et élégant. Doré et gravé de délicatesse, il était pourvu d'une pierre bleue.

Mais le plus important était dans le bracelet; trois mots y ont été gravés. A la lumière des flambeaux qui s'étaient enflammés comme elle avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire, elle déchiffra trois mots, qui étaient apparemment ses trois prénoms.

Danaé. Laure. Espérer. 

\- Mes vrais prénoms, pensa-t-elle. C'est étrange, le dernier me rappelle quelque chose ... Hope ... Où ai-je déjà entendu ça? Oh… 

\- C'est ton vrai prénom? Demandé Meka en regardant par-dessus l'épaule. 

\- Oui, Danaé Laure Hope. 

\- Laure? Où vous voyez qu'il est marqué Laure? Anouka se demanda en examinant l'Aikoh.

\- Eh bien, entre Danaé et Hope.

\- Ma vieille, il y a un mot sur ton bracelet, lui dit Robin. 

\- Quelle? Mais…

Les deux premiers prénoms s'étaient évanouis pour ne laisser que le dernier.

_Alors mon seul et vrai nom, c'est Hope ... Ce qui veut dire ..._

Meka a demandé, perplexe:

\- Ce n'est pas un mot débarqué ça?

\- Oui, un mot anglais, dit Danaé, dérangé.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'émotion lui serrant le cœur. Alors a répondu en fixant le ciel nocturne. 

\- Ça veut dire ... Espoir. 

\- Pardon?

\- Espoir en anglais, ça veut dire espoir. 

\- Ah? Cela vous correspond très bien, je trouve, approuva Amelyne en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi? 

\- Danaé, sérieusement? Vous ne voyez donc pas ce que vous arrivez à faire? Tu réussis à guérir le mal qui nuit à tout être humain depuis l'Accident, tu fais tout pour ressusciter l'espoir dans le coeur des autres avec l'Ombre Blanche et cela malgré le danger. Vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyable?

\- Hum, oui, tu as raison ... Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire en ce moment ...

\- C'est déjà beaucoup! Des centaines et des centaines de chercheurs ont travaillé sur un antidote qui aurait guéri "le mal de l'Accident", comme ils l'appellent, et pendant des années, ils échouent pitoyablement. Vous êtes ici pendant deux semaines et vous en faites plus qu'eux dans les trois ou quatre soirées à peine que dans dix ans. Vous ne trouvez pas que cela ne vous exagère pas un peu là? Dathet, indigné et indigné. 

\- ... j'ai compris le message, pas besoin de continuer, merci! Danaé se mit à rire en regardant d'un autre œil Aikoh et le prénom que ses dieux lui avaient donné. Et si nous sommes sortis d'ici? Nous avons pris beaucoup de temps ...

\- Affirmatif, trois heures et un peu, les a informés Amy en consultant sa montre. 

\- Ouch ... Nous devons vraiment faire tout le chemin inverse? Robin gémit. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions? 

\- Oui, bien sûr, intervint Anouka en les tirant vers le lac. 

Elle était ravie de tout. Entendre. À voir. Sentir. Le vent dans ses cheveux, la vue paradisiaque de la plage, la voix de sa sœur si attendue.

Anouka a vécu.

Elle n'était plus enfermée, pas plus confinée à elle-même. 

And thanks to her draconniques senses, she had noticed at once the hidden door in a huge stone which sprinkled the river.

But in passing under a certain place of this one, she smelt a… particular, thousand-year-old and a little bit terrible energy… coming from the sky?!

She stood still and raised the head. Danaé did the same, having also smelt this strange energy. But they saw nothing except the end of the sky by the natural hole of the volcano.

Had they dreamed? At the same time?

They exchanged a look and shook silently the head. The others took that as a token of affection and did not pay attention to it. But the two Princesses knew that this look meant that another mystery glided in the Temple: where from came this energy and why were they the only ones to perceive it? 

Danaé looked thoughtfully behind and noted that the Eternal had completely disappeared. It had left the profound grooves covering all the floor. But where had the energy left?

 

Under her feet, the crystal glistened under the important influx and about ten chains broke. And during one second, she saw it, gleaming in the twilight. Then the vision stopped and she felt stunned and unstable.

But Danaé took it as a sign of her body and her spirit that she had too much drawn in her energy. She hunted it and crosses the stony door which had been opened by Anouka thanks to a key.

They tumbled down a series of dusty staircases, which made Meka growl. 

\- They could clean at least from time to time, she says with disgust by trying to walk the least possible in the dust.

\- And who? There is no longer anyone here since the Accident, shot Anouka by looking at her with startled eyes. 

Meka opened the mouth, seizes her incoherence and closed it, sheepish.

\- You are right, excuse me. I spoke too fast. 

\- Bah, it is nothing. And then, it is tall a little too much to be completely cleaned… You imagine the chore? 

\- Ouch … Yes, easily, roared Meka by holding her stomach. 

\- When you will have stopped laughing as morons, you will join us, OK? Shouted Dathet, who had outstripped them with Danaé, Robin and Amelyne.

\- Oops, sorry ! They giggled together. 

\- Well, now, what is that, this… thing? Danaé wondered by contemplating the machine in front of them.

The unknown machine was in fact a circle platform with four short pillars, the whole traveled by Eliatrops signs. 

\- I believe that it is a Zaap, a portal designed by the Eliatrops and still used today, proposed Amelyne. It is inactive, but seems to be able to be usable. 

\- I see. If only it was complete … sighed Anouka.

\- Complete? What do you mean? 

\- Look, a crystal ball on the last pillar is missing. I don’t believe that this Zaap will work if it is incomplete, reasoned Danaé, having noticed the same thing as her sister.

\- I see, then it is necessary to find the missing crystal ball. But it’s too dark so that it is seen. 

\- And if we activated the other balls, it would also react maybe. We can always try! 

All bent towards the pillars. They arrived at them to the size, were dirty and sticky. But the crystal ball in their center was very visible. The stone which established them all had had to be white but ten years without being used and cleaned had made them of a dirty grey.

However, the Eliatrops letter engraved above shone, certainly weakly, but with a very real light since they had entered the circle traced on the ground and which surrounded pillars.

Danaé tried well to light a ball but her Eternal was too low and she had to abandon and let make Anouka. Anouka approached her helping hands towards the surface of the ball set in the first pillar. 

\- It is well a machine of our people and Danaé is right. It cannot work without the four crystal balls. I could easily locate it with the Eternal mode…

\- You can use it too? Dathet was enthused, by rubbing automatically the pillar near him. 

\- Obviously. It is a power of our people, Eliatrops as Dragons. 

\- Then you can find it in spite of this twilight? It would be great, approved Robin, who had fallen at least five times because he did not see where he put his feet.

\- Yes, undoubtedly. Two minutes please, …

The Dragon inspired a big blow and tried to hunt the anxiety which oppressed her breast. She joined her hands and closed her eyes.

Slowly, she reopened them and began to inspect the neighborhood. Her green eyes had turned to the white, contrasting with her dark hair. All had held their breath whereas the hour turned and whereas the Sun offered them less and less its light, plunging the room into darkness the more and more total.

Anouka took a walk on herself, looking for the Eternal contained in the sphere, similar to those who shone in the three pillars. There, buried under a thick layer of dust and garbage, the Eternal of the sphere flashed. In time and the unused of the Zaap, it had dislodged of its base and run there, out of sight. 

\- It is good, I found it. If we put back it at its place of origin, the Zaap should work.

\- You are sure? It was not used for a long time, worried Meka, by stirring. 

\- Not the time to be pessimistic, grumbled Robin, little inclined to redo all the inverse path. 

\- Robin is right, we have not the time, growled out Danaé, sat on the ground by trying to cover a few her strengths. We have to risk everything! 

\- Then let’s go ! Says Anouka by climbing on the slightly heightened platform. 

She gathered all the energy in her hands and replaced the sphere in the fourth pillar. This one fit perfectly and shone. A deaf noise then rings and made them all jump.

The lines on the ground, the walls and the ceiling were illuminated with a blue light and the four balls did the same. Soon, it is as if it was daylight; the torches in walls had ignited and burned as if they had been fired there is of it several hours.

One moment embarrassed, Anouka regains self-control and connected herself mentally with the Zaap. A map appeared at once in her spirit, making her quiver. Wow, it could them teleport really wherever, including on the other continents as well as the islands.

She hesitated. Where were they going to go so that nobody sees them? She saw with relief that a passage could transport them all on the beach, in the place where was the seal of the six elements. She selected it and the deaf noise increased.

She understood finally its origin: it was the machine, the Zaap, that produced it when it bustled, simply. 

\- Come on, everybody ! The Zaap is going to bustle any second now! She roared at the others. 

\- OK! They answered in chorus. 

They rushed at the platform and it is just in time: a beam of energy had formed between the space between the pillars hardly one second later that they had put their two feet on the platform. A bubble appeared, including them all six. They shouted and protected themselves the head of the hands. The bubble shrinks, until it recovers them all as a second skin. And they disappeared in a rumbling of thunder and a blinding brightness. Their respective shouts ended much farther, on the cursed beach. 

Well, not so cursed as that …

When they opened eyes, they believed to have made a mistake about place: in front of them extended multicolored flowerbeds, rows by tens of trees crumbling under fruits. The white sand scraped a little under their steps. 

\- Hum, you are sure not to have made a mistake about the place? Because that, asked Dathet by indicating the surroundings, that looks like more a garden of Eden… 

\- Yes, me when I think about this beach, I see rotten trees and some almost black sand, not that, continued Robin by shaking the head.

\- I did not make a mistake, I am sure. I chose the cursed beach, then if I did not make errors, we are well and truly on the beach, say Anouka, sure of her but as amazed as the others. 

\- It's true, I have a proof, trumpeted Amelyne by dusting up the sanded surface where they were. It is the seal of the six elements under our feet. It also has to serve as location for the Zaaps. 

\- Ah … Thus if we are well on the beach, then how come that it changed so much in hardly a few hours? Dathet wondered by shrugging.

\- It is simple, you only have to listen to us to understand the reason, says a voice behind them. 

They turned to the source of the voice, which seemed to them curiously familiar. All wrinkled by recognizing both women who looked at them with an amused air. 

\- And shit, it is Madam Hépine and Madam Rose, murmured Danaé, by taking place in front of Anouka to make screen. 

\- We are doomed ! moans Meka, terrified. 

\- Not so sure, murmured Robin of the corner of the lips.

\- What make you say that? Mumbled Dathet, the eyes opened wide.

\- All of this was too easy. It was not normal that there are so few professors in the corridors. 

\- Then … It was deliberate? Asked for Danaé, shot down. 

\- Yes, in my opinion. They had planned that we would make the hatching of Anouka today and made accordingly. 

\- Well shoot, us who believe that it was top secret, blew Dathet, offended.

\- Hey, it is finished the whispers, yes or no? Threw Mrs. Rose, a smile on the lips.

They scowled and approached them by dragging feet and by avoiding their looks. What appeared even more gave them to smile. Because it was neither the hardness nor the reproaches that we read on the faces, but some surprise and the enjoyment. 

Mrs. Hépine observed them one by one and noticed the newcomer. She was struck by the resemblance with the young Princess. The same face, the same long and wavy hair. She noted that Danaé tried vainly to hide her.

When the girl noticed that she was interested in the unknown, she glared at her. Mrs. Hépine quivered when she measured the aura around both girls. They were similar in every respect, what was impossible normally.

It's as if they made only one.

What was impossible physically. Unless… Tss…

She forgot most of the time that the Eliatrops and their Dragons arose from the same egg, sharing for a long time one and the same spirit.

She advanced and bowed before both Princesses. Who fixed her without understanding.

\- Long life to both Princesses, blew quite low Mrs. Hépine. 

\- Hum, sorry ? You said that to who ? Asked for Amelyne, who had goes pale by hearing her words. 

\- To Danaé and to her Dragon sister, specified Mrs. Hépine, the always lowered look.

\- Oh, I see … 

Amelyne had believed a moment which her secret had discovered. It was just too early for her to reveal it and for her friends, too early to learn it.

\- How did you know that it is my sister? Growled out Danaé, always on the defensive. 

\- Her aura is similar to yours and her Eternal is the one of a dragon. Of simple deductions, she added with a half-smile. 

\- Oh. All right. Understood. 

\- Hum, said mumbled Dathet, by biting his lips.

\- What? Said Mrs. Rose, who had followed the conversation with the air of somebody who has so much fun. 

\- We are going to have problems, right? To have run away from the school without any permission? 

\- I do not really see in what it is a problem, giggled Mrs. Rose. 

\- Eh?! But we left the school in secret! 

\- No. 

\- So… Sorry?

\- We followed you by far. To make sure that you would have no problems. That your mission is a success. The result is in front of you, she explained by showing the peaceful garden-beach which extended in front of them.

\- I am not sure to understand… You say that it is thanks to us that the beach became like that? Robin wondered, by opening eyes under the shock. 

\- Exact. Your next question is certainly “how? ". It is easy. The hatching of a Dofus. 

\- Ah… No, in fact I still did not understand, muttered Robin by scratching his head of a totally lost air. 

\- The hatching of Dofus releases energy contained in the basements of the Sacred Mountain, which spreads it in the earth's crust of Emrat. It propagates at the moment towards all the continents. It has been more than one hour since we felt its distribution and our various representatives on the other continents inform us of the evolution of lands and of animals. I let you guess the continuation… 

\- They are cured… All? Tempted Meka, an immense enjoyment in the eyes.

\- Exactly. This phenomenon occurs every time a Dofus hatch, since this ceremony constituted of tests is realized on Emrat. It makes the ground more fertile and the animals healthy. But as it did not have Eliatrops anymore here since the Accident, the flow which embellished Emrat disappeared. 

\- Is needed a sacred dose of Eternal to make that, called out Danaé to one another. But mine cannot make all of this. 

\- Your Eternal was only engaging the process. It's as if you had pressed on the button which activated it, developed Mrs. Hépine. 

\- Oh… I see. Well, because we are there, so much to make the presentations… Here is Anouka, my Dragon sister. 

\- Hum… Hello, pleased to meet you, threw Anouka by blushing.

\- Anouka… Nice first name. Here is your registration form. We need some additional information to end it. 

\- File ? Of inscription ? That means that…

\- That you are going to join your sister to the school of Arabena, obviously. We don’t separate twins. We also created in all the systems of Emrat the existence of Danaé Minsorft, Enneicigam and of her cousin Nani Minsorft, Enneicigam. 

\- Oh thank you! Roared Anouka, wild with joy by jumping into the arms of Danaé. 

\- Argh, you hurt me, sister, burst out Danaé by trying to get free of the embrace of the Dragon. 

\- Don’t care. It has been two weeks since I wait for that. 

\- I doubted this answer. But you can make against that? 

\- No, stop, Danaé! It's a cheat! Stop tickling me! 

\- Hum, you can make quite your demonstrations of affection in your room, OK? laughed Amelyne, taken by a giggle. 

\- OK, we shall finish this first round in your room, laughed Anouka, a smile up to the ears. 

\- Hem, we have to tell you certain points so that you went unnoticed, Princess Anouka… 

\- Hum, yes, what ? 

\- In the first place, you will have your own room, the Pure White room. Do not worry, it is just next to that of Danaé. Secondly, you will have to hide your tattoo, it is far too much clairvoyant. Thirdly, you will be known to the school as the cousin of Danaé and under a false name, to avoid the suspicions. Fourthly, your ears are slightly too obvious to pass unnoticed, especially that you are not a Crâ. Here is thus the necklace which will allow you to hide them. Wear it day and night, she ended by stretching out to her a necklace similar to that of Danaé. Understood ? 

\- Hum… Understood. It suits me. But I can choose myself my false first name? She asked by putting the necklace around the neck, activating the illusion which modified her ears to make them more human. Because Nani, I find that it is rather bof, as first name… 

\- Of course. It is one of information that we left unsettled. 

\- It should not be too much taken away from the truth … A known first name, a passkey… Annie? It is simple, not too foreign as an Emratien first name and easy to retain. OK? She sent to the others.

\- Annie, Anouka … Yeah, still pass. We can easily catch if we make a mistake, accepted Amelyne by agreeing. Go for me. 

\- For me too, confirmed Danaé, whereas Meka, Robin and Dathet did the same. 

\- Then at this same moment, Annie Minsorft is admitted in the school of Arabena. She is the cousin of Danaé Minsorft and is also orphan. She returns late for legal causes and will return only from tomorrow morning. The professors and the director are warned of your coming. You will find everything in your room, clothes and deliver. 

\- Thank you very much … I do not know how to thank you … 

\- You do not have to make it, reminded Mrs. Rose by smiling. The Lights knew that you would try by any means to gather you. We also knew the effect which that would engender…

\- Sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. Rose, but I have a question to ask you, cut her Danaé, the look fixed to Liothet.

\- Yes, what is your question?

\- You said well that the effect "domino" had started there a few hours ago ? 

\- Yes, according to our observations. Why?

\- … I believe that it began at first to Liothet. 

\- Sorry ? What do you want to say? Meka exclaimed, bewildered. 

\- I mean that there are far too many things which do not stick. The torches which ignite alone, the already opened doors, the riddles well preserved and operational…

\- It is true that it is strange for a desert island, where any life disappeared and where the Eternal ran away, reasoned Amelyne.

\- Remember, the last rooms were invaded by animals and vegetation, while not long ago they avoided it at all costs…

\- Well then, blew Danaé, the beating heart, that means that … 

Without ending her sentence, she dashed to the sea and teleported several meters farther. She chained Zaaps, until arrive in front of the door. There, she wanted to settle to examine Liothet.

Except that in her haste, she had forgotten to activate the path and except that there was thus nothing to retain her. She was going to be entitled to an express bath… 

Or not.

Whereas she fell (in the panic, she forgot her portals), the air just over the head glittered and twisted itself… Danaé, ready to make a beautiful bomb, waited, blindly, for the impact…

Which did not come.

She opened shyly an eye, then the other one. She was at least a meter of the water. 

 _This scene,_ she thought at this very moment _, looks like line for line that where I revealed my powers. The mirror, the water sends back to me another facet of me._

Because the reason why she was not dipped, it was that at the moment, she was considered as an adult in her people. She had thus revealed the most striking Eliatrops characteristic: their wings.

They are at the middle of her head and were made in blue Eternal. Not wanting to have an icy bath, she gestured in all directions, such a breakaway of asylum in an attempt to raise. 

\- Come on, what is necessary? A magic word, a particular gesture? I have to think of it very hardly, sooooooooo ?!!

She stops saying when she raised abruptly towards the sky.

\- Help, how did I stop that? Gniii, she made in concentrating. 

Actually, she had only to think where she wanted to go and her wings, which were a part of her, obeyed her. Except that as nobody could tell it to her, she did not know it.

Satisfy with her but with the firm impression that her stomach made rodeo, Danaé just positioned in front of the Door leading to the Mountain. 

This one also had changed: it was covered with plants by hundreds, which twittered cheerfully. All were very colored and formed a thick and abundant carpet. There was well hundred different species.

Birds quarreled every square centimeter of this appeared greenery… It's as if it had always been there and that birds and plants waited that the Eternal returns in these places.

They had patiently waited since the Accident the come day.

This day, for them, had arrived. They had taken back what they had lost ten years ago. And noisily let it know. 

Then her reasoning was true. The effect had begun well and truly on Liothet and had propagated on the other continents. But how? By the sea? Or in the air? How had the energy moved? Impossible to know it now but she tidied up this question with the others and decided to note it in her diary as soon as she would return.

She observed, fascinated, the constant ballet of birds when a familiar voice rings in her back. 

\- Hey, it don’t goes well in your head to leave without warning us? We roared you to return but you turned to a deaf ear! You broke a lead or what ? Scolded Anouka, under her draconnique shape.

\- Wow, you are so beautiful! 

\- Do not try to soften. 

\- It was not the purpose! 

\- Ah? So much the better. And thank you for the compliment. 

\- You are welcome. And I really mean it. The white goes to you marvelously.

Big and tall, Anouka beat regularly wings to remain at the same height as her sister. Of the end of the tail at the end of her snout, she reached easily two meters. Her green eyes glistened and she blew a plume of black smoke as a sigh. Her sister managed to soften her even when she was angry with her. 

They made the journey of return in a heavy silence when Anouka noticed that Danaé did not teleport. And fall of almost twenty meters (more a dive deserving of a landed professional) when she saw the wings of this one.

\- Hey!! What the hell are you doing? Shouted Danaé by joined her, surprised. 

\- You had your wings? 

\- It’s only now you notice it? Danaé giggled. It is rather visible, nevertheless…

\- Oh OK, eh. We are going to say that we are equally. 

Danaé shook the head, distracted. The beach got closer and she was going to have a good excuse. She hoped that they would more be concentrated on her wings than on her, and the way she had let them there… She hoped very hardly, because she did not find valid and credible enough excuses.

She had still found nothing when they settled smoothly (for Anouka only, Danaé almost ate one kilo of sand by landing. Her friends stamped, but behind the gloomy face, we saw that they were within an inch of rolling on the ground so much the scene which they had just seen was hilarious.

Their amusement was transformed into bewilderment when they saw the wings of Danaé, who in her turn, kept from laughing in the brightness in front of their fascinated appearances. 

On the other hand, Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Hépine did not look amazed at the whole and exchanged a look. Mrs. Rose searched her pockets and took out a small round box of it. She stretched it out at Danaé by saying:

\- Danaé, can you hang on that there is in this box in the pendant in the shape of a Dragon that we gave you to prevent the others from entering your dreams, please? 

\- Hum yes, all right. 

The girl opened it, curious to see what there was and discovered a tiny flat and oval stone, of the size of her thumbnail, which rested on the material of white tissue. By taking it, she smelt as a light tightness at the level of her wings and that the stone warmed itself between her fingers. It took a pale blue tint, which turned in a few seconds to a blue almost black. She took out the necklace of the dreams (it is the name which she had given it) and studied it, trying to see where she had to put it.

\- I am supposed to put it where? In front of, behind, on the sides? 

\- Behind. There is normally a location planned for this stone. Look closer, advised Mrs. Hépine.

Danaé returned it and discerned clearly in the mess of the numerous details which decorated the Dragon a light hollow, which corresponded to the size of the stone. She slid it and heard with satisfaction a light click when this one was set up.

\- It is rather attractive, but what is its use ? She Asked  by turning the necklace in all directions.

\- Look by yourself and notices, says Meka by holding before her a pocket mirror.

\- Ah, … I understand. The stone hides my wings of the view but they are always there, right? 

\- It is exact. If you want to keep your secret identity, you now have to hide your wings, too recognizable, explained Mrs. Rose. 

\- This necklace was designed for the Eliatrops, the stone also. In fact, to be honest, it was for the Eliatrops which wanted to go incognito on Earth, granted Mrs. Hépine of a pensive air. 

\- Eh? Oh, you mean before the Accident? Before, many Emratiens went on Earth?

\- Enough. We are at the moment small hundred over there, mainly to export landed products. But as the mirrors allowing the transfer Earth-Emrat and conversely were forbidden, those who are on Earth cannot return here.

\- Mirrors … You destroy them? Asked for Danaé, pulling a face on the subject.

\- No, we place rather a kind of magic lock above, to prevent whoever from using them. All are out of order. Why? 

\- Well, when my powers woke up, I was in the desk of my foster father, who was filled with mirrors. I would say good hundred. I was attracted by those who were on a wall in particular and it is there that it became really strange…

\- Wait, Danaé, wait. Resume everything since the beginning.

\- Well, I was alone in the house, they were or at the university or at the job. I was in my room when I came down to see if they had arrived when I felt a wind ruffling my hair. It came from the office of my father and I am brought in. But the only window of the room was closed. 

\- But then where the wind was blowing? questioned Amelyne, the frowned eyebrows. 

\- No idea. But it is only the first oddity of the day, believe me, she says in shrugging. 

While they spoke, they walked casually, basing discreetly the crowd which had grouped together almost everywhere where "the miracle" had taken place. They had to lower the voice to prevent anyone from hearing them.

\- Then, I approached the mirrors. I remember perfectly the six… The first one was red with flames in its frame. The second was blue with waves. The third was golden, the biggest of all the room. The fourth was white with spirals. The fifth seemed to be made by amber and had no frame. But it is the last one who was the trigger… I believe. 

\- How's that? What happened? Murmured Meka, drinking her words.

\- Before entering the office, I smelt a strange odor, which urged me to enter. I had not dared to do it for years. 

\- Why? wondered Dathet, not seeing the problem.

\- The office was a mined ground. We had to avoid disturbing my father when he was inside. That's it. Thus, the last mirror. I had to bend to see it. But that is when my foster parents and company returned, while I had the hand put on the white mirror. 

\- Ouch… says Robin by shaking the head. But there is a thing which crumples me. 

\- What? 

\- When you showed me the office, I scanned the six mirrors. I discovered that only two of them had become again active. You can guess easily whom. 

\- The red and the white?

\- Exactly. And I deduct that it is you which reactivated them by affecting them. The white, OK. But the red?

\- Oh … It is true that there was a strange thing with the red mirror… Again, I know. It was put very high, then I began myself on tiptoe to see me in the ice. And there, I almost had a heart attack. Because I am inside in battle dress: helmet, armor, sword and etc. You imagine easily my head by seeing that. 

\- Enough, yes, giggled Mrs. Rose by rolling her eyes. Oops, continue please. 

\- In brief, let us return to the white mirror. Thus, as I did not look, I felt my hand sinking into the mirror. And then, there was a kind of white snake which went out of the mirror and which divided into balls of all the colors. All stuck against me, I was hurt everywhere then one second later, I was alone, with Eliatropes runes on all the body. 

\- What happened then? Blew Mrs. Hépine, by leading them towards the school. 

\- Nothing. I fainted. Then Robin transformed my host family into statues deserving of a museum and I discovered more things on me in fifteen minutes than in ten years … 

\- I see. I deducted something from it, growled out Mrs. Hépine with the head of somebody with a big migraine. 

\- What? She Asked, worried to see so her professor and dreading of bad news.

\- Somebody made every effort to attract you in the office by a particular smell and to activate voluntarily your powers thanks to the elementary mirrors of the office.

\- Then they were really elementary mirrors?! exclaimed Robin, catching the black eye of others. Oops, I want to say, they were really ones ? I believed that they had been all destroyed. I wonder how your father, Ethan, was able to have mirrors so rare and so powerful…

\- My foster parents were friends with my biological parents, moved forward Danaé, remembering Ethan's narrative. 

\- Tell me, Danaé, what were the smells that you smelt ? 

\- They were … Lavender, vanilla and something else spicy and powerful. I do not know what that is, I had never smelt this perfume on Earth. 

\- But this perfume, that reminds me… Her… Is it possible…

Mrs. Hépine and Mrs. Rose exchanged a look full of allusions, shook the head with one accord, then Mrs. Hépine quickly went away, mixing to the crowd always more pressing.

\- If you don't mind me asking and to involve me of what does not look at me, where is she going ? Insinuated Robin with an angelic air and sheep's eyes.

\- Sorry, confidential. It encroaches on the work of the Lights, I can tell you nothing, Princess or not, she added by perceiving Danaé opening her mouth to protest. 

Danaé pouted but said nothing more. Useless neither to irritate her nor to take it too far.

Because in the first place, they had escaped from the school silently to nobody (even if the Lights suspected that they were going to make it today); secondly something in her words had alarmed them, to the point that Mrs. Hépine goes away in the fourth speed and thirdly, they did not have to get involved in what made the Lights, which had already enough job like that. 

For these reasons, Danaé kept silent. But did not forget for all that her questions. That she would note in a corner of her diary, ready of being later put, at the appropriate moment. She just hoped that this moment would soon come, seen that the list of questions lengthened, that the answers did not come and up to breaking news, did not give them satisfaction… 

 _Patience, … The day will come, when the answers will be imperative of themselves,_ she thought by scrutinizing the silhouette of the castle _. When I would be ready to receive them … And to accept them._


	5. Competition and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the beginning of a new chapter. A looooong chapter (more than 100 pages, in my opinion), so...  
> Enjoy ! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. : Warning, the Council of the Twelve become The Council of the Fifteen, for obvious reasons (+ Eliatrops, + Neicigams, + Hibouhs).
> 
> P.P.S. : Well, so much get to the point. Seen the enormous waste of time which is to translate alone into English " L' Eternal ", I shall post in French (my mother tongue) chapters will be posted in this language, of which this one. Thank you for your understanding.

Le corbeau croassa de satisfaction. Lui, ou plutôt elle vient de repérer de l'énergie toute particulière de la princesse Eliatrope, qui a revu paisiblement au château après cette journée animée, c'était le cas du dire.

Raven battait ses ailes, repartant de la hauteur pour éviter qu'elle voit ... 

Échec. 

Danaé leva la tête et lui lance un lourd regard de reproches. 

" _Je ne sais pas quoi faire de minimum un prudent!"_  Grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête, agacée d'être surveillée par beaucoup de monde.   
  
" _C'est pour ton bien_ ", se justifie Raven, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas pour rien.  
  
" _Ouais, l'idole de la phrase.",_ Répliqua Danaé, ne vous humez pas en fonction de la conversation.  
  
" _C'est ma mission, alors je te protège_ ."   
  
" _Mph, passable." Si vous ne voulez pas des problèmes, genre "bien alors, j'ai perdu la princesse" ou "oh non, elle s'est enfuie sans moi le dire" ou "merde, elle m'a assommé, m '_    
  
_"... comme bien des références amusantes mais bien comprend, j'essaierai" Bien que la phase "Je vous anime et vous bloquez pour éviter de suivre" est un peu superflu, non?_ "  
  
_" Pourquoi insinues que je ne peux pas battre? "_

_"Non. Mais c'est juste inutile et un peu trop développé le muscle à mon goût, c'est tout."_

_"Bouh, tu es très mal, mon cher Raven", taquina Danaé._

" _Mais je ne mens pas!_ " 

" _Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ... Au lieu de dire des choses stupides, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ... spécial_ _._

_"Quoi?"_

_"Entraîne-moi!"_

_"Quoi?_ _Je veux dire, désolé?"_

 _"_ _Je ne t'aime pas_ _Avoir des problèmes d'audition, mais_ _je vous fais faire de la demande de GENOUX si vous voulez, entrainez-moi Mais ..._ _Autre_ _OUs_ _a_ _choisi.Autant- Que possible, evidemment"._

« _Pourquoi je-tu que je t'entraîne_ ?»   _  
_

_«Parce que je suis seul, je ne sais quoi faire pour m'améliorer. Même avec le livre Eliatrop, je n'y arrive pas, cela met trop de temps. "_    
  
_" Je vois. Mais si j'accepte, vous êtes un endroit où nous sommes engagés loin des regards indiscrets? »_  
  
_« Ne fais pas l'innocence. Vous m'avez suivi au moins jusqu'à une fois jusqu'au tour de l'école._  
  
_«Eh bien, je suis d'accord, tu es un point, il est vrai que nous avons assez de place au-dessus, c'est bon, d'_ accord, dit Raven, juste avant de disparaître dans les arbres qui bordent le château _, cette nuit, après le dîner et les deux portes Eliatropes, j'ai déjà essayé, ils me permettent de passer._ Elle est une sourit, que l '   
  
_"_

Bouillant d'impatience, Danaé revient en courant avec ses amies, qui veut sa célèbre arrivée d'Anouka.

Anouka a tout détaillé, appréciant tout dans sa juste valeur. Pour voir à travers les yeux de sa soeur, c'était cool. Plus de ses propres yeux était encore mieux.

Anouka a attrapé les yeux par son tatouage mais les pupilles semblaient plus admiratifs qu'inquiantes ou suspectes. 

Soulagés que personne ne leur accorde plus d'attention que d'habitude! Ils ont pénétré dans le hall de l'école, tous affamés. Même la peste ne jette pas l'oeil quand ils sont passés devant elle, pas même à Anouka, qui dans le dos, lui a envoyé une grimace. 

\- Oh non, Amélie, nous avons manqué les exercices préparatoires à la compétition! 

\- Pff, c'est rien comparé à ce qu'on fait dans l'après-midi! Blew Robin, approuvé par les autres. On peut dire que nous avons un train d'avance sur les autres! Il s'est montré en sortant de la poitrine. 

\- Peut-être mais vous êtes fatigués. Et demain, nous garderons un œil sur vous, prévint Mme Rose en les quittant. Parce que demain est un autre jour! Elle a jeté en agitant pour leur dire au revoir. 

\- Demain, c'est surtout mardi. La compétition commence mercredi. Danaé dans le tir à la salle à manger pour un dîner bien mérité. 

\- Trop cool! Mon premier vrai dîner! Anouka était enthousiaste en sautant sur place. 

\- Êtes-vous simplement satisfait de manger? Bon je ne sais jamais, je sais que ça va devenir méchant pour le compèt '! Robin rit. 

\- Ouais! Je vais tous les briser! Anouka se vantait. Nah, je sais que nous devons garder un profil bas, n'empêcher pas de nous avoir un plaisir tout de même et faire que nous savions comment faire, non? Pas en révélant notre véritable pouvoir, elle a ajouté une ligne. 

\- Oui, exact Et puis, pour une raison inconnue, je crois que la Matriarche soupçonne quelque chose, murmura Danaé en passant devant la porte de la salle à manger. 

\- Comment ça? Amelyne s'alarma, effrayée. 

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle me semble étrangement et a essayé de fouiller mon esprit, avoua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Hein? En tant que maître Hiboss? Elle a découvert quelque chose? Meka intervint, s'inquiète. 

\- Non, elle a pris ma barrière mentale dans la figure et n'a pas gagné, s'est moquée de Danaé en mimant quelqu'un qui prend en pleine face d'un mur de briques.

\- Fait bien pour elle! Euh, excusez-moi Amy, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé, c'est juste que ... poursuivit Robin en se séparant.

\- Pas de problème, ce n'est rien, dit-elle nerveusement en aplatissant ses cheveux sur le visage et en soi cachant ses amis, alors qu'ils sont passés devant un petit groupe de personnes qui avaient une curiosité non feinte 

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas pas? Dit Meka en observant le petit manège d'Amelyne. 

\- Oui, oui, d'accord. Un conseil, Danaé, ne la laisse pas s'approcher de toi. Notre matriarche est très douée pour faire des dégustations, savoir quand ... Elle est formidable. 

\- Vu ta tête quand tu vois, je suis prêt à croire. Elle est un bon chef de votre peuple, non? 

\- Oui, c'est elle qui nous gouverne. 

\- Vous la respectez?

\- Oui, énormément.

\- Tu te batrais pour elle?

\- Oui, sans problèmes. 

\- Elle te fait peur? Hypocritement Proposé Robin en s'asseyant. 

\- Oui, elle ... Attend, quoi?

\- Hé, je t'avais! Vous venez d'admettre que même si vous la respectez, elle vous fait peur! 

\- Pff, n'importe quoi. Et même si j'avais peur, comme sur la peur est le début de la sagesse? 

\- Bof, pas pour moi, marmonna Robin, en utilisant abondamment les côtelettes de Bouftout. 

\- C'est parce que tu es un crétin, Amélie avec le plus grand sérieux, un peu d'amusement dans ses yeux verts.

\- Si tu parles, tu veux dire ruse ou pleine d'humour, je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Et depuis quand le crétin veut dire ça?

\- Pour un peu moins d'une minute, pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, oui c'est comme ça, monsieur le crétin tu vas bien prendre quelques Cawotte? Amelyne était ironique en lui étalant sur la tête de la grande couche de Cawotte, l'équivalent en gros et en blanc de la carotte débarquée. 

\- Hey!! Non mais vous êtes hors de votre esprit? 

\- Il parait que Cawotte fait un excellent shampoing, gloussa Meka, à moitié effondré sur sa chaise. 

\- Oh, très marrant, je ris à tue-tête, grogna Robin en moi débarrassant d'une purée de Cawotte, qui finit tristement dans la poubelle. 

\- Mh, le blanc était bon pour toi, non ... Pourquoi tu as enlevé? se moqua Danaé, les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Ça y est, c'est bien, soyez tendu de personnes très retardées ... 

\- Roh, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour cette petite a choisi? Oui?

\- Oui, je pue maintenant la Cawotte. 

\- Mais c'est hyper bon, le Cawotte ... 

\- Dans l'estomac, oui! Dans les cheveux, non! 

Il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre; tous les cinq (Anouka inclus) étaient sur le sol, se tenaient le ventre et riaient jusqu'à en pleurer. Il se pencha sous la table et rénifla de manière désobligeante. Et sauté quand le plat au centre de leur table a avancé sans que la touche et le vers sur la tête. 

\- Danaé! Je sais que c'est toi! Ne fais pas l'innocent! 

\- Moi? Mais je n'ai rien fait! 

\- C'est tout! Vous avez votre droite derrière vous et vous êtes le seul à contrôler le vent pour faire ça! Va y, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi!

\- Non, c'est bon, j'avoue! C'est moi qui t'ai fait ce beau blanc permanent! 

\- Pff, tu n'es pas gentil, tu sais ce que c'est à la serviette à un professeur, qui a assisté à la scène et qui s'est effondré pour rire. 

Le reste du repas s'est déroulé paisiblement. Cependant, les traces de Cawotte ont dangereusement vaciller cette paix précaire. 

Anouka etira les élèves qui discutaient avec l'ardeur autour d'eux. Elle était heureuse d'être ici, avec sa sœur et ses amis. Elle allait avoir des cours fascinants, développer ses pouvoirs et être libre. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle a senti son lien avec Danaé, fluide et résistant.

Elle ressentait les sentiments de Danaé, ses pensées. Sa barrière ne dérangeait pas: leurs esprits étaient connectés. Aucune barrière ne peut déranger. Elle sentait que Danaé s'inquiétait d'un passage secret et d'une réunion; Elle était bonne et incitée pour la compétition.

Mais quelle réunion?

Anouka profita de moment inattention of sa sœur pour apprendre à comprendre et comprendre dans ses pensées qu'il a eu un nombre de passages secrets à l'école.

\- Dis, Robin, tu as ta carte? Demandé pensivement pour Danaé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Amelyne moi l'a retourné. Tu le veux? 

\- Oui, juste pour voir une choisie ...

\- Qui a quelque chose à voir avec une réunion? Vingt heures, au sommet de la tournée Eliatrope? Finit Anouka, révélateur son projet de cette soirée. 

\- Euh ... Eh bien, oui. Une rencontre avec Raven, sur l'entrainne ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas faire le chemin vers là-bas. Pourtant, Amelyne m'avait dit qu'il avait un passage menant directement à la Tour. Vraiment? Elle murmura en regardant Amy. 

\- Oui, j'ai découvert ça avant d'aller à Liothet. J'ai trouvé que ca pourrait être utile pour nous, au cas où ... 

\- Alors ... Ah voilà ... Eh, je n'y crois pas! 

\- Quelle? Ils ont répondu en choeur. 

\- Le passage ... Ça commence dans ma chambre. 

\- Oh, je ne l'avais pas dit? Amelyne rigola. Pardon. Oui, j'ai été aussi surpris à l'époque. Mais je dois alors demander une

\- C'est ça? 

\- Et comment attribuer les salles en fonction de la course, des pouvoirs ou du personnage? Personne ne veut changer de chambre, ils sont tous les bons trios d'oeil, bien d'accord avec eux.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le passage? Interrompit Danaé, pressée. 

\- Tout! La première fois que nous sommes entrés dans votre chambre, nous avons dit qu'il était déjà habité depuis l'accident?

\- Oui, dit Danaé qui a commencé à comprendre où son ami se trouve à venir.

\- Je suppose que ta chambre, la Blue Royal, est une chambre réservée aux Eliatrops. Peut-être même à la famille royale en étant à elle. Ce qui explique le passage vers la tournée. 

Eliatrops, Danaé, Dathet déduit. 

\- Apparemment. Mais où, ce n'est pas spécifié, gronda Robin, en examinant sa carte. Étrange ...

\- Bah, je trouve. Il n'y a pas trente-six cachettes dans une pièce, si grande soit-elle. Je le trouve, merci beaucoup les gars! 

\- Hey! Il y a des filles ici! S'écria Meka en riant. 

\- Oui, eh bien, tu as compris. A demain, en train de faire un signe de main. 

\- Bonne nuit, ricana Robin, plein d'allusions.

Danaé laissa le plus silencieusement possible et essaya de ne pas faire faire remarquer. Elle ne veut rien que quelqu'un la suive. 

Même si elle est juste allée dans sa chambre. 

Elle a essayé de prendre un air détaché et insouciante et de laisser tomber juste après la porte fermée en double tour. 

\- Eh bien, maintenant, laissez-nous trouver ce passage damné! Elle dit, s'appuya contre la porte fermée. 

Elle a commencé à regarder ses pages de contenu, puis la garde-robe. Pas de résultat.

Puis elle a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle activa une fois plus de son mode de fils et son examen de chaque recoin de chaque mur. Elle a finalement tiré un visage sur une photo sur le mur du fond, celle devant son lit.

Elle rugit en voyant ce qu'elle représente. C'était si simple! 

L'image, simple et petite, n'avait pas attiré son attention. Néanmoins, c'était la clé du passage. Le dessin sur la toile blanche était un oiseau blanc, qui lui rappelait dans une colombe, qui s'est échappé d'une cage noire et qui s'est envolé.

Danaé a tenté de s'échapper, comme l'oiseau, de cette cage. De plus, les gardes devant sa porte et devant sa fenêtre ont été doublés. Il est impossible que cette soirée sorte. De plus, elle a choisi de faire à faire. Tellement dévoué à la base de ses pouvoirs pour cette nuit ... Nous verrions les jours à venir. 

Ne sachant pas comment faire, elle tapota d'abord la photo, appela une clé qui s'évanouit avant de le toucher, tira sur le cadre.

Pendant qu'elle a tirée, elle a perçu quelque chose de vaguement géométrique sous la photo. Elle a enlevé et presque sauté de joie en voyant une flèche. Dessiné à l'endroit exact de l'oiseau, et a montré le haut. D'ailleurs, en essayant la couche de poussière qui recouvre exactement cette partie du mur, elle a voulu que la pierre qui entourait était plus chaude.

Sentant qu'elle a presque atteint son fils mais, elle frotté dur, révélant une plaque de fer bleue, qui a détaché quelques uns du mur. Et qui fait plus ou moins la circonférence de l'image.

Prix au début d'une intuition, elle pose lentement la main sur l'assiette et avec un peu de son énergie. La plaque s'est réchauffée jusqu'à devenir rouge mais ne pas brûler pour autant. Comme dans le temple, l'énergie s'éloigne de l'assiette, qui met en évidence les lignes invisibles jusqu'à présent, pour dessiner dans la pierre un rectangle bien délimité.

Une porte Ce qui a glissé vers la droite, voir un nouveau vol d'escalier qui est descendu. Les flambeaux fanés s'enflammèrent dès lors qu'ils ont mis un pied hors de la pièce et dès qu'ils ont commencé à dégringoler les marches glissantes.

Vingt heures sonnaient et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la route reprenant le chemin de fer et elle comprenait qu'elle était presque là. En fait, le chemin s'est arrêté et une porte délimitée.

Fait essoufflé pour avoir couru aussi vite que possible, elle l'ouvrit. Raven était déjà là et contemplé respectueusement le Dofus gris.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, subjuguée. 

\- Oui, pas vrai? C'est celui de mon jeune frère, Yseul et de sa soeur Dragon, Diazine. C'est le Dofus des Perles. Ma petite soeur, Emenari et son frère Athale sont sur Terre, dans un temple péruvien, si ma mémoire est bonne. C'est le Dofus Corail. 

\- Quand prévoyez-vous aller sur les chercher?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée. Mon emploi du temps est chargé, entre les traitements en ville, l'école, la concurrence, ... Bon, c'est vrai que maintenant que le problème avec Anouka est réglé, j'ai l'impression que je ne parviendrais pas à m'en débarrasser ... 

\- Meilleurs coeurs! Tout à l'heure Pour les remèdes, vous allez être tranquille sur ce point suspendu assez longtemps, je dirais deux sur trois mois, toujours éternel libéré par Liothet est énorme. Pour l'école, on s'en sort pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu longtemps ici. Pour la compétition, vous êtes ici pour résoudre ce problème, non?

\- Deux ou trois mois, wow ... 

\- C'est celui de tout cela que vous avez retenu? Grogna dehors Raven, les poings sur les hanches. 

\- Mais non! Je suis moqué de toi! C'est vrai que l'école n'est pas un gros problème, je suis plutôt un bon élève. La concurrence par contre ... C'est pire que le premier. 

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il ya beaucoup de monde, surtout la matriarche qui me rencontre mal à l'aise. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs ... 

\- Je vois. C'est pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce service?

\- Oui c'est ça. 

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider. Mais tu dois absolument me faire confiance. 

\- Compris, vas-y, explique!

\- Vous devez apprendre à canaliser votre colère et votre peur, pour qu'ils ne vous dérangez plus.

\- C'est tout?! 

\- En ce moment, oui. Mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur la magie élémentaire.  
  
Danaé courut, baissé tout au plus. Les jets d'eau lui manquent d'un petit millimètre. Raven manipule l'eau avec une facilité déconcertante. Assez pour la rendre presque jalouse.

Eh bien, elle avait déjà été élémentaire; Elle avait choisi le feu comme ce dernier tour. Elle a perdu ses deux premiers mais a gagné les deux suivants. Ils étaient également bien intentionnés et bien intentionnés pour emporter cette tournée ultime. Même si elle a été trempée et osée des dents. 

 _L'attaque est la meilleure forme de défense_ ! Elle prend en charge les utilisateurs de Raven et en tendant les mains. 

Elle a dessiné (pour la dernière fois, elle espérait) dans ses forces et un appel le feu. Il se remplace d'abord par un léger crépitation, qui se transforme en puissantes flammes bleues. Ce qui met la température à vingt-cinq degrés en quelques secondes. Oops. Dommage, elle verrait ça plus tard.

Elle chargea son adversaire et lui lança les flammes qui n'attendaient que cela. Raven activa une mini-inondation qui s'écrasa dans le torrent des flammes. Mais le feu était trop important pour être à la maison des nuages de vapeur qui envahissaient la salle de la Tour. 

Mais ce n'était plus un avantage pour Danaé; Raven a parfaitement vu, comme si la vapeur n'existait pas. Ils sont retournés tout autour, accompagnant que sur faire une erreur ou laisser une entrée à l'autre.

Décidant que c'était suffisant, Danaé attaqua tous les côtés, surprenant Raven. Les deux ont commencé à se fatiguer et la nuit a été bien avancée. Il était vrai qu'il fallait plus que du temps pour l'achever. 

Ils étaient chacun sous une cloche élémentaire, qui servait de bouclier. Mais Danaé change de tactique et lança l 'idée qu'elle a eu: elle empila son fils bouclier sous celui de Raven, ce qui perturbe ses attaques. Elle ne voyait plus rien de bon et ses attaques dev

\- Hey! C'est de la triche! 

\- Ah non! Tout est permis ici! 

\- Mff, n'importe quoi! Mutter Raven en essayant de se débarrasser du bouclier brûlant.

Le bouclier est resté ferme malgré les attaques lancées stratégiquement. Mais au bout d'un long moment, il s'affaiblit et comme une bulle sur le point d'éclater, il a agité de partout, encourageant Raven à continuer.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur le bouclier qu'elle a oublié d'attaquer Danaé, qui s'est rapprochée au fur et à mesure que la vapeur disparaissait. Les flammes infiltrées par les trous laissés dans le bouclier d'eau envahirent lentement la bulle autour de Raven, qui ne le remarqua pas. 

 _Je tiens ma chance!_ Elle pensa en avançant autant que possible vers Raven.

Celle-ci venait de détruire définitivement le bouclier de feu et grommela quand elle vit qu'elle était entourée par les flammes bleues de Danaé. Elle a annulé son bouclier d'eau qui ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité dans cette dernière partie de leur entraînement. 

 _Elle apprecie vite, elle n'hésite pas à prendre une seconde pour profiter de mon moment d'inattention pour m'attaquer,_ approuvé mentalement Raven _. Elle fera seulement un choix d'esprit des autres concurrents si elle a fait la même chose. Faites au moins que son fils ne sonne pas son potentiel ... Il est trop tôt pour que le Conseil apprenne qui elle est Mardi, nous saurons si l'accepteront parmi eux. Car au-delà des apparences, Danaé reste une princesse et Liothet est son royaume, elle s'appelle quand elle sera prête à monter sur le trône. Même sans sujets, elle deviendra une reine Eliatrope. C'est une partie de son destin. Bientôt, ce monde saura ... Que l'espoir est toujours là!_ Dit-elle en souriant, fixant la fille.

Danaé, elle, n'a pas souri du tout. Elle avait quatre millièmes dans les mains et les jambes dans l'état de compote. Sa vue devint parfois confuse, la sueur l'aveuglant. Ses réserves sont des plus légères, mais elle continue à être de tous les côtés, ce qui signifie qu'elles sont bientôt finies et qu'elles peuvent s'écraser sur des heures. 

Sans elle, le collier dans son fils réactif et émet une douce lumière bleue, qui provenait du saphir. Danaé a tiré la dernière fois ses forces et un chargé de ses mains de flammes pourpres. Elle avait maintenant appris à changer la couleur de ses flammes, à faire passer le bleu, à couleur trop habituelle, au rouge, ce qui était beaucoup mieux, plus normal.

Elle a mis sa volonté et son énergie, empêchant ainsi que les flammes lui échappent. Elle a brûlé ses paumes dans le passage mais elle ne s'est pas inquiétée de la douleur. Elle s'occupe d'elle plus tard.

Elle avait en effet prévu dans une chambre une multitude de crèmes qu'elle avait demandées à Flora, qui avait obéi avec un demi-sourire. Flore a soupçonné beaucoup de fait a fait Danaé avec toutes ces crèmes contre les brûlures, les coupures, les engelures, etc ... Mais elle n'a rien dit, gardant pour ses réflexions. Si la fille veut s'entraîner, et bien qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle était de toute façon bien entourée de Raven comme son fils Gardien. Oui, Danaé a eu la chance d'avoir Raven en tant que Gardien.

Qui était d'un niveau plus qu'honorant. C'est une force élémentaire dans les combats. 

 _Elle est dure_ , gronda Danaé, que ses flammes n'atteignaient pas leur cible. _Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés, alors qui va déchirer le premier? Certainement pas moi!_

Elle double les efforts pour jeter plus de flammes, se moquant de la couleur qu'ils. Raven a fait de même et ils ont immédiatement de l'eau et des chevilles. Gelé, ils ont claqué des dents. Danaé renifla et serra les poings raidis par le froid.

Dans son poignet et dans son cou, brillait une lumière bleue continuelle. L'Aikoh et le collier au combat et a leur détenteur de l'énergie qui leur manquait. Conséquence: ses cheveux flottaient autour de ses épaules, ses yeux passaient lentement sur les noirs et nous voyions parfois. 

 _Et merde, même le collier ne suffit pas à cacher ses ailes_ , maudit Raven, inquiet par ce qu’elle a vu. _Le catalyseur ne va pas tenir longtemps, même si elle commence à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il va se fissurer et le surplus d'Eternal va lui revenir brusquement. Elle ne parviendra certainement pas à le contenir. Et là, sa couverture va sauter!_

En fixant le catalyseur, Raven pâlit. Il y avait déjà une fissure dans la pierre! Le processus était déjà engagé, il compte également. 

 _Combien de temps a-t-il passé? Quatre jours, deux semaines, un mois?_  

\- Aucune idée, mais tant que je l'ai encore, j'en profite, marmonna Danaé, plutôt difficilement pour que Raven l'entende. 

\- Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu as parlé?

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici? Nous ne sommes que nous deux, alors à qui d'autre je parlerais? Danaé s'est moqué en examinant chaque centimètre carré du poignard en argent qu'elle tenait. Au fait, je t'ai eu.

\- Quelle? Oh… 

Le Gardien était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’elle n’avait plus accordé d’attention au combat. Et son adversaire en avait profité pour faire bouillir l'eau, la transformer en vapeur et l'approcher. Ils étaient tous deux dans un cercle de flammes.

\- OK, on va dire que tu as gagné.

\- Mais j'ai gagné. Vous étiez complètement ailleurs et vos pensées ont erré tant que j'ai réussi à les percevoir d'où j'étais… 

\- Tu es arrivé là? C'est un grand progrès, remarqua Raven en secouant la tête et en sortant du cercle de feu pour s'asseoir. Venez, nous l'avons fini pour cette soirée. 

\- Hem… C'est joyeux pour un poignard…

\- C'est un poignard spécial, fabriqué par mes soins et pour vous. Cela pourrait vous sauver la vie un jour, si vous êtes en danger. Et oui, c'est normal que ce soit si léger, c'est délibéré. Le matériau qui compose est très léger mais aussi dur que l'acier.

\- Sensationnel! Je n'ai rien dit, je garde, s'exclama Danaé en rangeant dans son étui de cuir noir. 

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu ne le voudrais pas ... Tu étais élevé sur Terre, où les armes sont interdites? Je crois que tu aurais peur de le manipuler ... 

\- Hmf, c'est vrai que j'étais comme ça élevé. Mais quand j'ai grandi, j'ai réalisé que les armes ne m'effrayaient pas aussi bien que dans les autres. Cela ne me dérangait pas beaucoup ... A l'époque, je me dis encore que ça me rendrait encore plus étranger si je le disais à quelqu'un. Alors je ne l'ai jamais dit. 

\- Je comprends. Ainsi tu n'as jamais été effrayé par les combats que tu as comme faits ici.

\- Non. Même si je désapprouve la violence, je n'hésiterais pas à me battre. Surtout contre les ombres. Mais je n'ai jamais contesté à mains nues et j'ai du mal à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. 

\- C'est pourquoi tu es là avec moi, ce soir. Mh ... je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui quoi? 

\- Savez-vous quand une arme est bonne et quand elle est mauvaise?

\- Bon ou Mauvais? Eeh, non.

\- Ce poignard par exemple, devient une arme de crime quand il sert à tuer ou bénir. Tu m'as eu?

\- Oui, c'est facile à comprendre ... Et quand est-ce bon?

\- Quand cela sert pour protéger votre vie ou celle des autres. Simplement. Tu comprends?

-… Oui. J'ai compris 

\- Tant mieux. Avec ça, bonne nuit à toi. 

\- À toi aussi. Mais où est la porte? Danaé gémit, remarquant qu'il avait disparu. 

\- Où tu as laissé, sourit Raven en regardant la fille sentir le mur.

\- Très drôle, je ris à haute voix, haha. Mais sérieusement, où cela s'est-il passé? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle doit toujours être là. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas passer par la porte d'en bas, c'est dangereux que les gardes de l'école ont été triplés. 

\- Et pneu! Tu as raison, je dois trouver cette foutue porte. Voyons voir…

Elle active son mode de fonctionnement malgré sa fatigue et sa vie, cette porte qui se ramène dans la chambre. C'était comme séparé du mur et était toujours là.

 

Danaé tendant la main vers la poignée, entrevoir un bref éclair autour de sa main, qui s'éteint immédiatement. Elle tira sur la poignée dorée et la porte d'appareillage plus en plus sur le mur. Gravé de cent glyphes d'Eliatrops, la porte était d'un bois sombre et brillant. Celui-ci s'est ouvert dans une longue calandre. 

 

Danaé, soulagé d'avoir trouvé, souhaitait bonne nuit à Raven, qui observe, s'amuse, et se précipite dans le couloir. Des flambeaux associés à la peau et à la peau, fatigués, jouez pour compter la marche ainsi que le temps qu'il a pour rejoindre sa chambre. 

 

\- Wah, deux cents pas et exactement sept minutes, dit-elle en s'effondrant sur son lit. 

Elle s'endormit sur ces mots au loin, un corbeau croassa, déchirant un instant la nuit silencieuse. 

  
Quelques heures plus tard, un peu plus loin ... 

Loirement dormait sur le lit immaculé de sa nouvelle chambre, la pièce blanche pure. Anouka attendait, aveuglée et bourdonnante, que neuf heures sonnent. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et le bleu de celui-ci l'attirait. Elle a un grogné. En aucun cas, elle pourrait sortir sous sa forme draconnique. 

 

 _Il n'y a pas d'inconvénient,_ pensait-elle _, je suis avec Danaé et les cours de fascinants. Tu as tenu dix ans, tu vas attendre dix minutes!_

Pour que le temps paraisse moins longtemps, elle s'habille et s'observe dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. 

 

\- Bof, pas terrible ... Voyons voir si je peux arranger ça ...

Elle CONCENTRE, Une CHERCHE l'eternel au fond d'elle et d'inaudibles Une Presqu'île _plop_ , était en Elle tofu * transformée. 

\- Trop cool, elle a grincé en sautant, ça un marché. Je souhaite juste ne pas rester dans un Tofu pour le reste de ma vie. 

La porte s'ouvrit quand elle posa sa jambe rebondie sur le loquet. Elle batait le plus silencieusement possible, vérifiant que personne n'était là. Elle revit quelques minutes plus tard et posa son butin par terre, satisfaite.

 

Loin sa de voler les choses aux autres, non. Mais après le dîner, ses amis ont fait la visite du château et la présentation détaillée des élèves ... Et des professeurs. Et en passant devant une classe, Meka lui avait dit que c'était la classe de couture, donnée par Mme Sapik. Des perles, des rubans, des tissus, des aiguilles, des fils, un peu de maquillage qui sont devant elle.   
\- De toute façon, elle ne remarquera pas et je la rembourserai plus tard. En ce moment, je n'ai pas de kama ... Allez au boulot!

 

Quand la cloche du matin sonne, l'uniforme banale de l'école est beaucoup plus coloré: un collier discret dans le cou, des rubans bien et une tresse sur le côté police effet attendu.

Remplie, Anouka sortit, ferma magiquement sa porte (qui avait déjà dit déjà Amelyne, elle avait imité sa sœur) et entra sans bruit dans la chambre de sa jumelle, qui était pour son grand bonheur, juste à côté d'elle. La porte a permis de passer sans avoir besoin d'une clé pour ouvrir.

Danaé s'est effondré sur son fils complètement défait et un dormi profondément. Anouka remarque qu'elle avait toujours ses affaires d'hier et de soupira. Elle est la secoua d'un moteur de courtoisie, se retrouve a nez avec les poings entoures d'un feu bleu. 

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête! Danaé, furieux d'être si éveillé. 

\- Hum, désolé, mais la cloche a déjà sonné et les autres nous ... Et tu maintenant encore. Alors j'ai pensé ... s'excusa Anouka, surprise par sa réaction.

\- OK, j'ai compris le message, grommela sa sœur en se frottant les yeux. J'ai eu une nuit trop courte et j'ai mal partout, about la mauvaise humeur.

\- Pas grave, je comprends. J'ai dormi comme un journal. Ma chambre est super, je t'aime, je suis très proche de toi, cette école et ses cours sont géniaux, bref, la vie est énorme! Anouka était enthousiaste en s'étirant. Et puis, vous avez vu ma tenue?

\- C'est l'uniforme de l'école, _ça_ ? 

\- Hey oui! Arrangé par moi-même. Tu veux la même chose?

\- Avec empressement, pas que je trouve ça moche, ce n'est pas pour moi ... Demande pour Meka! Elle acceptea certainement. 

\- Bonne idée! J'y vais, à la fois! 

\- Oui, à la fois ...

Danaé se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté en maudissant ses muscles douloureux. Elle s'habilla rapidement, cacha ses ailes (la pierre du collier était tombée pendant la nuit) et se réjouit de ses amis, toujours à tomber la mâchoire. Anouka a discuté avec Meka qui est complètement dans ce qu'elle a dit. 

\- Waouh, quelqu'un qui n'a pas assez dormi, gloussa Dathet en la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. 

\- Oh d'accord, pas besoin de me rappeler ma tête de zombie pas tout à fait, grommela Danaé, pas d'humour s'améliorer peu à peu. 

Ils discutèrent joyeusement en allant jusqu'à la salle à manger déjà bondée de papier d'élèves affamés. Les étudiants mélangés et semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble. Dans le grand Danaé de Soulagement (et d'Amelyne, si same pas un Elle Ne est Montré) la matriarche n'à pas ici mangé, les Mais Avec le et professeurs directeur. Leur salle à manger était interdite aux élèves et de plus, personne ne savait vraiment où c'était. L'école était grande et un quart des classes restait vide toute l'année.

\- Et Puis, il each Que better Vaut Reste Dans pièce fils, ne NIT pas nous trouver évincés peuvent ici, voir Les choses nous faire Que stupides ous nos Entender projets Avenirs machiavéliques, se moquer de Robin en le clown Faisant.

\- Oui, sinon vous auriez un pendentif a long terme au moins dix contraintes, mais Meka en secouant ironiquement son index vers lui. 

\- Dix, peut-être pas, un peu moins tout de même! Le garçon prenant l'air béni à tort s'est offusqué. 

\- Ouais, huit ou neuf! Et c'est juste pour le moment, gloussa Danaé en s'asseyant à leur table habituelle. 

\- Pff, tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, pleurnicha dramatiquement Robin en essuyant une larme imaginaire. 

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout ça et je ne veux pas jouer les ennuis-fêtes, mais sur le fait quoi pour Anou ... Annie?

\- Mme Rose et Mme Hépine nous ont dit que tout était réglé, et que je donnais à mes professeurs, expliquait Anouka en sortant une feuille. 

Parfait Et nous, nous allons sortir du terrain de vente, un Robin approuvé. 

\- Et c'était…? Demandé pour le dragon, qui n'a pas vu ce qu'il faut parler.

\- Les parents ont disparu en mer, claptrap, orphelin, bla bla bla, cousin de Danaé, claptrap, arrivée tardive, etc. 

\- Ah bon, éclate Anouka en prenant une cuisse de Bouftout. 

\- Au fait, sur quoi comme cours ce matin? Danaé se demande en cherchant dans ses poches à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

\- Eh bien, presque rien, en fait. Nous avons juste deux heures dans un élémentaire, puis le reste de la journée, c'est du temps libre, lança Dathet en crispant dans une pomme. 

\- Mh, tu crois qu'ils nous laisser partir? Reflète Danaé. 

\- Après ce que nous avons fait hier? J'ai du mal à y croire ... 

\- Rien ne s'aventurait, rien ne s'annonçait, augure Anouka en dévorant la cuisse. 

\- Anouka une raison, si on n'essayons rien, on ne connait jamais le fameux résultat sur les jardins et les animaux, raisonnablement Amelyne, curieuse. 

\- Amy est une raison, je veux voir aussi que c'est un résultat de la vague d'Eternelle due à l'éclosion d'Anouka là, murmura Danaé. 

\- Peut-être faire une pause entre le dîner et l'après-midi, marmonna une voix derrière eux. 

Corbeau! Vous avez arrêté de venir dans notre dos sans Danaé, sentant son cœur, revient lentement à un pouls et normal après avoir battu dans la chamade. 

\- Pardon. En tirant l'oreille ici et là, j'ai entendu parler des professeurs qui ont besoin de se défouler devant l'école, parce que les professeurs ne savaient plus travailler dans ce bruit et toute cette agitation. Le directeur a dû s'incliner. Conséquence: nous avons jusqu'à demain deux heures de temps libre après le dîner. 

\- Trop cool! Nous allons pouvoir sortir de la vue professorale! se moqua Robin, toujours prêt à passer un bon moment. 

\- Oui, pas sûr. Tu oublie quelque chose, Robin, Grommela Danaé, les sourcils froncés et le regard sur la pièce opposée de la pièce. 

\- Quelle? Allez-y, je suis tout ouïe! 

\- Je suis une princesse avec tout le monde de gens qui courent après moi, murmura-t-elle en regardant le mur opposé.

-Ok, d'accord. Mais pourquoi regardes-tu le mur?

-Parce qu'il y a un espion sanglant qui se penche et nous regardons depuis que nous sommes entrés. Il y a aussi un porte à l'entrée et un dernier juste à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

\- Ah. Ok, je comprends que tu viens. Ils nous regardent, dit Meka, compréhensifs. À mon avis, ils nous suivent et nous allons en ville.

-Il y a des chances. Mais que nous ne fassions rien de dangereux ou de stupide, allons-nous nous laisser perdre les paniers? Danaé se demande.

-Quelle?

-Oublie ça, je reformule ma question: nous ne faisons pas de petit tour de ville, comme les magasins et les parcs, ils nous laissent tranquilles, non?

-J'espère ... la soupira Anouka, qui rêvait de visiter Arabena. Le silence était autour de la table, alors que tout le monde imaginait qu'ils fassent une fois qu'ils étaient en ville.

-Ah Putain! Mon sac se retourne, Danaé grogna, se penchant en avant. Hmm, quoi ... Oh, je l'ai oublié ... Bien tirer ...

-Quelle? Qu'as-tu oublié?

-Dans mon Keepall, il y a une lettre pour la banque d'Arabena. Mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai oublié de l'affiche ...

-Si c'était dans ton Keepall, c'est important. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il soit en dehors de votre Keepall?

-Pas d'idée, ça a dû tomber quand j'ai fouillé mon sac la dernière fois. En bref, où est la banque?

-Dans le district de l'armée, pour plus de sécurité. Ce n'est pas loin de l'école et il reste ouvert toute la journée, au moins jusqu'à vingt-deux heures.

-Très bien, nous allons passer après avoir visité la ville pour Anouka, d'accord? Proposa Meka en souriant au Dragon qui le rendra.

\- Pas de problème, dit Dathet en levant et en ramenant leurs plateaux. Eh bien, la cloche sonnera et il vaudrait mieux que nous allions de l'avant, pour que nous ayons à faire

-Eh bien, tu es manqué des exercices de base pour la plupart, tu sais, dit Raven, qui les suivit. Et puis, les professeurs ont eu cette fois ... Pas de promenades aujourd'hui.

Nous n'avons pas l'intention.

-Bien pour vous. Tu ferais bien de vérifier, il commence à connaître les ruses et tes petits trucs.

-Nos ruses et petits trucs? Euh, je n'aime pas quand nous sommes sous-estimés ... Robin râla en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Moi aussi. Notre plan était bien construit, même s'il avait été anticipé, continuer Dathet, marchant à reculons pour pouvoir parler face à face, se heurtant presque à plusieurs personnes qui dévisageaient.

\- Retourne, imbécile, tu vas tomber! Amelyne Sermonna, prenant son bras

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me retourne. Wow, vous avez de la force dans vos doigts!

\- Le tir à l'arc. Excellent. Tu devrais essayer.

\- Mh, j'ai déjà des problèmes avec mes pouvoirs protecteurs, je ne veux pas voler une autre discipline, désolé.

\- Peu importe, j'aurais essayé ... Eh bien, si ce que je viens de dire est vrai, nous avons fait trop de problèmes pour le rattraper. Mais où est-elle allée?

\- Elle était derrière nous il y a un instant, j'en suis sûr! s'exclama Meka, confus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se réjouit en classe, elle me glisse, elle doit être absente.

\- Pourquoi ne pas t-elle pas dit à haute voix? Pourquoi donner-t-elle l'impression d'être protectrice?

\- C'est plus ou moins ça ...

Elle leur a dit rapidement que ce fils lui avait dit. La surprise passa, ils acquiescèrent, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle était d'expliquer.

\- Oui je comprends. Cela dit une a choisi: elle vous convient partout. Elle fait partie des Lumières? Amélie, inquisiteur.

\- Oui, je sais à coup sûr. Je te raconterai le reste plus tard, fais les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Entendu. Eh bien, nous y voilà pour une séance d'entraînement de base! Dit Dathet en serrant les poings.

\- Eh bien, rien de méchant, dit Meka, qui n'a vraiment pas s'entraîner et qui est vraiment préféré avec ses fleurs chéries.

\- Et ça va vite passer, on ne s'entraîne que de dix heures. Ce n'est pas un cours intensif non plus! Danaé la rassura, soupçonnant la vraie raison de Meka.

\- Ouais, eh bien, j'aurais aimé être ailleurs qu'ici ... Robin grogna, pensif.

\- Et où? Dans Liothet, dans son labyrinthe rempli de pièges? Amélie insinua, le taquinant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Bien que ce soit soit plein de pièges et d'essences, il est conçu pour donner de la vie et la perspicacité d'Eliatrop. Il faut utiliser ses pouvoirs là et les améliorer régulièrement. C'est un bon endroit pour s'améliorer! dit le garçon.

\- Vu comme ça, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit le Crâ après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous les laissons tous les jours s'entraîner.

\- Ils essaient de nous empêcher d'aller et de désagrémenter la surprise de retrouver le visage à un Dragon en pleine forme! Anouka fulmina à cette pensée.

\- Ils se trouvent devant des flèches enflammées et des prêts à l'usage, ajoute Amelyne, en ex-fils et en armant d'une flèche.

\- Ils se retrouvent devant les plantes carnivores qui arrachent leurs vêtements et autres, surenchérissent Meka en étalant de ses principaux réseaux de lumière verte.

\- Ils se rencontrent devant mes portails, qui poursuivent partout, continua Danaé en secouant les doigts, qui s'entouraient d'une belle brume bleue.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés stupidement devant mes boucliers, incapables entrent dans l'île, continua Dathet.

\- Et ils seront stupides dans mes pièges ici et là, Robin a fini d'approuver. Oui, ils ont beaucoup de surprises avec notre petit groupe ...

\- Un sacré os ... Meka gloussa, suivi par les trois autres filles.

\- Il y a des gardes qui vont faire grincer des dents et devenir curieux. Ou directement à l'infirmerie ... Danaé rigola, jetant un regard d'inspiration à celui qui convient.

Il était invisible mais plus important en ce qui concerne les furieux de la princesse, il s'en va rapidement. Ceux qui ont précédé d'avoir leur rare face-à-face avec ceux qui ont regardé ce qui a été leur été n'a pas été rassuré ...

D'abord, ses pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour son âge, même si elle était très régulière et qu'elle allait arriver.

Elle ne devait pas être suivie partout dans le monde et laisser le savoir (l'un des gardiens lui avait dit que son attitude avait changé lorsqu'elle était en colère et qu'elle servait d'exemple aux autres).

Troisièmement, elle a réussi à s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et sous le nez d'espions hautement entraînés.

Il soupira, sentant qu'il commente à comprendre ses prédécesseurs. Le regard glacé et furieux était sûrement quelque chose choisi pour quelque chose ... Et même si la fille n'en était pas consciente, elle devint une vraie Princesse et adopta les habitudes et les mœurs. Comme l'énervement extrême quand ils étaient coincés sur le dos des gardes qui ne pensaient qu'à la phrase banale et irritante "C'est pour votre bien que nous faisons cela". Il soupira de nouveau et jeta un autre regard désapprobateur à la fille, qui était très mal à l'aise.

Pendentif ce temps, la formation a commencé. Danaé était un peu déçu parce que c'était juste des exercices de base.

Amelyne a refusé d'aller avec les autres Crâs, à la grande surprise de tous.

\- Mais pourquoi? Vous allez aller avec eux si! C'est votre peuple de toute façon! Dathet se nomme, le regard avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne veux pas, je préfère rester avec toi, dit Amélie en croisant les bras.

\- Euh ok, si tu veux ... Bon, voyons si peut rendre cet entrainement un peu plus rigoureux, gloussa Meka.

\- Il y a des bassins d'eau, des bougies pour le feu, des bouteilles pour l'air, des plantes pour la terre. Nous avons l'embarras du choix! Danaé a fait remarquer, déjà plus d'accord avec cet exercice.

\- Mh, tant que j'y pense, Danaé ... Meka la glissa et la traîna vers les blocs de fleurs.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as promis de m'apprendre à guérir les plantes, comme toi. Je pense que le moment est venu, non?

\- Oui, d'accord, prends deux au hasard et va dans un coin plus tranquille, d'accord?

\- Oui, chef! se moqua Meka en prenant deux pots.

Ils se sont assis et se sont penchés l'un vers l'autre. Dathet est allé au marteau pour "pulvériser son record précédent", tandis que Robin et Amelyne paria sur qui ferait entre eux les meilleurs coups de couteau. Personne ne leur prêtait attention et Danaé pouvait commencer à l'expliquer.

\- D'abord, vous mettez vos mains sur la plante à traiter, n'importe où fera l'affaire. Alors vous dessinez dans votre Eternel et vous l'envoyez entre vos mains.

Elle a agi et ses mains ont été entourées par une lueur verte. Elle l'agita devant les yeux de Meka et les mit sur la plante en pot qui frissonna. Les feuilles et les fleurs bleues ont poussé et la plante a gagné environ dix centimètres en moins d'une minute. Impressionné, Meka regarda attentivement le carrousel et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et c'est tout ?!

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez ?

\- Quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, plus ... hors de l'ordinaire!

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais non. Allez-y, peut-être que vous ferez quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, comme vous le dites!

\- D'ACCORD ! Tu verras, regarde tes yeux!

La jeune Sadida posa les mains sur la plante branlante et assistit. La même lumière que Danaé s'enroula autour de ses principaux, mais au lieu de guérir la plante d'une mauvaise façon, des fleurs de fleurs jaillirent du sol détrempé.

\- Et putain! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire! Meka se moqua, contrit.

\- Pas de problème, réessayez. Mais accumuler plus éternelle dans vos paumes pour commencer et effacer l'esprit de toutes les parasites parasites. Voilà comment je fonctionne.

\- D'accord, essayons, grogna-t-elle, se remettent de plus en plus.

Elle lui tendit les mains et la concentration éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient chaudes. Ils ont soudainement dégagé une brume verte, est allé chercher paresseux sur la plante, qui a un gelé. Puis soudainement détendu quand ses feuilles ont commencé à passer du gris vente au vert tendre, ses racines poussent un peu et les fleurs s'épanouissent.

 

\- J'ai réussi ... Tu as vu, j'ai réussi!

\- Oui, j'ai vu, je suis à tes côtés et je ne suis pas aveugle, aux dernières nouvelles, taquine Danaé, heureuse pour elle.

\- J'ai réussi, ... Cela signifie que pour l'entraînement, je peux guérir l'Arbre de Vie ...

\- L'arbre de la vie? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ...

\- C'est un arbre sacré pour nous, les Sadidas. Nous sommes tous connectés à cela. Nous sommes, en quelque sorte, ses enfants. S'il meurt, nous mourrons avec ... C'est presque arrivé avec la folie de Nox. Nous a caché le mieux que nous pouvions ... Mais comme toutes les autres plantes, elle dépérit.

\- Aie ...

\- Tu l'as dit. Nos meilleurs recherches et ceux du monde entier pour restaurer sa splendeur d'antan, mais rien à faire. Il est comme tout ce qui vit sur Emrat: il meurt lentement.

 Soudain, elle releva la tête, avec un espoir croissant dans ses yeux.

 - Est-ce que tu sais où c'est? Avez-vous au moins une petite idée? murmura-t-elle, ses yeux bruns remplis d'espoir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ... C'est très important pour toi Sadidas, même vital. Il doit être gardé quelque part, avec les gardes armés contre les dents et ... Oh. Je vois. 

\- Oui. La salle du conseil des quinze. Eh bien, des Quatorze maintenant.

\- Tout cela à cause de l’accident ... Mais demain, le Conseil sera à nouveau complet. Demain, le Conseil tiendra une nouvelle réunion. Et je serais là à tout prix.

\- J'espère bien ... Promets-moi quelque chose! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant ses mains et en attirant les regards étonnés des autres étudiants.

\- Quelle? Allez me dire tout, mais ce serait mieux un pas en dessous ...

\- Si tu as l'occasion de le faire, je te conjure, Danaé ... Essaie de guérir l'Arbre de Vie!

 

Danaé sentit les mains de Meka se fermer sur les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. Son amie était très sérieuse en lui disant cela. Si elle était capable de guérir l'Arbre de la Vie, elle débarrasserait les Sadidas et le monde entier d'un poids énorme. Mais entre une petite plante en pot d'intérieur et un arbre de plusieurs millénaires, il y avait encore une différence ...

 

Elle soupira intérieurement mais garda un visage dénué de toute expression devant son amie, réfléchissant activement. Puis, après quelques tortures mentales, hocha la tête. Le sourire de Meka lui fit encore plus confiance en elle. Mais elle devait au moins essayer. Les mots d'Anouka résonnaient dans son esprit.

" _Pas de douleur, pas de gain_ ."

 

Si elle n'essayait pas de le guérir, il n'y aurait aucune chance de le guérir, puisque cela faisait environ dix ans que les chercheurs avaient essayé de le guérir et que, sans succès. La question pour elle était la suivante: serait-elle capable de le faire?

 

Elle soupira encore mais sourit à Meka, qui dansait autour d'elle, toutes heureuses de sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas vu combien Danaé avait hésité et les problèmes persistants dans ses yeux. Insouciante, elle s'assit et prit une autre plante qu'elle commença à soigner.

 

Danaé s'en alla, se mordant les lèvres, réfléchissant dans ses pensées. Elle a erré dans l'arène, essayant de prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle a finalement pris une épée légère et regardé les autres, ayant tout pour apprendre. Elle a sauté quand une voix derrière elle lui a demandé:

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ah! Raven, mais bon sang, je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça! elle s'est exclamée quand elle a reconnu son gardien.

\- That's right, forgive me. It's just that you're left doing nothing, so I thought you needed something but you dared not ask.

\- It's not that, it's just that I have everything to learn about sword fights, dagger, ... In short, everything. I don’t even have the basics.

\- You don’t do badly with the throwing of dagger, when with the handling of the sword, many are in your case. What would you say that starting tomorrow, our training will be half magic, half using weapons?

\- That would be great ... Thank you very much Raven!

\- But nothing, she replied with a little surprise. I'm only doing my duty.

\- Hey, forget your duty a bit. What if we started training with weapons already now? Please ?

 

Danaé asked with a sad little pout, beating her eyelashes excessively.

 

\- Uh, all right, but on one condition.

\- What ?

\- Stop doing that. You make me think so much of Angelika that I have chills in the back.

\- Ah, if it's just that, all right! Let's go ?

\- Ok, but it's you who wanted, huh? Don’t complain, after!

\- Oh, I'm good ! No, I will not complain, even if I am beating around and I can’t take a step.

\- Well, since you're ready and swollen to the block, so much to go before you give up ...

\- Renounce ? No, you can cross on it. I made promises to many people and I intend to keep them. Let's go!

They headed for an empty corner and Raven spent fifteen minutes patiently rectifying Danaé's postures and the way she held her sword. She first trained on a punching bag that had already suffered well until she was satisfied. Then she attacked her without warning, wanting to gauge her reflexes and reactions to a danger against her. Despite the fact that she shrank a little, Danaé suddenly and surprising even Raven, counterattacked. Although the shot lacked power and precision, it showed that Danaé would not hesitate in the future to use a weapon to defend herself. For now, just to defend.

For the time being.

Raven, glad to see this remarkable progress, easily protected herself and repulsed her. Not at all intimidated or disconcerted, Danaé stepped forward to attack Raven again, expecting everything.

Ok, une épée n'est pas juste pour attaquer, mais vous pouvez vous défendre avec un tir, comme un bouclier, pensa-t-elle. Pensez tactiquement, ne courez pas stupidement dans la pile, comme un Iop, comme dirait Robin, pensez, ... Voyez les défauts, ... Bougez, ne restez pas longtemps sur place, soyez flexible, utilisez des faiblesses. .. bref, se battre. Allez, continuez!

Elle sauta sur le côté pour éviter le coup de Raven et se leva, attentif. Mardi, le Conseil des Quinze se tiendrait et elle serait là. Elle se révélerait, montrerait que les Eliatrops n’avaient pas tous disparu. Qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, malgré tous les événements sombres survenus depuis son arrivée sur sa planète. Ils devaient l'accepter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle espérait.

Elle repoussa ses pensées morbides et se concentra sur le combat, en esquivant et en attaquant. Elle a été stupéfaite quand Raven a ri légèrement, la faisant perdre le focus.

\- Quelle? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? dit-elle suspicieusement.

\- Pas tant.

\- Mais reste ?

\- Quand vous esquivez, cela ressemble à un danseur avec une épée. Par contre, quand on attaque, on voit que l'on commence à comprendre la structure du combat.

\- Ah, tant mieux. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… elle renifla, secouant la tête, ses yeux levés vers le plafond.

\- C'est drôle, c'est tout. Vu de l'extérieur, vous semblez chétif et inoffensif, mais quand vous vous concentrez un peu ou que vous vous fâchez, nous voyons qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être bruyant ...

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, a déclaré Danaé, choqué d'être considéré comme "chétif et inoffensif". Et ce n’est pas parce que je suis mince et non musculaire que je suis faible ou impuissante, elle a continué avec un ton si acide qu’elle aurait pu dépouiller les murs, accompagnée d’un éclat bleu au bout de son index.

\- Corrige Raven en levant la main pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Regardez-moi, je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous et pourtant, je suis connu pour être un excellent gardien. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai reçu la garde d'une princesse, ce qui est rare. Encore plus rare: cette jeune princesse a un caractère sale mais tout le monde compte sur elle pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel, plaisanta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Heeee! Je n'ai pas un si mauvais personnage! Et pour sauver le monde et toutes les choses, ce sera pour plus tard. Demain, j'ai une réunion censée être top secret où je dois intervenir en tant que princesse non reconnue et surtout inconnue. Alors ce soir, dors ... Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas de cauchemar ...

\- Tu le fais toujours? Raven s'inquiétait, lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Non, mais quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fabriqué un qui s'évapore aussi sec et ne veut plus revenir. D'où le mal de tête persistant et la mauvaise humeur, grogna-t-elle en vidant la bouteille.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et murmura si bas que Raven devait se rapprocher d'elle et écouter.

\- I don’t know what's going on, but I know by emerging that these dreams are important. Very important. That they contain valuable information, clues. But the more I try to remember what I saw, the farther and farther they go. It's annoying.

\- Mh ... There may be a solution, but it is not without risks ...

\- What ? Tell me ! Dana whispered as they sat against a wall, far from fighting and indiscreet ears.

\- That I enter your dreams. I see what you will forget when you wake up. I memorize as much as possible. I transcribe everything on paper. I give it to you in person. And you'll know a little more. And will have a card in your sleeve.

\- Seen like that, it's just awesome, like plan. But then, why is it risky?

\- Parce que tu dois enlever la pierre des rêves, celle qui empêche quiconque d'entrer dans ton subconscient quand tu dors. Ainsi, l'ombre que vous nous avez parlé, qui est sûrement le chef des Ombres, pourra également entrer et voir ce dont vous rêvez. Voyez-vous le dilemme?

\- À la perfection. Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, nous ne pourrons pas en savoir plus. Il faut savoir prendre des risques, même les plus grands… Quoi qu’il en soit, elle a hésité, pensant qu’elle (encore) désobéirait aux ordres de la Lumière.

À savoir, ne retirez pas la petite pierre, surtout quand elle dormait. Mais le désir d'apprendre était le plus fort et elle a accepté.

\- Alors c'est bon, tu es d'accord? Ce soir, je viendrai dans votre chambre pendant que vous dormez et j'entrerai dans vos rêves. Alors laisse ta fenêtre entrouverte pour moi, entendue?

\- Euh, oui mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que je vais dans tes rêves sous ma forme de corbeau, a expliqué Raven.

\- Oh je vois. Je comprends. Oh, au fait, avant que j'oublie ...

\- Oui quoi ? Qu'avez-vous prévu encore? Un nouveau plan qui est les lumières n'est absolument pas au courant?

\- Presque presque Enfin, cette fois, nous resterons en ville. Nous allons simplement à la banque pour déposer une lettre de mes parents. Puis juste un petit tour à Arabena pour montrer à Annie, puis nous revenons.

\- Oh? Une lettre ? Je vois, pas de problème, tant que tu n'attires pas l'attention.

\- Mh, on n'attire pas l'attention tout le temps et pas de bêtises toute la journée!

\- D'accord. Nous dirons presque tout le temps.

\- Grr. Peu importe. Bon, au revoir Raven! elle se leva, se leva et se dirigea vers ses amis. À ce soir.

\- Oui ce soir. Bonne promenade…

\- Et toi, bonne supervision ...

Danaé s'étira, sentant ses muscles endolorés protester brusquement, puis abandonna l'idée. Elle était impatiente de ne pas aller à l’école, loin des yeux insistants et vigilants. Même avec les gardes sur son dos, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, presque tout. Eh bien, ils verraient qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Une visite à Arabena et un petit tour à la banque. Rien de vraiment mauvais, non? Elle regarda l'horloge géante au-dessus de la porte de l'Arena. Onze cinquante.

\- Pff, le temps passe trop vite quand tu ne le regardes pas, et quand tu le fais, ça ne se dépêche pas… rugit-elle, choisissant de s'étirer malgré les pertes.

\- Entièrement d'accord. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire n'importe quoi! Dathet a plaisanté, de bonne humeur. Wow, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu t'es entraîné avec l'épée! s'écria-t-il en désignant l'épée qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. J'ai réalisé que si, à un moment donné, je me trouvais seule et sans défense, je devais savoir comment me battre.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bien pensé. Bonne initiative, a félicité Amelyne, qui est revenue victorieuse de son pari avec Robin.

\- Ouais, en fait, grogna Robin, qui était boudeur et furieux d'avoir perdu dans une région où il excellait.

\- Hé, arrête de bouder, Robin! Vous avez perdu aux fidèles! Amelyne a craqué. Mauvais perdant !

\- J'avais oublié que les Crâ sont des tireurs exceptionnels et que vous ne faites pas exception à cette règle.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, dit Amelyne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé, vous deux, c'est fini les querelles? On va dîner puis hop, on va en ville! Anouka a rappelé, excité.

\- Anouka a raison, dit Meka en attrapant l'un des bras d'Amelyne et de Robin. Nous devons partir.

\- Je meurs de faim ! Dépêche-toi! Dathet grogna, ouvrant la porte du réfectoire.

Beaucoup étaient dans le même état que lui: le réfectoire était plus encombré que d'habitude et il était difficile de s'entendre parler. L'excitation était palpable dans l'air et l'ambiance générale était plus heureuse que d'habitude.

\- On dirait que tout le monde est prêt pour demain, dit Meka en souriant et en s'asseyant à leur table.

\- Oui, ça se comprend facilement. Compétition inter-école, c'est tellement cool! Robin enthousiasmé, prenant un jus de Cawwot et une assiette de légumes sur le buffet.

\- C'est surtout un bon moyen de détourner les élèves, manipulables et craignant les actions des Ombres. Les enlèvements, les dégradations, les messages sanglants sur les murs, Danaé murmura sombre, son visage vide.

Petit silence méditatif. Puis Danaé soupira et prit une assiette aussi et commença à manger sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Elle sentait qu'elle avait raison, ne sachant pas d'où venait cette idée et si elle avait vraiment raison ou pas.

Au fond de son esprit, la porte frissonna et un gros Crack apparut à sa surface, comme si un monstre géant et invisible lui avait donné une griffe, la version XXL. La fumée bleue est sortie de la déchirure et malgré les efforts de la porte pour la retenir, la fumée s'est échappée et a remonté à la surface, dans l'esprit de Danaé. Qui frémit, ressent un fort choc électrique dans tout son corps. Une image devenait de plus en plus évidente dans son esprit, d'abord vaguement puis clairement. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de le stabiliser. Le monde extérieur a disparu et elle s'est retrouvée dans un lieu qu'elle commençait à connaître: un immense jardin, appelé aussi le Champ des Possibilités ou le Monde Éternel. Plaine infinie, sans limites apparentes, où des milliers de milliards de fleurs se sont épanouies sans jamais disparaître. Elle était couchée au pied de la statue l'autre fois, regarder directement le ciel. Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements mais une longue robe blanche brodée de dragons noirs et de signes d'Eliatrops. Elle s'est levée, confuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je n'ai pas sommeil, je ne peux pas rêver. Et si je suis réveillé, comment suis-je arrivé ici? Oh oui, la vision!

Elle regarda dans tous les sens mais il n'y avait personne sauf elle et les fleurs. Finalement…

Pas entièrement. Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle et se retourna. Et elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec elle-même.

Elle a sauté en arrière, élargissant ses yeux, regardant la fille devant elle. Même visage, mêmes yeux noirs, même cheveux châtain clair. Des ailes sur la tête et le Cachemoire comme elle le faisait pour entrer dans la peau de la "White Shadow". Mais la ressemblance s'est arrêtée là. Car il y avait aux yeux de l'autre Danaé une tristesse insondable et une sorte de résignation. Danaé a également remarqué que sa jumelle était plus grande qu'elle d'au moins cinq centimètres. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que ...

\- Vous êtes moi-même dans le futur, non?

\- … We can say it like that. Listen to me carefully, I don’t have much time, said the Danaé of the future, taking her shoulders and approaching her face with hers.

\- Um, yes ?

\- You must keep the two books Eliatrops on you constantly, they will save your life when the time is right.

\- But when is the right moment?

\- On the Promised Day, during the merger of the Moon and the Sun, the Cursed Day, murmured gravely the Danaé two, the look painful.

\- The Promised Day? The Celestial Melody, she understood by making the link.

\- Yes that's it. Be ready for this fatal day, follow your instinct. Your memory, your past, the Accident, ... Everything will be revealed to you that day. Take care especially to the Shadows! They will try to use you!

\- Wait a second ! My memory ? Do you mean Ms. Duhre's lock? My past, the kidnapping on my birthday? The Accident ... Damn, why can’t you tell me all this now?

\- This is not the right moment. Everything in its time.

Danaé almost protested when she saw that her double was beginning to lose her colors, as if she were fading away.

\- I practically did my time... But let me tell you one last thing. In the basement of Liothet ... There is a crystal chain ... gigantic ... It sends you visions, it's it ... that triggers ... It can help you ... But be careful ... It always asks ... Something in exchange ... Pay attention to its markets ... whispered the double, whose words were spaced out more and more. Don’t ... make the same mistakes as your predecessors ... Farewell ...

Sur ce dernier mot, elle a explosé littéralement, soulevant les fleurs. Danaé est resté figé, essayant de reprendre conscience après ces révélations.

\- Waouh, avec le temps, je suis devenu super sérieux, ça ressemble. Mais que s'est-il passé le jour promis?

Elle se balança et s'allongea sur l'herbe, démêlant les nouvelles informations. Un cristal géant, ouais, pourquoi pas?

\- Alors ce serait elle qui m'enverrait toutes ces visions? Ce serait plutôt plausible, l'Eternel que je ressens à chaque envoi n'a rien d'humain, c'est ... Une énergie trop étrange pour être effacée par un humain. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me mentirait ... Je ne cacherais pas non plus quelque chose d'important. Eh bien, récapitulons. Elle m'a révélé plusieurs choses:

  1. Gardez les deux livres, marron et noir. C'est selon elle, capitale.
  2. Que le célèbre Jour Promis soit dramatique et triste pour tout le monde.
  3. Que beaucoup de choses seront révélées ce jour-là.
  4. Les ombres vont essayer de m'utiliser.
  5. Qu'il y ait un prisonnier de cristal sous Liothet, qui sera à l'origine de mes visions.
  6. Ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que les autres.



D'accord. Ça n'a pas fait beaucoup de progrès, tout ça! Elle grogna, essayant d'ignorer son impatience devant toutes les nouvelles questions issues de cette information.

  1. Pourquoi ces deux livres étaient-ils si importants? La brune la servait, car elle pouvait l'ouvrir mais le noir était fermé depuis qu'elle l'avait. Alors pourquoi ?
  2. Pourquoi le Jour Promis était-il si triste et douloureux pour elle? Ce qui se passerait?
  3. Son avenir, son passé, sa mémoire. Tant de secrets qui seraient découverts. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dû attendre ce jour-là?
  4. Les Ombres essayaient de l'utiliser, oui, mais comment? Par quels moyens ?
  5. Qu'a fait ce cristal, qui était en quelque sorte conscient et pourquoi était-il enchaîné? Et pourquoi lui a-t-elle envoyé toutes ces visions?
  6. Quels autres? Quelles erreurs ne doivent pas être faites?



Argh, pourquoi lui as-tu dit tout ça si elle ne savait pas comment éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs qui l'ont précédée? Elle ne connaissait même pas les erreurs qu’elle avait commises avant elle… Autant de mystères à résoudre… Mais comment faire quand on n’a pas toutes les cartes en main? Et que d'autres sont ajoutés en continu?

Danaé se redressa, les questions tournaient impitoyablement dans sa tête. Ses yeux étaient attirés par les fleurs délicates qui ondulaient sous la brise légère. Une idée lui vint et elle se leva à la hâte, cherchant ses fleurs, qui étaient, elle le savait, bleues et blanches.

\- Where are you, my pretty ones? I need to know more ... I don’t understand anything ... All that is so ... weird. I need to decipher all this clutter of information. Ah!

She had just found one of her flowers. But as she was about to touch it, it wilted and fell to dust.

\- But what ... Why did it do that? It didn’t do that last time ...

\- You already had your revelation account for a while. They can’t teach you what you already know.

Danaé se retourna et sauta une bonne dizaine de centimètres quand elle vit qui lui parlait. Ou plutôt, entendre sa voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, mais maintenant elle pouvait y mettre un visage. La personne devant elle était grande, enveloppée dans une cape blanche qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était dans l'ombre, sauf sa bouche qui souriait. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, Danaé se sentit immédiatement en sécurité, comme si la femme, Amara, pouvait la protéger du danger.

\- Alors je ne peux pas savoir plus que je sais déjà? Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ...

\- Tu comprendras tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je suis désolé, Danaé, mais c'est comme ça.

\- … Je vois. Eh bien, comment vais-je sortir d'ici? Et puis, comment se fait-il que je sois dans le champ des possibilités? Je pensais que je ne pouvais le faire que quand je dormais!

\- Pas du tout. La plupart des êtres vivants, qu'ils proviennent d'Emmat ou de la Terre, peuvent entrer dans leur sommeil le plus profond, c'est vrai. Mais certains peuvent entrer sans dormir, être parfaitement réveillés. Comme vous par exemple. C'est une première pour vous, je peux comprendre votre surprise. Mais dis-moi, Danaé, as-tu vu?

\- Hum? Quelle ?

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que ce monde n'a plus de limites distinctes? Que cela semble infini? Était-ce le cas la première fois que vous êtes venu?

\- Non ... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fleurs par rapport à maintenant ... Et elles étaient toutes fermées. Mais maintenant, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux et tous ouverts, sauf le mien, elle a boudé, qui venait de voir un autre fermé.

\- Et à votre avis, pourquoi ce monde s’étend-il et gagne-t-il en force?

\- … À cause de moi ? De l'explosion de l'éternel qui a donné force et vie?

\- Pas à cause de toi, mais grâce à toi, oui. Vos actions ont donné un petit espoir dans la conscience de chacun, qui a ravivé les rêves éteints par le désespoir causé par l'accident. Ce monde soudain rempli de rêves est revenu en force et s'est répandu pour les accueillir tous. Et il continue encore et encore. La nouvelle de la renaissance de la nature a échappé à quiconque. Tout le monde vient voir ce qui s'est passé à Arabena, ils cherchent d'où vient ce miracle. Bientôt, ils sauront ... Mh?

\- Ils viendront chercher près de Liothet?! Et merde alors, ... Eh bien, je les comprends, et de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas entrer. Non ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Seuls les Eliatrops peuvent entrer et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir amener d'autres non-Eliatrops à Liothet.

\- Attends ... Tu peux répéter?

En entendant les paroles d'Amara, elle a soudainement établi un lien entre une question et sa phrase.

\- J'ai dit que vous étiez la seule personne à pouvoir amener des personnes qui ne sont pas des Eliatrops à Liothet.

\- Oh non ... C'est comme ça que les Ombres veulent m'utiliser ... Ils veulent me forcer à ouvrir la porte de Liothet, le temple ... La Journée Promise! Ce jour-là, ils vont essayer d'accéder au temple pour ... faire quoi exactement?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment, je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais je suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que vous. Sauf sur une précision. Désolé de vous le dire, petite princesse, mais ... vous n'aurez pas le choix.

\- Quoi ... Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Cette partie de votre destin est fixe: vous devrez ouvrir la porte de Liothet, et ce sera de votre propre initiative. Vous saurez pourquoi le moment vient.

\- Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre! Quand cette journée sera-t-elle terminée?

\- La date est encore floue, que ce soit pour moi ou pour eux. C'est encore inconnu. Mais ce sera cette année, peu avant le printemps, donc au début du mois de Martalo.

\- Martalo? En moins de deux mois?! C'est bien trop court! Je ne serais jamais prêt!

\- Ça doit être bien, cependant. Une dernière question.

Amara se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

\- Souhaitez-vous vivre dans un monde en paix, plein de vie et dont les habitants sont heureux d’y vivre ou dans un monde en deuil et en décomposition? Où la famine et la maladie sont partout, où tout le monde ne veut plus vivre?

\- C'est une question vraiment étrange, dit-elle, repoussant les images qui ont inspiré sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Quel est ton choix.

\- Bizarre et stupide. C'est évident ! Un monde où tout le monde ira bien et heureux!

\- Bien ... Mais que vous ayez choisi la première ou la deuxième réponse, vous arriverez toujours à ce dilemme et vous choisirez dans les deux cas d’ouvrir la porte.

\- Je vois ... je n'aurais pas le choix.

\- Non, pas sur ce point. Désolé par avance Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'y aller.

\- Hein? Non attends ...

Mais les contours d'Amara étaient troublés, ainsi que ceux autour. Elle tendit la main comme pour retenir le monde calme et paisible où les réponses à ses questions étaient. Mais il s'est échappé et s'est enfui. Avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, le champ des possibilités avait disparu.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans le monde réel, entourée de ses amis et de sa soeur, qui parlaient toujours. Ils ne voyaient simplement pas qu'elle avait vécu dans un monde étrange de rêves, pensant qu'elle pensait ou rêvait. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et la repoussa, n'ayant pas faim du tout. L'idée d'être utilisé par les ombres lui a coupé l'appétit. Les révélations aussi. Elle voulait tout dire à ses amis et à sa sœur, mais elle la sentait des yeux. Elle regarda les tables voisines, ne regarda rien et vit la table d'Angelika, seule et un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, à peine quelques tables à eux. Elle ne pouvait donc pas leur parler ouvertement de tout cela. Mais comme ils semblaient la prendre pour une idiote, elle allait leur montrer. Elle a tranquillement pris une feuille de papier vierge dans son sac et a écrit:

" _Ne réagissez pas, lisez simplement ce que j'ai écrit et parcourez le journal. J'ai appris grâce à une petite excursion (que je vous raconterai plus tard) de nouvelles informations. Premièrement, mes deux livres seraient plus importants que nous le pensions, je Il faut que je les garde constamment sur moi, deuxièmement, que le célèbre Jour Promis soit un jour tragique, mais riche en révélations._

_Troisièmement, les Ombres vont m'utiliser pour ouvrir la porte de Liothet ce jour-là._

_Quatrièmement, ce serait un cristal géant, prisonnier et enchaîné sous Liothet, qui serait responsable de mes visions. On m'a également averti de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mes prédécesseurs (sans préciser lesquelles, bien sûr). Ne dites rien, attendez d'être en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes. Suivez-moi aussi normalement que possible, vous comprendrez après._

_Je vous remercie._ "

\--- (In French) 

Dès qu’elle eut fini son message, elle passa la feuille devant Amelyne, qui lisait un livre de mathématiques. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle, puis les baissa sur la feuille, qu’elle parcourut rapidement. Elle hocha la tête et écrasa le pied de Dathet, qui était à côté d’elle. Il lui lança un regard étonné mais avant qu’il puisse dire n’importe quoi, elle lui donna la feuille manuscrite. Il la lut et s’efforça de prendre un air dégagé. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de la surprise qu’il ressentait. Robin lisait la lettre par-dessus son épaule et écarquilla les yeux. Puis approuva et se leva pour prendre un verre d’eau, faisant croire qu’il ne s’était rien passé. Anouka y jeta un coup d’œil et hocha la tête. Meka, la dernière, dit après avoir lu lentement, bien fort :

\- C’est vraiment injuste qu’ils nous donnent un devoir juste avant la compétition, bouda t- elle en parcourant la feuille comme si c’était un simple devoir.

-Ouais, poursuivit Anouka en jouant le jeu, c’est dégueulasse.

-Nous faire ça maintenant, c’est vraiment injuste, opina Danaé, soulagée qu’ils aient tous compris.

-Venez, on va se plaindre près de Maitre Hiboss, finit Amelyne, très sérieuse.

Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent dans le couloir, fermant précautionneusement la porte. Une fois la porte fermée, ils éclatèrent de rire.

  * Vous avez vu leurs visages ? Plusieurs ont complètement paniqué qu’il y avait un devoir à rendre aujourd’hui, se marra Robin, hilare.
  * Angelika avait vraiment l’air perplexe, gloussa Meka.
  * C’est une bonne idée d’avoir monté toute cette scène improvisée, dit Danaé, impressionnée de leur machination.
  * Ouais, bon, alors c’est quoi l’explication à tout ça ? murmura Amelyne en agitant la feuille sous son nez.
  * Venez, trouvons un endroit à l’abri des regards.
  * T’inquiète. J’en ai qui un est idéal, dit Amelyne.



Elle les emmena dehors, sous l’arbre géant qui était devant la fenêtre de Danaé. Celui-ci frémit et une de ses branches toucha légèrement son épaule, comme pour lui dire qu’il la reconnaissait. La jeune fille sourit et effleura la branche, sur qui poussèrent des dizaines de fleurs blanches.

  * Eh ! Alors c’est toi qui as fait pousser toutes ces fleurs blanches qui me sont inconnues ? s’exclama Meka en n’en saisissant une.
  * Ben oui, pour une raison que je n’explique pas, elles jaillissent à partir du vide. Et tu ne les connais pas ?!
  * T’es encore plus forte que je ne le pensais ! Tu viens de créer une toute nouvelle espèce de plante, des fleurs blanches jusqu’alors inexistantes ! rigola Dathet, en lui tapant dans le dos.
  * Comment allons-nous les nommer ? demanda Meka, se foutant de la boutade de Dathet comme de sa première racine.
  * À Danaé l’honneur, puisque c’est elle qui les a créées, sourit Amelyne, tout sourire.
  *     * Euh, je pensais les appeler les «  _White Stars »_ , parce qu’elles ressemblent à des étoiles avec leurs cinq pétales en pointe et leur couleur blanche.
    * Alors va pour ce nom-là ! Personnellement, je trouve ce nom particulièrement adapté, approuva Meka, en l’examinant sous tous ses angles.
    * Oui, bon, c’est bien gentil tout ça, mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on est venu ici. Alors, explique, Danaé. Comment as-tu su tout ça ? intervint Anouka en montrant la feuille.

Elle leur dévoila tout ce qu’elle savait sur le Champ des Possibles, le décrivant du mieux qu’elle pouvait et leur raconta la discussion entre elle et Amara. Elle s’interrompit en voyant le visage soucieux d’Amelyne, qui paraissait choquée.

    * Euh, Amy, il y a quelque chose qu’il ne va pas ?
    * Quel… quel nom viens-tu de dire ?
    * Amara ? Ou le Champs des Possibles ?
    * Amara… J’ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il y a longtemps… Quand j’étais encore dans… Enfin, je veux dire que je l’ai déjà entendu.
    * Où ça ? demanda Dathet, qui avait noté le changement d’expression de leur amie.
    * À Arctendu, près des courtisans. Ils disaient que cette Amara était une folle, échappée d’un asile ou un truc dans le genre… Qu’elle a commencé un beau jour à hurler comme une démente qu’elle entendait des voix et qu’elle voyait l’énergie autour d’elle.
    * Pardon ? Comme les Eliatrops ?! Eh, on n’est pas fous, ça fait partie de nos pouvoirs de voir l’Eternal !
    * Oui, je te l’accorde. Mais elle n’était qu’une simple Enneicigam, pas une Eliatrope. Elle se débattait comme une forcenée et hurlait qu’elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, qu’elle devait sortir pour accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée la Déesse, ou un truc dans le genre.
    * La Déesse… Notre Déesse ?! _La_ Déesse Eliatrope ? C’est d’elle dont tu parles ?
    * Oui, je suis arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que toi, concéda Amelyne en approuvant.
    * Tu as parlé d’une mission, as-tu entendu de quoi il s’agissait ? l’interrompit Robin, impatient de connaitre la suite.
    * Non, elle en parlait sans arrêt mais personne n’a compris ce en quoi ça consistait. Par la suite, elle a essayé de s’évader une vingtaine de fois avant de réussir. Elle s’est ensuite évanouie dans la nature, il y a environ un mois. Elle était internée dans cet asile depuis plus d’un an, on l’avait trouvée errante dans un champ au beau milieu de nulle part, complètement amnésique. Personne ne la connaissait et elle est restée dans l’asile.
    * Je vois… Mais où est-elle passée pendant ce mois ? s’interrogea Dathet, se grattant la tête.
    * Aucune idée, personne ne le sait vraiment. Il faut dire que personne n’a eu l’envie ou l’ordre de la chercher… commenta Amelyne, avec un air contrit.
    * Elle détient sûrement des réponses à nos questions… souffla Anouka, les yeux pleins d’espoir. Mais au fait, sœurette, comment fais-tu pour entrer dans ce Champ des Possibles ?
    * Eh bien, je dors tranquillement. Puis mon esprit est aspiré vers cet endroit magnifique et j’ouvre les yeux là-bas. Je suppose que chacun y va chaque nuit, mais n’arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux et donc ne peut pas voir ce monde.
    * Mais toi, tu n’étais pas endormie et pourtant, tu nous a dis que tu étais là-bas. Comment as-tu réussi ? demanda Meka, très intéressée par le monde des rêves.
    * J’ai eu une vision. Mais elle était toute floue alors j’ai essayé de la rendre… Visible, plus nette. Et elle m’a entrainée dans le Champ des Possibles avec elle. C’est tout…
    * Je saisis le truc, enfin je crois… débuta Dathet en croisant les bras. Ensuite, tu as rencontré ton double du futur qui t’a révélé toutes ces informations et après, cette Amara (tout à fait folle et pourtant très saine d’esprit) est apparue et t’as dit que les fleurs ne pouvaient t’en dire plus. C’est ça ?
    * C’est ça, confirma Danaé, c’est un bon résumé.
    * Danaé, désolé de te dire ça, mais si je ne savais pas que tu ne rigoles pas du tout et que tu es une vraie Princesse, je prendrais ça comme une bonne blague.
    *       * Moi aussi, tu sais. Si on m’avait dit il y a deux semaines que je vivrais tout ça, je leur aurais ri au nez. Et bien fort. Mais bon, comme tout est vrai de chez vrai, …

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent de faire leur virée en ville. Anouka, toute joyeuse de sortir, était loin devant et attirait tous les regards. Anouka était très jolie et à sa joie de sentir le vent et le soleil sur sa peau, ne remarquait rien. Ni le regard intéressé des garçons, ni le regard étonné puis agacé des filles. Ou alors, elle s’en fichait. Au choix…

Bref, tous les élèves avaient eu la même idée qu’eux : profiter du temps libre qu’on leur donnait pour profiter de faire des courses (pour les parents qui vous demandaient que ça), acheter des livres, bonbons et autres bricoles, aller boire un coup ou faire visiter aux nouveaux arrivants leur ville.

Arrivés au centre-ville, notre petite troupe dut trancher entre leurs deux projets : aller à la Banque pour donner la lettre des parents de Danaé et faire la visite d’Arabena à Anouka.

      * Je propose de passer devant la Banque pour voir quand elle ferme, et si on estime que la visite ne dépassera pas l’heure de fermeture, on ira après, proposa Dathet, pragmatique.
      * Moi, ça me va. On dépose la lettre puis on rentre au château. Comme ça on est tranquille pour demain, approuva Robin.
      * Il y a juste un petit hic, s’inquiéta Danaé en contemplant la lettre.
      * Quoi encore ? gémit Meka, paniquée de voir leur plan tomber à l’eau.
      * Sur la lettre, il est mis qu’elle doit être remise en main propre au directeur de la banque, Monsieur Gripsou.
      * Oh mince alors ! Monsieur Gripsou est un Enutrof, il adore sa banque et n’acceptera jamais de lire cette lettre ! s’alarma Dathet en se mordant les lèvres.
      * Ne soit pas si pessimiste ! Je connais bien Mr Gripsou, il est assez radin mais au fond, il a un grand cœur. Faut juste savoir comment lui parler, les rassura Amelyne. Et puis, il y a un truc que tu ignores et pas moi…
      * Quoi ? Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !
      * Monsieur Gripsou aimait beaucoup les Eliatrops et avait beaucoup d’amis proches dans ce peuple. Dont les parents de Danaé. Il la reconnaitra sûrement en la voyant. Et en voyant aussi ceci, dit- elle fièrement en désignant le dos de la lettre.

À leur grande stupeur, le dos de l’enveloppe était scellé par de la cire bleue, frappée d’un sceau que Danaé reconnut pour l’avoir vu dans les dessins que lui envoyaient le Cristal : une paire d’ailes d’Eliatropes, avec en arrière-plan une spirale, qui évoquait un portail.

      * Ben ça alors ! C’est le sceau royal Eliatrop ! s’exclama Meka, aussi étonnée que les autres.
      * Eh oui. Mr Gripsou le reconnaitra au premier coup d’œil et saura donc à qui il a affaire, ajouta Amelyne en souriant.
      * Waouh, ils avaient tout prévu tes parents ! se calma Meka, soulagée d’un poids.
      * Heureusement d’ailleurs, je ne préfère même pas imaginer s’ils ne l’avaient pas fait, souligna Anouka.
      * Bon, puisque tout le monde est d’accord avec le plan, allons-y ! dit Danaé, impatiente de faire la visite à sa sœur.

Ils commencèrent par la partie sud, celle de l’armée. Les gardes les dévisagèrent autant qu’eux. Ils ne recevaient pas souvent des visites de ce genre et apprécièrent l’attention qu’ils leur prêtèrent, avec leurs questions passant de « Est-ce que vous arrêtez beaucoup de gens ? » à « Est-ce que c’est ennuyant de garder tous les jours les entrées d’Arabena ? ». Ils tentèrent de répondre du mieux qu’ils le purent et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la compétition de demain quand la troupe partit.

Ils passèrent devant la banque. Il était treize heures et quart ; la banque ne fermait qu’à cinq heures et demie. Ils avaient le temps.

      * Bon, Anouka, puisque c’est toi l’invitée aujourd’hui, à toi de choisir où nous allons maintenant ! dit Dathet, en s’inclinant majestueusement devant la dragonne.
      * J’ai bien envie d’aller voir le quartier des artisans… Qui est donc, si j’ai bien tout compris dans la partie nord d’Arabena, c’est ça ?
      * On pourra s’acheter quelque chose à manger. Moi, j’ai faim, surtout qu’on ne m’a pas laissé finir mon repas… Je ne vise personne, bien entendu, grogna Robin en foudroyant Danaé du regard.
      *         * Eh, c’est bon hein ! Et puis, entre des bonbons et gâteaux par dizaines et le menu diététique de l’école, tu sautes sur quoi à ton avis ?
        * Ouais, ok. Les bonbons d’abord et les légumes après.
        * Pff, tu vas grossir jusqu’à devenir un Gloutofore* si tu continues à te gaver comme ça ! insinua Meka, dédaigneuse.
        * Mouais, tu gardes tes légumes et je prends mes bonbons. À chacun son truc !

Il faisait étonnamment chaud ce jour-là mais heureusement, un léger vent prodiguait à tous un rafraichissement bienvenu. L’humeur générale en ville était joyeuse et frivole. Les six amis savaient pertinemment la raison de ce bonheur : Arabena avait été touchée par la fertilité bien avant que la vague d’Eternal ne déferle. L’Ombre Blanche, donc Danaé, avait entamé le travail et la vague avait achevé le tout. Beaucoup de gens, surtout les savants qui planchaient sur le problème depuis le début de l’Accident, avaient fait rapidement le lien entre les deux. En conséquence, l’Ombre Blanche était tenue comme celle qui avait déclenché cette vague.

        * Ce qui est tout à fait le cas, fanfaronna Robin en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Danaé. C’est toi qui récoltes tous les lauriers et nous, rien du tout !
        * Danaé a passé ses nuits à guérir les animaux et les plantes tandis que toi, tu ronflais dans ton lit. Elle a été vue par des gens, et même si personne ne sait qui elle est, car elle est toujours masquée, ils peuvent mettre un nom et une image plus ou moins réaliste sur leur bienfaitrice, raisonna Amelyne, moqueuse.
        * Oh ça va, hein.
        * Calmez-vous, vous deux, vous attirez l’attention, gronda Danaé rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Il y a des gens qui nous regardent maintenant…
        * Oups, désolé. Bon, c’est parti alors pour le quartier des artisans ! s’excusa Robin en filant droit devant eux.

Le quartier des artisans méritait bien son nom ; il regroupait en gros pratiquement tous les corps de métiers existants : boulanger, menuisier, artiste, potier, etc. Le résultat ? Une cacophonie de sons, odeurs et couleurs qui s’étendaient, encore et encore. Les marchands vantaient les mérites de leurs produits à grands renforts de cris et en mettant les lesdits produits sous le nez des passants. L’animalerie ambulante attirait les enfants comme le miel avec les abeilles et à la vue des créatures toutes plus attendrissantes les unes que les autres, on les comprenait. Meka apprit à Danaé et à Anouka les animaux en vitesse : les Chachas, l’équivalent Emratien des chats terriens (avec des dents un peu trop pointues, Danaé plaignait les souris d’ici), les Wapins (petit, souvent blanc, l’air sournois, la queue bleue et seulement deux grandes pattes arrières), les Pious en cage (de la taille d’un moineau, de toutes les couleurs, avec des yeux curieux et un bec jaune acéré), des Tofus (jaune, des ailes minuscules, de yeux noirs énormes, un peu plus volumineux que les Pious), des Phorreurs (une sorte de taupe, toute mignonne, grise, avec des défenses dépassant de sa gueule, accompagné d’yeux émouvants), des Kralamours (pieuvre d’une trentaine de centimètres de haut, gélatineuse mais fidèle et très serviable), etc. Danaé tâcha de mémoriser ces nouveaux noms, qui lui étaient à la fois familiers et inconnus. Quand elle leur dit ça, ses amis parurent désorientés puis Amy avança une hypothèse :

        * Peut-être que ton subconscient se souvient de quelque chose malgré toutes ces années ? Tu avais, quoi, cinq ans quand l’Accident est survenu ? Ces souvenirs peuvent aussi être scellés, contenus dans cette porte dont tu nous as parlé, tu sais, celle dans ton esprit ? Et que vu que tu essayes de te souvenir, elle perd de plus en plus de sa puissance et a du mal à retenir tes souvenirs ?
        * Tu as probablement raison, Amy… Ma mémoire me revient par moment, des sortes de flashs… Mais pour l’instant, elle ressemble plus à du gruyère… se plaignit Danaé, pensive.
        * Ça va venir, il ne faut pas non plus trop forcer ! sourit Dathet, préventif. Ça ne sert à rien de te filer une migraine monstre pour rien !
        * Oui, oui. Bon, qui veut des bonbons ? Un gâteau ou autre ? demanda Danaé, pendant qu’ils observaient avec beaucoup d’intérêt un magasin de confiseries.
        * Ouais ! Tu fais une tournée générale ? quémanda Robin, le regard gourmand.
        * Si tu veux… Attends, je vois combien j’ai…
        * Elle sortit sa Gardtout et sortit ses Kamas. La bourse était bien garnie et aux regards surpris de ses amis, elle comprit qu’elle détenait une belle somme. Elle rougit un peu et commença à compter.

          * Eh ben, on a de quoi se gaver de bonbons en tous genres, ironisa t- elle en rangeant discrètement la Gardtout.
          * Tu as combien ? la questionna franchement Robin, rieur.
          * Euh… Deux cents Kamas d’or, cinquante d’argent et quatre de bronze. Ça fait beaucoup pour vous ?
          * Wah ! C’est une sacrée somme, oui ! siffla Meka en hochant de la tête. Pour ce qui est de l’argent, vous n’avez pas le moindre souci à vous faire…
          * Normal, pour des Princesses. Vos parents avaient sans doute prévu ce problème-là et ont agi en conséquence. Ils devaient être assez riches et puisque vous êtes les seules à pouvoir en hériter, le contenu de cette bourse vous paraitra ridicule, assura Amelyne en souriant.
          * Trop cool ! Moi qui culpabilisais parce j’ai vol… emprunté des bricoles à Mme Sapik, me voilà rassurée ! blagua Anouka, soulagée.
          * Comment ça, volé ? s’exclama Danaé, décontenancée. Tu veux dire que tu as pris tout ça sans permission ?
          * Oh, tout doux ! Je la rembourserais dès demain, maintenant qu’on a de l’argent. Tranquille, elle ne remarquera rien !
          * Ça, c’est sûr ! Mme Sapik est géniale, mais un peu vieille et voit à peine devant elle… commenta Meka en essayant de calmer le jeu. Et puis elle dit toujours qu’on peut se servir tant qu’on veut, elle s’en fiche.
          * Tu vois ? Pas besoin de s’inquiéter ! râla Anouka en foudroyant sa sœur du regard.
          * Ok, mais ça ne se fait pas ! bougonna Danaé, en haussant des épaules.
          * Euh, on rentre ? Juste comme ça, on veut pas être impliqués dans votre crêpage de chignons, plaisanta Dathet, les yeux pétillants.
          * Oui, tous ensemble. De toute façon, cette dispute ne nous mènera à rien, riposta Anouka en prenant le bras de Danaé, l’entrainant de force dans la confiserie.
          * Mais…
          * Ah non, pas de mais ! Tu paies une tournée générale, à point c’est tout.
          * Bon, puisque je n’ai pas le choix, gloussa Danaé, en se penchant vers le présentoir pour voir quelles douceurs elle allait prendre.

Le présentoir était plein à craquer de bonbons, pâtisseries et autres choses non identifiées. Certaines de ces fameuses choses paraissaient… vivantes et pas du tout d’humeur de se faire manger. Des figurines en chocolat représentant des animaux d’Emrat grognaient, glougloutaient, meuglaient, etc. dès qu’on les touchait. Beaucoup de bonbons changeaient de couleur ou de forme toutes les dix secondes, d’autres changeaient carrément de parfums, passant de fleur d’oranger à de la viande bien cuite… Les sucettes tournaient sur elles-mêmes toutes seules et donnaient de petits coups quand on arrêtait de les lécher. Les bonbons étaient doux, acides, amers, acidulés ou même tout en même temps ! Danaé reconnut dans les pâtisseries des gâteaux terriens, comme des éclairs au chocolat, des forêts noires, brioches et cookies de la taille d’une pomme. Mais la plupart étaient inconnus. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait des étiquettes plantées dans les présentations, disant leur nom et leur goût.

Robin commanda cinq paquets de bonbons Boumcrac, bonbons explosant dans la bouche et au parfum différent à chaque fois, deux cookies géants (surnommés ici les « Soucoupes », ce qui, vu la taille qu’ils faisaient, faisait sens…) et un petit gâteau à la fraise (enfin petit selon ses critères, les autres gâteaux du même nom étaient deux à cinq fois plus gros !). Meka prit des scones aux fruits, pestant contre le sucre qui tâchait sa belle robe. Amelyne opta pour un éclair, avouant qu’elle avait un sérieux faible pour le chocolat. Dathet choisit trois paquets de Changform, les bonbons changeant de forme et de goût sur la langue. Anouka hésita entre un fraisier et un cake aux Cawottes*, puis finalement, acheta les deux, gourmande. Danaé sélectionna un tiramisu au café, son dessert préféré.

          * Le tout est à emporter ? sourit la vendeuse devant une telle commande.
          * Oui, s’il vous plait. Combien je vous dois ? demanda Danaé, sa Gardtout déjà prête.
          * Trois Kamas d’argent et deux de bronze, je vous prie, déclama la vendeuse, qui hallucinait (ben oui, depuis quand des étudiants pouvaient avoir autant d’argent et juste pour des pâtisseries ?) mais ne disait rien de ce qu’elle pensait.
          * Voilà, merci beaucoup, dit Danaé en lui tendant la monnaie exacte. Et au revoir !
          *             * Au revoir et à bientôt ! la remercia la vendeuse, qui avait fait un sacré bénéfice en un seul jour et rigolait intérieurement en imaginant la tête de sa patronne quand elle lui dirait la somme qu’elle avait encaissé.

Le groupe sortit en riant de la tête de la vendeuse quand ils avaient passé leur commande. Ils dégustèrent leurs achats pendant qu’ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins, situés à l’est d’Arabena.

Meka, qui connaissait cette partie de la ville comme sa poche, leur assura qu’elle connaissait le lieu parfait pour discuter tranquillement, sans être entendu ni vu. C’était sous un arbre gigantesque, très précieux et que Meka adorait et chérissait. Il était connu sous le nom de «  _Penseur »_ car il arrivait, pour des raisons encore inconnues, à refléter les sentiments de ceux qui l’approchaient par des variations de couleur de son tronc, de ses branches et ses racines. Mais pas seulement. Ses fruits changeaient eux aussi.

            * Donc si on va s’asseoir sous cet arbre et quand on est en colère, triste ou heureux, il produira des fruits en conséquence de _nos_ humeurs ? interrogea Dathet, impressionné.
            * Oui, mais ce sont les fruits déjà présents sur l’arbre qui changent, ceux qui sont mûrs. Mais il parait que ceux qui sont influencés par la tristesse ou la colère sont amers, durs et acides. Donc il est fortement conseillé d’être heureux quand on va en dessous, détailla Meka, le sourire aux lèvres.
            * Tranquille alors ! Nous, on est heureux et ravis ! On va pouvoir se gaver de fruits délicieux !
            * Non, pas vraiment… se désola Meka, soudain abattue et grave.
            * Le Penseur est malade comme tous les autres arbres, n’est-ce pas ? en conclut Danaé, s’attendant à la suite.
            * Oui… S’il te plait… Danaé…
            * Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Mais je ne te garantis rien, comme pour l’Arbre de Vie. Ok ?
            * On sera vite fixés, on est arrivés… termina Meka, déjà plus contente et plus zen.

Effectivement, les jardins s’étendaient à perte de vue devant eux. L’entièreté était clôturée par de hauts grillages en fer vert et des gardes contrôlaient la porte qui permettait d’y entrer.

            * Euh… Tu es sûre qu’on pourra passer, Meka ? Les gardes ne nous laisseront jamais entrer ! lui souffla Robin, ennuyé de voir l’entrée aussi bien gardée.
            * J’ai un passe spécial, idiot. Et puis les gardes me connaissent bien et vous êtes avec moi, donc nous n’aurons pas de problèmes.
            * Ah… D’accord, alors on y va ? s’enhardit Dathet, excité de voir les jardins d’Arabena, réputés pour avoir su garder une certaine vigueur et fertilité.

Meka en tête, ils se présentèrent devant les gardes, qui sourirent à Meka, comme si elle était une bonne copine, mais les fouillèrent eux. Satisfaits, ils leur ouvrirent la porte puis la refermèrent avec milles précautions.

            * Waouh… C’est magnifique… murmura Danaé, émue par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les arbres fredonnaient sous la légère brise, les fleurs les accompagnaient en attirant les abeilles et autres butineurs à venir se servir de nectar et de pollen. Partout, il y avait des parterres où poussaient patiemment des légumes plus variés les uns que les autres. Ils purent constater qu’il y avait des bancs et tables pour profiter de cette vue ou faire une pause en toute tranquillité.

Mais Meka n’avait aucune intention de s’y asseoir et commença à grimper vers une jolie colline, passant par des chemins inexistants à leurs yeux, mais qui pour elle, lui apparaissait nettement. Ils marchèrent dix minutes et purent pendant ce temps observer en profondeur la faune et la flore des jardins. Amelyne, toujours très attentive, remarqua qu’à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient, Meka paraissait plus heureuse, plus sereine. Ses yeux brillaient, elle souriait jusqu’aux oreilles (bon d’accord, pas jusque là quand même, mais presque) bref, on voyait qu’elle était dans son élément. Danaé aussi, d’ailleurs elle attirait une foule de plantes qui la ralentissait considérablement en essayant de la retenir.

            * Aie ! Meka, tu pourrais dire à ces ronces de me lâcher ? Elles sont un peu collantes !
            * Ben faut dire que tu es le top du top pour elles, le miel des abeilles ! blagua Robin, en écartant une branche baladeuse.
            *               * Ah ah, trop drôle ! Tu sais ce qu’il te dit, le miel des abeilles ? D’aller voir ailleurs s’il y est. De préférence très loin. Genre à l’autre bout de la planète.
              * Ouille… Non, ça va aller, je vais rester ici avec vous, pas besoin d’un voyage vers l’autre bout d’Emrat, merci.
              * Tant mieux. Tu pourrais encore nous être utile, persifla Danaé, rieuse.
              * Pff, … Bon, c’est lui le Penseur ? marmonna Robin en désignant l’arbre gigantesque qui trônait en haut de la colline qu’ils gravissaient.
              * Oui, c’est lui, vous verrez bientôt pourquoi je suis venue pour le soigner, fit Meka en grimaçant.
              * Oh… Le pauvre, murmura Danaé en examinant l’arbre centenaire.

Ses feuilles étaient toutes veinées d’un noir poisseux, son tronc était par endroits à nu et les branches pendaient tristement. Mais on voyait, comme chez tous les autres végétaux, qu’il allait mieux. De nouvelles feuilles vertes remplaçaient les vieilles, les chassant rapidement. Des fleurs poussaient et dégageaient un parfum doux et sucré. L’écorce semblait plus dure et recouvrirait dans quelques jours les blessures occasionnées par l’Accident. Et au contentement de tous, des fruits nacrés pendaient sur les branches couvertes de fleurs, qui attiraient un essaim entier d’abeilles, ravies de ce nouveau pollen tout neuf.

Ils s’assirent et déballèrent leur festin chocolaté et sucré, tout en discutant et en s’empiffrant gaiement. Danaé, qui ne sentait aucun regard peser sur elle, put se détendre et dire ce qu’elle voulait sans avoir peur que quelqu’un l’entende. Meka avait raison, cet endroit était parfait, à l’abri de tous regards. Elle gouta un des bonbons de Robin, qui la regarda du coin de l’œil, voulant voir sa tête quand elle sentirait le goût du Boumcrac. Danaé faillit le recracher quand les goûts du bonbon… Ben, explosèrent sur sa langue, la surprenant. Wah, ils avaient forcé la dose, là ! Après un petit moment, le goût s’estompa, et elle put sentir les différentes saveurs du bonbon : pomme, banane, chocolat, vanille, lavande, … Tout ça en même temps ! Une explosion de saveurs, qui au premier abord, paraissaient ne jamais pouvoir s’harmoniser ensemble, puis une fois en bouche, délivrait la somme de ces parfums.

              * Chapeau bas à l’inventeur, dit-elle pendant qu’elle en prenait un autre.
              * Tu aimes bien ? C’est vrai que ça surprend au début mais après c’est le paradis, non ? fit Robin, content que ses bonbons favoris lui plaisent.
              * Oui, ils sont super. Mais j’aimerais bien essayer les autres aussi. Je peux ? demanda t- elle à Dathet, en saisissant un Changform dès qu’elle eut fini le second Boumcrac.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et, la bouche pleine de bonbons et de chocolat, ne répondit pas. Elle en prit un au chocolat au lait et le déposa sur sa langue. De rond, il passa tout de suite à un carré, puis en triangle et ainsi de suite. Il fondait doucement tout en changeant de forme. La saveur changea, passant de chocolatée à l’acidité du citron, puis à l’amertume du pamplemousse, etc. Certaines saveurs étaient franchement déplaisantes pour un bonbon, comme le goût de la viande ou du camembert, mais d’autres étaient assez singulières pour qu’elle ne le recrache pas à la seconde même. Elle prit ensuite un scone de Meka, un peu d’éclair d’Amelyne,… Bref, elle gouta un peu de ce qu’avaient pris les autres, qui firent de même entre eux.

Repue, elle se tourna vers le Penseur et sentit immédiatement sa conscience effleurer la sienne. Il était curieux et avait appris par les autres arbres, notamment l’arbre en face de sa chambre, à l’école d’Arabena, qui elle était et qu’elle pouvait certainement le guérir plus en profondeur que ne l’avait fait la vague d’Eternal, qui n’avait soigné que les blessures externes, pas celles internes. Elle se leva d’un bond, faisant sursauter les autres et s’approcha du Penseur, qui tendit ses branches vers elle. Elle posa ses mains sur la surface rugueuse de son tronc et chercha au fond d’elle la flamme bleue de son énergie. Celle-ci s’anima sous son impulsion et se précipita vers ses paumes, qui la brûlèrent. Elle étouffa un grognement et réduisit le flux, calmant la brûlure. Elle envoya doucement cette énergie dans l’arbre, y allant par petites doses, qui augmentèrent au fur et à mesure. Le Penseur frémissait sous ses doigts éclairés d’une lueur verte, qui s’étendit rapidement et engloba bientôt tout l’arbre, de sa cime à ses racines. L’air se mit à pulser, l’herbe aux alentours s’aplatit sous un vent invisible et les cheveux des personnes présentes se dressèrent sur leur tête, y compris ceux des jardiniers qui se trouvaient pourtant loin d’eux et qui levèrent des yeux étonnés vers la colline.

            * Encore une fois, personne ne remarqua le collier à pierre rouge, le Catalyseur, briller furtivement puis se fendiller. Personne ne vit non plus la pierre du collier à rêves se déloger et tomber par terre, révélant les ailes à la vue de tous.

Toute à sa guérison en profondeur, Danaé ne remarqua pas ces deux conséquences. Elle le regretterait plus tard, quand elle aurait fini… Mais déjà les effets sur le Penseur étaient visibles : des feuilles plus vertes et plus nombreuses, des branches plus souples et tendues fièrement vers le haut, une écorce recouvrant tout l’arbre et plus dure, plus résistante. Mais pas que le Penseur ; l’herbe aux pieds de l’arbre verdit d’un seul coup et y fleurit les fleurs blanches de Danaé, les _White Stars_  ; les Pious poussèrent un petit trille de surprise mais commencèrent à chanter mélodieusement, pendant que la vivacité de la couleur de leurs plumes se renforçaient. Et finalement même les arbres voisins paraissaient avoir un traitement semblable. La lumière s’accrut et tous durent se protéger les yeux devant elle. Danaé, entre temps, avait ouvert les yeux, qui avaient virés tous les deux de noir à un bleu lumineux. Ils ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau pâle et ses ailes allaient parfaitement avec. Ses mains étaient cramponnées au tronc malgré tous les efforts que faisaient ses amis pour la faire lâcher.

              * Danaé, je te suis très reconnaissante de ce que tu es en train de faire, mais là, il faut qu’on décampe, et vite ! gémit Meka, affolée.
              * J’entends des gens qui arrivent, s’alarma Dathet. Oh, attendez, j’ai une idée !

Il se plaça devant eux et tendit les bras devant lui, vers les jardiniers et les gardes, qui, craignant que quelqu’un sabote leurs efforts, couraient droit vers eux. Il invoqua alors un bouclier opaque, qui s’étendit haut dans le ciel et les cacha à leur vue.

              * Bien joué ! J’ignorais que tu arrivais à faire ça, le complimenta Amelyne.
              * C’est l’entrainement qui paye, s’enhardit le Féca, tout sourire.
              * Bon, maintenant que tu as fini, viens-nous aider, grogna Anouka, qui tirait le bras droit de sa sœur.
              * On y est presque, gnnn… Encore un effort, les encouragea Amelyne, qui tenait le bras gauche. Ah !

Danaé avait finalement lâché le tronc et dans son élan, les entraina tous avec elle. Ils tombèrent par terre et trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils préférèrent éclater de rire. Danaé ouvrit des yeux brumeux et noirs à nouveau et se releva en pestant.

              * Ben mince alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?
              * Aucune idée, mais tu voulais vraiment faire copain-copain avec le Penseur, blagua Robin en remballant leurs affaires en vitesse. Faut s’en aller, tout de suite !
              * Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?
              * On va dire que ta guérison se voyait de loin, de très très loin !
              * Oh… Désolé. Je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte ! se reprocha t- elle en empoignant son sac. Oh non, où est ma pierre à rêves ?
              * Ici, tiens. Elle est sûrement tombée quand tu faisais la luciole géante, rigola Dathet en lui tendant la petite pierre.
              * Trop drôle, morte de rire, bouda t- elle en la remettant à sa place, effaçant les ailes sur sa tête. On y va ?
              * Ouaip, avant qu’un autre truc ne nous tombe dessus, râla Meka qui aurait voulu rester plus longtemps. Mais bon, tu as fait du très bon boulot, donc merci…
Elle avait raison. Le Penseur était magnifique : ses branches étaient lourdes de fruits de la taille d’un pamplemousse, de feuilles vertes et nombreuses, et de fleurs attirants une foule de butineurs par gros paquets ; l’écorce avait viré au brun chocolat et était aussi lisse qu’aux premiers jours. Mais le plus étonnant était qu’à l’endroit où avaient été les mains de la jeune fille, l’écorce était devenue immaculée et légèrement veinée de bleu clair. Plus encore : autour de l’empreinte avait été gravé dans le bois un tourbillon, où les mains étaient au centre. En posant sa main droite dessus, Danaé sentit un courant d’énergie la traverser tout entière et frissonna. Elle la retira et s’enfuit, suivant ses amis qui l’attendaient nerveusement. Ils lui firent le résumé de ce qui s’était passé pendant dix minutes. Ébahie, elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle n’avait pas pu lâcher l’arbre mais avait l’impression qu’il l’avait aidée, lui aussi… Mais comment ? Elle avait senti qu’il s’enfonçait dans sa conscience pendant qu’elle s’affairait à réparer ses cellules profondes, abîmées par le temps et l’Accident. Et qu’il y avait-il dans les  

profondeurs de son esprit, inaccessible et dissimulé pour les autres, juste difficile d’accès pour elle ?

La porte… Cette fichue porte qui avait été mise là pour l’empêcher de se remémorer certaines choses, des informations, des souvenirs. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas savoir ? Et qu’avait fait le Penseur pour l’aider ? Elle soupira, ces questions tournant dans son cerveau sans trouver de réponses. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes forces et lasse de ces mystères.

Anouka ressentit sa fatigue et lui serra doucement l’épaule, lui transmettant une partie de son énergie. Danaé lui sourit, pleine de reconnaissance. Arrivés près de l’école, ils bifurquèrent vers le quartier sud pour aller donner la lettre à la Banque. Essoufflés et gorgés d’adrénaline (ils venaient de s’enfuir et avaient couru à fond la caisse), ils se stoppèrent devant le bâtiment gris et or, frappé sur la façade par le dessin d’un Kama. Les deux gardes qui surveillaient l’entrée leur jetèrent un regard curieux mais pas du tout méfiant, car ils les avaient rencontrés ce matin et savaient qu’ils n’avaient rien à se reprocher.

Une fois qu’ils eurent repris leur souffle, ils entrèrent dans la banque, impressionnés par l’architecture et la beauté de celle-ci. Du sol au plafond, tout était recouvert d’or fin et d’argent ciselé. Une foule s’agitait dans tous les sens, chargés de lourds classeurs et de feuilles pleines de chiffres. Et les feuilles étaient couvertes de plus. Seule Amelyne ne parut pas surprise.

              * C’est normal que tout le monde ici soit heureux. Les cultures vont mieux, les demandes en nourriture sont toutes satisfaites, les caisses d’Arabena se remplissent, bref, on a de l’argent. De plus, les gens déposent plus leur argent dans une banque qui marche bien et celle-ci est un bon exemple.
              * Je comprends, mais l’argent ne fait pas le bonheur, dit Danaé en s’avançant vers les guichets.

La queue n’était pas très longue et quand son tour arriva, Danaé sourit à la jolie Ecaflip du guichet et lui demanda :

              * Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mr Gripsou, s’il vous plait ?
              * Mr Gripsou, le directeur ? Et puis quoi encore ? railla la jeune fille, moqueuse. Une tasse de thé en plus ?
              * Non, sans façon. Par contre, vous pouvez y aller en ajoutant que c’est de la part d’Amelyne Drac. Compris ? intervint Amelyne, l’air très sérieux.
              * Mouais… Puisque vous avez l’air de ne pas rigoler… grimaça l’autre, en se levant de sa chaise et toqua à la porte qui se trouvait en fond de salle.

Elle passa la tête à l’intérieur de ce qui était en réalité le bureau de Mr Gripsou et dit quelques mots. Quand elle revint s’asseoir en face d’eux, elle parut un peu étonnée et leur fit signe de la suivre. Amelyne en tête et bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, ils la suivirent, soulagés qu’il ait accepté de les voir. L’Ecaflip toqua, morose et lança :

              * Voilà ceux qui ont demandé à vous voir, Mr le directeur.
              * Très bien, fais-les entrer, Minaki.

Minaki se tourna vers eux et leur dit d’une voix vide de toute émotion :

              * Vous pouvez entrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

Phrase démentie par la froideur de ses yeux, qui les jaugeaient ironiquement et la grimace haineuse sur son visage de chat. En fait, la phrase qu’elle aurait voulu dire ressemblait plutôt à ça :

«  _Vous pouvez entrer, mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur de ne plus jamais vous revoir ici. C’est mon territoire, alors pas touche…_  »

Autant dire qu’ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus…

Par contre, sitôt la porte fermée par un Enutrof, qui devait être le directeur, cette pensée les quitta quand ils découvrirent (enfin, pas pour Amelyne) Mr Gripsou. Un sourire jovial s’étendait quasiment tout le temps sur son visage ridé. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d’humour et il portait un lourd manteau gris, frappé d’un Kama, le symbole de sa banque. Il salua Amelyne de la tête, confirmant qu’il la connaissait bel et bien. Puis il tourna son attention vers les autres.

              * Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez besoin d’aide pour ouvrir un compte ici ? Ou un problème ?
              *                 * Pas exactement… J’espère que ceci vous aidera à comprendre, dit Danaé en lui tendant la lettre cachetée.

Il la prit, curieux, et la retourna pour voir le dos. On vit tout de suite son attitude et son expression changer : son visage devint livide, puis rougit. Ses yeux devinrent songeurs et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. À mesure qu’il lisait, il retrouva le sourire et d’un geste de la main, les invita à venir se placer devant le grand miroir qui recouvrait entièrement le mur du fond. Ils se positionnèrent côte à côte et se regardèrent dedans, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils devaient faire ça. Enfin, pas tout le monde.

Anouka et Danaé se raidirent en voyant leur reflet.

Anouka, son reflet plutôt, était sous sa forme draconnique et écarquillait ses yeux verts en secouant la tête. Danaé, elle, avait les mêmes tatouages bleus que le fameux jour, dans le bureau de son père adoptif, ce jour où ses pouvoirs s’étaient réveillés… Ses ailes étaient visibles et ses deux mains pulsaient d’une brume bleue. Puis, le plus calmement possible, elle se tourna vers Mr Gripsou et murmura :

                * Vous saviez… Comment ?
                * Je suppose que comme tes amis ne poussent pas des cris de surprise, ils doivent être au courant de qui tu es. C’est la lettre qui m’a prévenu mais j’ai voulu avoir une preuve supplémentaire… Maintenant, je suis assuré de ce que dit cette lettre. Tenez, vous allez comprendre.

Il leur tendit la lettre et Danaé la prit, curieuse de savoir ce qu’avaient écrit ses parents. Elle lut en même temps que ses amis, qui lisaient par-dessus son épaule.

«  _Mon cher Archibald,_

_Quand cette lettre te sera remise en mains propres, un grave incident aura eu lieu depuis au moins dix ans, causant la disparition des miens._

_Mais ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne laisse pas pour autant ce monde sans représentant royal au Conseil. Celle qui te remettra cette lettre est ma fille, Danaé, Princesse légitime de Liothet et de tous les Eliatrops, accompagnée de sa sœur dragonne Anouka, Princesse légitime de Liothet et de tous les Dragons._

_Voilà la raison pour laquelle je t’écris après tout ce temps ; je te demande de donner à Danaé et à Anouka les cartes et autres objets contenus dans le coffre-fort Royal, que tu as gardé malgré ces dix ans. Elles y trouveront ce dont elles ont besoin pour achever ce que nous avons commencé…_

_Avec mes plus respectueuses salutations,_

_Ton ami, Theo. »_

La lettre s’arrêtait là. Danaé la relut pour s’assurer de ne pas avoir loupé une information mais un peu déçue, leva les yeux vers Mr Gripsou, qui attendait qu’ils aient finis.

                * Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, maugréa Dathet, aussi dépité qu’elle.
                * Pas sûr… Il dit qu’il y a dans le coffre-fort royal des objets et cartes qui te serviront à achever ce qu’ils ont commencé… réfléchit Amelyne en relisant pour la troisième fois le troisième paragraphe. Mais qu’ont-ils commencé ?
                * Moi, c’est un autre truc qui me chiffonne. Il parle au début d’un incident qui ferait disparaitre les Eliatrops. C’est l’Accident, évidemment. Mais comment sait-il qu’il se déroulera il y a dix ans exactement ? Cette lettre a été écrite bien avant ! fit remarquer Robin, en s’emparant de la lettre et en montrant la date en haut, à droite. Regardez, elle a été écrite le quatre Flovor 5976 !
                * Attends, attends. Donc, on est en 5986 ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit quand on était sur Terre, Robin ?
                * Euh… J’ai oublié ?
                * Pfff… Crétin. Mais tu as raison… marmonna Danaé, incrédule. Comment a-t-il su ?
                * On peut ajouter cette question à notre longue liste de questions sans réponses, marmonna Dathet en croisant les bras.
                * Elles ont toutes leurs réponses, suffit de les trouver, dit Anouka. Mais moi, c’est surtout les objets et cartes qui m’intéressent. On pourrait les avoir ? demanda t- elle à Mr Gripsou.
                *                   * Bien sûr, ils sont tous à vous. De toute façon, je n’y jamais rien compris. Et puis, cet inestimable trésor ne m’appartient pas. Le prendre serait un affront à vos parents…

Il les emmena donc dans les sous-sols de la banque. Mais pas par les portes habituelles, que tout le monde utilisent. Non. Par une porte dérobée, tellement bien dissimulée dans le décor qu’on ne la discernait pas, même si on était juste en face. D’ailleurs, elle ne s’ouvrait que sur l’ordre de Mr Gripsou, qui en était très fier. Dès qu’elle fut ouverte, ils descendirent une volée de marches, éclairés par les lampes suspendues au plafond bas. La porte se referma sur eux, mais il faisait suffisamment clair pour qu’ils n’aient pas le problème d’avoir peur de mettre un pied devant l’autre. Ils durent s’arrêter souvent car de nombreux pièges avaient été installés sur leur trajet. Meka et Anouka se mirent à râler car ils devraient se dépêcher de rentrer et elles avaient eu l’envie de faire un peu de shopping…

                  * Au final, notre séance de shopping tombe à l’eau, bouda Anouka. L’uniforme relooké est cool mais j’aimerais avoir plus d’affaires à moi…
                  * Tu n’as qu’à piocher dans les miennes, lui lança Danaé, se rendant compte que sa sœur n’avait presque rien, comparée à elle qui avait emporté des vêtements terriens.
                  * Tu pourras aussi le faire avec moi, j’ai des affaires qui ne me vont plus, poursuivit Meka, en lui souriant. Et puis, on peut toujours reporter notre séance pour mercredi, après le début de la compétition !
                  * Moi aussi, j’en ai, et je serais ravie de vous accompagner, se réjouit Amelyne. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas fait les boutiques…
                  * C’est bien beau ces bavardages mais nous sommes arrivés, les pipelettes ! leur hurla Robin, loin devant elles. La porte du coffre est juste devant, dépêchez !
                  * Oh ça va ! Puisque la séance est reportée, on a le temps ! grogna Anouka en s’élançant. Waouh ! Elle est trop stylée !

La porte qui gardait le coffre-fort Eliatrop était faite en or brut, scintillant de joyaux et de runes. Les garçons, Danaé et Mr Gripsou les attendaient devant, les deux premiers observaient la porte avec fascination et le dernier, observaient plutôt les deux jeunes Princesses avec un sourire en coin.

                  * Ben alors, on n’entre pas ? s’étonna Meka, en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu’on devait récupérer ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur ?
                  * Si, ne vous inquiétez pas… Mais d’abord, vous devrez passer un petit test vous deux, expliqua Mr Gripsou en s’adressant à Danaé et à Anouka.
                  * Lequel ? Je croyais que vous aviez bien vu ce que nous étions avec le miroir, se méfia Anouka.
                  * Ce test n’est pas de ma confection, mais de tes parents, s’offusqua le vieil homme en regardant Danaé. Il a été fait pour que seuls les Eliatrops puissent ouvrir cette porte. Regarde sur le mur de droite.

Danaé, curieuse, obtempéra et examina le mur. Il était recouvert de clés diverses et de tailles différentes.

_C’est comme pour les livres et les épreuves de la Montagne Sacré,_ pensa Danaé, en examinant le mur avec attention. _Il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée et réfléchir posément. Voyons voir, les clés Eliatropes sont couvertes de runes de notre confection. Donc, on peut déjà en éliminer pas mal… Mais… Il n’y a pas de serrure ? Ah, en fait toutes ces clés ne sont là que pour m’induire en erreur, que ce soit par leur nombre ou leur taille. Donc, il faut que je repère une clé qui sorte de l’ordinaire… Mouais, pas celle-là… Hum, c’est quoi ça ? On dirait… Mais oui, c’est ça ! Elle ressemble à celle qu’a utilisé Ethan, mon père adoptif, pour ouvrir la porte menant à la cache où était le Dofus d’Anouka ! Elle ne sort pas de l’ordinaire, c’est une pierre totalement quelconque, on pourrait même la ramasser n’importe où. Elle passe inaperçue, mais elle est gravée des mots ‘’clé ‘’ en draconnique. C’est sûr, c’est celle-là !_

Elle la prit délicatement et immédiatement, sentit ses doigts chauffer au contact de la petite pierre ronde et plate.

                  * Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu prends cette pierre ? Ce n’est certainement pas… commença Dathet, interloqué.

Il se tut pendant qu’elle plaquait la clé-pierre au centre de la porte, qui frémit et dans un grincement horrible, pivota sur ses gonds.

                  * Je ne m’étonnerais plus à l’avenir quand tu prendras des pierres, termina pensivement Dathet.
                  *                     * Les apparences sont trompeuses. Cette pierre ressemble à celle qui ouvrait la cache d’Anouka sur Terre. Et puis, si c’était trop facile, ce ne serait pas normal, dévoila Danaé en entrant dans la vaste salle.

La vaste salle en question était en réalité… presque vide. Tout avait été rangé dans deux coffres en métal noir, au centre de la pièce. Stupéfiés, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce nue de tous ornements ou décorations. Les torches accrochées aux murs de pierre blanche s’allumèrent à leur approche. Danaé, en tête, repéra des lignes bleues et noires tracées sur le sol dallé.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_ songea t- elle en s’accroupissant pour mieux les voir. _Ça entoure les coffres… Ça doit bien servir à quelque chose, puisque tout en ce monde sert à quelque chose. Mais alors, qu’est-ce que ces lignes peuvent faire ?_

                    * Eh, tu regardes quoi ?
                    * Ah, mais ne me hurles pas dans l’oreille, je suis juste à côté de toi ! gronda t- elle pendant que Robin reculait, moqueur.
                    * Bon, on y va, oui ou non ? On n’a pas toute la journée ! rouspéta Meka en pénétrant dans le cercle formé par les lignes.

Ou plutôt… Essaya. Car dès qu’elle mit un pied à l’intérieur du cercle, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Il se passa alors simultanément deux choses. La première fut que les deux coffres s’enfoncèrent dans les dalles veinées de noir. Et la deuxième, pire encore, fut qu’apparurent de nulle part deux dragons de la même pierre que le sol. Meka cria et recula, morte de peur. Chacun réagit vivement : Amelyne sortit son arc et banda une flèche de glace ; Robin attrapa deux poignards et les lança droit sur les dragons ; Dathet invoqua un bouclier autour de Meka, qui s’était figée ; Mr Gripsou sortit de son havre-sac* une pelle plus grande que lui ; Danaé arma ses mains d’un feu bleu et Anouka se prépara à cracher ses flammes. Les deux dragons grognèrent et se mirent à les évaluer de leurs yeux écarlates.

                    * Ben ça alors… Ce sont les mêmes que sur Terre, hoqueta Danaé, stupéfaite.
                    * Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui cria Amelyne en visant la tête d’un des dragons.
                    * Sur Terre, dans la cache située dans la cave de mes parents adoptifs, le Dofus d’Anouka était gardé par des dragons semblables. Les lignes étaient des mécanismes de défense… Je comprends maintenant. Quand Meka les a franchies, elles se sont activées et les dragons de pierre ont été appelés.
                    * Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, balbutia Meka, encore sous le choc.
                    * Tu ne pouvais savoir, la rassura Anouka en la prenant par les épaules. Personne ne l’aurait su. Mais pourquoi n’attaquent-ils pas ?
                    * Parce que vous êtes toutes les deux là, avec nous. Votre Eternal est différent des nôtres et je parie ma barbe qu’ils peuvent le sentir, sourit Mr Gripsou. Ils peuvent sûrement utiliser le mode qui permet aux Eliatrops de voir l’énergie.
                    * Comment savez-vous ça ? s’étonna Anouka, qui n’était pas totalement convaincue de l’honnêteté du vieil homme.
                    * Je connais bien les Eliatrops et leurs pouvoirs, que ce soit grâce à vos parents ou des rencontres avec leur peuple. C’est tout.
                    * Je vois… Je crois que j’ai un plan. Suis-moi, Danaé, dit Anouka en lui prenant la main et en l’entrainant vers les dragons.
                    * Euh… Tu crois ? Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça… Mais on n’a pas trop le choix, alors allons-y.

Les deux dragons se raidirent à leur approche mais ne firent rien d’autre que de les fixer avec leurs yeux violets.

                    * Minute… Ils avaient les yeux rouges quand ils sont apparus. Maintenant, ils sont violets. Comment cela se fait-il ? souffla Anouka, observatrice.
                    * Facile, rouge plus bleu ça fait violet. Mr Gripsou a raison, ils peuvent user du mode Eternal. C’est quoi le plan ?
                    * Euh… S’ils nous reconnaissent comme leurs maitresses, ils nous laisseront normalement passer, non ?
                    * Mouais… Puisqu’on est là, autant essayer. Prête ?
                    * Prête.
Elles ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent. Les dragons n’avaient pas bougé pendant qu’elles se dirigeaient vers eux ; au contraire, ils paraissaient les attendre avec impatience. Enfin, c’est l’impression qu’ils donnaient. Comme aimantées par leurs regards, les deux sœurs se séparèrent pour s’avancer  

que vers un dragon chacune. Et à leur grande surprise, leur parla. D’une seule et unique voix.

_Êtes-vous venues chercher les documents que nous gardons, Sangs Royaux ?_ psalmodièrent-ils.

_Oui, c’est exactement ça,_ répondirent-elles à l’unisson, _nous sommes venues ici pour prendre ce que vous gardez._

_Très bien, Sangs Royaux. L’Ailée prendra le contenu du coffre de droite et l’Ecaillée prendra celui de gauche. Ne vous trompez pas surtout !_

_L’Ailée et l’Ecaillée ? C’est marrant comme surnoms…_ gloussa Anouka, pas du tout piquée au vif.

_Bon, allons chercher ce qui nous appartient, sœurette._

_Ouaip, mais je demande un truc. Comment ont-ils pu voir tes ailes si elles sont dissimulées ? Et puis je suis sous ma forme humaine, alors comment ont-ils su que j’étais une dragonne ?_

_Aucune idée. Ils ont dû le voir avec le mode Eternal, je ne vois pas d’autres solutions possibles._

_Tu dois avoir raison. Alors, voyons voir ces fameuses cartes… Waouh…_

Les coffres s’étant ouvert tous seuls dès qu’elles s’étaient approchées, elles purent voir les cartes et autres objets qu’ils contenaient. Bon, de l’or en grandes quantités et soigneusement rangé dans des bourses, ça c’était plutôt normal pour un coffre-fort. Mais il y avait une dizaine de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres, à la reliure de cuir illuminée finement, des cartes soigneusement enveloppées, des baumes et potions divers. Mais surtout, il y avait, tout au fond du coffre de Danaé, …

                    * Une clé… souffla t- elle, le cœur battant la chamade.
                    * La clé de quoi ? demanda distraitement sa sœur, qui examinait un vieux parchemin.
                    * De la maison, rue des Templiers, numéro deux cent soixante-trois, se renseigna Danaé en lisant ce qu’il y avait écrit sur l’étiquette qui y était accroché.
                    * C’est la maison de vos parents, lança Mr Gripsou, le sourire aux lèvres.
                    * … Comment ça, la maison de nos parents ?!
                    * Ben, c’est là qu’ils vivaient avant l’Accident. Elle doit toujours y être. Et à l’abandon, sûrement. Personne n’a réussi à y entrer depuis la disparition de ses propriétaires, comme Liothet. Elle vous appartient désormais, c’est dans les testaments qu’ils m’ont laissés, expliqua tristement le banquier, le regard perdu dans la vague.
                    * La rue des Templiers ? C’est dans le quartier sud, pas loin d’ici, non ? C’est un quartier chic, pour les riches qui veulent la paix et la tranquillité, s’effara Robin, qui connaissait les rues et quartiers d’Arabena comme sa poche.
                    * J’ignorais que tes parents vivaient à Arabena, Danaé. J’ai toujours cru que les Dragons et les Eliatrops préféraient habiter sur leur île, Liothet, raisonna Amelyne.
                    * On s’en fout du pourquoi et du comment, grogna Anouka, impatiente. Dès qu’on aura fini ici de prendre tout ça, on filera voir notre maison de plus près !
                    * Mais il est déjà tard ! On ne réussira jamais à rentrer au château à temps ! gémit Meka, qui rêvait d’être ailleurs qu’ici.
                    * On passe juste devant ! On ne s’y arrête pas, on jette un coup d’œil puis on s’en va ! plaida Anouka, décidée. Et puis, ils nous laisseront entrer, Danaé fait tout le temps le mur et ils la laissent passer à chaque fois !
                    * Eh ! Ça va hein, pas besoin d’en rajouter, grogna Danaé, piquée au vif.
                    * Bon, ok. Mais on ne s’arrête pas et on va tout de suite à l’école ! concéda Meka, s’inclinant.
                    * Youpi ! Allez, on y va ! cria joyeusement la dragonne en fourrant tout le contenu des deux coffres-forts dans le sac que lui présentait Mr Gripsou.
                    * Il y a pas mal de clés Eliatropes dans tout ça, observa Danaé. Je me demande bien à quoi elles servent… Il n’y a pas d’étiquette dessus…
                    * Si elles sont là, c’est qu’elles sont toutes utiles et qu’elles serviront plus tard, gardes-les précieusement, conseilla le banquier, qui louchait sur le sac énorme avec un air gourmand.
                    * Sans problème, grogna t- elle en les rangeant dans sa Gardtout et se dirigeant vers la sortie.
                    *                       * Bon, ça c’est fait, maintenant on rentre et dodo, soupira Dathet en s’étirant.
                      * Entièrement d’accord, voir des dragons de pierre d’aussi près et voir ma courte vie défiler devant mes yeux, ça fatigue, gémit Meka en frissonnant et en s’éloignant au pas de course des dragons.
                      * Roh, arrête de faire ça, ils allaient pas te bouffer, juste t’empêcher de t’emparer ce qui ne t’appartenait pas, rétorqua Anouka, prenant la défense des dragons de pierre.
                      * Hm… Maintenant qu’ils n’ont plus rien à garder, je me demande ce qu’ils vont faire, songea Danaé en les regardant s’enfoncer dans le sol sans un bruit.
                      * Ils vont sûrement dormir, comme ils le faisaient avant que vous veniez. Et resteront ainsi tant que vous ne venez pas leur déposer quelque chose à garder à nouveau, la renseigna Mr Gripsou, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.
                      * Ah… Je vois. Tant mieux. Bon et bien merci de nous avoir consacré un peu de votre temps, Mr Gripsou, le remercia Danaé en s’inclinant légèrement.
                      * Roh, une Princesse qui s’incline devant un humble gentilhomme, que d’honneurs, rigola le vieil Enutrof.

Elle le dévisagea puis haussa les épaules. N’ayant pas été élevée (ou très peu, du moins) en tant que Princesse, elle ne se sentait que très peu « royale ». Elle n’était pas pourrie gâtée, n’avait pas une ribambelle de serviteurs qui satisfaisaient le moindre de ses petits caprices, comme dans les contes de fées. D’ailleurs, personne ne savait qui elle était, à savoir la Princesse de Liothet et des Eliatrops, à part ses amis, les Lumières et à présent Mr Gripsou.

_De toute façon, cela va bientôt changer,_ pensa t- elle. _Demain se tiendra le Conseil des Quinze, mais aussi la compétition. On m’a dit de suivre mon instinct et il me dit que beaucoup de choses vont se passer demain. Mais quoi ? Argh, j’en marre de ces mystères…_

_Même chose pour moi, sœurette. Ça me fout les nerfs en pelote. Mais va falloir patienter encore peu,_ fit écho Anouka, dans le même état qu’elle.

_Jusque quand ? Jusque quand devrons-nous attendre ? Un mois, un an, dix ans ?_

_Jusqu’au Jour Promis._

Danaé se retourna vers sa sœur, surprise de sa réponse. Elle n’avait pas pensé à ce jour funeste. Son instinct lui soufflait pourtant qu’il était intiment lié à l’Accident.

_Mais on ne sait même pas quand et comment le Jour Promis se passera. Parce que vu tout ce qu’on a découvert dessus, ce n’est pas un truc à prendre à la légère. C’est un jour de deuil et de désolation, d’après les documents et les témoignages qu’on a eu._

_Je sais, mais plus on en découvrira, mieux on sera préparés,_ répliqua la dragonne _. On a sûrement encore le temps. Mais dis-moi, le Jour Promis n’est-il pas appelé autrement ?_

_Si… Son second nom… C’est euh…_

Danaé se creusa la tête pendant qu’ils remontaient les escaliers et traversaient le hall de la banque, désormais désert. Mr Gripsou leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée et s’enferma dans son bureau, toujours en souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.

De son côté, la jeune fille fulminait, furieuse de ne pas se souvenir du nom qu’elle avait pourtant lu plusieurs fois. Absorbées dans leurs pensées, les deux Princesses ne se rendirent pas compte qu’ils étaient suivis. L’Ombre les avaient repérés dès qu’ils étaient sortis de la banque et les avaient pris en filature, s’assurant de ne pas trop s’approcher, de peur qu’elles la sentent malgré la distance. Les rapports de ses prédécesseurs étaient très clairs : la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns pouvait les sentir malgré leur capacité à se dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Ce don leur compliquait la tâche mais pour l’instant, elle ne paraissait pas s’en servir. Elle semblait ruminer quelque chose en grommelant vaguement. Il fit signe à son coéquipier qu’il allait voir le directeur de la banque et que lui continuait de surveiller le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers l’école. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s’élança, restant toujours dans l’ombre des toits. L’Ombre descendit et se mêla discrètement à la foule, le visage caché par un masque sans traits. Il avait une mission à faire.

                    * Monsieur Gripsou était devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc qui se trouvait juste derrière sa banque, joyau de son cœur. Il avait fait construire ce parc il y a vingt ans, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants et des parents d’Arabena. Il avait longtemps hésité à faire payer l’entrée mais son grand cœur l’en avait toujours dissuadé. Il sourit un peu plus et son visage ridé par le temps se figea, écoutant attentivement ce qu’il se passait. Des bruits de pas s’approchant de la porte fermée à clef, des cliquetis sonores et le grincement sinistre de la porte. Il se retourna à moitié et inspecta l’Ombre qui attendait sagement qu’il daigne le remarquer.

                      * Donne-moi tout de suite la lettre que t’a donnée cette jeune fille qui vient de partir, vieillard, gronda l’Ombre en dégainant deux poignards à la lame noire.
                      * Bouh, quelle grossièreté… Ah, les jeunes d’aujourd’hui, quelle déchéance… Alors, c’est _ça_ , l’avenir de la planète ? On n’est pas sauvé…
                      * Répond, vieux sénile. Où est la lettre ? grinça l’Ombre, qui s’impatientait.
                      * Une lettre ? Ah oui ! Vous voulez parler de celle qui brûle dans la cheminée ?
                      * Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, vieux fou ! hurla t-il en se précipitant vers la cheminée, où la lettre des parents de Danaé se changeait en cendres.
                      * Je l’ai lue, je n’en ai plus besoin, je l’ai donc mis au feu. Comme ça elle sert encore !
                      * … Tu l’as fait exprès.
                      * Peut-être. Ou pas. Qui sait ?
                      * Je commence à m’énerver. Si la lettre a été détruite, dis-moi ce qui y était écrit.
                      * Je ne vois pas pourquoi.
                      * Mais tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, vieil homme.
                      * J’ai eu une longue vie bien remplie. J’ai réussi la dernière mission qu’on m’avait confié et j’en suis fier. Tuez-moi si ça vous chante. Mais même sous la torture, je ne dirais rien.
                      * Notre maitre s’occupera personnellement de toi, ne t’inquiètes pas. Et là, tu parleras et tu le remercieras quand il te tuera.

Monsieur Gripsou se contenta de sourire et ne résista pas, malgré sa pelle d’Enutrof à proximité. Il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids. Il se remercia mentalement d’avoir caché des documents importants dans les coffres-forts royaux, qui seraient trouvés plus tard, quand _elles_ reviendront déposer ce que personne ne devrait avoir. Elles étaient venues juste à temps. Avant que l’Ombre n’abatte son poing sur lui, il lança avec un air ravi :

                      * L’histoire ne fait que commencer. Les grands de ce monde le découvriront bien assez tôt. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour empêcher le destin de s’accomplir. Votre maitre le saura aussi et quand il le saura, il sera déjà trop tard…
                      * Arrête de divaguer, tu me fais pitié, l’ancêtre. Tu diras tout à notre maitre, avec tous les autres.
                      * Les autres ? Ah, vous voulez dire ceux que vous avez enlevé ? Ben mince, ça veut dire que je suis le prochain ? Un vétéran comme moi ? Je suis honoré, ironisa le banquier, en croisant les bras.
                      * Bon, puisque vous êtes du troisième âge, si pas du quatrième et que vous ne résistez pas, je vais vous emmener en douceur.
                      * Oh… Quel charmante attention… gloussa t-il en le suivant, fermant la porte d’un signe de la main.

Et même si son visage ne le montrait pas, il avait pris des dispositions un peu partout dans son bureau, qui signalerait au personnel ce qui s’était passé. Les Lumières, dont il faisait partie, l’avait prévenu et il avait agi en conséquence.

                      * _Qu’Enutrof me garde, j’espère avoir été assez clair dans mes messages ! Et que quelqu’un préviendra les Lumières de ma disparition. J’espère que les documents remis aux Princesses leur seront utiles et les aideront dans leur quête de vérité…_ pria t-il avant que tout s’éteigne autour de lui.

_Pendant ce temps, dans Arabena, dans le quartier de l’armée._

                      * Arrête de te creuser la tête comme ça, tu vas avoir une migraine à force ! lui souffla Meka, qui était à côté d’elle.
                      *                         * J’essaye de me rappeler un truc que j’ai lu et relu une dizaine de fois mais qui ne veut pas me revenir. Je suis presque sûre que ça a un rapport avec les étoiles, les astres et tout ça…
                        * Les astres ? La lune, les étoiles, les comètes, le Sol…
                        * C’est ça ! Le Jour du Soleil Noir ! C’est l’autre nom du Jour Promis ! s’exclama Danaé en se tapant le front.
                        * Hum ? Le Jour du Soleil Noir ? Tu veux dire une éclipse lunaire, quand la Lune se met juste devant le Soleil ? précisa Dathet, passionné par l’astrologie.
                        * C’est ça ! Donc, si on trouve quand il y aura une éclipse cette année, on saura quand tombera précisément le Jour Promis ! poursuivit Anouka, toute aussi excitée.
                        * Chut ! Moins fort ! chuchota Danaé, qui s’était raidie. Une Ombre nous suit depuis tout à l’heure !
                        * Et c’est maintenant que tu nous le dis, râla Robin tout bas.
                        * J’étais trop concentrée, je ne l’ai pas senti immédiatement, expliqua t- elle sur le même ton. On va devoir faire des petits détours pour la semer.
                        * Quoi ?! On est déjà en retard ! bougonna Meka en accélérant, jusqu’à se mettre à courir.
                        * Ben on n’a qu’à faire comme toi ! Courir ! Ça ne nous fera pas de mal ! blagua Anouka, mais qui surveillait du coin de l’œil l’Ombre qui les suivait.

Celle-ci sautait de toit en toit, tout en maintenant ses distances.

                        * Je crois qu’ils savent pour le mode Eternal…
                        * Et qu’est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? s’alarma Amelyne, qui la surveillait aussi.
                        * Nous sommes à présent dans une rue déserte et pourtant il reste là-haut. Donc je pense que premièrement, il ne sait pas qu’on l’a repéré, sinon il serait déjà descendu. Et deuxièmement, il est méfiant et il reste loin, comme s’il savait que s’il s’approchait trop de nous, nous nous enfuirons.
                        * Ah, je vois. Mais comment le semer ? fit Robin, paniqué. Nous nous éloignons de notre destination, là.
                        * Dispersons-nous. C’est la seule solution que nous avons, ordonna Amelyne.
                        * Mais… Je n’ai aucun sens de l’orientation, gémit Meka en secouant la tête.
                        * Hmf, bon tu n’as qu’à suivre le chemin habituel, celui du milieu, et nous prendrons les autres chemins. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’il sache où nous allons, ce serait une catastrophe ! leur rappela Amelyne.
                        * Compris ! Je prends celle de droite ! leur glissa Amelyne, en fonçant vers la ladite rue.

Effectivement, le chemin menant au quartier des Templiers, là où se trouvait la maison des parents de Danaé et Anouka, se divisait en six rues, mais qui menaient toutes à ce même quartier.

                        * Pour une fois que cette bizarrerie nous sauve la mise… se moqua Dathet, avant de s’engouffrer dans la ruelle tout à gauche.
                        * Pas faux ! Autant en tirer avantage ! s’écria Robin en empruntant celle juste à côté.
                        * Bon, je suppose que je prends celle du milieu, railla Meka. On se rejoint là-bas !
                        * Évidemment ! Puisque c’est celle que tu as demandé ! persifla Anouka tandis qu’elle prenait celle qui jouxtait celle d’Amelyne.
                        * On se retrouve tous à l’endroit convenu ! cria Danaé, interrompant ainsi leur dispute. Bonne chance à tous !

Elle s’élança vers sa rue tout en se concentrant. Elle arriverait sûrement à sentir l’Ombre sur les toits. Oui, ça y est, elle la sentait.

L’Ombre avait hésité un instant, décontenancé mais avait tout de suite compris leur stratagème. Il ou elle la suivait de loin, puisqu’elle était leur cible principale.

Mais Danaé avait dans sa manche un plan C.

C comme Cachemoire. Elle fouilla dans son sac tout en courant et en sortit l’étoffe noire qui frémit sous ses doigts. Elle la déploya ensuite sur elle et l’enfila, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son poursuivant. Elle emprunta une dizaine de ruelles et de passages crasseux pour brouiller sa piste. Elle se mêla à la foule, le Cachemoire en mode « grand manteau qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds ». Pas celui de l’Ombre Blanche, trop repérable, mais un manteau banal, la capuche sur sa tête. Quand elle ne sentit la présence étouffante près d’elle, elle se dirigea vers la rue des  

Templiers, son objectif. Malheureusement, l’espion n’avait pas été dupé par son stratagème et attendait simplement qu’elle réapparaisse pour voir où elle allait.

                        * Et puis zut ! Tout ça me gêne, autant aller directement sur les toits ! grogna Danaé, inconsciente qu’elle n’était pas débarrassée pour de bon de son espion.

Joignant l’acte à la parole, elle se téléporta au fond fin d’une ruelle sombre et l’instant d’après, se retrouva sur les toits, loin des regards des habitants d’Arabena.

                        * Mh, tout de suite mieux. Bon, alors, je…

Elle se raidit et fit volte-face. L’espion, tout de noir vêtu et qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur à moitié construit venant d’une maison en construction.

                        * Vous n’allez vraiment pas me lâcher, hein ? gronda t- elle, furieuse.
                        * Non, désolé de te décevoir. Notre Maitre est en fait très intéressé par tes pouvoirs, petite.
                        * Le problème, c’est que je ne veux pas me joindre à vous, pas pour tout l’or de ce monde, ni quoi que chose d’autre.
                        * Puisque tu ne veux nous suivre de ton plein gré, alors nous utiliserons la force. Tu finiras par nous rejoindre tôt ou tard. C’est les mots de notre Maitre. Sa parole est loi. Tu ferais bien de ne pas résister. C’est pour ton bien et celui de ce monde.
                        * C’est marrant, tous les adultes l’ont à la bouche, cette phrase. C’est pour ton bien, blabla, tu verras, ça ira mieux après, etc. Franchement, vous n’avez pas d’autres registres que celui-là, hein ? grinça t- elle, en tapant du pied. Et puis, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai à faire ailleurs qu’ici et surtout pas en votre présence. Sur ce…
                        * Si tu crois que tu vas t’enfuir après tout le mal que j’ai eu à t’attraper, tu rêves éveillée, ma chère. Si je te ramène auprès du Maitre, il fera de moi son bras droit en un rien de temps.
                        * Faudrait déjà m’attraper, vieux crouton… ricana Danaé, en se retournant et se préparant à s’enfuir. Mais… Quoi ? Lâchez-moi, espèce de…

Pendant qu’ils parlaient, une deuxième Ombre était montée sur le même toit qu’eux et s’était placée derrière elle sans qu’elle le remarque, toute son attention dirigée vers la première Ombre. Quand elle s’était retournée, il lui avait saisi les poignets fermement et l’empêchait à présent de s’échapper. Il lui tordit les bras et malgré son masque, elle sut qu’il souriait, un sourire cruel et totalement sadique. Elle sentit sa colère et sa rage (et un peu de peur aussi) monter comme une vague noire et brûlante en elle et de ses poings serrés à l’extrême jaillirent des flammes bleues et blanches. L’Ombre hurla de douleur et la relâcha, les mains brûlées. De ses mains, les flammes la recouvrit entièrement, faisant reculer les deux hommes. Le Cachemoire ne paraissait pas souffrir des flammes de sa propriétaire, étant ignifugée et pouvant endurer n’importe quoi sans se déchirer pour autant. Les yeux de Danaé devinrent bleus au lieu de noirs et ses cheveux flottaient, comme si à l’intérieur du feu, la gravité était réduite. 

                        * J’espère que vous comprenez l’erreur que vous avez faite. Si vous vous en prenez à moi, à mes amis ou à mon entourage, je vous promets que vous allez passer un sale quart d’heure, croyez-moi, les menaça t- elle, tout en reculant doucement.

Cette fois, elle sauta du rebord du toit et décampa aussi vite que ses jambes purent, ses flammes s’éteignant autour d’elle. Son cœur battait trop vite et son front était couvert de sueur. Le Cachemoire dut sentir sa peur et sa confusion car il s’activa pleinement et elle devint invisible, la cachant une bonne fois pour toute aux yeux des Ombres. Quand ses jambes furent en feu et ne purent plus la soutenir, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, pantelante.

                        * Ils ont failli m’avoir… J’ai eu chaud, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire… Et merde, je n’aurais pas dû leur dévoiler mes flammes… Autre chose. Mais je suis où, moi ?

Secouée et déboussolée, la jeune fille vida méticuleusement son sac et souffla de soulagement quand elle mit la main sur la carte d’Arabena qu’elle avait acheté quelques jours auparavant. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un nom de rue et repéra sur le mur d’en face une plaque indiquant qu’elle était dans l’Impasse des Chachas. Soit dans le quartier des artisans, au Nord. Donc, l’opposé de sa destination initiale.

                      *                         * Oh non ! On aura jamais le temps d’aller voir la maison et de rentrer à l’heure, gémit- elle en remballant ses affaires et en se levant précipitamment.
                        * Si tu te dépêches de me suivre, peut-être que si, fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.
                        * Anouka ! Arrête d’imiter Raven et sa manie d’apparaitre dans le dos des gens, s’il te plait !
                        * Je ne l’imite pas ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux te sauter dessus par derrière, j’ai le droit de le faire ! Puis, t’auras dû me sentir arriver, t’as le mode Wakfu en veille ou quoi ? Va falloir t’entrainer dur pour ne plus te laisser surprendre, sœurette !
                        * Je sais, je sais. Mais bon, j’ai de bonnes raisons pour être en retard, crois-moi.
                        * Hum, ça sent l’embrouille, tes histoires…
                        * T’imagine pas à quel point !

Danaé lui fit un court résumé de sa rencontre avec les deux Ombres pendant qu’elles faisaient le trajet inverse de Danaé. Anouka parut effrayée d’apprendre que les Ombres en avaient autant après sa sœur, qui en était aussi chamboulée.

                        * Ils ne t’ont pas vue avec le manteau de l’Ombre Blanche, rassures-moi.
                        * Non, j’ai opté pour un manteau noir des plus banals, ne t’inquiètes pas. Mais j’ai eu de la chance de leur échapper, même si j’aurais voulu garder la force de mes flammes pour moi…
                        * Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne pourras plus rien y faire. Mais maintenant qu’ils savent la force de ton feu, il ne te reste qu’une chose à faire.
                        * Quoi ? Dis-moi, là, je suis dans le brouillard complet.
                        * Tu dois rendre tes flammes plus fortes que celles que tu leur as montrées. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, ils s’attendront à la même puissance, alors qu’elles seront encore plus dangereuses !
                        * Mh, j’aimerais qu’il n’y ait pas de prochaine fois… Mais bon, je suppose que tu as raison, j’ai bien besoin d’entrainement.

Danaé rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pendant qu’Anouka se transformait en Piou blanc, s’installant confortablement sur l’épaule de sa sœur. Elles passèrent ainsi inaperçues, évitant les rues trop fréquentées. Moitié en courant, moitié en marchant. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles étaient parvenues à la rue des Templiers. Danaé suait comme un bœuf mais elles étaient arrivées devant la maison numéro 263. Tous étaient déjà là et paraissaient les attendre.

                        * Ah, enfin ! On a failli attendre ! ironisa Robin en tapant du pied.
                        * Oh, ça va. Si tu savais ce qui m’est tombé dessus, tu ne dirais rien, répliqua Danaé. Wah… C’est elle ?
                        * En briques et en ciment, sœurette. C’est bien la maison de nos parents, murmura Anouka qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

La maison devant eux était énorme, toute en briques bleues. Les murs et le toit en étaient recouverts. Elle était entourée d’un portail haut de trois mètres, dont la porte n’était pas visible à cause de la couche de lierre violet.

Mais le peu de la maison qu’on apercevait témoignait de l’état lamentable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les briques, autrefois aussi bleues que le ciel, avaient viré au gris presque noir, un gris sale et répugnant. Les fenêtres avaient été bouchées par des planches en bois, qui pourrissaient sur place. Les arbres avaient poussé dans tous les sens et l’herbe leur arrivaient facilement à la taille.

                        * Wah, vous allez avoir du boulot pour la remettre en état, votre maison, avoua Meka.
                        * Heureusement qu’on pourra compter sur vous, hein ? Hein, dis oui, Meka ! supplia Danaé, catastrophée.
                        * Mais oui, ne t’inquiètes pas ! C’est à ça que sert les amis ! la rassura Dathet, en lui prenant amicalement l’épaule.
                        * Oui, mais va falloir beaucoup de temps pour la restaurer, fit observer Amelyne en détaillant la maison abandonnée.
                        * C’est dommage qu’on ne puisse pas y rentrer, soupira Anouka en s’approchant du portail envahi. Eh, mais que ce se…

À son approche, le lierre avait ondulé et s’était écarté, dévoilant une porte, rongée par la rouille mais couverte de runes Eliatropes. Anouka poussa un cri, ravie et se précipita vers la porte. Mais dès qu’elle s’approcha un peu plus, le lierre recouvrit de nouveau la porte, la masquant totalement.

                      *                         * Eh ! Je voulais rentrer, moi ! s’énerva Anouka en tirant sur le lierre.
                        * Ah non ! On avait dit qu’on passait juste devant et puis qu’on rentrait au château ! rétorqua Meka, les poings sur les hanches.
                        * Ok, de toute façon, on n’a pas le temps pour ça, dit Danaé en entrainant sa sœur vers l’école.
                        * Mais, mais… Je veux y aller _maintenant_! Je ne veux pas attendre ! tempêta la dragonne, en se débattant pour se dégager.
                        * Grrr… J’ai dit non, on le fera plus tard, promis ! Mais là, pas question ! Allez, venez m’aider !
                        * Je… veux… y … aller ! Laissez-moi… passer !
                        * Gnn… Reste avec nous, Anou ! On reviendra quand on aura plus de temps, je te le promets !
                        * Pff, vous n’êtes vraiment pas sympas, on a parfaitement le droit d’entrer ! râla la dragonne, en cessant de gesticuler.
                        * La question n’est pas d’avoir le droit ou pas d’entrer, mais un souci de temps. Ils vont bientôt fermer les portes de l’école. Et si on reste dehors, où veux-tu qu’on aille ?
                        * Ben ici !
                        * T’es folle ! Et les profs alors ? T’as oublié qui t’es ? T’es une Princesse, bon sang ! Les Lumières vous collent des espions aux basques tout le temps pour éviter de vous perdre ! Tu peux imaginer la réaction qu’ils auront quand ils se rendront compte que vous n’êtes pas rentrées au château ? s’exclama Meka, de plus en plus nerveuse.
                        * Euh… T’énerves pas, c’est bon, on rentre ! l’apaisa Anouka en levant les mains. On reviendra demain, ok ?
                        * Je te signale que c’est ce qu’on avait dit dès le début ! grogna Danaé, en saisissant son bras.

Le trajet vers l’école fut étonnamment court car ils couraient à fond la caisse. Ils pénétraient dans le hall alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux et que sonnait six heures.

                        * On y est arrivés… On est rentrés à temps… haleta Dathet, à bout de souffle.
                        * J’ai… les poumons… en feu ! J’en peux plus ! gémit Meka, dans le même état.
                        * Allez venez, on pourra se désaltérer au réfectoire, leur dit Amelyne en repoussant ses cheveux blonds hors de son visage.
                        * J’espère qu’ils ont prévu un bon gros menu, j’ai la dalle, dit Anouka en se lécha les babines.
                        * Eh, laisse-en pour nous, sœurette ! gloussa Danaé en s’étirant. Ouille, la vache, j’ai mal partout… grogna t- elle en sentant ses articulations craquer.
                        * Si tu as mal après cette petite course de rien du tout, c’est que tu n’es pas très en forme, souffla une voix à son oreille.
                        * Ahh ! Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? Raven, je t’ai déjà dit et redit de ne pas m’approcher par derrière ! T’as failli terminer en grillade bien cuite ! ronchonna Danaé en éteignant ses mains illuminées par des flammes bleues.
                        * Peut-être. Tu n’es pas prête de battre un record en course, mais tes reflexes ne sont pas mal.
                        * T’as rien écouté de ce que j’ai dit, hein… T’es bouchée ou alors tu n’écoutes que ce tu veux entendre ?
                        * Deuxième option. Et va falloir travailler tout ça.
                        * Pas ce soir, en tout cas. J’arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Et puis, nous avions dit que tu entrerais dans mes rêves ce soir.
                        * C’est vrai. Je n’ai pas oublié. Je viendrais comme promis.
                        * Tant mieux, j’ai hâte de savoir de savoir ce qui se passe dans mes rêves. Je suis sûre qu’ils seront très intéressants. Mais si tu les vois, est-ce que je pourrais le faire aussi ?
                        * Oui, sûrement. Les rêves que je visite sont plus… stables. Alors oui, je crois que tu pourras te souvenir par après de ce rêve.
                        * Waouh, ce serait tellement bien que tu puisses faire ça tous les jours…
                        * Pour que je puisse entrer dans tes songes, il faut que tu retires le collier des rêves et tu sais qui essaye d’y pénétrer.
                        * Oui, le Chef des Ombres… soupira t- elle, vaincue. Mais peut-être qu’il ne sentira pas que je retire la pierre ?
                        * Non, il le sentira. Ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus puissants que tu ne l’imagines. Ou plutôt, que quiconque ne l’imagine. Ils le sous-estiment beaucoup trop à mon goût, marmonna Raven pendant qu’ils rejoignaient le réfectoire.
                        * Si tu le dis… Mais d’abord, un bon repas ne me fera pas de mal, je meurs de faim, dit-elle en s’étirant.
                *                   *                     *                         * Quand tu seras seule dans ta chambre, ouvre la fenêtre et je serais là. ok ?
                        * À tout de suite.

Le réfectoire était bondé comme d’habitude mais au lieu des rires et plaisanteries, tous s’échangeaient des murmures apeurés. Les regards étaient tristes et inquiets et personne ne leur prêta attention.

                          * Ben ça, j’y crois pas ! On se croirait à un enterrement ! s’exclama Dathet, ébahi. Eh oh, mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?
                          * Attends, je vais voir, proposa Robin, la collecte d’informations fait partie de mon domaine.

Il partit s’entretenir avec plusieurs garçons de leur classe et à chaque mot entendu, son visage se vidait un peu plus de toute couleur. Quand il revint, il était livide, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans trouver les mots adéquats.

                          * Ben alors ! Vas-y, dis-nous ce qui se passe ici ! s’énerva Meka, impatiente de savoir la cause de ce malaise général.
                          * Monsieur Gripsou a été enlevé par les Ombres, peu avant dix-huit heures. Il n’y a pas de traces de lutte mais les Ombres ont laissé un message sur son bureau, planté avec un couteau noir.

 

«  _Ceux qui nous résistent disparaitront, quels qu’ils soient et où qu’ils soient. Nous sommes partout. Nous gagnerons._ _»_ prononça difficilement Robin, encore sous le choc.

                          * C’est horrible, … Monsieur Gripsou était énormément apprécié par tous… Chacun dans Arabena le connaissait, hoqueta Meka, au bord des larmes.
                          * Attends, peu avant dix-huit heures ? Ça veut dire … Juste après que nous soyons partis ? s’étrangla Anouka en écarquillant les yeux, horrifiée.
                          * Oui, c’est aussi ce que j’ai conclu, murmura t-il en les entrainant vers une table vide. Mais qu’a-t-il fait pour être kidnappé ?
                          * Comme tous les autres, soupira Amelyne. Faire partie des Lumières, beaucoup de savoirs, assez vieux pour avoir connu les Eliatrops, etc. Mais comment ? La banque est bien protégée et nous étions les derniers à être présents dedans !
                          * Ils étaient deux, marmonna Danaé en s’asseyant, ébranlée.
                          * Deux quoi ? demanda Meka, qui ne comprenait pas.
                          * Deux Ombres. Il a suffit qu’une des deux entre, invisible, dans la banque quand elle était encore ouverte, attende qu’elle se vide et une fois que nous soyons partis, entre dans le bureau, dit Danaé en croquant dans une pomme malgré le fait qu’elle ait la gorge serrée.

Elle leur raconta d’une traite la poursuite entre elle et les deux Ombres dans l’après-midi pendant qu’ils se servaient copieusement sur le buffet.

                          * Je vois, tu as eu de la chance de leur filer entre les doigts, réfléchit Amy en dégustant sa côte de Bouftout. Au fait, tu as prévu quoi, au juste, avec Raven, ce soir ?
                          * Oh ça… Eh bien, à peu près tous les soirs, je fais des rêves dont je ne me souviens pas au réveil, enfin très peu. Mais je sais qu’ils sont importants, qu’ils peuvent m’aider à comprendre ce qui se passe ici… Et d’après Raven, quand elle entre dans les rêves de quelqu’un, ils deviennent plus clairs.
                          * Mais comment fera t- elle pour y entrer ? Tu nous as dit que tu portais un collier empêchant quiconque d’y pénétrer ! Non… Ne me dis pas que tu vas l’enlever ! Tu sais _qui_ a déjà réussi à s’y introduire ! paniqua Anouka en secouant la tête, désapprobatrice.
                          * Je sais tout cela ! Mais j’ai besoin de savoir ! Il y a trop de secrets qui restent dans l’ombre et qui le resteront si je ne fais rien ! contra Danaé, ne voulant pas abandonner son projet pour rien au monde.
                          * Woh, t’énerves pas pour si peu ! la calma Robin. Et arrête de crier, ou sinon tout le monde saura pour ton projet nocturne…
                          * Hmf, oui, tu as raison. J’espère que tout se passera bien…
                          * Oui et les Ombres se mettront à coudre, grogna Amelyne. C’est peu probable que ton projet se passe sans accroc, Danaé. Le Chef des Ombres sautera sur l’occasion, quoique tu fasses. Mais puisque tu as l’air décidée d’aller jusqu’au bout, je ne peux que te donner ces conseils : restes prudente et garde à l’esprit que tout savoir n’est pas toujours bénéfique.
                          * Hein ? Que veux-tu dire par là, Amy ?
                        * Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. La connaissance de certaines choses ou domaines doivent parfois rester secrète. Même si tu brûles d’en savoir plus, tu pourrais te rendre compte qu’en fin de compte, tu n’aurais jamais voulu le savoir.
                        * Mh… Comprends toujours pas, …
                        * Tu verras en temps voulu. Et tu t’en mordras sûrement les doigts, soupira t- elle, les yeux fermés et secouant la tête, l’air triste. Bon, la journée a été longue, il faudrait mieux pour tous d’aller coucher. Demain sera une journée encore plus remplie qu’aujourd’hui. À demain ! leur lança t- elle en sortant du réfectoire.
                        * Elle n’a pas tort, avoua Meka en se levant à son tour. Je suis crevée. Allez, bonne soirée ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d’œil à Danaé.
                        * Ouais, bonne soirée ! susurra Robin en remettant une couche.
                        * Pff, vous n’êtes pas discrets, les gars, se moqua Danaé. Mais bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance… J’en aurais besoin.

Elle salua de la main sa sœur et Dathet, qui dévoraient leur repas respectif. En sortant, Danaé sentit l’excitation et la peur former une boule dans son ventre et s’arrêta pour se calmer. Les paroles d’Amelyne la troublaient et même si elle avait fait comme si elle ne comprenait pas, au fond, elle commençait à saisir le sens de celles-ci. Mais ça ne l’empêcherait pas de faire ce rêve « guidé » avec Raven, ce soir. Autour d’elle, les élèves avaient fini de se lamenter sur le sort du vieil homme pour se consacrer à l’idée si attrayante de la compétition de demain.

                          * Sont trop bruyants… Pas possible de se concentrer avec eux, maugréa Danaé en se dépêchant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle claqua la porte et s’enferma à double tour. Elle soupira de contentement. La journée avait été éprouvante et elle ne songeait qu’à une bonne nuit tranquille, sans rêves bizarres et flous.

                          * On peut dire que la bonne nuit tranquille sera pour une autre fois, gloussa t- elle nerveusement, en s’affalant sur son lit. Comme d’habitude, ils vont être éprouvants et étranges, mais toujours si… instructifs.

Un discret toctoc à sa fenêtre la tira de ses rêveries. Elle écarta les rideaux et l’ouvrit, laissant passer un gros corbeau noir, qui voleta jusqu’au lit défait. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et croassa en la fixant.

                          * C’est bon, j’arrive, j’arrive ! Le temps de me changer, protesta t- elle en délaçant ses bottes noires.

Pendant qu’elle défaisait les nœuds de ses bottes terriennes, les mots d’Amelyne revinrent la tourmenter. Aurait-elle tort de vouloir en savoir plus que ce qu’elle savait déjà ? Elle rejeta cette idée et se focalisa sur son plan. Elle ne devait pas s’en faire. Elle ne le faisait pas toute seule. Sa Gardienne était là pour la guider. Elle était la voix de la raison. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle faisait tout le temps des coups dans le dos aux Lumières, tant en s’enfuyant qu’en entreprenant des plans qui impliquaient ses amis, sauf eux. Mais elle avait entièrement confiance en Raven. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur elle pour l’épauler et la sortir de situations… euh, la plupart du temps, très compliquées. Elle mit prestement son pyjama et s’assit sur le lit, à côté du corbeau.

                          * Bon, je dois faire quoi, au juste ? Déclamer un poème qui date du début du monde, faire une danse destinée aux ancêtres ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

_Craaa ?_ _Pardon, quoi ? Mais c’est débile ce que tu dis. Il faut que tu t’allonges pendant que j’active mon pouvoir. Dès qu’il le sera, tu te sentiras extrêmement fatiguée, et tu t’endormiras aussi sec. Une fois dans ton rêve, tu m’attendras. Je serais là quelques dizaines de secondes après toi. Mais attention, au moindre signe d’intrusion, je te réveille aussitôt et tu pourras définitivement oublier cette folle idée de savoir ce que te disent tes rêves avant quelques semaines au moins. Compris ?_

                          * Oui… J’ai compris. Bon, on y va ?
Elle retira son collier, s’allongea sur le lit, repoussant les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Elle n’entendit alors plus que le battement d’ailes de Raven et sa propre respiration. Soudain, une forte lumière blanche franchit ses paupières, qui étaient closes et lui tira une grimace. Mais immédiatement, elle se sentit aspirée dans les bras de Morphée, se sentant de plus en plus épuisée, impuissante contre l’énorme fatigue qui engourdissait ses sens et 

son esprit. Elle se remémora l’explication de Raven et cessa de lutter contre elle, se laissant emporter. Toute pensée déserta son esprit et elle se sentit flotter dans le noir le plus complet. Puis, cette sensation de légèreté s’envola et…

                          * Aie !!! Mais qu’est-ce que… Ah, ça a marché ! s’émerveilla Danaé en se levant tout en s’époussetant. Mais où suis-je tombée cette fois ?

Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce, une bibliothèque apparemment, vu le nombre de livres qui jonchaient le sol et recouvraient les murs. Le tout était enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poussière, celle qui s’accumule avec le temps. La pièce avait dû être très belle dans le temps, mais le temps avait ravi la couleur des murs et le lustre en or était terne et entouré de toiles d’Arakgne. Pendant qu’elle observait tout avec intérêt, l’air au-dessus d’elle se troubla et se tordit. Le corbeau se faufila dans la brèche et atterrit beaucoup plus souplement que la jeune fille, qui se retourna en l’entendant arriver.

                          * Tu auras pu me prévenir que j’allais m’écraser sur le sol, bouda Danaé en se frottant son coude endolori.
                          * C’est ta faute, pas la mienne. Tu n’étais pas prête, c’est tout. Quand tu es entrée dans ton rêve, tu étais sur le dos. Après, il ne faut pas s’étonner…
                          * Ok, j’ai compris. Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, hein ?
                          * Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, mais pour en apprendre plus. Notre temps est compté.
                          * Je sais… Mais il n’y a rien ici, j’ai déjà fait le tour de la pièce !
                          * Tu as dû rater quelque chose d’important, de caché. Aussi non, tu n’aurais pas à ton réveil cette impression d’importance !
                          * Tu as sans doute raison. Mais dis-moi, tu ne peux pas reprendre ta forme normale pour m’aider ?
                          * Crâa ? Non, désolée de te décevoir, mais c’est impossible maintenant que je suis entrée dans ton songe.
                          * Dommage… Bon, il faudra que je me débrouille seule…

Elle commença à fouiller les armoires branlantes et remplies d’une fine poussière dorée, qui lui collait aux mains.

                          * Erk ! C’est quoi ce truc ! J’arrive pas à l’enlever…
                          * Des parchemins, qui avec le temps et l’humidité de la pièce, se sont dégradés au point de se transformer en poussière. Poussière qui doit être un peu moisie, vu comment elle te colle.
                          * J’ai du parchemin moisi sur les mains. Ô joie immense. Et comment je l’enlève ?
                          * Aucune idée mais je suppose que cette petite moisissure ne te suivra jusque le monde réel.
                          * J’adore quand tu supposes. Je me sens tout de suite beaucoup plus rassurée de l’état de mes mains, merci éternellement, ironisa t- elle en pestant intérieurement. Saloperie… s’énerva t- elle en allumant ses paumes d’un feu bleuté, constatant avec satisfaction que le moisi brûlait à son contact. Mieux ! Bon, pigé, pas toucher aux armoires, bien noté. Seulement avec une grosse paire de gants renforcés, d’un masque à oxygène et d’une panoplie antiradiation, au cas où.
                          * Craa ? C’est pas un peu exagéré, tout ça ?
                          * Nan, c’est juste de l’humour.

Après avoir fouillé tous les endroits susceptibles de dissimuler un objet, quel qu’il soit et ceci du sol au plafond, elles durent se rendre à l’évidence.

                          * Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, s’alarma Raven, inquiète.
                          * Nan, sans blague ! On cherche depuis au moins quinze minutes sans rien trouver, tu m’étonnes qu’il y ait quelque chose qui cloche ! Bon sang, tout ça pour rien !

Furieuse, elle s’assit brutalement sur la seule table de la pièce, la faisant craquer sous son poids. Elle se redressa vivement, craignant de l’avoir cassée. Mais celle-ci ne s’écroula pas. Danaé, intriguée, passa la main sur la surface rugueuse et crasseuse. En passant au centre de celle-ci, elle sentit immédiatement sa main chauffer et fut traversée par un courant électrique.

                          * Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Il y a quelque chose incrusté dans la table !
                          * Craa ? Quoi donc ?
                          * Sais pas, mais c’est bien enfoncé, grogna t- elle en tirant sur ce qui ressemblait à peu près à un cube.
Ce fameux cube avait passé des années dans le bois de la table, qui avait été prévue à cet effet. Mais avec l’humidité de la pièce, le bois avait gondolé et 

les attaches autour du cube s’étaient fragilisées. Fragilisées à tel point que quand Danaé tira de toutes ses forces, elles cédèrent, faisant tomber la jeune fille en arrière.

                          * Ikkkkkkkkk ! Mais qu’est-ce… Je l’ai !
                          * Tu cries comme une souris. C’est pitoyable.
                          * Eh ! Ça va hein, j’ai le droit d’être surprise ! râla t- elle en se relevant, grimaçante. Voyons notre trouvaille.

Elle tourna dans ses mains, curieuse, le cube qui ressemblait fortement à celui de la salle d’épreuves de la Montagne Sacrée. Ils fonctionnaient tous les deux comme un Rummikube terrien. On devait tourner les parties amovibles pour former un dessin ou pour avoir la même couleur. Mais la ressemblance s’arrêta là. Ses six faces étaient recouvertes de plaques ultra fines de saphir pour le Rummikube du rêve, et celui de la salle était en fer gris, sans aucune décoration supplémentaire.

                          * Je crois que c’est ce que nous cherchions, s’enthousiasma Danaé en examinant sous tous ses angles le cube.
                          * Oui, mais à quoi sert-il ? se demanda Raven en se posant sur l’épaule de la jeune fille.
                          * Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de la salle d’épreuves… Et puis, le but de ce jeu est d’avoir tous les côtés de la même couleur. Je suppose que c’est toujours le cas ici.
                          * Tu as l’air de savoir comment gagner à ce jeu…
                          * Gagner hein ? Le but est simple, mais demande de la réflexion et de la patience, c’est tout. Et c’est vrai, j’y ai déjà joué sur Terre, pendant mon enfance. Ça devrait ne pas prendre plus de dix minutes.
                          * Tant mieux. Cette bibliothèque est grandiose, mais elle est tellement lugubre que c’en est presque dérangeant.
                          * J’aurais besoin d’un peu de lumière, j’y vois rien.

Pendant que ces mots résonnaient, les lampes crachotèrent puis s’allumèrent difficilement. Étonnées, elles se jetèrent un coup d’œil, peu rassurées.

                          * J’ai déjà remarqué ça avant, à Liothet, dans la Montagne aux Œufs. Les lumières s’allumaient toutes seules, sans qu’on ait besoin de les allumer, s’interloqua Danaé, en se rappelant.
                          * Cela doit être dû à un mécanisme dans les lampes, raisonna Raven. Dès qu’elles sentent un mouvement ou une personne, elles s’activent d’elles-mêmes.
                          * Je vois, c’est bien pensé. Bon, je rappelle à l’aimable assemblée que nous sommes pressées, donc nous ne devons pas nous éterniser ici.
                          * Aimable assemblée ? Mais nous ne sommes que nous deux ! dit Raven, ne comprenant pas.
                          * C’est une boutade, oublies. Bon, voyons voir si je suis toujours aussi douée à ce jeu…

Mais à sa grande stupeur, les faces ne voulaient pas tourner comme l’original.

                          * Ben mince alors, qu’est-ce qui cloche avec ce cube ?
                          * Essaie de le faire tourner avec ton esprit, pas avec tes mains, proposa Raven en se juchant sur son épaule.

Peu convaincue, Danaé ferma les yeux et sursauta quand elle sentit l’Eternal du cube. Non pas du cube. Plutôt celui de l’objet qui se trouvait à _l’intérieur_ du cube et qui y était scellé. En se concentrant sur cette énergie, elle entraperçu cet objet. C’était… une clé ?! Pas une clé Eliatrope, mais plutôt une clé terrienne. Une très vieille clé, dont le cube était la cache.

                          * Alors ? À quoi sert ce cube ? En quoi est-il si important ? demanda Raven en interrompant Danaé, qui était dans ses pensées.
                          * Il y a une clé terrienne dans le cube. Je suppose que c’est elle que nous devons obtenir pour aller ailleurs.
                          * Comment le sais-tu ? C’était marqué quelque part ? s’étonna Raven en tournant la tête vers elle.
                          * Euh… Aucune idée, c’est sorti tout seul. Une sorte d’instinct…
                          * Hm… C’est toujours bon de suivre son instinct.
                          * Mouais, bon, je peux toujours essayer.
Elle referma les yeux et insuffla par petites touches son énergie dans le cube. Elle imagina ensuite dans sa tête que la partie du haut tournait vers la 

droite et faillit lâcher le cube quand elle le sentit vibrer. Elle n’osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se déconcentrer. Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps qu’à la normale, car elle était gênée par le fonctionnement du cube et par l’énergie de la clé, qui lui était pourtant familière… Mais où avait-elle vu cette clé et sentit son énergie ? Elle rangea cette nouvelle question dans un coin de sa tête et termina d’assembler le bloc final.

                          * Et voilà. Si j’ai bien tout fait, elle devrait libérer la clé, fanfaronna Danaé en tenant devant elle le cube.
                          * Et comment va-t-il la libérer ?
                          * Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il va peut-être la cracher ? marmonna Danaé en haussant les épaules.

Le cube ne la cracha pas, mais le dessus pivota sur la gauche, dévoilant une petite cavité. La clé en cuivre fatigué et patiné par les ans s’y tenait, soutenue par des liens partant de tous les côtés. Liens qui se rétractèrent quand Danaé avança la main pour la prendre. Quand elle la prit, la clé étincela d’un bref éclat bleu et chauffa entre ses doigts. Raven se pencha, intriguée.

                          * Effectivement, ça a marché. Mais à quoi sert-elle ?
                          * Mh, et si …

Écoutant son instinct, celui qui lui avait soufflé que cette clé permettait de sortir de cette pièce, elle se dirigea vers la seule porte de la bibliothèque. N’y croyant pas trop, elle tenta quand même de tourner la poignée. Qui, comme elle le pensait, ne tourna pas d’un pouce et grinça. Danaé n’abandonna pas pour autant et entreprit d’enfoncer la porte moisi et en mauvais état. Donc ce ne fut pas très difficile de la faire céder.

Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à un certain détail. La porte s’ouvrait vers l’extérieur. Était en mauvais état et bancale. Ajoutons le fait que Danaé poussait dessus de toutes ses forces. Cela donnait qu’après cinq secondes d’effort et un craquement assourdissant, elle se retrouvait le nez à terre. Raven, elle, avait anticipé ce qui allait se passer et s’était envolée quelques secondes avant que la porte ne cède. Sous sa forme animale, elle ne pouvait pas sourire, mais on voyait dans ses yeux une pointe d’amusement. Danaé grogna en se relevant tout en jetant des regards assassins à la porte défoncée.

                          * Saleté de porte pourrie… En tout cas, on peut passer !
                          * Oui, c’est le cas de le dire, répondit Raven, amusée.

La porte débouchait sur un couloir délabré, insalubre et sinistre. Danaé, qui ne voyait pas plus de cinq centimètres devant elle, alluma ses mains de flammèches bleues. Raven se posa de nouveau sur son épaule et elles continuèrent à explorer. Danaé restait attentive, gardant à l’esprit que tout pouvait aller mal si le Chef des Ombres s’introduisait dans ce rêve. Mais elle ne sentait rien, aucune intrusion. Même si elle n’y croyait pas, elle espérait qu’il n’interférait pas, qu’il ne détecterait pas le rêve non protégé. Elle espérait très fort. Très, très fort. Ce fut Raven qui la tira de ses pensées.

                          * Arrêtes-toi tout de suite !

Danaé, qui allait faire un pas de plus, fit machine arrière. À la quatrième vitesse, vu l’urgence qu’il y avait dans la voix de Raven. Celle-ci s’envola pendant quelques instants puis revient près d’elle.

                          * Le plancher s’est effondré. On ne peut pas aller plus loin à pied.
                          * Oh non ! Mais l’objectif était d’en découvrir plus ! Comment allons-nous… Je suis bête ou quoi ! Pas besoin de marcher quand on peut voler au-dessus !
                          * Déploie tes ailes, Danaé !

Celles-ci étaient toujours cachées par la pierre, qu’elle avait mise dans la poche de son pyjama avant de se coucher. Elle la mit dans la pochette que Raven, pensant à tout, avait apportée avec elle et qui était autour de son cou. Dès que la pierre ne toucha plus sa peau, les ailes apparurent sur sa tête et un peu hésitante, elle décolla du sol. Elle tenta de ne pas avoir l’air d’un oiseau géant en battant des bras.

                          * Tu n’as pas à agiter les bras comme les oiseaux, Danaé ! Tu as des ailes, utilises tes bras et tes pieds comme des gouvernails, pour te diriger. Pour monter, tu n’as qu’à imaginer dans ta tête que tu montes, une sorte d’impulsion mentale. Pour descendre, même chose. Compris ?
                          * Dis comme ça, oui. Imaginer qu’on monte. Comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!
                          * Elle avait monté, ça oui. Mais ne dosant pas sa force, elle se trouva le nez collé au plafond. Elle gémit, la main sur son nez endolori et descendit toouuuut doucement, de peur de traverser le plancher vermoulu.

                            * D’abord la porte, puis mes ailes… Va falloir que je m’entraine sérieusement, je ne vaux rien pour l’instant, bouda Danaé en shootant dans une pierre, son humeur se dégradant.
                            * Mais si ! Tu as juste du mal à doser ta force ! protesta Raven, prenant sa défense.
                            * Pour la porte aussi ? Non, là, j’ai agi comme une idiote. J’aurais dû prévoir qu’elle allait céder.
                            * On ne peut pas prévoir le futur. Toi non plus, rétorqua Raven, têtue mais calme. Et puis, on apprend de ses erreurs.

Elle eut un petit rire, de deux secondes au moins.

                            * Donc la prochaine fois que tu voudras défoncer une porte, tu prendras des appuis.
                            * Très drôle, je suis morte de rire. Bon, puisqu’on a trouvé une solution, autant l’appliquer.

Elle poussait délicatement du pied, priant pour que le plancher tienne bon encore un peu et qu’elle ne se retrouve pas encore au plafond. Ses prières furent entendues, car elle se mit à flotter à un petit mètre au-dessus du sol. Elle dut se retenir de s’accrocher aux murs et inspira longuement pour se calmer. Elle se pencha et très, mais alors très peu sûre d’elle, imagina qu’elle avançait vers l’avant. Elle fut très soulagée (et un peu surprise) quand elle avança comme elle le voulait. Quand elle survola avec Raven le trou immense, elle se dit qu’elle avait eu de la chance d’abord d’avoir Raven avec elle et que celle-ci ait détecté le trou. En court de route (la fosse faisait une trentaine de mètres de long !) elle faillit faire un plongeon directement dans celui-ci et s’égratigna un peu partout (elle avait encore du mal à mesurer les distances en vol) ce qui n’arrangea pas son ego.

Dès que le trou fut remplacé de nouveau par le plancher, elles se posèrent et Danaé put souffler. Ce qui l’étonnait et la stupéfiait, c’était que d’un côté, elle détestait être dans les airs, préférant avoir la terre sous ses pieds, et que de l’autre, son subconscient lui disait que c’était normal pour elle de voler. Argh, c’était trop bizarre. Elle soupira et se concentra sur les alentours. Et frissonna de dégout : les murs étaient visqueux, noirs de suie et à moitié détruits. Ils tremblaient à chaque pas et en entendant les grincements de fin de monde qu’ils produisaient, Danaé priait pour qu’ils tiennent bon.

                            * Heureusement que ce lieu n’existe pas, il fout les chocottes.
                            * Il existe bel et bien, pourtant.
                            * Mais c’est un rêve !
                            * Tes rêves sont contrôlés par ton subconscient, qui essaye par eux de te dire absolument quelque chose. Il n’y a qu’ici nos esprits, pas nos corps.
                            * Euh… C’est assez nébuleux.
                            * Le monde des rêves l’est, c’est vrai, sourit Raven devant l’incrédulité de Danaé.
                            * Mh, ça veut dire que si je me casse la figure ou pire, le pied dans ce rêve, quand je me réveillerais je n’aurais rien ?
                            * À part un léger fourmillement dans la zone concernée, oui, rien.
                            * Et si je réussis à me réveiller comme je le fais maintenant, sans toi, pourrais-je me réveiller toute seule ?
                            * Oui, sans problèmes. Mais je ne garantis pas que tu te souviennes aussi nettement que celui-ci, mais oui.
                            * Mh…

Le reste du trajet se passa sous un silence pensif. Raven se doutait bien de ce que pensait sa protégée. Ce n’était pas difficile à trouver : elle voulait explorer ses rêves toute seule, sans aide. Car elle savait que Raven était un membre actif des Lumières, qui épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes, ce qui l’agaçait, et pas qu’un peu… Malgré tout, elle savait que les Lumières ne lui voulaient que du bien. Mais elle savait que Raven, en tant que sa Gardienne, leur rendait un rapport quotidien sur tout ce qu’elle faisait ou prévoyait. Que donc ils pouvaient anticiper ses moindres mouvements. C’est comme cela qu’ils avaient su qu’elle se rendait sur Liothet. Danaé était loin d’être stupide, elle avait conclu cela toute seule. D’où son envie d’explorer ses rêves seule. Interrompant d’elle-même ses rêveries, Danaé focalisa sur son environnement, à savoir sur le long couloir où elles marchaient depuis dix minutes.

                          *                             * Pff, il est trop long ce couloir, râla Danaé.
                            * C’est normal, tes ancêtres voyaient tout en grand, expliqua Raven, contente de cette diversion.
                            * Nous sommes sur Liothet, alors. Mais où ? se demanda la jeune fille en inspectant les environs, à la recherche d’indices.
                            * Probablement sous le château royal.
                            * Oui, le château royal, bien sûr… Attends, quoi ?! Mais j’ai vu des cartes, il n’y avait pas de château dessus !
                            * Le château est caché magiquement. Seuls les Eliatrops peuvent le voir et donc savoir où il se trouve. Les cartographes Eliatrops ont dû ne pas noter son emplacement par précaution, par sécurité.
                            * Je vois, tout s’explique !

Raven la laissa ruminer et digérer ces nouvelles informations avec un sourire un peu inquiet. Elle avait peur que Danaé se lance dans une expédition pour savoir et surtout trouver le château, ce qui en ces temps risqués et assez troubles, était trop dangereux. Même si Liothet était inapprochable, l’ile restait tout de même surveillée par tous les pays, y compris par les Ombres. Tous les savants étaient d’ailleurs catégoriques, la vague d’Eternal venait de Liothet, provoquant espoir et interrogations. _Comment_ était la question qui revenait le plus souvent. Les Lumières riaient sous cape mais ne disaient rien, estimant que le temps des révélations, notamment celle de la venue de Danaé et Anouka, Princesses légitimes de Liothet, n’était pas encore arrivé. Un jour peut-être, ce monde sera prêt à accepter les Princesses des Eliatrops, et des Dragons qu’ils accusaient de leur avoir causé bien des malheurs. Mais ce jour n’était sûrement pas demain ou lundi prochain. Il faudrait du temps. Des sacrifices. Des épreuves.

Raven secoua la tête, refusant de penser à tout ça pour le moment. D’ailleurs, le chemin s’arrêta et à cause de la pénombre, Danaé ne vit pas la porte.

                            * Aie ! Saleté de porte !
                            * Encore ?
                            * Grrr… Bon, je crois que nous sommes arrivées…

Danaé tourna la poignée, sur ses gardes. Elle se méfiait de ce qui se passait dans ce rêve étrange et commençait à se dire que tout ici voulait juste la faire tomber ou l’empêchant d’aller plus loin. Du coup, elle s’attendait à voir un monstre l’attendre dans la prochaine pièce, avec une lime à ongles entre les mains et l’attendant pour lui sauter dessus.

Raté. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit une pièce sans monstre gigantesque aux crocs énormes et baveux, mais avec un cristal géant enchainé et au centre de la pièce ronde.  

                            * Mais c’est quoi ça ? murmura t- elle en entrant.
                            * Aucune idée… Mais on dirait que le but de ce rêve était de nous conduire ici, en cet endroit précis. Il n’y avait qu’un seul chemin possible, donc une seule destination. En tout cas, essayons de découvrir ce que nous devons trouver ici, dit Raven en descendant de l’épaule de Danaé.

La pièce ronde était vide, déchargée de tout. Les murs étaient faits de la même matière que le cristal mais si troubles qu’on ne pouvait rien y voir. Tout, du sol dallé au plafond, était recouvert de poussière grise, qui collait légèrement et puait la décomposition. Danaé frotta un peu une partie de mur mais ça ne changea rien et elle abandonna, pour se concentrer sur le cristal. C’est en s’approchant qu’elle la sentit. Une lente et régulière pulsation, qui résonnait dans ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait. Ce son émanait-il du cristal ?

                            * Est-ce que tu l’entends, Raven ? lui glissa t- elle, déstabilisée.
                            * De quoi ? Je n’entends rien…
                            * Vraiment ? Mais pourtant… Oh, et si ?
Elle recula, se collant au mur et réécouta. C’est bien ce qu’elle pensait, le son n’était qu’audible que si on n’était que près de la source, c’est-à-dire le cristal. En levant la tête, elle remarqua que les chaines tremblaient au même rythme. Elles étaient dix et étaient reliées au plafond, fixées par des chevrons enfoncés profondément dedans. Cependant, en observant attentivement l’ensemble, Danaé remarqua qu’une centaine de chevrons étaient brisés, sans chaines… Intriguée, elle s’envola et alla les inspecter. Elle s’améliorait en matière de vol, mais celui-ci restait quand même…
                          * Chaotique. Elle se râpa le bout du nez sur le mur visé et faillit tomber en cours de route.

                            * Et un nouveau entrainement à l’horizon, un ! grogna t- elle en se frottant son nez douloureux.
                            * Mh ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? lui demanda Raven qui scrutait la salle de fond en comble.
                            * Peut-être… Tu as vu ces chevrons ? Il y en a cent-dix en tout, mais il n’en reste que dix. Comment se fait-il que les chaines se soient détachées ? Ce n’est sûrement pas la corrosion ou l’usure qui les a détachées ! Pourtant, la salle a l’air d’être très ancienne, comme le couloir ou la bibliothèque. On dirait plutôt qu’elles ont été enlevées manuellement. Mais par qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?
                            * Oui, pourquoi voudrait-on enchainer un cristal ? Il a l’air d’être là depuis longtemps… Je me demande à quoi sert-il et pourquoi est-il là ? À moins que… commença Raven, l’air pensif.
                            * Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il ? Tu sais quelque chose ?
                            * Oui, je crois savoir pourquoi on a mis ce cristal là. Les cristaux qui se forment dans les sous-sols les plus profonds d’Emrat sont chargés d’Eternal, ils arrivent à capter l’énergie autour d’eux pour ensuite la stocker. Ils sont beaucoup utilisés comme réservoir pour les grandes opérations magiques, qui nécessitent une grande quantité d’Eternal.
                            * Donc on l’a mis là, sous terre, comme… un catalyseur géant ? dit Danaé, un peu perdue.
                            * Oui, en résumé, c’est ça. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question : pourquoi est-il là, sous terre, loin des regards, de tout ? S’il est si puissant, pourquoi le cacher ici ? Pourquoi pas à la surface ?
                            * C’est une très bonne question mais personne n’a la réponse, à part mon peuple… Qui malheureusement n’est pas là pour nous aider, soupira Danaé en secouant la tête.
                            * Oui, il va falloir se débrouiller toutes seules. Essayons de découvrir à quoi sert ce cristal.

Elles s’approchèrent à nouveau du cristal, lentement et prudemment. Au fur et à mesure qu’elles s’avançaient vers lui, le cristal devenait plus brillant. La lumière qu’il émettait semblait provenir de l’intérieur, du centre de lui-même. Bientôt, la salle fut baignée de flots de lumière bleue, elles comprises. Au bout d’un long moment, les traits se concentrèrent vers elles et à leur grande stupeur, parurent les scanner des pieds à la tête. Les rayons firent rapidement pour Raven mais s’attardèrent longtemps sur Danaé, qui commença à se méfier.

                            * Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? s’inquiéta Danaé en reculant pour échapper aux rayons bleus.

Où qu’elle aille, les rayons la suivaient. Ils se concentraient surtout sur son cou et son poignet droit, là où se trouvaient le collier et l’Aikoh… Les deux pierres qui y étaient incrustés brillaient doucement, mais pas assez pour attirer l’attention de la jeune fille, qui examinait le cristal. Les traits de lumière continuèrent à la jauger puis disparurent petit à petit.

                            * Pourquoi s’est-il arrêté ? se demanda Raven en s’approchant.
                            * Attends Raven ! J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, éloigne de ce cri… Attention !

Le cristal, qui avait arrêté d’émettre sa lumière, l’avait soudainement relâchée de toutes ses forces, l’orientant vers les murs. Qui d’opaques et durs comme de la roche, passa à translucides et aussi fins qu’une feuille de papier. Les deux jeunes filles (enfin la jeune fille et le corbeau) se figèrent. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, les murs ne présentaient qu’au regard leurs reflets déformés et curieusement allongés. Mais à présent, et grâce à leur nouvelle transparence, ils offraient à la vue de tous…

Des Dofus. Des centaines de milliers de Dofus, prisonniers dans les cristaux, fermement maintenus. Il y en avait partout. Le sol. Les murs, le plafond. Danaé se laissa tomber par terre, trop ébahie pour parler. L’entièreté de son peuple se trouvait ici, et ceci depuis l’Accident.

                            * Mais comment ? Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? souffla t- elle en retrouvant l’usage de sa langue et retournant cette question dans sa tête.
                            * C’est impossible, ils ne peuvent quand même pas tenir tous là, à moins que… Que nous soyons très, mais alors très bas sous terre ! fit remarquer Raven, aussi éberluée qu’elle.

Danaé blêmit un peu plus, se pencha jusqu’à coller son nez sur le sol.

                        * Il y a des étiquettes.
                        * Quoi ? Des étiquettes avec quoi dessus ?
                        * Les noms des personnes. Eliatrop et Dragon, murmura t- elle, livide.
                        * Je ne vois pas où est le problème…
                        * Ces deux- là, ce sont mes parents.

Danaé avait raison. Les deux Dofus devant elle, les deux plus proches du cristal, étaient étiquetés comme étant _Théomas/Thyméo_ et _Nahra/Sulfann_. Le premier, son père, était entre le bleu et le mauve et était parcouru de fins éclairs. Le deuxième, sa mère, était d’un rose presque blanc avec des reflets dorés. Danaé, les larmes aux yeux, pressa ses mains contre la paroi, espérant qu’elle pourrait la traverser et pouvoir les toucher. Ce qui malheureusement, n’arriva pas. Au contraire, le rêve parut se dérober autour d’elle, les alentours pâlissant.

                          * Non, pas maintenant… gémit-elle en crispant les mains sur le sol, dans une vaine tentative de le retenir.

Malgré ses efforts, le rêve se volatilisa sous elle, tout disparut : les couleurs s’effacèrent et tout devint totalement flou. Danaé se mit à flotter dans le vide, Raven à ses côtés. Tout était noir, pas une lumière n’éclairait les environs.

                          * Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! Pourquoi le rêve a-t-il disparu ? s’exclama t- elle en s’agitant dans tous les sens, ce qui la fit s’élever.
                          * Je ne sais pas, ce n’est pas normal ! lui cria Raven, qui battait furieusement des ailes pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.
                          * Pas normal ?! Je croyais que tu connaissais bien les rêves et leur fonctionnement ! s’égosilla Danaé en s’immobilisant.
                          * Oui, mais ça n’est jamais arrivé ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi faaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiirrrrrrreeeeeee !
                          * Ahh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’on tombe maintenant ! On flottait il y a quelques secondes ! hurla Danaé pour que Raven l’entende.
                          * Calme-toi ! T’as des ailes ! Tu sais voler !
                          * Mouais, le vol et moi, ça fait au moins deux mille… grogna t- elle, en se concentrant sur ses ailes.

Celles-ci se mirent à bouger paresseusement et Danaé remonta de quelques mètres. Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour qu’elles soient à leur point de départ ; de plus, plus elles tombaient, moins les alentours étaient nets. Une sensation d’engourdissement apparut dans son esprit et Danaé se surprit à fermer les yeux et à dodeliner de la tête, qui était de plus en plus lourde. Incapable de résister au sommeil, elle ferma finalement les yeux et chuta la tête la première. Une brume bleue l’entoura alors et elle commença à s’effacer.

Cette fois-ci, Raven ne fut pas du tout surprise ; elle avait vu déjà la même chose avec des personnes capables de voir leurs rêves dans leur intégrité et de s’en souvenir. Elles partaient comme Danaé venait de le faire, en lâchant prise. Raven fit de même et se désintégra dans une pluie d’étincelles bleues. 

Danaé ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Elle avait quitté le rêve et était revenue dans la réalité. Elle s’assit, les images s’emmêlant dans son esprit. Elle sursauta quand Raven se posa doucement à côté d’elle.

                          * Il faut y retourner ! s’écria Danaé en se tournant vers elle. Je veux en savoir plus, savoir comment se…
                          * Ça ne sert à rien, ni toi ni moi ne peuvent y retourner pour ce soir.
                          * Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Attends… C’est comme le Monde des Possibles, hein ? Une fois par jour ?
                          * Oui, c’est exact. Réessayons demain si tu le veux, mais c’est tout pour aujourd’hui. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en s’inclinant.
                          * Oui, à demain, bonne nuit, répondit-elle machinalement.
Raven s’envola par la fenêtre entrebâillée et disparut dans la nuit, la laissant seule avec ses questions sans réponses. En jetant un coup d’œil à son horloge, la jeune fille apprit que minuit venait de sonner. Soit un peu moins de quatre heures s’étaient écoulées et avaient apporté leur nouveau lot d’énigmes. Fatiguée, Danaé s’allongea et posa ses poings sur ses yeux. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle les laissa couler, quitte à avoir les yeux rouges et le visage bouffi demain. Elle se souvint alors qu’elle avait la compétition inter-écoles, 

qu’elle devait être en forme. Ainsi que le Conseil des Quinze. Ces deux choses la convainquirent de sécher ses larmes et de positiver.

Elle alla chercher son journal intime et y nota l’ensemble du rêve, dans les moindres détails. Elle écrivit aussi que son peuple était prisonnier dans un lieu encore inconnu. En tournant les pages du précieux ouvrage (elle y avait décrit les deux dernières semaines, d’où son importance) elle vit, coincée entre deux pages blanches, la lettre adressée à ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait oublié de la poster et l’avait rangée là, en attente. Prise de remords, elle se promit de le faire dès demain. Elle n’avait pas pensé à eux une seule fois en deux semaines.

                          * Ils m’ont élevée pendant dix ans et je ne suis même pas fichue de leur envoyer une lettre pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Pitoyable, grogna t- elle à elle-même.

Elle mit l’enveloppe sur sa table de nuit et la relut une dernière fois, veillant à ne pas y avoir écrit l’arrivée des Ombres ou quoi que ce soit d’inquiétant. Elle ne voulait pas les alarmer. Elle finit de la relire, la remit dans son enveloppe, ferma la fenêtre et se coucha, l’esprit encore plein de ce qui venait de se passer. La nuit avait été éprouvante et elle était épuisée. Mais elle n’oublia pas cependant de remettre autour de son cou le collier avec la pierre aux rêves. Quand elle sentit le sommeil l’envahir, sa dernière pensée fut que demain serait un jour hors-norme, à tous points de vue.





	6. Compétition et Révélations Royales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put this here, in case it would interest somebody. 
> 
> Good reading.

Dès que Danaé ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua deux choses. La première était qu’elle avait mal à la tête et que ses yeux la piquaient. La deuxième était qu’il lui restait vingt minutes pour s’habiller et manger avant le début de la compétition.   
\- Pourquoi ne m’a-t-on pas réveillée ! s’indigna t- elle en bondissant de son lit, paniquée.   
Elle fouilla sa chambre à la recherche de la tenue de sport qu’on leur avait donné hier.   
Un short noir, un t-shirt bleu foncé avec le nom de l’élève et le symbole de l’école (un carré avec à l’intérieur un A majuscule, un cercle l’entourait ainsi qu’un deuxième englobait la lettre). Les cheveux devaient être attachés pour les filles et des chaussures accompagnaient le tout.   
Quand elle avait demandé à Amelyne pourquoi Arabena était représentée ainsi, celle-ci lui avait expliqué que comme Arabena était la capitale d’Ysengard, royaume des Neicigams, et que ceux-ci étaient spécialisés dans la maitrise des éléments, engendrés par la matière et la lumière, le carré symbolisait les quatre éléments, le cercle interne la matière et le cercle externe la lumière.   
Tout en nattant ses cheveux, Danaé essayait de juguler son trac. Néanmoins, elle se rappela qu’elle avait bien gagné contre Angelika lors de la petite compétition de l’école. Elle hésita un moment à laisser à son cou son collier Eliatrop, celui de sa mère mais se dit qu’il était trop reconnaissable et l’enleva, le cachant soigneusement. Elle tenta d’ôter son Aikoh, mais rien à faire, elle n’y arrivait pas et faute de temps, abandonna. Elle ferma précautionneusement sa porte et se précipita au réfectoire, déjà bondé depuis longtemps. Elle repéra ses amis qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre à leur table habituelle. Un plateau était mit devant sa place et affamée, l’attaqua après les avoir salués.  
\- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, ronchonna t- elle en mordant dans la soucoupe que lui tendait Robin.   
\- Tu dormais comme une souche, rétorqua sa sœur, occupée à dévorer une côte de Bouftout. Impossible de te réveiller. De plus, je me souviens que la dernière fois que j’ai essayé, tu as été à deux doigts de me carboniser. Et puis Raven nous a dit qu’hier tu étais vidée. On t’a laissée dormir.   
\- Je vois, désolée. Bon, je suppose que vous êtes prêts ?  
\- Gonflé à bloc ! s’exclama Robin en bombant le torse.   
\- Tant mieux, dit Danaé, amusée par son impatience.   
\- Et pour hier soir ? Pour ton projet ? lui murmura Amelyne en se penchant vers son oreille.   
\- Je vous dirais tout ce soir… Non pas ce soir, demain.   
\- Ok, t’as raison, il y a sûrement des oreilles baladeuses dans le coin, approuva Dathet en indiquant de la tête la table un peu plus loin.   
Angelika, qui l’écoutait de ses deux oreilles, grimaça. Zut, c’était raté pour la discrétion. Elle darda plutôt un regard méprisant sur eux, qui fut ignoré. Pestant tout bas, elle s’en alla, savant qu’elle était suivie du regard. Pendant le trajet entre sa table et la porte, elle échangea quelques regards furtifs avec certains élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Sa mission était à présent à moitié remplie ; le message avait été transmis aux espions de l’école, sans que personne d’autre ne le remarque. Par contre, cela allait être dur de suivre Danaé et sa bande de toutous car ils disparaissaient tout le temps, pour réapparaitre ensuite sans qu’aucun professeur ni même le directeur ne les réprimande. Ce qui était, bien évidemment, assez louche et assez injuste pour attirer son attention. Elle les avait suivis bien des fois, mais à chaque fois, ils disparaissaient sans qu’elle puisse savoir où ils étaient passés. Du coup, sa rancune n’en était pas amoindrie et elle faisait une fixette sur eux. En particulier sur Danaé, avec ses airs de petite miss parfaite et innocente. Elle avait l’envie féroce de la prendre la main dans le sac, de la voir autant humiliée qu’elle l’avait été. Elle allait regretter d’être venue. Même si on la surprenait et qu’elle se révélait tout du plan de son Maitre, il serait de toute façon trop tard. Le temps de l’école d’Arabena était compté, comme celui de ce monde pourri. Bientôt, celui-ci rendrait son dernier souffle et un nouveau renaitra de ses cendres, guidé par leur Maitre.   
Le sourire qui s’épanouissait sur le visage d’Angelika n’avait rien de charmant. C’était plutôt celui d’un fou furieux. Et dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme de haine pure.  
Danaé, non loin de là, suivit du regard la peste sortir de la pièce et se dit que celle-ci avait perdu beaucoup de sa prestance depuis qu’elle était sans toute sa clique. Mais elle n’en restait pas moins dangereuse, même seule. Son instinct lui répétait sans cesse de garder un œil sur elle, mais elle n’avait jamais le temps de le faire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son déjeuner. Elle le termina en vitesse, sachant que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle n’aurait plus faim à cause du trac. Les signes d’impatience et de stress se voyaient partout : cernes sous les yeux, yeux remplis de détermination, ongles mis à mal, chuchotements à peine inaudibles, échanges de regards… Bref, tout le monde était fin prêt pour ce jour tant attendu.   
\- Il y en a même qui ont fait des paris sur qui gagnerait, leur souffla Robin, l’air rêveur. Dans les deux écoles. Et je peux te dire, ma vieille, que tu es dans le top 5, non, dans le top 3. En fait, tu es classée première. Même les grands de troisième se l’accordent : tu es vachement forte pour une première.   
\- Attends, on fait trois ans ici, pas vrai ? Alors les troisièmes, ceux qui vont finir cette année, sont d’accord sur le fait que je suis forte pour une première année ?   
\- Moui, c’est ça. Faut dire, avec tes origines… sourit Meka si bas que Danaé dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Ça ne m’étonne pas, poursuivit-elle avec nonchalance.   
\- Mh… Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou mortifiée. Flattée parce qu’on reconnait ma force et mortifiée, parce que j’ai le sentiment que la Matriarche se doute de mon identité…   
\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? s’alarma Amelyne en écarquillant les yeux. C’est catastrophique…  
\- Euh… Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères juste un peu, là ? dit Robin, inquiet de la réaction de son amie.   
\- Non. Je suis très sérieuse. Si elle se doute de quelque chose, alors on est vraiment dans la mouise. Danaé, je dois te prévenir. Méfie-toi d’elle autant que des Ombres. Elle est intelligente, très intelligente. Si elle commence vraiment à se douter de ta véritable identité, évites-la comme la peste, compris ?  
\- Il y a juste un tout petit problème, Amy…  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Elle est la Reine de votre peuple.   
\- Oui. Et ?  
\- Et te souviens-tu de ce qui se passe ce soir ?  
\- Oui, le Conseil des… Ah ! Mince, je n’avais pas vu ça comme ça.   
\- Certaines choses sont inévitables, quoi qu’on fasse. Tôt ou tard, tous sauront qui je suis. J’espère juste qu’ils ne prendront pas ça mal.  
\- Pourquoi le prendront-ils mal ? demanda Dathet, qui ne comprenait pas.   
\- Parce qu’avec la disparition de notre peuple lors de l’Accident, Emrat a énormément souffert. Et la plupart des gens reportent la faute sur nous, expliqua Anouka en secouant la tête.   
\- Mais ce n’est pas votre faute ! s’indigna t- il en se levant, faisant basculer sa chaise et attirant l’attention sur eux.   
\- Moins fort ! Et calme-toi ! gronda Amelyne. Tu as raison sur un point, Dathet : ce n’est pas la faute de Danaé et d’Anouka si Emrat est en si piteux état. Tout, absolument tout est de la faute des Ombres. Je suis entièrement convaincue que l’Accident leur est dû. Et puis, quand ils sauront que c’est toi, Danaé, qui a guéri la planète entière, ils changeront sans doute d’avis.   
\- Je n’ai rien fait de spécial… J’ai juste pensé que c’était ce que je devais faire… Et mon objectif premier était de faire éclore Anouka, je n’ai jamais pensé que ça engendrerait un tel prodige… marmonna Danaé en rougissant.  
\- Ne sois pas aussi modeste. Dis-toi que tu as été le déclencheur d’un miracle ! rit Meka en lui prenant amicalement l’épaule.   
\- Mouais… Ça ne marche pas, désolée.   
\- Pff ! T’es trop sérieuse, détends-toi ! Et puis, c’est toi qui a gagné la compétition de l’école, t’as rien à craindre !   
\- C’était contre des premières années ! Là, on est tous mélangés ! Je peux me retrouver devant un deuxième, ou pire un troisième, que ce soit ceux d’ici ou de l’école Crâ ! lui rappela Danaé en se mordillant les lèvres.  
\- Roh, c’est la même chose ! Tu vas tous les exploser ! s’enthousiasma Robin, les yeux brillants et le sourire jusqu’aux lèvres.   
\- Faut pas exagérer… Suis forte, ok. Mais faut pas abuser, soupira t- elle en posant son front sur la table.   
\- Allons, allons ! Arrêtes de stresser, ça va aller ! la rassura Anouka en délaissant son plateau pour lui prendre la main.   
Danaé allait ajouter quelque chose, quand un silence tendu régna sur la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers l’entrée du réfectoire. Madame Rose s’y tenait, attendant qu’ils remarquent sa présence. Elle tenait une feuille de papier en main et quand elle eut le silence, elle dit d’une voix enjouée :   
\- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre à l’Arène le plus vite possible mais dans le calme. La compétition commencera dans cinq minutes avec le tirage au sort des candidats. Merci de votre attente. À tout de suite !   
Sur ces mots, elle s’en alla. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes, puis un brouhaha s’enclencha quand tous se levèrent et parlèrent en même temps. Les troisièmes année prirent les choses en main et ordonnèrent à tous de se mettre en rang et dans le calme. Certains rechignèrent et voulurent y aller tout de suite mais furent vite rembarrés et mis en dernier. Après ça, même les petits malins restèrent tranquilles.   
Danaé regretta d’avoir dû attacher ses cheveux en une tresse solide, elle ne pouvait les mâchouiller. C’était une vieille et mauvaise habitude qu’elle avait gardée de son enfance et que ses parents adoptifs avaient tenté (en vain) de corriger. Dès qu’elle se sentait stressée et angoissée, elle mâchonnait sans pouvoir se stopper les pointes de ses cheveux. Elle regarda pensivement ses ongles mais réussit à résister à la tentation de les entamer jusqu’aux phalanges. Elle se surprit à penser qu’il y encore un mois, elle aura tout fait pour ne pas assister et participer à cette compétition. Il y un mois, elle n’aurait jamais tenté de braver les règlements pour sortir la nuit ou même en plein jour pour se rendre sur une plage interdite d’accès. Ni mentir à ses professeurs, ni à être aussi téméraire. Comme quoi, on peut se surprendre soi-même… Ou peut-être était parce que pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était rendue compte à quel point elle était différente de sa famille adoptive, elle se sentait à sa place, chez elle. Mais ce n’était pas qu’une impression. Elle était chez elle. Sa place était ici et pas ailleurs. Elle se redressa, ragaillardie par cette idée.   
Amelyne, qui l’observait depuis qu’ils étaient sortis du réfectoire, haussa un sourcil intrigué. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle s’approcha de son amie, qui avait toujours l’air dans la lune, mais qui consentit à la regarder d’un air songeur.   
\- Mh ? Quoi ?   
\- Rien, à part que je me demandais à quoi tu pensais, c’est tout.   
\- Oh… Cela fait partie des choses que je dois vous dire demain soir. Patience, patience… sourit-elle en baissant la voix.   
\- Mff. J’ai hâte alors, vu tout ce que tu sous-entends sans arrêt. Ça a intérêt à être important, voire crucial.   
\- Oh ça oui, pour être important, c’est important… Il y a de quoi à être plus que surpris… Ebahi serait le mot le plus juste, termina Danaé dans un murmure, de sorte que personne ne l’entende.   
Dès qu’ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l’Arène, Danaé sentit soudain une pression autour d’elle. La sensation d’être observée, ajoutée à l’impression qu’on lui comprimait la tête entre des mains invisibles, n’était pas agréable du tout. Elle refoula l’envie de se tenir sa tête et de jeter des regards paniqués et méfiants partout et adopta une mine sérieuse et légèrement agacée. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête dans toutes les directions, pour savoir de quel côté venait ce désagréable trouble. Sans aucune surprise, elle aperçut la Matriarche, qui se tenait à l’étage au-dessus d’eux, le regard rivé sur elle. Les mots d’Amelyne résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle sentit son estomac se nouer.   
Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Elle ne peut pas me faire de mal ici, même si Amy m’a dit qu’elle était dangereuse. Elle ne peut pas m’atteindre maintenant, pensa t- elle en soutenant leur échange de regards pendant quelques secondes, avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route.   
Elle prit le soin de barricader son esprit et rattrapa ses amis, qui avaient suivi son petit manège sans rien montrer sur leur visage. Elle leur indiqua la position de l’espionne et leur intima silencieusement de se taire. Ils opinèrent subtilement et poursuivirent leur route, l’air de rien.   
Amelyne se mordit la lèvre, de plus en plus inquiète. Elle savait, depuis que l’école d’Arctendu avait foulé le sol d’Arabena, que tôt ou tard, elle devrait révéler à ses amis son secret. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Trop tôt. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ? Elle était ce qu’elle était et rien ne changerait cela. Elle espérait juste qu’ils comprendraient le choix qu’elle avait fait.   
La Matriarche suivit des yeux le petit groupe qui s’éloignait, tournait à droite et disparaissait de sa vue. Il l’intriguait, dans tous les sens du terme. C’était un groupe d’élèves hétéroclite, mêlant plusieurs peuples assez éloignés pourtant : un Neicigam, une Crâ, une Sadida, un Féca et deux autres jeunes filles qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier complètement. Tant au niveau de leur énergie que de leur apparence : l’une comme l’autre était très différente de celles des autres de cette école. L’une avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux aussi noirs que l’onyx ; l’autre avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux tels des émeraudes. Rien d’anormal jusque là, mais… En les regardant de plus près, on voyait qu’elles étaient… Différentes des autres.   
En scrutant suffisamment longtemps la première, on voyait une ondulation de l’air juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ajoutons à ce phénomène étrange que la plupart de son Eternal se concentrait dans ses deux mains.   
Pour la deuxième, il suffisait de la juger de la tête aux pieds pour voir qu’elle sortait de l’ordinaire : un tatouage noir en forme de vague sur le front, la peau très blanche et quelque chose de singulier dans son aura donnait tout de suite cette impression.   
La Matriarche avait appris après des années de pratique à sentir l’énergie de ceux qui l’entouraient et à projeter son esprit dans ceux des autres. Cette faculté lui avait rendu bien des services dans le passé et lui avaient demandé beaucoup d’efforts et de concentration. Elle arrivait désormais à entrer dans n’importe quel esprit, et ceci sans que la personne « visitée » ne s’en aperçoive… Enfin, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Car ces deux jeunes filles en particulier lui avaient opposé une barrière mentale pratiquement parfaite, lui interdisant l’accès à leurs consciences. Intéressée par ces deux- là, elle avait demandé à des professeurs leurs noms et leurs races. Les professeurs avaient parut hésiter de répondre mais avaient accepté. Danaé et Anouka Minsorft, Enneicigams, première année. Cela l’avait étonnée, car elles n’avaient pas le profil ni l’Eternal des Neicigams, spécialisés dans la maitrise des éléments. Elles étaient douées, c’était certain, mais on sentait bien qu’elles n’étaient spécialisées dedans. Une voix familière la tira de ses réflexions.   
\- Votre Majesté ? Vous allez bien ?   
\- Mh ? Oui, ne t’inquiètes pas Alyne, je vais bien. Je réfléchissais, c’est tout.   
\- Très bien. Le match va bientôt commencer, il faut que vous vous y rendiez dans les plus brefs délais, dit la jeune Crâ en s’inclinant devant elle.   
La jeune Alyne, du haut de ses quinze ans, était la préférée de la Matriarche. Elle était douée, patiente et serviable. Une des meilleurs élèves de l’école d’Arctendu. Elle irait sûrement loin dans la compétition et aurait une bonne place dans les finalistes. Elle se retrouverait donc face aux deux inconnues, qui devraient nécessairement dévoiler un peu plus leurs pouvoirs respectifs. La Matriarche sourit. Elle saurait bientôt qui elles étaient vraiment.   
Danaé avait fini par commencer ses phalanges. Le trac et le regard insistant des élèves la rendaient encore plus nerveuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Anouka, au contraire, relevait la tête et rendait leurs regards avec autant d’intensité.   
\- Arrête de stresser comme ça, sœurette ! Tout va bien se passer, tu es forte ! Et puis, tu n’as qu’à recommencer ce que tu as fais au mini-tournoi de l’école ! tenta de la rassurer la dragonne en lui prenant l’épaule.   
\- Peut-être mais là, c’est contre des dernières années que je peux me frotter ! Entre une première et une troisième année, à ton avis, qu’est-ce que je préférerais ?   
\- Pff, t’es pas marrante quand t’es stressée. De toute façon, c’est un tirage au sort, tu as peu de chance d’être contre un troisième !   
\- Avec la chance que j’ai, ça ne m’étonnerais même pas…   
\- Malchanceuse, toi ? Faut pas exagérer ! grogna Dathet qui les écoutait (comme tous ceux qui les entouraient, en fait).   
\- C’est pas exagéré. On parie combien que je vais tomber sur un deuxième ou un troisième au moins une fois ?   
\- Mh, étant donné que le dernier pari qu’on a fait toi et moi a été remporté par toi, je ne veux pas tenter, non, pouffa Robin. Par contre, si tu veux perdre, Dathet, vas-y, parie ! Avec sa chance, elle tombera avec des balèzes, qu’elle battra en agitant le petit doigt !   
\- Je me sens vachement soutenu, Robin… Mais bon, allons-y ! Je te parie que tu ne battras que face à des premières et un ou deux deuxièmes max !   
\- Le contraire. Deux ou trois deuxièmes et que des troisièmes. Et puis les Crâs ont l’air d’avoir dans leurs rangs de bons élèves, je tomberais facilement sur l’un d’eux, prophétisa Danaé, qui malgré son air sérieux et son trac grandissant, parvenait quand même à rigoler.   
\- Chut ! Voilà Maitre Hiboss, les profs et la Matriarche ! leur indiqua Meka en les pointant du doigt, car ils paraissaient attendre que chacun se taise pour commencer à expliquer.   
Amelyne pâlit un peu et recula pour se fondre dans la foule. Elle n’avait aucune envie que les Crâs présents dans la salle la reconnaisse et encore pire, la Matriarche. Danaé vit son petit manège et la suivit.   
\- Amy, qu’est-ce tu fais ? Ils vont expliquer comment se déroulera la compétition de la semaine, tu ne dois pas rater ça ! s’indigna Danaé en l’empoignant par le bras pour l’emmener.  
\- Non ! Je ne dois pas m’approcher d’elle !   
\- Elle ? La Matriarche ? Mais je croyais que c’était votre Reine ! Pourquoi as-tu peur d’elle ?  
\- Je n’ai pas peur d’elle… C’est juste que…  
\- Juste que quoi ?   
\- Je ne peux pas encore tout t’expliquer, je suis vraiment désolée, crois-moi… murmura t- elle en baissant la tête, ses cheveux blonds cachant ses yeux.   
\- … Si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous devrons attendre que tu le fasses au moment où tu l’auras décidé, alors.   
\- Hein ? Je veux dire, pardon ? demanda Amelyne en relevant la tête, étonnée de sa réaction.   
Danaé l’entraina en dehors de la salle, loin des oreilles trainantes et du bruit. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules.   
\- Je peux facilement comprendre. On a tous des secrets qu’on préfère garder pour soi. Et ce que tu caches, Amy, doit être lourd à porter. Quand tu décideras que le moment des révélations est venu, nous serons là pour écouter tout ce que tu as à nous dire, promis.   
\- Danaé… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es géniale, compréhensive et… dit-elle en s’avançant, les yeux un peu humides.  
\- Oui, bon ça va ! On a une compétition sur les bras, on pourra faire ça plus tard, l’interrompit Danaé, légèrement gênée par sa propre sincérité. De toute façon, je n’ai fait qu’être la porte-parole de nous cinq, c’est la réponse qu’ils t’auraient donné à ma place…   
\- Oui, peut-être mais c’est toi qui t’es donné la peine de sortir et de me parler franchement, précisa Amelyne en entrant dans l’Arène avec elle.   
\- Mh, d’accord, j’ai compris. Je n’aurais jamais le dernier mot avec toi.   
Quand elles entrèrent dans l’Arène, le silence était complet. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Tous étaient attentifs et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le centre de la pièce, là où se tenaient les deux directeurs et les professeurs.   
\- Ben alors, vous étiez où ? Vous avez raté la moitié du discours et des explications ! leur marmonna Meka en les voyant arriver.   
\- On devait parler, désolé. Tu peux nous faire un résumé ? demanda tout bas Danaé.   
\- Ok, faisons court. La compétition débutera à partir d’aujourd’hui jusqu’à dimanche soir. Tous les matchs se dérouleront ici, à l’Arène, de midi à quinze heures. Avant et après les matchs, l’Arène sera fermée et interdite d’accès à tous. Leur raison est que c’est pour éviter que quelqu’un triche ou sabote les matériels.   
\- Matériels ? Que veux-tu dire ? On ne va pas que combattre ? s’inquiéta Danaé, qui était encore qu’une débutante dans le maniement des armes et Co.  
\- Non, il y aura tout un jour consacré aux armes, je crois que c’est jeudi. Arc, épée, lance, etc. feront partie de la compétition. L’adresse et la précision pour l’arc, la force et la souplesse pour l’épée, la lance et autres, …   
\- Je vois, ce ne sera pas qu’une compétition de magie, comme nous l’avons fait. Ce sera un mélange de magie et d’armes, s’enthousiasma Amelyne, la mine plus joyeuse que jamais.   
\- Ouaip, mais ce que tu viens de dire, ce sera pour la finale, où les quatre finalistes, deux de chaque école, fille ou garçon, s’affronteront pour remporter la victoire pour leur école, avança Meka.   
\- Deux de chaque école, hein… Donc nous n’aurons pas à nous retourner les uns contre les autres, nous devrons rester soudés pour garantir la victoire, conclut Danaé, rassurée. Mais… Le problème, c’est que je suis nulle en maniement des armes, je n’ai pas été éduquée comme vous…   
\- Ce n’est pas un problème, on t’aidera. Et puis, tu as déjà commencé à t’améliorer il y a quelques jours. On s’entrainera ensemble, lui proposa Dathet, qui les avaient rejointes avec Robin.   
\- Ce serait super, mais si l’Arène est réquisitionnée, où va-t-on s’entrainer ? demanda Amelyne, soucieuse.   
\- On a les salles de classe pour ça. Ils viennent juste de le dire. Il y a beaucoup de classes qui restent vides toute l’année, il suffit juste de les réserver, dit Dathet, qui écoutait toujours ce qui était dit.   
\- Réserver ? Tu veux dire qu’on aura plus de cours de toute la semaine ? Trop cool ! s’emballa Robin, les poings en l’air.   
\- C’est vrai, mais les heures de cours sont maintenant consacrées à notre préparation, le coupa Meka. Ils sont très sérieux sur ce point : nous devons nous entrainer chacun de notre côté. Les Crâs occuperont l’aile Est et nous l’aile Ouest. Un mélange des deux écoles est formellement interdit, même par un seul élève. Quiconque qui serait pris à roder dans l’autre partie sera sévèrement puni et disqualifié.   
\- Ouah, pas cool du tout, bougonna Robin, qui baissa instantanément les poings. Pourquoi être un Espion si on ne peut pas espionner ?   
\- Tu avais prévu de le faire, c’est ça le pire… persifla Amelyne. Mais ils y avaient pensé bien avant toi, mon pauvre…   
\- Zut, j’ai oublié que je n’étais le seul petit malin ici, gloussa t-il, beau joueur. Bon, on reste ensemble, hein, rassurez-moi ?  
\- Mais oui, à part si Amy veut aller avec les Crâs, lança Danaé d’un air innocent. On sait jamais…   
\- Mff, sans façon, merci quand même de l’avoir proposé… grinça Amelyne en la foudroyant du regard. Je préfère, et de loin, rester avec vous.   
\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec ton peuple, Amy. C’est assez bizarre, avança Meka, les yeux plein de questions muettes.   
\- La suite au prochain épisode ! leur marmonna Danaé, venant en aide à son amie.   
\- Au prochain quoi ? dit Robin, un peu perdu devant cette expression typiquement terrienne.   
\- Laisse-moi reformuler ça… soupira t- elle. La suite, et j’espère de tout cœur avec toutes les explications, dans les détails, sera dite plus tard, même si on voudrait bien tous que ce soit bientôt, et pas le mois prochain… termina t- elle en fixant Amelyne, qui soutint son regard.   
\- Je vous le promets. Quand la compétition sera finie, je vous raconte tout, absolument toute mon histoire, ajouta t- elle tout bas.   
\- Rhm, un peu d’attention dans le fond ! Bon, ceci conclut les explications sur la compétition inter-écoles, acheva Maitre Hiboss en voyant que presque plus personne ne l’écoutait. Vous avez la journée de libre mais vous devez rester dans l’enceinte de l’école. Le tirage au sort sera déterminé demain, à dix heures, ici à l’Arène. Ceux qui seront absents seront disqualifiés, donc soyez tous à l’heure… À demain…   
Il quitta ensuite la salle en compagnie de la Matriarche et des professeurs. La Matriarche n’avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le discours de Maitre Hiboss et s’éloignait d’un pas rapide. La salle était remplie d’une cacophonie épouvantable et le petit groupe se rua vers la sortie.   
\- Pfiou, enfin sortis ! Ça devenait impossible, là-dedans… dit Dathet, soulagé.   
\- Je suis d’accord avec toi, mais maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On a beau avoir temps libre, on ne peut aller où-vous-savez, s’attrista Danaé, qui regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir aller voir de plus près la maison de ses parents.   
\- Oui, moi aussi, se désola Anouka, toute aussi déçue que sa sœur. Mais bon, si on allait à la bibliothèque lire un peu ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? En cherchant un peu, on pourrait tomber sur des livres en rapport avec Liothet, se réjouit Danaé, toujours contente d’en savoir plus.   
\- Alors va pour la bibliothèque, approuva Amelyne. Ça tombe bien, j’ai un livre à rendre.   
Le trajet fut court mais pendant qu’elle marchait, Danaé put évaluer les élèves Crâs sans aucune discrétion : eux aussi la dévisageaient sans se cacher. Amelyne, au contraire, évitait leurs regards et commença dès leur mise en route une grande conversation avec Anouka, qui parut un peu surprise et n’essaya pas de dissimuler son trouble. Mais elle joua le jeu et elles se mirent bientôt à parler de tout et de rien, contentes de cette diversion. Malgré tout, certains Crâs fronçaient les sourcils en la voyant passer, ce qui rendit Amelyne encore plus nerveuse et plus méfiante envers ses camarades. Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, déjà grouillante de monde. Ils parvinrent à se faufiler tant bien que mal dans la foule surexcitée et s’approprièrent une table libre, située tout au fond de la salle.   
\- Les autres ont eu la même idée que nous, maugréa Robin en jouant des coudes pour atteindre les étagères.   
\- Sans blague. Si nous ne pouvons pas sortir, les activités de l’école sont assez limitées, avança Amelyne en saisissant un lourd manuscrit sur l’étagère consacré à la géologie d’Emrat.   
\- Tu crois trouver quelque chose là-dedans ? chuchota Danaé, comprenant tout de suite pourquoi son amie avait pris ce livre.   
\- Peut-être, mais le mieux est dans l’étagère du fond… Ce sont tous des vieux livres, parlant de tout et n’importe quoi sur Emrat… Mais il faut un passe pour en emprunter un. Mh, la bibliothécaire est une Lumière, peut-être qu’elle te laissera en lire un…   
\- Mh, il y a sûrement des livres en draconnique… Je suis sûre qu’ils les ont mis de côté parce qu’ils ne savent pas les déchiffrer, s’enthousiasma Anouka, qui suivait leur conversation tout en lisant un livre qu’elle avait pris au hasard.   
\- Pff, pas sûr que la bibliothécaire me laisse en prendre un, se méfia Danaé. Il va falloir utiliser un stratagème pour qu’elle n’en sache rien et donc, qu’elle ne rapporte pas à Maitre Hiboss nos intentions. Ils nous surveillent depuis qu’on a quitté l’Arène.   
\- Ah bon ? Ben mince alors, je n’avais pas senti, s’étonna Anouka, en parcourant la salle du regard. Ah… Tu as raison, il y a Madame Rose là-bas, en train de lire un roman à l’eau de rose et près de la porte, il y a Mme Hépine qui réprimande deux élèves qui se chamaillent…   
\- Ils ne nous font plus confiance après ce qu’on a fait dimanche, ils se méfient, ajouta Dathet. Je les comprends un peu, mais bon, ce qu’on a fait n’a pas du tout eu de mauvaises conséquences, au contraire ! Ils devraient plutôt nous remercier au lieu de nous râler dessus !   
\- Bon, sur ce, j’y vais ! leur dit Danaé en se levant.   
\- Bonne chance à toi. Tu as pris ton Cachemoire ? Il t’aiderait beaucoup ! proposa Meka, toute aussi intéressée que les autres d’en apprendre plus.   
\- Non, malheureusement, il est resté dans ma chambre…   
\- Je peux aller le chercher si tu veux, je peux entrer moi aussi dans ta chambre, lui souffla Anouka, consciente qu’ils étaient écoutés.  
\- Non, le temps me manque. Par contre, est-ce que vous pourriez détourner leur attention quelques minutes, le temps que je cherche des livres concernant Liothet ? leur demanda Danaé en baissant la voix.  
\- Sans problèmes, on va te créer une jolie petite diversion pour que tu puisses piquer tranquillement les livres dont tu as besoin, gloussa Robin, tout en se penchant vers les autres pour établir leur plan.   
Danaé hocha la tête et commença à se promener, l’air de rien, sans cesser de jeter des coups d’œil à la bibliothécaire, qui était plongée dans un livre volumineux.   
C’est ma chance ! pensa t- elle, en se précipitant vers le fond de la salle. 

Le fond de la salle était séparé du reste de la bibliothèque par une porte fermée à clé et une fine cloison en verre transparent, laissant voir des rangées de livres poussiéreux et jaunis. De là où elle était, Danaé pouvait voir les tranches de certains livres et reconnut aisément le draconnique. Elle empoigna fermement la poignée en or terni et sans y croire vraiment, la tourna. Bien évidemment, la porte était fermée à double tour. Pendant qu’elle réfléchissait, la diversion de ses amis s’enclencha et une troupe se forma autour des deux garçons, qui se disputaient.   
\- Et moi je te dis que j’avais vu ce bouquin en premier ! Rends-le moi, sale Espion de pacotille ! cria Dathet, en essayant d’arracher le livre que Robin tenait en main.  
\- Même pas vrai ! C’est moi, pas toi ! Va voir ailleurs si j’y suis, crétin de Féca ! hurla Robin en se dégageant et en le poussant loin de lui.   
Danaé faillit éclater de rire devant la fausse bagarre. C’était bien leur genre, du pur style de garçon. Tous les professeurs présents dans la bibliothèque se ruèrent sur eux pour les séparer avant qu’ils ne viennent aux mains. Même la bibliothécaire avait levé le nez de son livre et hésitait entre intervenir et aider ses collègues ou rester spectatrice et profiter du spectacle. Elle choisit de se lever et de venir en aide à Madame Rose et Madame Hépine, qui tirait chacun de leur côté un des deux garçons, qui continuaient de se hurler dessus. Danaé vit, que pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons avaient tourné la tête vers elle et lui avait fait un clin d’œil, avant de se remettre à se chamailler.   
Danaé profita à fond de cette opportunité en or et fonça vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, Madame Bookh, et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs, accroupie pour que personne ne la voit. Elle finit par trouver une vieille clé dans le même or terni que la poignée et toujours accroupie, refit le trajet inverse. Dès qu’elle fut à l’abri des regards, elle se remit debout et introduisit la clé dans la serrure, priant pour que ce soit la bonne clé. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle ne sentit aucune résistance et que la porte s’entrouvrit légèrement, apportant jusqu’à elle, enfin surtout jusqu’à son nez, une odeur de vieux papier et de poussière. Elle se faufila dans l’arrière-salle et referma avec précaution la porte, qui grinça un peu. Elle inspecta ensuite rapidement la salle.   
La petite pièce n’avait pas de fenêtres mais dès qu’elle était rentrée, les bougies disposées dans la pièce s’étaient allumées, lui permettant de voir suffisamment pour pouvoir mettre un pied devant l’autre sans avoir peur de tomber. Excitée comme une puce, elle se précipita sur les livres Eliatrops qu’elle avait aperçu depuis la porte et les fourra dans son sac.   
\- C’est pas du vol, … C’est des emprunts. Dès que j’aurais fini de les lire, je les remettrais à leur place discrètement. Ni vu, ni connu ! se répétait-elle pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience. C’est pas du vol, c’est pas du vol, c’est…   
Tandis qu’elle fourrait le dernier livre dans son sac déjà lourd et plein à craquer, elle entendit un petit rire, à peine étouffé. Elle se figea, la main encore posée sur la tranche du livre ancien. Elle sentit alors une présence dans la pièce, alors qu’elle était sûre qu’il y a quelques secondes, elle était seule dans l’arrière-salle. Cette présence était assez faible, vacillante et étrange, comme s’il y avait des parasites autour d’elle, qui brouillait les sens de Danaé. Une odeur, à la fois douce et épicée, vint chatouiller ses narines et elle se retint d’éternuer. C’était, elle en était convaincue, la même odeur que dans le bureau de son père adoptif, sur Terre.   
Elle ne pensa même à la stupide et très classique « Il y a quelqu’un ? », car elle savait très bien que personne ne lui répondrait. Elle entendait à présent une autre respiration que la sienne. Son malaise augmenta quand elle sentit un regard peser sur elle et qui la fit frissonner. Elle se mit à se déplacer au ralenti, se rapprochant de la provenance du rire, venant de la dernière rangée de l’arrière-salle, tout à gauche. La présence s’allégeait peu à peu et Danaé hésita. Devait-elle jeter un coup d’œil pour savoir qui était-ce ou laisser cette personne inconnue, à l’Eternal bizarroïde, s’en aller ? Elle douta quelques secondes de trop : la présence disparut alors complètement, la laissant de nouveau seule dans la pièce froide et poussiéreuse. Elle inspira profondément et scruta l’endroit où s’était tenue la mystérieuse personne. Il n’y avait rien, rien du tout. Pas de trou dans le mur, pas de passage secret, rien. Rien à part…   
Un livre. Ce n’était pas inhabituel dans une bibliothèque, à un détail près : il n’appartenait pas à la bibliothèque. Chaque livre de la bibliothèque possédait sur leur tranche le symbole de l’école. Or, il n’y avait que le titre du livre sur la tranche :   
Liste des éclipses solaires et lunaires d’Emrat.   
En lisant celui-ci, elle faillit s’étrangler.   
\- Éclipses ? C’est bien ça qui est écrit ? Attends, calme-toi. Je n’ai pas le temps de le regarder… Mais pourquoi l’a-t-on mis là ? Argh, tout ça est trop bizarre ! Autant le prendre avec, grogna t- elle en le fourrant dans son sac déjà plein à craquer.   
Elle se hâta ensuite vers la porte, sachant qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu’on remarque qu’elle n’était pas avec ses amis. Elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Robin ainsi que Dathet juste devant, dos à dos, la mine revêche. Madame Rose et madame Hépine se tenaient devant eux, l’air pas content du tout. Danaé jura tout bas. Comment allait-elle faire pour sortir sans qu’on l’aperçoive ? Elle regretta alors amèrement de ne pas avoir amené son Cachemoire avec elle.   
\- Besoin d’aide ?  
\- Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus, je suis dans la bouse et bien profond, marmonna Danaé en se mordillant l’ongle du pouce.   
Elle se raidit. À qui parlait-elle ? Elle se retourna vivement, les mains entourées d’un feu bleu. Quand elle vit qui avait parlé, elle se détendit instantanément.   
\- Raven, je t’ai déjà dit au moins dix fois de ne pas surgir derrière moi sans faire le moindre bruit ! J’ai à chaque fois une mini-crise cardiaque ! grommela Danaé, les mains sur les hanches et la mine boudeuse.  
\- Désolé, Princesse. J’ai oublié cet ordre, dit-elle en s’inclinant devant elle.   
\- Arrête ça, c’est dégradant.   
\- C’est conforme avec votre rang, Princesse.   
\- Pas de Princesse. Danaé, c’est tout. Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu me parlais normalement hier !   
\- Oui, hier, je me suis rendue compte que je ne m’étais pas comportée comme je l’aurais dû avec vous, Prin…   
\- Hmf, justement, je préférais comment tu me parlais hier, c’était plus normal, moins… ennuyant que comment tu me parles maintenant.   
\- Oh… Je vois, c’est mieux comme cela ? demanda Raven, légèrement amusée.   
\- Biiiiiiiiiiiieeenn ! En résumé, tu laisses tomber le Princesse, les tournures de phrases vieillottes et la séance d’assouplissement, s’il vous plait, merci ! Bon, ma question est la suivante : comment as-tu réussi à entrer ici ? Il n’y a pas de fenêtres où tu pourrais te faufiler. Ma deuxième : comment peux-tu m’aider ?  
\- Premièrement, la porte était restée ouverte. Deuxièmement, j’ai pris la liberté de vous emprunter ça.   
\- Oh ! Mon Cachemoire, tu es géniale ! Mais… comment l’as-tu récupéré ? Ma chambre est fermée à clé !   
\- Mh, … Je… En fait, ma chambre est contigüe à la vôtre et je suis passée il y a quelques minutes pour prendre ça…   
\- Attends ! Ta chambre, je ne savais pas que tu… Roh… Et depuis quand ?  
\- Hier soir, murmura Raven, se sachant découverte.   
\- Mais… La chambre à côté de la mienne est celle d’Anouka. Non… Ne me dis pas qu’ils ont construit en une seule journée une chambre à côté de la mienne juste pour que tu me surveilles jour et nuit ?! s’égosilla Danaé, furieuse.   
\- Chut ! La chambre a toujours été là, mais n’a pas de porte donnant sur le couloir, c’est tout. Et puis je te rappelle que cette chambre est réservée aux Eliatrops et que…   
\- Alors c’est vrai ? Elle est réservée à mon peuple ? Waouh ! Et celle d’Anouka ?   
\- Aussi. Toutes deux sont réservées aux Eliatrops et aux Dragons. C’est pour cela qu’elles n’ont pas été occupées depuis l’Accident. Bon, je continue. Ma chambre est à côté de la vôtre, n’a pas de porte donnant sur le couloir et est entièrement réservée au Gardien de la Princesse Eliatrope. Vous avez dû remarquer qu’il y a dans le château des passages secrets un peu partout, y compris dans les chambres.   
\- Moui… marmonna t- elle en enfilant le Cachemoire.   
\- Il y a un parte dérobée conduisant à votre chambre. Elle se trouve dans la mienne et est cachée. Voilà comment j’ai pu vous emprunter votre Cachemoire sans passer par votre porte. De toute façon, personne à part vous et votre sœur ne peut y passer.   
\- C’est justement pour ça que j’ai façonné cette clé, pour que seules nous deux puissent y pénétrer. Bon, merci pour tout, Raven, mais là je suis pressée, j’ai des tas de choses à dévoiler et un Conseil à découvrir…   
\- À ce propos. Laissez-moi y aller avec vous. Et ne pensez même pas à dire non, ou je dirai tout à Maitre Hiboss, y compris votre petite excursion ici…  
\- D’accord, j’ai compris. Tu pourras venir, rendez-vous rue des Horloges, vers vingt heures.   
\- Tu lui avais dit vingt heures quart, pourtant, au pauvre conseiller Sadida…   
\- Oui, et je te signale au passage que c’est toi qui m’a dit de lui faire peur. Et puis, je veux explorer un peu avant de venir et établir un plan.   
\- C’est bien ce que je craignais. Vous n’avez pas de plan…   
\- Reconnaissance de terrain, c’est tout ce que j’ai, gloussa Danaé, en poussant un peu la porte pour qu’elle puisse sortir.   
Raven secoua la tête et soupira. Sa tâche était loin d’être facile, sa Princesse n’ayant pas un très bon caractère. Mais bon, elle n’allait pas se plaindre. Il y avait bien pire. Elle sortit elle aussi, utilisant un peu de magie pour être invisible. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Danaé et s’en alla, la laissant avec ses amis.   
Ceux-ci l’attendaient calmement et s’efforcèrent de ne pas avoir l’air surpris ou impatient. Robin et Dathet se lançaient sans cesse des regards noirs. Anouka se glissa près d’elle et lui souffla, de l’impatience brillant dans ses yeux.   
\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?   
\- Ça, pour avoir trouvé, j’ai trouvé, sans problèmes. Tu verras dans cinq minutes.   
\- On continue le plan ?  
\- On continue. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien.   
\- Compris. On attend la fermeture et puis on s’en va tous ensemble.   
\- Exactement. C’est parti.   
Pendant que les deux garçons se faisaient toujours la gueule, les filles lisaient calmement, dissimulant difficilement leur fou rire ainsi que leur empressement. Danaé n’avait pas osé prendre un des livres qu’elle avait emprunté dans l’arrière-salle, de peur qu’on les reconnaisse. Elle feuilletait pensivement un livre sans le lire vraiment, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle savait ce qui se passait quand elle faisait ça et avait d’ailleurs tout prévu : une feuille devant elle et un crayon en main, elle était prête. Ses amis, qui guettaient cela, se turent quelques instants quand elle se mit à écrire furieusement, le regard perdu dans la vague. Elle ressentait dans ces moments-là une sérénité immense, comme si le futur était devant elle, prêt à être dévoilé sans efforts. Ses « visions », comme elle les appelait, étaient toujours un peu floues et incertaines, mais elle avait l’impression qu’elles se clarifiaient avec le temps et l’habitude. Ce n’étaient que des images et des sons, qu’elle retranscrivait en dessins et en mots. C’étaient pour la plupart du temps des phrases ayant aucun sens et des gribouillis, cependant ils représentaient à chaque fois la même chose : le même dessin et les mêmes phrases, réécris une dizaine de fois. On pouvait donc savoir à peu près ce qui était dit et reformuler le tout pour plus de clarté. Danaé notait le contenu de chaque vision dans son journal dans les moindres détails. Elle le conservait tout le temps sur elle, pour ensuite le ranger dans sa chambre, à l’abri. Elle l’avait d’ailleurs scellé de la même manière que sa porte ; quiconque essaierait de l’ouvrir sans clé Eliatrope pourrait s’acharner dessus, il ne pourrait pas l’ouvrir.   
\- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? marmonna robin, qui rêvassait et commençait tout doucement à trouver le temps long.   
\- Bientôt. La feuille est presque complète, elle n’a jamais fait que le recto en entier, du haut jusqu’en bas, le fit patienter Amelyne, qui étudiait distraitement son livre de Flarame.   
\- Heureusement, c’est assez barbant d’attendre… râla Meka, qui parcourait un magazine de mode Sadida.   
\- Ne vous plaignez pas, on aura de nouvelles informations ultrasecrètes à se mettre sous la dent quand elle aura fini, les coupa Anouka. Et puis, taisez-vous, vous la déconcentrez ! Bon, récapitulons ce que nous savons. De un, c’est ce cristal géant qui lui envoie ces visions, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. De deux, quelque chose me dit que tout a un rapport avec l’Accident, murmura Anouka en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas d’où cette certitude me vient, mais au fond, je sais que c’est vrai… Quand a eu lieu l’Accident ?  
\- Le quatre Martalo. Nous sommes le seize Javian. Moins de deux mois nous séparent de ce jour fatidique, résuma Dathet, l’air grave.   
\- Deux mois, c’est à la fois court et long… grogna Anouka en se prenant la tête entre les mains. En deux mois, il peut se passer un million de choses… En deux mois…   
\- Eh, Danaé, tu as fini ! On attendait plus que toi ! s’enthousiasma Dathet en tournant la tête vers elle.   
\- J’ai la tête en compote… gémit la jeune fille, le front posé sur la feuille entièrement couverte d’esquisses et de phrases dans tous les sens.   
\- Oui, mais au moins ça a porté ses fruits. On passera à l’infirmerie pour demander à Fleur une aspirine, ça te va ? dit Anouka en s’emparant avidement de la feuille. Tout est en draconnique, mais c’est pas vraiment un problème pour moi. Je vais quand même déchiffrer tout ça pour que vous compreniez. Alors voyons…   
Anouka saisit une autre feuille vierge et se mit à retranscrire le message.   
« La réunion est proche et les Princesses seront dévoilées ce soir. Plus rien n’empêchera cette prise de conscience. Le jour funeste approche et la connaissance de ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là sera connue. Des choix seront pris, des sacrifices acceptés, l’Histoire et Emrat changés à jamais. »  
Le texte était suivi des dessins dans tous les sens, au point qu’on ne sache plus de quel côté les observer. Il y en avait trois en tout qui se répétaient sans cesse : un cercle partagée en douze parties égales avec en son centre un rond plus petit ; un cercle noir entouré de flammes blanches ; un plan détaillé (enfin plus ou moins lisible) de Liothet.   
\- Bon, voyons ça… Le premier est sans doute possible le Conseil des Quinze, commença Robin en tapotant le croquis correspondant.   
\- Comment le sais-tu ? s’étonna Danaé en tournant la feuille vers le bas, essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle avait dessiné.   
\- Même si personne ne sait où ils se réunissent, tout le monde apprend dès son plus jeune âge leur symbole, c’est-à-dire celui-ci. Tous les peuples présents sur Emrat y sont. Le cercle au centre représente l’Arbre de Vie… expliqua Amelyne.   
\- Attends… Tu veux dire que l’Arbre de Vie est là où se trouve le lieu de rendez-vous du Conseil ? comprit soudain Danaé, son cœur s’accélérant.   
\- Ben oui, ils le garde là, pour plus de sécurité… Comme personne ne connait son emplacement et que c’est tous des Rois et Reines ultra puissants, personne ne songe une seule seconde à les chercher pour les espionner… avança Dathet, frissonnant.   
\- À part une, qui va y aller discrètement et qui va essayer de revenir en un seul morceau si possible, une assez folle pour tenter, glissa sournoisement Meka en jetant un regard en coin à la jeune fille.   
\- Folle ? Mais non, j’aurais dit courageuse et téméraire. Mais aller jusqu’à dire que je suis folle, c’est un peu exagéré… s’indigna Danaé en croisant les bras, mais dont le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres démentait son sérieux.   
\- À peine, à peine, gloussa Anouka en échangeant un regard malicieux avec sa sœur, qui se renfrogna. Bon, passons au deuxième… Euh… C’est censé représenter quoi, au juste ?  
\- Le Soleil Noir… Je crois, murmura Danaé en sentant son estomac se serrer. La Lune qui se met devant le Soleil, qui le cache pratiquement, privant tout le monde sur cette planète de lumière pendant… Pendant combien de temps ?  
\- Mh… Laissons celui-là de côté, on reverra ça plus tard, proposa Amelyne en voyant le visage livide de son amie.   
\- Le dernier est le plus normal des trois, on le connait de mieux en mieux, se réjouit Anouka en approchant la feuille vers elle. C’est Liothet vu de haut, avec des détails que je n’ai pas vu sur les autres cartes… C’est quoi, les Piliers Célestes ?  
\- Aucune idée, ça ne me dit rien du tout, dit Amelyne en secouant négativement la tête.   
\- Moi non plus, s’excusa Robin. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous les quatre tout près du bord de l’ile ? Et à quoi servent-ils ?  
En effet, le troisième croquis, celui qui montrait Liothet, était le plus énigmatique. L’ile était plus ou moins circulaire, avec la Montagne aux Œufs au centre et la ville tout autour. Tout cela, les six le savaient déjà. Mais ce qui était nouveau pour eux, c’était la présence des quatre piliers rocheux situés aux points cardinaux. Il n’y avait que leur nom sur la feuille, rien de plus, pas d’explication, pas de description. Le total mystère…   
\- S’ils sont là, c’est qu’ils servent à quelque chose. Les Eliatrops ne font jamais de choses inutiles, commenta gravement Amelyne, les sourcils froncés.   
\- Ouais, mais quoi ? Pourquoi ces piliers ne sont-ils pas mis sur les autres cartes ? On pourrait penser qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’on sache qu’il y ait de tels piliers… suggéra Dathet, aussi surpris que ses amis.   
\- Et une autre énigme à élucider, une ! se ravit Anouka en s’étirant.   
\- Pourquoi être si contente ? Tu devrais être aussi inquiète que nous ! s’irrita Robin.   
\- Pourquoi ? S’inquiéter pour quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas prévoir ? Ridicule. On devra tout simplement s’adapter avec la situation avec laquelle on se retrouvera confrontés, c’est tout. Voilà pourquoi je ne m’inquiète pas et que je profite de chaque moment. Carpe diem ! s’expliqua Anouka en souriant.   
\- Mouais… T’as une drôle vision des choses, toi… grogna Robin, peu convaincu par ses propos.   
\- Elle est peut-être drôle à tes yeux, mais c’est la mienne, souligna la dragonne, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Bon, rangeons tout ça et direction l’infirmerie, ajouta t- elle en voyant sa sœur grimacer et se tenir le front.   
\- Tout à fait d’accord, allez hop !  
Ils étaient dans les derniers et passèrent sans problème, malgré le sac bien rempli et plein de bosses de Danaé. Sac qui ne l’était pas à son entrée… Pas à ce point en tout cas.   
Mais les professeurs présents étaient occupés à séparer deux élèves qui avaient pariés et dont le perdant… Ben, faisait le mauvais perdant. La compétition faisait monter l’excitation et exacerbait les tensions entre certains élèves, d’où les disputes plus nombreuses. C’était principalement les élèves d’Arabena qui se chamaillaient, tandis que les élèves Crâs s’en fichaient comme de leur première chaussette. Ils observaient la scène, légèrement amusés, en retrait.   
Le petit groupe s’éloigna discrètement, soucieux que personne ne remarque qu’ils sortaient. Anouka soutenait Danaé, dont le mal de tête s’intensifiait. Ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l’infirmerie.   
Amelyne, prise d’un pressentiment, était en tête et ouvrait le chemin, tâchant d’écarter les élèves pour obtenir un passage plus aisé. Arrivée près de l’infirmerie, elle se détendit. Ouf, elle avait eu peur que… Elle se figea, tétanisée. Les cinq autres, qui la suivaient, faillirent lui foncer dedans et s’arrêtèrent de justesse. Ils regardèrent par-dessus l’épaule de leur amie et comme elle, se raidirent.   
La Matriarche se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de l’infirmerie, accompagnée de Fleur, qui parut troublée et désolée. La Matriarche leur fit signe d’approcher d’un air neutre et n’ayant plus le choix, ils durent avancer vers elle. Amelyne avait la peau blafarde, la tête basse et l’air aussi triste qu’en colère. Elle évitait le regard de sa Reine, qui elle ne se gênait pas pour l’étudier longuement. Dès que la porte fut fermée, un silence de plomb en fusion apparut et se prolongea, jusque qu’au moment où Fleur toussota et demanda d’une voix faussement enjouée :  
\- Bonjour les enfants, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Quelqu’un s’est blessé pendant un entrainement ? Brûlure, coupure, fracture, …  
\- Euh, … Ah oui ! C’était pour Danaé, elle a un mal de tête à se taper la tête contre les murs, lança Robin, jamais à court d’humour.  
\- À se taper la tête contre les murs ? Je vais voir si j’ai un remède contre ça en stock, gloussa Fleur en fouillant l’étagère derrière elle. Ah voilà ! La gélule Jaiplumal, un remède dernier cri, qui soigne sans souci les maux de tête, de ventre, les douleurs dues à des blessures, etc. Un petit miracle de moins d’un centimètre carré. Tu l’avales avec un peu d’eau et tu sentiras tout de suite la différence, crois-moi !   
\- Merci beaucoup, Fleur, la remercia Danaé en saisissant la gélule et le verre d’eau qu’elle lui tendait.   
\- Mademoiselle Fleur, pouvez-vous sortir un instant, je vous prie ? Je dois dire quelques mots à ces jeunes gens, l’interrompit la Matriarche, toujours aussi impassible.   
Amelyne s’agita un peu plus et ferma les yeux. C’en était fini de sa couverture. Les autres ne pourraient plus jamais la regarder de la même manière, mais au moins ce ne serait que ses amis qui sauraient, pas toute l’école. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Fleur avait eu l’air navrée et qu’avant de quitter la pièce, l’Eniripsa lui avait jetée un regard d’avertissement, parfaitement consciente de ce qui allait se passer. La Matriarche attendit patiemment qu’elle soit partie pour se tourner vers la jeune Crâ, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise.   
\- Alors, jeune fille, croyais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais t’en sortir comme ça ? T’enfuir, traverser la mer toute seule, t’inscrire dans cette école et croire que je n’allais rien faire pour te retrouver ?   
Amelyne ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol. Ses amis la scrutèrent, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que disait la Matriarche. Celle-ci les observa tour à tour et s’aperçut de leur incompréhension.   
\- Tu ne leur as rien dit, je parie. Dans un sens, je peux comprendre. Comment peut-on se faire des amis quand ils savent dans quelle situation tu es ? Dites-moi, les jeunes, est-ce qu’Amelyne vous a parlé de ses parents, de sa famille ?  
\- Non, pas du tout… répondit Meka, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. En quoi est-ce important ? Si elle n’a pas envie d’en parler, c’est son choix…   
\- Sauf que c’est important, jeune Sadida. Et comme elle ne vous a rien dit et qu’il semblerait qu’elle hésite encore à tout vous dévoiler, autant amorcer les révélations.   
Amelyne ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder ses amis dans les yeux, de voir leur surprise, leur stupeur. Elle voudrait tout, sauf être ici, dans cette infirmerie, à attendre la révélation brulante. La Matriarche vit qu’elle ne l’aiderait pas et d’un air détaché, annonça :   
\- Amelyne Drac est ma nièce, l’Héritière du trône d’Arctendu, la prochaine Matriarche.   
Un ange à arc vert et aux fines oreilles pointues passa, prit froid et s’en alla à la quatrième vitesse. Le silence de plomb s’épaissit, devient liquide et coupa le souffle des cinq jeunes gens, qui luttaient pour ne pas tomber de leur chaise. Leurs regards passaient de la Matriarche à Amelyne, cherchant un sourire, comme pour dire que tout ceci n’était qu’une farce, qu’une plaisanterie. On pouvait entendre voler les mouches. La Matriarche les observa encore une fois, s’attarda sur Amelyne, Danaé et Anouka, puis s’en alla.   
Fleur, qui était restée dans le couloir, la laissa passer, intimidée. Elle entra, ferma la porte et prit amicalement l’épaule d’Amelyne, qui leva vers elle un regard baigné de larmes.   
\- Ça va aller, tu verras… Tu as été inscrite ici, elle ne peut pas te ramener avec elle, nous avons vérifié. Calme-toi, voilà… murmura Fleur en lui caressant les cheveux et lui tendant un mouchoir propre.   
\- Je… je ne voulais pas… vous le dire tout de suite… J’avais peur que vous ne le preniez mal… Que j’aurais dû le dire dès le début, comme Danaé… balbutia Amelyne à l’adresse de ses amis encore paralysés.   
\- C’est pas grave, t’inquiètes… Il en faut plus pour nous achever, commença Robin en regagnant un regard plus lucide et moins éberlué.   
\- Ça pour une surprise, c’en est une… Une Princesse, toi ! J’aurais jamais douté d’une telle chose… Euh, enfin, je veux dire, tu n’as pas du tout l’air d’une Princesse, Amy, poursuivit Meka en se rattrapant à la fin.   
\- Oh tu sais, les Princesses savent bien cacher leur jeu, ricana Danaé en se montrant ainsi que sa sœur.   
\- Pas faux… Je m’excuse de ne pas avoir dit tout ça dès le début… répéta Amy en essuyant soigneusement ses larmes.   
\- Alors c’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu’elle te voit ! comprit Anouka en se tapant dans les mains. Tu savais qu’elle te reconnaitrait, de même pour les élèves Crâs !   
\- Oui… Puisque toute l’histoire a été dévoilée, autant tout vous raconter.   
Amelyne inspira profondément et réalisa alors à quel point elle avait été bête. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas du tout, mais cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça, pour se mettre à sa place. Elle sourit. Calmée, elle débuta son histoire personnelle.   
\- Premièrement, il faut que vous sachiez que ma mère, Adelyne, était la sœur de notre Reine, la cadette de la famille royale. Elle n’avait jamais eu de prétentions au trône et fut donc très contente quand sa sœur fut nommée Matriarche à l’âge de vingt ans. Elle laissa sa sœur gérer et s’en alla de son côté. Elle revint quelques années plus tard, avec son mari, qu’elle avait rencontré pendant son voyage. Mon père, Odak, savait tout d’elle, même son rang. Mais il s’en fichait, préférant l’aimer comme si elle n’était qu’une simple Crâ. Je naquis plusieurs années après. Enfant, je rendais souvent visite à ma marraine, qui était la Reine de notre peuple. Elle semblait beaucoup m’apprécier et m’apprit à tirer à l’arc. La maison de mes parents n’étant pas loin du château, je lui rendais visite tous les jours, même adolescente. J’étais d’ailleurs chez elle quand l’impensable se produisit. Ma mère et mon père étaient partis en balade dans les nombreuses forêts qui bordaient l’ile quand ils furent attaqués…   
Et tués. Ils avaient été tués par des assassins, envoyés par des opposants de ma marraine. Depuis ce jour, elle m’a toujours gardé près d’elle, craignant que les assassins de mes parents ne m’attaquent aussi. Mais cette année, le premier Javian, je décidai de m’enfuir, pour venir étudier ici, à Arabena. Je n’en pouvais plus d’être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ce toute l’année. C’était devenu trop étouffant, trop lourd. J’ai quitté le château de nuit, pris un bateau pour Arabena et je me suis inscrit ici… Pour ensuite vous rencontrer, et m’apercevoir que je n’étais pas la seule Princesse qui cachait sa véritable identité dans cette école, dit-elle en regardant Danaé et Anouka, qui lui sourirent en retour. Voilà le pourquoi du comment…   
\- Waouh… C’est une histoire ultra-cool ! Enfin, à part le passage avec la mort de tes parents… commenta vivement Robin.   
\- Et vous étiez au courant de toute l’affaire, vous les Lumières… remarqua Danaé, se souvenant de l’attitude de Fleur dès qu’elle les avaient vus.   
\- Oui, Amelyne est venu nous voir dès qu’elle a passé la porte d’entrée et nous a tout raconté. Nous lui avons promis de ne rien dire à personne. Plusieurs élèves ici sont dans le même cas qu’Amelyne, ils sont des Princes et Princesses héritiers voulant s’éloigner de la pression. Ou sont de l’entourage royal et n’en peuvent plus.   
\- Roh, vous voulez dire que l’école d’Arabena abrite des adolescents de sang royal ? s’ahurit Anouka, effarée mais ravie.  
\- Oui, c’est ça. Parfois, ce sont les parents qui les envoient ici pour différentes raisons, et parfois ce sont les enfants qui viennent d’eux-mêmes. Ils viennent pour échapper aux Ombres, à la pression, pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons et je soupçonne pour certains, pour être débarrassé de leur famille trop étouffante, pouffa Fleur.  
\- Combien y en a-t-il ? voulut savoir Danaé, curieuse.   
\- Une petite vingtaine, plus ou moins, repartie dans les trois années, filles comme garçons.   
\- Cool ! Je me demande bien qui, réfléchit Anouka, pensive.   
\- Aucune idée. Par contre je sais que Maitre Hiboss connait tous les noms des Princes et Princesses qui se sont inscrits. C’est d’ailleurs le seul. Aucun professeur ne les connait pour plus de sécurité, même les professeurs faisant partie des Lumières.   
\- Je vois, mais vous et la plupart des professeurs-Lumières savent pour nous deux, dit Danaé, pourquoi faire une différence entre nous et les autres ?  
\- Parce que… vous êtes différentes des autres, tenta Fleur, se sentant en danger face aux deux prunelles accusatrices.   
\- Mouais et en quoi ? marmonna Anouka, d’accord avec Danaé.   
\- Eh bien… Contrairement aux autres, vous êtes les Héritières de votre peuple, vous en êtes même les uniques représentantes, avança Fleur, soulagée de trouver une parade.   
\- Mh, Héritières, hein ? Et je peux vous dire que vous avez tout faux quand vous dites que nous sommes les seules représentantes de notre peuple, contra Danaé, un sourire acéré aux lèvres.   
\- Comment ça ? Vous savez où se trouvent d’autres Eliatrops et d’autres Dragons ? s’ébahit Fleur, en se penchant vers elle, toute son attention dirigée vers la jeune fille.   
\- Oui, en quelque sorte… sourit Danaé, laissant planer le mystère.   
\- Et où ? Qui sont-ils ? Comment les retrouver ? Que …   
\- Je ne vous dirais rien du tout.   
Fleur parut d’abord perplexe, puis très déçue et soupira.   
\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que Maitre Hiboss le sache et vous interdise d’aller les chercher… Je comprends tout à fait. Mais bon, tout ce que j’ai à vous dire c’est d’être prudents quand vous irez là ils sont, ok ?   
\- Bien reçu, chef ! s’écria Robin, se mettant en garde-à-vous, provoquant l’hilarité générale.   
\- Allez, tous dehors ! J’ai du boulot, moi ! pouffa Fleur, essayant de reprendre son sérieux en les mettant dehors. Allez-vous occuper ailleurs !   
\- Oui, on a une longue séance de lecture qui nous attend, murmura Danaé en tapotant légèrement son sac. À plus, Fleur !  
Celle-ci les regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Une séance lecture ? Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse leur demander de quoi parlaient-ils, ils avaient déjà tourné au coin du couloir et disparu.   
Dès qu’ils furent hors de vue, ils se partagèrent les livres que Danaé avait « emprunté » à la bibliothèque, pour que son sac n’attire pas les regards par son volume. Ils se rendirent alors dans la chambre de Danaé, tous prêts pour passer des heures à trouver quelque chose de nouveau dans ces vieux livres. Robin alla chercher au réfectoire des dizaines de bouteilles d’eau et des gâteaux qu’il avait prit on-ne-sait-où.   
\- Mais comment fais-tu pour prendre tout ça sans qu’on te voie et sans avoir de problèmes ? lui demanda Meka en ouvrant une bouteille d’eau.   
\- Suis un Espion, c’est dans mes cordes, éluda t-il en croquant dans une Soucoupe. Je fais ça depuis tout petit, je rendais mes parents complètement dingues ! Et pourtant, eux aussi sont des Espions professionnels, moi je suis encore en formation…   
\- En formation où ? Tu es tout le temps à l’école ! Comment peux-tu avoir une formation si tu es ici ? insista Meka.   
\- Je la faisais bien avant de venir ici, mais mes parents l’ont suspendue pour que je développe mes pouvoirs élémentaires. Je la reprendrais après mes trois ans ici, c’est tout. Elle dure cinq ans en tout, il me reste encore un an et demi d’apprentissage et puis je passerai mon examen. Je serais enfin un Espion professionnel.   
\- C’est un sacré programme tout ça… Et c’est avec cette formation que tu as appris comment transformer les gens en statue ? persifla Danaé, se rappelant sans peine sa famille adoptive statufiée.   
\- Ouaip, ça c’était le dernier truc que j’ai appris avant de venir ici. On va dire que c’est, euh… un moyen d’empêcher le propriétaire de nous gêner ou quelque chose dans le genre, esquiva t-il, un peu embarrassé.   
\- Et tu peux faire quoi d’autre ? s’enquit Meka, qui feuilletait un livre pris au hasard.   
\- Devenir invisible, premièrement, c’est la base, le tout premier tour qu’on apprend. Puis à effacer complètement sa présence, de sorte qu’on ne nous remarque pas même quand on est visible. Ensuite à flotter sans utiliser l’élément du vent, pour atteindre des objets élevés. Et enfin, à changer les traits du visage pour qu’on ne reconnaisse pas. Ce truc-là, je m’entraine toujours, c’est hyper difficile et ça fait un mal de chien ! Le premier, je vous l’ai déjà montré, c’est encore facile. C’est à partir du deuxième que ça se corse… Effacer sa présence demande une concentration extrême et prend du temps. C’est moins aisé que ça en a l’air ! Le troisième ça va encore, l’élément air peut être contrôlé par n’importe qui avec un peu de pratique. Voilà ce qu’apprend chaque Espion dès son plus jeune âge, termina Robin d’un air fier.   
\- Waouh, c’est un sacré programme ! Ça ne m’étonne pas que cela dure cinq ans ! dit Dathet, qui examinait attentivement la couverture d’un des livres.   
\- Je te le fais pas dire. Et c’est plus fatiguant que ça en a l’air, crois-moi… marmonna Robin en s’étirant pour attraper le livre à ses pieds. Bon… Ce n’est pas tout ça, mais on cherche quoi au juste ?  
\- Tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec Liothet, l’Accident… lui renseigna Anouka, qui épluchait un vieux grimoire moisi. Rien ici, ça n’a aucun rapport avec notre objectif, ça parle en long et en large des échanges commerciaux depuis l’arrivée des Eliatrops sur Emrat…   
\- Ben ça alors ! Tous ces livres traitent sur des sujets en rapport, même lointains, avec les Eliatrops ! s’exclama Amelyne, qui avait examiné les titres de chaque manuscrit pendant les explications de Robin et avait remarqué ce détail frappant.  
\- T’en es sûre ? Eh, t’as raison ! L’arrivée des Eliatrops, Les échanges commerciaux entre Arctendu et Liothet, Récits divers Eliatrops, Liothet la fleurie, et j’en passe…   
\- Alors… Cela veut dire que… Tous les livres contenus dans la réserve ont un rapport avec notre peuple… souffla Danaé, sentant son cœur s’accélérer à cette pensée.   
\- Ça en a tout l’air. Et on peut comprendre aisément pourquoi ils ont tous été mis là ! ajouta Dathet, hochant la tête.   
\- Les Lumières ne voulaient pas que des petits fouineurs comme nous aillent fourrer leur nez dans des livres parlant des Eliatrops, comprit sans effort Anouka en feuilletant un livre parlant des dragons. Incroyable, je vois enfin des membres de mon espèce, même si ce ne sont que des dessins… Il y a sûrement des pages consacrés à nos pouvoirs, je vais enfin pouvoir les développer !   
\- Suis contente pour toi sœurette, mais le livre le plus important est celui-ci, dit Danaé en sortant le seul livre qui était resté dans son sac. Tenez, regardez-moi ça…   
\- Ce livre n’appartient pas à la bibliothèque de l’école ! découvrit tout de suite Dathet en scrutant la tranche du manuscrit. Où l’as-tu trouvé ?   
\- Dans la réserve, enfin… Il n’y était pas quand je suis rentrée…   
Elle leur reporta précisément ce qui c’était passé, leur décrivit la présence si étrange et le fait qu’elle ait déposé le livre pour que la jeune fille le trouve et le prenne. Ce n’était pas une hypothèse, Danaé en était maintenant sûre : ce livre avait été mis là pour que elle le prenne. La personne inconnue et familière à la fois était venue exprès pour ça.   
\- Mh… Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir reconnu parfaitement cette personne ? Si elle te semble familière, c’est que tu la connais, non ? l’interrogea Amelyne, qui réfléchissait sur l’identité de l’inconnue. Et comment est-elle arrivée là ? La porte était fermée, il n’y a pas de fenêtres, la bibliothèque était pleine de monde… Serait-elle… une Eliatrope ?  
\- Impossible ! Elle n’a pas l’Eternal d’un Eliatrop, de près comme de loin ! Je dirais plutôt que c’est une Enneicigam, même si son énergie était vraiment bizarre, … contra Danaé, le cerveau tournant à cent à l’heure. J’ai déjà entendu ce rire quelque part… Mais où ? Ça a un rapport avec les rêves…   
\- Les rêves que tu fais ? Lequel ? Tu en as fait au moins cinq ou six plus étranges les uns que les autres ! s’enquit Meka qui lisait, ravie, le livre sur la faune et la flore de Liothet.   
\- Au moins deux d’entre eux… Lesquels déjà ? Argh, allez, trouve lesquels ! grogna Danaé en se tapant le front, fouillant ses souvenirs.   
\- Étais-tu seule ou avec Raven, ou avec moi ? Qu’as-tu fait là-bas ? Où étais-tu ? À quoi ressemblait le paysage ? Il y avait quelque chose autour de toi qui t’as marqué, que tu as trouvé beau ou inquiétant ? Est-ce que… questionna Anouka en se penchant vers elle, de sorte que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.   
\- Attends, attends ! Répète-moi les deux dernières, s’il te plait !  
\- Le paysage ? Quelque chose autour de toi qui t’as marqué, beau ou inquiétant ?   
\- C’est ça ! Le paysage rempli de fleurs de toutes les couleurs du monde, le… Le Champ des Possibles ! Voilà où j’ai déjà entendu ce rire, c’est là-bas ! Ce qui veut dire que la personne… C’est Amara !   
\- Amara ? La folle ?  
\- Elle-même, j’en suis sûre ! C’est elle qui m’a expliqué comment fonctionnait le Champ des Possibles… Mais la question reste la même : pourquoi a t- elle fait ça ? Pourquoi s’est-elle donné la peine de faire tout ça ?   
\- Tant de questions sans réponses… Pour l’instant ! rétorqua Meka, positive envers et contre tout.   
\- J’espère bien, parce que les questions sans réponses commencent à devenir plus nombreuses que les résolues, maugréa Anouka, toujours plongée dans son manuel.   
\- Euh… On peut revenir à mon livre sur les éclipses, hein ? Vous savez, les éclipses solaires et lunaires, quand un astre se met devant l’autre…   
\- Ce livre traite sur les éclipses ? Excellent ! s’enthousiasma Amelyne.   
Son expression devint songeuse puis se ferma, décidée.   
\- Et c’est pour cela qu’il a été mis là, non ?   
\- Ouaip. C’est assez facile à comprendre. Amara tient absolument à nous aider, on dirait…   
\- Et si elle était envoyée par quelqu’un ? Quelqu’un de haut placé, quelqu’un qui pourrait agir dans l’ombre sans que même les Lumières ou les Ombres ne le sachent ? émit Dathet, soucieux. Quelqu’un de très puissant, d’insoupçonnable ? Ou agit-elle seule, de sa propre volonté ? Mais alors, pourquoi ? Est-ce …  
\- Stop ! Cela ne sert à rien de poser ces questions-là, nous nous les posons tous, Dathet. Les dire à haute voix n’avancera à rien… l’interrompit Danaé, agacée. Mais peu importe, j’ai quelque chose d’autre à vous révéler… J’ai de bonnes raisons de croire que c’est Amara qui a réveillé mes pouvoirs.   
Cette phrase suffit à jeter un froid, un silence ahuri dans la chambre, tandis que tous la dévisageaient sans ciller.   
\- Et quelles sont ces raisons ? s’avança Meka, à la fois inquiète et intriguée.   
\- Peu après que j’ai senti sa présence, j’ai senti son odeur. Sur le coup, je ne l’ai pas reconnue, mais en revenant ici, je me suis rappelé pourquoi elle me semblait familière : c’est la même que dans le bureau de mon père terrien. Lavande, vanille et un parfum épicé. Je suis convaincue qu’elles ne font qu’une. C’est elle qui m’a attirée dans le bureau. La seconde est encore une hypothèse, mais je suis certaine que c’est possible. Robin, tu t’y connais en miroirs élémentaires ?  
\- Ouais, c’est pas ma tasse de thé mais j’ai des connaissances en la matière, pourquoi ?   
\- Le système de miroirs, comment fonctionne t-il ? Par des doubles ?  
\- C’est ça. Prenons un exemple : une personne qui est sur Terre veut discuter avec une autre personne qui se trouve sur Emrat. Avant l’Accident, les miroirs étaient des objets du quotidien, on les utilisait tout le temps. Il suffisait juste de prendre un des deux miroirs, concentrer son énergie dessus en pensant à la personne à qui on veut parler et qui a l’autre miroir, et le tour est joué. C’est très simple. Le métier de faiseurs de miroirs était très florissant mais depuis l’Accident, il a disparu de la surface d’Emrat.   
\- Mh… Mais pourquoi a-t-on cessé d’utiliser les miroirs, si cela marchait si bien ? En quoi l’Accident a-t-il changé quelque chose ?   
\- Parce que d’une façon inconnue, il a affecté tous les miroirs, expliqua Amelyne, plongée dans un manuel de géographie consacré à Liothet. Ils ont tous cessé peu à peu de fonctionner et ceux qui marchaient encore ont été scellés par le Conseil des Quinze, toujours pour une raison confidentielle. Peut-être ont-ils jugés qu’ils étaient devenus dangereux, d’une manière comme une autre. Depuis ce jour, les relations avec la Terre ont été brisées et ce, jusqu’à aujourd’hui.   
\- Mais ceux qui étaient dans le bureau de mon père n’étaient plus scellés, puisqu’ils se sont activés et ont réveillé mes pouvoirs ! contra Danaé, têtue. Donc, la seule solution envisageable est qu’Amara a éveillé mes pouvoirs par le biais des miroirs. Cela implique qu’elle a les doubles des miroirs de mon père. Mais comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, cela prouve que ton hypothèse est juste : tu as été en contact avec le miroir blanc, celui qui représente la Lumière, qui réunit à lui seul les quatre éléments. Ensuite, tu as senti ta main s’enfoncer dans le miroir, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui, mais je n’ai pas senti qu’on me touchait la main ! Peut-être un courant d’air froid, tout au plus…   
\- Il ne lui a pas été nécessaire de toucher ta main, mais à mon avis, cela a dû lui permettre de réveiller tes pouvoirs. Tu nous as raconté que des boules s’étaient échappées du miroir et s’étaient pressées contre toi, pas vrai ? Et que quand tu as rouvert les yeux, elles avaient disparues, évaporées ? Ça doit être de cette manière que tes dons se sont éveillés, par une pression. Après, tes bras se sont couverts de runes Eliatropes, que tu n’as pas reconnues sur le coup. Et sous le choc, tu t’es évanouie et tes parents t’ont trouvé là et t’ont mis sur ton lit, avant de rencontrer Robin, développa Amelyne, les mains sur les tempes et les yeux clos pour plus de concentration.   
\- Wah ! C’est logique quand tu le dis, moi j’aurais jamais réussi à expliquer aussi clairement, s’exclama Robin, du respect dans les yeux.   
\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, dit Amelyne, les joues rosissant. Mais reste un problème majeur, poursuivit-elle, le regard soudain grave.   
\- Lequel ? Je ne vois pas où il y en a un !   
\- Comment a-t-elle fait ? Un miroir est relié à son double, c’est une caractéristique propre à eux. Et les doubles des miroirs terriens sont certainement ceux de ton vrai père, le Roi Eliatrop en personne ! La maison de tes parents n’a put être cambriolée, elle est hermétique à tous points de vue. Et tous les objets s’y trouvant n’ont pus être revendus, ni volés. Alors comment a-t-elle fait pour y entrer ?  
\- De la même manière qu’elle est entrée dans la réserve, grommela Danaé. Il y en a une, même si je ne vois pas laquelle… Elle n’est pas une Eliatrope, mais a des pouvoirs qui sortent de l’ordinaire, c’est sûr !   
\- Bon, maintenant que l’affaire Amara a un peu avancé, vous devriez jeter un coup d’œil à ça, les interpella Dathet, qui ne s’était pas beaucoup immiscé dans leur conversation et s’était intéressé au livre des éclipses. Parce que je commence à avoir les foies, là.   
\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui y est écrit pour te faire aussi peur pour… Oh par Sadidas, je rêve, non, je cauchemarde, gémit Meka en se couvrant la bouche, horrifiée.   
\- Quoi, quoi ? Je vais vomir, s’étrangla Robin, le visage livide après avoir lu quelques lignes.   
Danaé, Amelyne et Anouka se saisirent du livre et lurent à leur tour la première page du livre. Aucun dessin ne l’ornait et l’encre noire était lisible, car le livre paraissait assez récent.   
« Sur Emrat, les éclipses lunaires et solaires sont peu fréquentes, mais suivent toujours un cycle très précis : elles apparaissent tous les dix ans, le même jour, à la même heure. La puissance qui se développe est énorme : les marées sont alors telles que les vagues engendrées dépassent les quinze mètres ou plus ; le vent se mue en tornades phénoménales et en cyclones, … Mais en contre partie, les végétaux poussent à une vitesse accélérée pendant ce court laps de temps. Elles étaient anticipées des semaines à l’avance et la population était mise à l’abri.   
Mais depuis ce jour maudit, qu’on nomma l’Accident, les éclipses se sont brutalement arrêtées, et ses bienfaits caritatifs avec. De la même manière que lors d’une Eclosion d’un Dofus, l’énergie s’accumule et attend patiemment d’être libérée d’un seul coup. Mais puisque les éclipses se sont stoppées, le résultat, au lieu d’être bénéfique, pourrait déclencher des désastres sans précédents. »  
La bouche soudainement sèche comme du carton, Danaé posa délicatement le livre sur son lit, les jambes coupées par l’émotion. Prise par un terrible pressentiment, elle tourna les pages suivantes. Une seule date, une seule heure revenait sans cesse, pendant des centaines de pages.   
Le quatre Martalo, à seize heures de l’après-midi.   
\- Alors cela veut dire, que l’Accident… s’est passé lors d’une éclipse ? en déduisit Meka, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Le quatre Martalo, c’est dans moins de deux mois ! Comment va-t-on faire ? Tout est inscrit que cette éclipse se produira !   
\- Oui… Et je comprends pourquoi les Ombres tiennent tant à ce que ce jour se produise. Il est dit que l’énergie créée sera titanesque. Que se passerait-il s’ils arrivaient à s’en servir ? murmura Anouka en se mordillant nerveusement l’ongle du pouce.   
\- Ce serait horrible, hoqueta Amelyne, ils auraient le pouvoir de faire n’importe quoi, même le pire. Ils pourraient, par exemple, souhaiter de contrôler tout, absolument tout sur Emrat… Ou passer du kidnapping au meurtre…   
\- Bon, et si on arrêtait de stresser et qu’on terminait sur une note positive ? Grâce à vous les gars, l’ambiance est plombée, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, grommela Robin, s’efforçant de détendre l’atmosphère.   
\- Pas faux ! Car ce soir, le Conseil aura lieu et l’Ombre Blanche s’y rendra à coup sûr ! se rengorgea Danaé, chassant ses pensées morbides pour un instant.  
\- Promets-nous au moins d’être prudente quand tu seras là-bas, maugréa Robin en fermant le livre parlant des éclipses et le mit sur la bibliothèque, loin d’eux et de leurs regards.   
\- Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas…  
\- C’est ça ! Perso, je trouve qu’on a quelques raisons de nous inquiéter, grogna Meka, la mine revêche. Tu sais où ils se réunissent ? Tu sais à quelle heure ? En es-tu toujours à la phase « reconnaissance de terrain » ?   
\- Heu… Je sais l’heure et l’endroit mais je dois reconnaitre que j’en suis toujours à cette phase-là… avoua Danaé, gênée.   
\- Bon, c’est déjà ça mais… Là-bas, que vas-tu faire ? Je te signale que c’est des Rois et des Reines qui y assistent et qu’ils sont super balèzes ! lui rappela Dathet. Tu va te faire massacrer s’ils te voient !   
\- Mais non ! As-tu oublié à qui tu parlais ? dit-elle en faisant jaillir deux portails de ses mains. Et puis Raven sera avec moi, je n’ai pas grand-chose à craindre !   
\- Mouais… Mais reste quand même prudente, Danaé. Il vaudrait même mieux que je vienne avec toi pour te protéger, comme garde de corps, proposa Amelyne, soucieuse.   
\- Mh… Tu veux vraiment revoir ta chère tante une deuxième fois dans la même journée ? susurra Danaé, sachant que c’était un point faible chez elle.   
\- Non, pas le moins du monde, lui répondit-elle vivement. Aie, je vois où tu veux en venir, soupira Amy, déçue. J’espère alors que Raven remplira son rôle à la perfection.   
\- Sur ce point, Princesse Amelyne Drac, comptez sur moi… lança une voix derrière eux.  
\- Iiik ! Mais bon sang, Raven, pourquoi nos rencontres commencent-elles toutes de cette manière ? grommela Danaé, mécontente.   
Raven s’inclina devant elle et Anouka, qui l’observa avec curiosité. Raven, comme d’ordinaire, portait des habits noirs, mais cette fois-ci, une longue cape noire (évidemment) s’ajoutait à son attirail. Ainsi que deux poignards accrochés à sa ceinture et un grand foulard qui masquait la partie inférieure de son visage.   
\- Tu es déjà parée pour ce soir ? Mais on a encore le temps, tu sais ! s’exclama Danaé, perplexe.   
\- C’est vrai, mais j’ai décidé de rester à vos côtés à partir de maintenant pour éviter tout problème. Avez-vous la dague que je vous avais donnée lors de notre premier entrainement ?   
\- Euh… Ah oui, celle-là. oui, je l’ai toujours sur moi, au cas où… dit-elle en sortant la dague en question de sa cachette, c’est-à-dire la manche du gilet qu’elle mettait au-dessus de son uniforme. Je l’avais un peu oubliée, elle est si légère…   
\- Gardez-la pour ce soir, elle pourrait vous être utile. Vous…  
\- Eh, comment es-tu entrée ici ? La porte est fermée à double tour ! l’interrompit brutalement Robin, agacé par leur conversation à sens unique.   
\- Par ici, tout simplement, répondit calmement la jeune fille sans même lui jeter un coup d’œil, ce qui lui fit grincer les dents.   
Elle plaqua sa main sur le mur face au lit et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles. Une porte banale, d’un noir mat apparut alors nettement sur le mur, coincée entre le tableau permettant d’aller à la tour au centre de la cour de l’école et l’armoire de Danaé. Anouka siffla, impressionnée. Elle n’avait même pas vue cette porte et pourtant ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que ceux de sa sœur ou de n’importe qui d’autre.   
\- Wah, je ne l’avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Trop cool ! s’enthousiasma la dragonne. Cette école regorge de passages secrets en tous genres !   
\- Oui, ils sont disséminés un peu partout, et souvent où on les attend le moins… sourit légèrement Raven. À propos, Princesse Dragonne Anouka…   
\- Euh… Oui, quoi ? bredouilla t- elle, saisissant sans peine la gravité présente dans ces cinq mots.   
\- J’ai le devoir de vous dire que ce n’est pas moi votre Gardienne, mais une de mes cousines. Elle devrait bientôt arriver à Arabena. Elle vous a été aussi promise dès votre naissance et m’égale. Vous n’aurez donc pas de souci à vous faire. Cependant, puisqu’elle n’est pas encore là, je serai votre Gardienne jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive. Cela vous convient ?   
\- Oh… Oui, bien sûr ! Je m’attendais à tout, sauf à ça, lui confessa t- elle, soulagée. J’avais pensé que c’était des nouvelles graves vu ton attitude ! Comment se prénomme t- elle ?  
\- Maeva, Princesse. Elle est du même âge que moi, vous la reconnaitrez facilement : cheveux bruns, yeux verts et une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Elle devrait arriver d’ici un à trois jours, elle est pour le moment en entrainement intensif. Elle a été ravie d’apprendre que vous étiez enfin venue sur Emrat, elle mourrait d’envie de vous connaitre.   
\- Vous êtes sûre d’être de la même famille ? Parce que là, j’ai un doute, persifla Robin, qui n’appréciait guère Raven.   
\- Nous sommes tous différents. Et elle est bel et bien de ma famille, caractères opposés ou pas, rétorqua Raven d’un ton neutre. Quand elle sera là, sa chambre sera collée à la vôtre, exactement comme la mienne. Je dois vous prévenir qu’elle a le pouvoir de se transformer en geai mauve, un talent commun à nous deux. Elle fait partie des Lumières, elle sera inscrite à l’école dès son arrivée. Avez-vous compris tout, ou voulez-vous que je répète ?  
\- Non, ça va, j’ai compris, dit Anouka, qui comme sa sœur, n’aimait pas que Raven lui parle ainsi. Et si on allait manger ? Le diner est déjà servi et si on n’y va pas, ils vont flairer qu’il y a quelque chose de louche…   
\- Oui, il vaut mieux y aller. Et puis il y en a qui ont vraiment l’estomac dans les talons, gloussa Meka en désignant les deux garçons, qui avaient dévoré les encas apportés par Robin.   
\- Oui, bon ça va, hein. On a faim, c’est comme ça ! On y va, ou on attend le prochain chaos d’Ogrest ? grogna Dathet qui se dirigeait sans plus attendre vers la porte.  
\- T’es vraiment grognon quand t’es affamé, pouffa Meka, moqueuse.   
\- Comme tout le monde, quoi ! contra Robin, logique.   
\- Allez vous trois, venez et arrêtez de vous chamailler. On a tous faim après ces découvertes… Quelque peu déstabilisantes, les apaisa Danaé. Allez, tout le monde dehors !   
Le couloir des dortoirs des filles était rempli d’élèves piaillant et jacassant. Le petit groupe fut bientôt dans leur collimateur. Les commentaires allèrent bon train et ils pressèrent le pas, agacés par leur petit manège. Pour se moquer d’elles, Robin imita les Glouglous, les poules d’Emrat, gonflant son plumage imaginaire et en balançant sa tête d’avant en arrière. Ce qui lui valut des regards noirs par centaines. Robin, à qui ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, continua jusqu’au réfectoire, où tous, professeurs y compris, éclatèrent de rire.   
\- Glou, je le fais bien, hein, glouglou ?   
\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, ria Anouka, qui se tenait le ventre devant ce spectacle risible.   
\- Glou, mes parents m’ont toujours dit que si je ne devenais pas Espion, je ferai sans problèmes comédien ou humoriste, glou !   
\- Ils ont parfaitement raison, tu es à pleurer de rire, s’étrangla Meka, qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester sur sa chaise tellement elle riait.   
\- Bah, je préfère être Espion mais je peux toujours garder cet autre choix de carrière au cas où… dit-il en haussant les épaules, de bonne humeur.   
\- Ouais, juste au cas où, ricana Dathet en se servant copieusement de ragout de Wapin, le lapin Emratien, accompagné par d’un bol de Cawotte Blanche, la carotte Emratienne.   
Meka, en voyant le bol, ne put résister. Elle trempa son index dedans sous le regard mi-méfiant, mi-intrigué du garçon et lança à Robin, qui se servait un bol d’une soupe de poivron terrien agrémentée de jeunes pousses de Tournesol Eclatant, dont les pétales brillaient beaucoup plus que ses homologues terriens et dont le goût se rapprochait nettement des chips.   
\- Eh, Robin !   
\- Mh, quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que… Eh ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Pourquoi tu m’as tartiné le nez avec de la purée de Cawotte ? Tu trouves peut-être que je ressemble à un Wapin ?  
\- Ah ben faut savoir. T’es une Glouglou ou un Wapin ? Et puis, pour répondre à ta question, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? Peut-être qu’il faut que je t’en mette sur les cheveux pour te rafraichir la mémoire… gloussa Meka, qui admirait son « œuvre d’art » en piochant dans le buffet à salades, un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux bruns.   
\- Oh… Madame fait sa spirituelle, très drôle, mort de rire. Pas besoin de me faire un shampoing, non merci, je passe mon tour, maugréa t-il en s’essuyant avec une serviette tout en lui jetant des regards noirs.   
\- Dommage ! Tes cheveux en auraient bien besoin, vu leur état, lui rétorqua t- elle en les examinant d’un air dubitatif.   
\- Quelle belle bande de gamins, s’amusa Amelyne en secouant la tête et en s’asseyant. Et quelle journée d’ouf…   
\- Pour moi, elle n’est pas terminée. Mais déjà des problèmes me tombent dessus, gémit Danaé, agacée.   
\- Quoi donc ? demanda t- elle en se tournant vers elle, délaissant Meka et Robin qui se chamaillaient toujours, rejoint par Dathet qui s’amusait bien dans leurs disputes amicales.   
\- Tout d’abord, le temps de chien… Non, pardon, de Muloup qu’on a dehors, grogna t- elle en montrant la fenêtre. Il pleut des cordes ! De plus, ils m’ont de nouveau collé aux basques un de leurs gardes. Et pour finir, mes équipements ne sont prévus pour fonctionner sous la pluie, j’en suis sûre…   
\- N’importe quoi, corrigea Amy, voulant rassurer son amie. Il pleut énormément en Javian, surtout à Arabena. Le Cachemoire doit être imperméabilisé d’avance et pour le reste des tes affaires, il te suffit de me demander de te prêter un produit imperméabilisant. J’en avais embarqué d’Arctendu, car j’avais entendu qu’Arabena était souvent sujette à des averses surprises. J’ai imperméabilisé mes affaires en venant ici. Il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup, s’excusa t- elle, contrite, mais assez pour tes bottes, tes gants et les habits que tu prends d’habitude. Sans oublier ton masque.   
\- En fait, euh… Je comptais porter une robe. C’est quand même une réunion ultra-importante ! Bien sûr, je porterais mon Cachemoire et mon masque. Merci beaucoup, Amy, je t’en dois une, se réjouit la jeune fille, enchantée de voir deux problèmes sur trois se régler d’eux-mêmes. Reste le garde pot de colle, souffla t- elle de mécontentement en foudroyant du regard le garde invisible pour les autres et qui resta stoïque. Il me faudrait une diversion ou le mettre hors-service pour que je puisse m’en aller sans être suivie, réfléchit Danaé en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, retournant le problème dans sa tête, paniquant en voyant les minutes défiler.   
\- Raven ne t’avais pas promis de t’aider ? avança Anouka, qui suivait leur conversation avec intérêt, désireuse d’aider sa sœur.   
\- Si, mais elle m’a clairement fait savoir qu’elle ne pouvait pas m’épauler sur ce coup-là. La dernière fois, elle a assommé un professeur et Maitre Hiboss n’a pas aimé… Elle peut sortir quand elle veut mais si elle recommence à nous aider à m’échapper, elle pourrait avoir une sanction… Je ne veux pas lui attirer des ennuis, expliqua Danaé d’un air désolé.   
\- Moi, j’ai bien une idée, mais tu risques fort de ne pas l’approuver, gloussa Anouka en se penchant vers elle, malicieuse.   
\- Oula, quand tu as ce regard-là, ça veut dire que tu vas tourner en bourrique des gens, toi, sourit- elle, se demandant ce que sa sœur avait imaginé pour la sortir de cette impasse.   
\- En feuilletant le livre sur les pouvoirs de mon espèce, je suis tombée… sur ça ! annonça la dragonne, ravie. « Comment envouter quelqu’un » ! dit- elle en lisant le titre de la page jaunie et craquante de son livre. C’est parfait, non ?  
\- Euh… Tu n’as jamais essayé de le faire avant… Tu es sûre d’y arriver ? s’inquiéta Amelyne, en parcourant des yeux la page. C’est marqué que ça demande beaucoup d’efforts pour réussir et que c’est peu probable d’y arriver dès le premier coup…   
\- Ta, ta ! Incroyante ! J’y parviendrais, parce que si c’est pour Danaé, je ferais le nécessaire et même plus s’il le faut. Si ça ne marche pas quand même, je passerai en quelques instants à la manière forte, dit-elle en serrant le poing, qui émit des flammèches menaçantes.   
\- J’espère que tu n’auras pas à le faire, au sinon il regrettera d’avoir accepté de me surveiller, rit Danaé, de meilleur humeur.   
\- Comme tous les autres avant lui, en somme, ajouta Amelyne, taquine.   
\- Oh, ils l’avaient bien cherché, s’indigna Danaé en prenant un air outragé. Bon, va pour ton plan, sœurette !   
\- Ouais ! Vive moi ! s’exclama t- elle en entamant une petite danse de la victoire, se qui lui attira des regards surpris ou amusés. Début de la phase numéro une, « élimination du pot de colle » ! Hé, Danaé, je peux aller avec toi au Conseil ? À deux, on sera plus crédibles ! Allez, dis oui, dis oui, please…   
\- Pourquoi pas ? C’est vrai qu’ils me croiront plus si tu es avec moi et ta forme dragonnique achèvera de les convaincre… Tope-là, sœurette !   
\- Youpi ! Ce soir, promenade familiale, deux pour le prix d’une ! murmura la dragonne, aux anges. J’y vais, pouffa t- elle ne leur adressant un clin d’œil complice.   
\- On compte sur toi, Annie ! dit Amelyne en levant les pouces pour l’encourager.   
Après une dernière lecture de comment hypnotiser une personne, la dragonne se plaça devant le garde, qui se déplaça d’un pas sur le côté pour avoir de nouveau la Princesse dans son champ de vue. Anouka suivit le mouvement. À chaque fois qu’il essayait de surveiller sa sœur, elle se positionnait juste devant lui, le gênant. Elle grimaçait pour attirer son attention et y parvint. Le garde, excédé, la dévisagea et devint livide. Il venait de reconnaitre sa gêneuse et recula, effrayé. Anouka, tout comme sa sœur, avait mauvais caractère et leur échappait facilement, malgré les mesures mises en place… Quand il ne put reculer davantage, collé au mur, elle sourit, tous crocs dehors. Ses iris verts s’illuminèrent jusqu’à en devenir brillants et son sourire satisfait s’élargit.   
Ça marche au poil ! pensa t- elle, ravie par ce premier essai. Bon, passons à l’étape suivante, beaucoup plus délicate…   
Le tatouage sur son front se mit à la picoter et elle sentit une énergie qui n’était pas la sienne affluer dans ses mains. Elle devina que sa sœur lui prêtait main forte sans s’approcher d’eux, d’où elle était, comme elle-même l’avait fait il y a quelques jours. Se sentant plus confiante, Anouka leva ses mains et les approcha du visage du garde, dont les yeux étaient vitreux au fur et à mesure que le sort prenait de l’ampleur, s’étoffait et arrivait enfin à sa dernière phase. Une brume verte s’échappait doucement des doigts de la jeune dragonne pour se poser sur le corps tout entier du garde, dont les yeux clos et le bras ballants, le long du corps, témoignaient de l’efficacité du sort d’hypnose. Le cœur battant à vive allure, Anouka baissa lentement les mains et souffla dans l’oreille de l’homme mou comme un caramel :   
\- Par le Grand Dragon et la Grande Déesse, je t’ordonne de m’obéir ! murmura t- elle, complétant par cette unique phrase le sort.   
Le visage de l’hypnotisé se crispa un moment, signe qu’il luttait contre son emprise. Pendant un moment, elle paniqua. Que se passerait-il si elle échouait ? Avec ses amies, elle avait eu peu de scrupules à l’idée de frapper quelqu’un mais à présent, cette idée la révulsait. Il ne lui avait rien fait, sauf qu’il gênait les plans de sa sœur. Elle pesa le pour et le contre entre sa répugnance de le frapper et la réunion trop importante pour être annulée. Ce choix lui éclaircit l’esprit et elle n’eut plus une once d’hésitation. Si elle devait le faire, quitte à avoir de gros problèmes, elle le ferait, point à la ligne. Elle renforça alors l’emprise de son sort, espérant quand même qu’il arrêterait de lutter. Ne voyant pas de progrès, elle arma son poing de flammes et s’apprêta à lui coller un coup dans l’estomac quand elle soupira, infiniment soulagée. Le visage du garde était redevenu flasque et sans expression, il n’y avait plus aucune trace de résistance. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, se dirigea vers la porte et se sentit remplie d’intense satisfaction quand elle vit le garde la suivre sans rechigner. Elle leva un pouce victorieux à l’adresse de sa sœur, qui la couvait du regard, ravie de voir ce contretemps s’achever et très fière d’elle. Anouka conduisit au pas de course le garde dans une classe vide, une de celles qui l’était toute l’année, le bâillonna du mieux qu’elle put, l’allongea dans un coin sombre et referma d’une clé Eliatrope la porte, dont elle arracha d’un coup sec le panneau de réservations destiné à la compétition inter-écoles. Personne n’irait le chercher là. D’ailleurs, elle était juste dans les temps : elle l’entendit gigoter et essayer de se débarrasser de son bâillon. Elle se sentit un peu coupable mais à la pensée d’aller au Conseil des Quinze la dérida. Elle le libérerait quand elle rentrerait… Ou peut-être même le lendemain, ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait la réunion. Elle fonça vers le réfectoire, faillit se télescoper avec Danaé, éclata de rire, libérant ainsi la tension accumulée.   
\- Alors ? Tu l’as mis où ? dit Danaé, en se précipitant vers sa chambre, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.   
\- Dans une classe inutilisée, dont j’ai fermée à clé magiquement la porte et ôté le panneau de réservation.   
\- Bonne idée ! Moi-même je n’aurai pas eu cette idée lumineuse, la félicita Amelyne, qui était sincère. Bon, je monte la garde devant ta porte, Danaé. Tapote-moi l’épaule quand tu sortiras, d’accord ?  
\- Compris, merci infiniment, Amy ! Et les trois autres, ils se disputent toujours ?   
\- Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça… Je leur ai soufflé un mot et maintenant, ils font semblant. Comme ça, si on leur demande où vous êtes, ils peuvent dire que vous êtes aller lire ou dormir dans votre chambre. Ils ne nous ont pas écoutés, ils ne savent donc pas comment vous allez faire. Donc même si Maitre Hiboss leur fouille la cervelle, il ne trouvera rien de concluant. Tada ! expliqua fièrement Amelyne, tous sourires. Au fait, j’ai déjà mis la lotion dont je t’ai parlé sur ta table de nuit.   
\- Bien joué et merci ! Bon, viens, Annie, allons-nous préparer, fanfaronna Danaé, qui avait pourtant l’estomac noué et la bouche sèche comme du carton.   
\- Euh… Comment je vais faire, moi ?   
\- En Piou, tu réussiras sans peine à tenir dans ma poche. Tu pourras voir tout et sortir rapidement pour reprendre ta forme humaine. Ça te va ? proposa t- elle, qui y avait réfléchi dès que sa sœur avait commencé son envoutement.   
\- Ça me va, sourit-elle, même si j’aurais bien voulu ne pas reproduire le même schéma qu’avant mon éclosion, se désola t- elle en faisant la moue.   
\- Désolé, mais pour l’instant, c’est la seule option que nous avons… s’excusa la jeune fille en ouvrant sa porte et en s’y engouffrant, pour la fermer dès que sa sœur passa.   
Elle attrapa le tube de lotion et sortit en vitesse le Cachemoire, ses bottes de son armoire et se figea. Les sourcils froncés, elle toucha la longue robe blanche qui n’était pas là le matin même. Un petit mot avait été glissé dans la manche.   
« J’ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de ta mère, dans une boite à ton nom. Elle aurait été très heureuse de te voir la porter. Fais-lui honneur ce soir.   
Amara. »   
Danaé écarquilla les yeux, fixant sans comprendre le papier, se disant qu’elle rêvait. Elle se pinça, grimaça mais dut se rendre à l’évidence. La robe, celle qu’elle portait dans ses rêves, se trouvait bel et bien dans son armoire, prête à l’emploi. Elle avait voulu mettre une robe pour la réunion, elle n’en avait pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle rentre dans sa chambre. Maintenant, elle en avait une, une qui soi-disant appartenait à sa mère. Elle tergiversa un moment puis la sortit de l’armoire, suscitant l’admiration de sa sœur.   
\- Elle est trop belle ! Où tu l’as eue ? Je veux la même !   
\- Dans mon armoire. Elle n’y était pas ce matin et regarde ce que j’ai trouvé dessus…   
\- Attends, quoi ? Encore Amara… grogna t- elle quand elle eut fini le message. Comment a t- elle put entrer dans notre maison ? Elle est bardée de protections, personne n’y est entré depuis l’Accident ! Et surtout, comment a t- elle su pour ce soir ? Elle nous espionne donc continuellement ? prit peur Anouka, partagée entre la crainte et la colère.   
\- Je me pose les mêmes questions que toi, sœurette. Mais on ne peut que les ajouter à notre longue liste d’interrogations sans réponses. Mais crois-tu que si elle peut passer le bouclier de l’école ou pénétrer dans une pièce sans fenêtres, pourquoi n’arriverait-elle à passer outre les protections de la maison de nos parents ? Et il est vrai qu’il est fort possible qu’elle nous surveille vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ? C’est comme essayer d’attraper de la fumée ; quand tu crois que tu la tiens, elle s’échappe entre tes doigts… la calma Danaé en enfilant la robe immaculée, qui lui allait comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure.   
\- Mh… J’en ai vraiment marre de toutes ces questions ! J’en ai marre d’attendre le jour où on pourra savoir leurs réponses, râla Anouka en s’affalant sur le lit, le moral dans les chaussettes. Si seulement il y avait… Je sais pas moi, un livre, par exemple, où il y aurait tout sur tout ! Ce serait génial !   
\- C’est vrai, mais il n’est écrit nulle part qu’il existe réellement. Et si, par pur hasard, il existait, il a bien pu être perdu ou caché pour ne pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains… Tu imagines s’il échouait dans les mains des Ombres ? Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas tout savoir… dit Danaé, résignée sur ce point.   
\- T’es pas drôle quand t’es sérieuse, bougonna Anouka l’examinant de la tête aux pieds. Mais t’es quand même trop jolie dans cette robe. Le poignard est obligé ? s’étonna t- elle en désignant la dague dans son fourreau que Danaé attachait fermement à son bras droit.   
\- Oui, Raven me l’a donné quand nous nous entrainions. Je préfère être prévoyante, même avec toi et Raven à mes côtés… Il est si léger, je ne le sens pratiquement pas, se ravit-elle en faisant bouger son bras.   
\- Tu crois qu’elle m’en donnerait un pareil ?  
\- Tu n’as qu’à lui demander, je ne crois pas qu’elle refusera. Bon, tu es prête ?   
\- Ouaip, et encore jolie tenue.   
Sur la robe, elle avait mis le Cachemoire, imaginant un long manteau qui la recouvrirait entièrement. Elle avait aussi enfilé un pantalon noir en-dessous de sa robe, vestige de sa vie terrienne, qu’elle mettait quand elle faisait ses rondes nocturnes en tant que l’Etoile Blanche. Elle avait imperméabilisé ses longues bottes noires, autre vestige, ainsi que les gants antidérapants. Ses cheveux avaient été nattés et elle tenait son masque en main.   
Enfin prête, elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, activant d’une simple pensée le mode camouflage du Cachemoire, pour venir tapoter sur l’épaule d’Amelyne, qui attendait patiemment. Celle-ci sursauta mais ne dit rien, pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux. Le couloir était plein d’élèves surexcitées et curieuses, guettant la moindre distraction. Amelyne tenta de garder un visage lisse, dénué de toute expression. Elle s’engouffra à la suite de Danaé, toujours invisible et ferma derrière elle. Danaé éteignit le camouflage et se tourna vers la Crâ.   
\- Pfiou, même si je savais que tu allais le faire, j’ai quand même sursauté… Désolé, s’excusa Amelyne d’un air contrit.   
\- Pas grave, personne ne s’en est aperçu, j’y ai veillé, ne t’inquiètes pas, la rassura Danaé en ouvrant délicatement les rideaux. Et merde, six gardes dehors…   
\- Six d’un coup ? Se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? s’inquiéta Anouka, en jetant elle aussi un coup d’œil.   
\- Non, le nombre augmente chaque jour… L’absence du garde a dû les interpeller et ils se méfient à présent, déduisit Danaé, renfrognée. Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir ? Avec eux, on ne peut pas sortir par la fenêtre, grogna Anouka en foudroyant les gardes, qui commencèrent à être inquiets sous son regard furieux.   
\- Vous allez sortir, et j’ai une petite idée sur le comment, dit Amelyne, dont le visage s’illumina.   
\- Comment, alors ? demanda Danaé, le regard éveillé.   
\- Mais d’abord, j’ai une question pour toi, Danaé…   
\- Hum ? Quoi, il y a un problème ?  
\- Ton Cachemoire, tu le contrôles plutôt bien…   
\- Heu… Oui, je me suis entrainée en ville, la nuit. Le plus dur, je pense, c’est de maintenir l’invisibilité quand on saute. Sans oublier que la durée est encore très courte. Mais oui, ça va mieux. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien, c’était plutôt un compliment, tu sais. Bon, voici mon plan qui tient en un mot : di-ver-sion !   
\- Et comment ? On doit y aller toutes le deux et Raven ne peut pas nous aider, je te rappelle ! contra Anouka en secouant la tête, de nouveau alarmée.   
\- Et moi, je compte pour des prunes ? grommela Amelyne, les poings sur les hanches. Je veux vous aider et si vous voulez sortir d’ici, vous devez me faire confiance.   
\- Ok, on a que ça de toute façon, soupira Anouka, vaincue. Alors comment vas-tu faire pour les divertir assez pour qu’on puisse s’évader ?   
\- Facile, si je ne tire pas les rideaux, que je les laisse, ils ne pourront pas voir nettement ce qui se passe dans la chambre. Il suffit juste d’attirer toute leur attention sur ce qui se passe ici et vous suffira juste de descendre avec l’élément vent, invisibles.   
\- Mais comment vas-tu faire, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu va détourner leur attention, ils sont six quand même !   
\- Pas difficile, grâce à ça, rit Amelyne en sortant un tube de sa poche.   
\- Et c’est quoi ? demanda Danaé en saisissant le petit flacon.   
\- Ça, ma chère Danaé, est une lotion qui teint les cheveux en brun. Ajoutons à ça des lentilles noires, un vêtement à toi et le tour est joué ! gloussa t- elle en reprenant le flacon et appliquant soigneusement la pâte qu’il contenait sur ses cheveux blonds.   
\- Euh… Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu vas avoir délibérément tous les gardes sur le dos pour nous laisser sortir ? Oh, merci Amy ! s’émut Danaé en la prenant dans ses bras.   
\- Pas de quoi, c’est pour la bonne cause. Alors, je suis comment en brune ?   
\- Trop belle ! Ça te va à merveille ! Tu devrais garder cette couleur, elle te va comme un gant ! D’ailleurs, les Crâs sont-ils tous blonds ou il y en a-t-il qu’ils sont noir, roux ou brun de cheveux ? se demanda Anouka, curieuse.   
\- La plupart d’entre nous sont blonds, mais pas tous. Nos ancêtres étaient blonds, cela doit être génétique. Mais ce n’est pas rare ni exceptionnel de voir un Crâ roux ou brun. Peu ordinaire, certes, mais pas anormal. Mh, tu as raison, c’est plutôt pas mal, dit la jeune fille en s’admirant dans un miroir, je vais peut-être garder cette couleur. Tu aurais quelque chose de noir et de long, qu’on pourrait facilement comparer au Cachemoire ?   
\- Oui, un vieux manteau, que j’ai apporté de la Terre parce que je l’aimais bien, proposa Danaé en le sortant et en lui tendant. Ça te va ça ?   
\- Parfait ! Je natte mes cheveux comme toi pour cacher mes oreilles et je fais mine de sortir par la porte principale pour les attirer. Vous aurez trois à quatre minutes pour filer. Bonne chance à vous deux, leur souffla t- elle en entrebâillant la porte et en s’y faufilant.   
\- À toi aussi, Amy, murmura Anouka, surexcitée. Je vais à la fenêtre en Piou pour qu’ils ne me voient pas, souffla t- elle à sa sœur, se transformant en un Piou blanc.   
Celle-ci sautilla jusqu’à la fenêtre fermée et scruta les alentours. Les gardes semblaient atterrés et parlaient entre eux avec de grands gestes. Ils observèrent la fenêtre, ne virent rien qu’une chambre aux lumières éteintes et apparemment vide. Après un long regard chargé d’inquiétude entre eux, ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin, l’opposé de l’objectif des deux sœurs : la grille entourant l’école. Dès qu’ils disparurent tous de son champ de vision, Anouka fit un signe de la tête à Danaé, qui attendait dans l’ombre.   
\- C’est bon, on peut y aller, rien à l’horizon, j’en suis sûre. Le plan d’Amelyne a marché comme sur des roulettes, ils sont tous tombés dans le panneau. La panique sur leurs visages était trop réelle pour qu’ils simulent, tout ça n’était pas prémédité, se ravit Anouka en se posant sur l’épaule de Danaé, prête de la tête aux pieds.   
\- Ok, merci, Anouka. Tu crois que l’élément air et l’invisibilité sont nécessaires ? Il ne me suffirait que deux portails et on serait à terre…   
\- Non, prudence obligée. Si quelqu’un nous surveillait maintenant, en deux secondes il saurait qui on est rien qu’en voyant un seul minuscule portail.   
\- D’accord, tu as raison, soupira Danaé de mécontentement. Je ne me suis pas encore entrainée beaucoup avec mes pouvoirs Eliatrops, ça m’ennuie…   
\- Patience, sœurette, patience. Nous aurons tout le temps qu’il faudra après cette réunion. Ce soir, ma chère sœur chérie, nous aurons sûrement des réponses à nos questions, la tempéra Anouka en se faufilant dans une des énormes poches du Cachemoire.   
\- Tu as encore une fois raison. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, sourit-elle en sautant du rebord de sa fenêtre, le cœur soudain plus léger. C’est enfin le temps des réponses. Il était temps…   
L’air bougea autour d’elle, ralentissant considérablement sa chute. Elle atterrit comme une plume sur l’herbe, et sous ses pas fleurirent instantanément les fleurs qu’elle créait à partir du vide, celles qu’elle avait nommé les White Stars. Toujours invisible, elle fonça vers la grille tout en observant nerveusement les alentours. Mais ce soir, un soir de pleine lune, il n’y avait personne, car elle ne sentait et ne voyait rien. Elle espérait très fort avoir raison, car ce qui se passait ce soir était trop important pour qu’elle se fasse rattraper ou surprendre. Quand elle traversa le bouclier projeté par le Dofus de son frère, elle sentit sur sa joue une main d’enfant et entendit dans ses oreilles un gazouillis joyeux. Ces deux petits riens lui redonnèrent le sourire et le courage dont elle avait besoin. Elle sauta aisément la grille (bon, d’accord, avec l’aide du vent qui l’entourait, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de l’escalader et était encore trop peu confiante dans le domaine du vol) et l’instant d’après, se fondit dans la pénombre de la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle des parterres entiers de fleurs blanches, qui fredonnaient sous la douce brise nocturne.


	7. Le Conseil des Quinze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing. It is way faster now that I don't have to translate for hours a single chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy it... It is almost over.

L’atmosphère dans la salle de réunion était tendue, chacun regardait les autres dans le blanc des yeux. Pour la treizième fois, le roi Sadidas, Amano Sheran Sharm, demanda, le front plissé à son conseiller :   
\- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu me racontes, mon ami ? Tout cela est invraisemblable…   
\- Je le sais, mon Roi, mais tout ce que je vous ai dit est la pure vérité. Je n’ai rien inventé ! Je n’ai pas rêvé non plus, elle était là, devant moi, bredouilla t-il, pour la treizième fois ce soir-là.  
\- Répète-moi un peu ce qui s’est passé dans les moindres détails, s’il te plait… demanda le Roi en se tenant la tête.   
\- Bi… Bien, mon Roi. Je sortais de cette même salle à la fin de la réunion de la semaine dernière, quand… Je me suis rendu compte que j’étais suivi… Par ce qui semblait être une jeune personne, masquée et encapuchonnée… C’était celle qu’on appelait l’Ombre Blanche, qui était apparue il y a une semaine seulement… Il y a exactement deux semaines, elle n’existait pas, même pas son nom. Hum… Bref, elle semblait m’attendre. Et m’a proposé un échange d’informations… Elle m’a demandé si la prochaine réunion se tenait bien ce lundi-ci. Je me suis méfié et suis parti. Mais… Le temps que je me retourne, elle était devant moi. J’ai finalement accepté l’échange et lui ait demandé pourquoi elle faisait tout ça…   
\- Et qu’a t- elle répondu ? l’interrompit le Roi Sadidas, même s’il savait déjà la réponse, pour l’avoir entendue une dizaine de fois sans en être rassasié.   
\- Qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire et c’est ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle n’a rien ajouté après. Puis elle m’a demandé de vous dire qu’elle viendrait ici, à vingt heures, et que si je ne le faisais pas, elle trouverait une autre manière de le faire. Et vous avez en conséquence reçu ce papier, posé sur votre bureau…   
\- Oui, murmura t-il en sortant de sa poche une étoile blanche en papier, sur laquelle était fixée une fleur blanche à cinq pétales. Elle a réussi, par je ne sais quelle façon de déposer sur mon bureau, sans laisser de traces derrière elle, sans alerter qui que ce soit…   
\- Quand elle est partie, je l’ai suivie à mon tour, pour ne trouver qu’un cul-de-sac… Où étaient ces petites fleurs blanches, la même que vous avez entre vos mains… C’est une nouvelle espèce, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne la connais pas…   
\- Effectivement, elle m’est inconnue. Et il semblerait que seule l’Ombre Blanche arrive à en faire pousser. Peut-être est-ce son symbole ou un trait distinctif ? Qui sait… Elle vient sûrement ici pour avoir des réponses, mais c’est aussi notre cas. Quelle heure est-il ?   
\- Vingt heures tapantes, Sire. La réunion va bientôt commencer.   
\- Bien. Elle non plus ne devrait plus tarder, alors.   
\- Vous semblez vraiment vouloir la rencontrer, Roi Sheran Sharm, dit une voix à côté de lui, cassante.   
\- Ma chère Matriarche, pourquoi tant de méfiance ? Vous avez vu comme moi les jardins et les animaux guéris.   
\- Bien sûr que je les ai vus. Mais nous ne savons rien de cette Ombre, même si ses actions sont louables. Comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à quelqu’un dont nous ne connaissons rien ?  
\- Je vous l’accorde. Mais on dirait que ce soir, nous en saurons davantage sur cette Ombre.   
\- Si bien sûr elle fait l’effort de venir, rétorqua t- elle, les lèvres pincées.   
\- Pourquoi avoir fait tous ces efforts pour au final, ne pas venir ? Elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse lors de la rencontre avec mon conseiller, conclut le Roi Sadidas, sachant qu’il avait marqué un point. Au fait, comment se passe la compétition inter-écoles ? Arabena a t- elle de bons élèves dans ses rangs ?  
Le regard de la Matriarche se fut d’abord lointain puis aussi acéré qu’une flèche, tandis qu’elle pensait à deux jeunes filles en particulier.   
\- Arabena a toujours eu de bons éléments mais cette année-ci, c’est… Différent à tous points de vue. Sans oublier intéressant, ajouta t- elle, sachant qu’elle avait toute leur attention.   
\- Ah, et en quoi est-ce différent des années précédentes ? s’enquit la Reine des Eniripsas, Alodée, sincèrement intéressée.   
\- Ma chère, quelque chose me dit que vous le saurez très bientôt, esquiva la Matriarche, le regard fixé sur le toit du bâtiment de la réunion.   
Le bâtiment en question était circulaire, profondément enfoncé sous terre. Sa position était tenue secrète et se transmettait lors de la cérémonie d’intronisation de la prochaine Reine ou le prochain Roi. Personne ne savait plus pourquoi la salle de réunion du Conseil se tenait là et pas ailleurs, mais à l’idée de changer d’endroit, tous refusaient catégoriquement. Ils se sentaient en sécurité et il y avait dans l’air une énergie calmante, apaisante. Ce qui leur convenait totalement, étant donné que l’atmosphère n’était pas toujours amicale et détendue, surtout en ces temps de crise. Cela faisait bien des centaines d’années que le Conseil se réunissait ici. Cette salle avait vu passer bien des Rois et des Reines entre ses murs. Elle avait survécu à tout : incendies, attentats, au temps, au vent, à la neige, à la pluie et à bien d’autres. Les murs noirs délicatement veinés de bleu avaient été lissés et il y avait dans le plafond un trou, qui laissait voir à tous la plénitude de la lune. Elle éclairait sans peine la salle toute entière, au point que les lampes semblaient complètement inutiles.   
Et au centre de la pièce, trônait un arbre gigantesque, bardé de protections magiques par centaines. Des offrandes jonchaient le sol près de lui et un Sadida agenouillé devant semblait prier de toutes ses forces. L’arbre paraissait d’ailleurs sensible à celles-ci car il frémissait légèrement. Il était, comme tous les autres arbres, malade à cause de l’Accident : feuilles jaunies et peu nombreuses ; un tronc où l’écorce manquait par endroit ou qui était molle ou friable ; des branches qui pendaient tristement, blessées et enfin, des racines bancales, en mauvais état. Tout indiquait que cet arbre n’allait pas bien. Mais voilà, … Les plus grands guérisseurs d’Emrat avaient essayé de le guérir. Sans succès. Les Sadidas, y compris le Roi, avait perdu espoir.   
Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. C’était une des raisons de l’impatience du Roi : si l’Ombre Blanche était parvenue à soigner les autres arbres, peut-être parviendrait-elle à guérir le joyau de tous les Sadidas : l’Arbre de Vie. S’il mourrait, il emporterait tous les Sadidas avec lui, causant la disparition de tout un peuple. Cela avait failli arriver avec les folies de Nox, il y a de cela des millions d’années, à l’ère de Wakfu, l’ère où Yugo et Adamai vivaient. Pour que plus jamais cela n’arrive, les Rois Sadidas, passés et présent, l’avaient caché ici, à la salle du Conseil. Plongé dans ses pensées, le Roi Sadidas sursauta quand son conseiller lui tapota l’épaule.   
\- Mon Roi, la réunion a commencé. Il faut que vous soyez avec nous, pour trouver de nouvelles solutions…   
\- Je le sais, mon ami. Bien, allons-y, soupira t-il en dirigeant son regard vers les autres Rois et Reines qui étaient déjà plongés dans une grande discussion sur la montée de la mer Pairdhue. 

Danaé et Anouka, toujours en Tofu, observaient avec fascination l’assemblée rassemblant tous les peuples d’Emrat. Elles n’osaient pas parler, de peur d’attirer l’attention sur elles. Absorbées, elles écoutèrent les problèmes d’Emrat : l’agriculture déclinant, les animaux malades ou faibles, la pauvreté des sols, la raréfaction des pluies et des insectes polinisateurs, la montée des océans, le dérèglement des saisons, l’apparition de nouvelles maladies, etc. Les solutions proposées étaient nombreuses et chacun y mettait du sien. D’où elles étaient, les deux jeunes Princesses pouvaient malgré tout sentir la tension dans l’air et l’inquiétude sur tous les visages. Il y avait comme une sorte d’attente dans l’atmosphère.   
Tu crois qu’ils nous attendent ? Tu peux sentir comme cette pression… commença Anouka, hésitante. 

Vu qu’on a annoncé qu’on allait venir, oui, je suppose qu’ils nous attendent, répondit Danaé par la pensée. Mais pour l’instant, nous observons. Puis dans cinq minutes, nous aviserons, d’accord ?

Ça marche. Mais comment allons-nous nous présenter ? Ça ne va pas de descendre et de dire « Salut, je suis la Princesse Eliatrope, je suis venue vous aider réparer les dégâts qu’a causé la disparition de mon peuple », non ? 

Euh… Non, tu as raison, ça ne va pas le faire… Comment va-t-on faire… 

Tu n’y avais pas pensé, ma chère sœurette, hein ? Au passage, je te rappelle qu’il y a dans cette salle une bonne centaine de gardes armés jusqu’aux dents et que les Rois et Reines ici présents sont tous hyper balèzes ?   
Pas besoin… Je m’en rappelle parfaitement, grogna t- elle en frissonnant. Il est vrai que je n’ai pas pensé à ce que nous ferions ici, j’ai surtout pensé à « comment sortir de l’école sans qu’on le remarque »… Ce qui est déjà pas mal. 

Bon, si j’ai bien compris, notre plan se tient en un mot ?

Ouaip. Improvisation.   
Anouka soupira en secouant la tête puis reporta son attention sur les membres du Conseil. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur la manière de faire descendre le niveau des mers. Les uns proposaient de geler de grandes quantités d’eau et de les transporter dans les régions glaciaires, là où la température ne s’élevait pas au-dessus de moins dix degrés toute l’année tandis que les autres proposaient d’utiliser cette eau pour les champs et les animaux, une fois dessalée. Personne n’était totalement d’accord avec l’autre, d’où l’importance de ce Conseil, où les disputes entre peuples étaient mises à plat et les tensions, éradiquées. Chacun ne restait à l’écart, présentait de nouvelles idées, réfléchissait.   
Danaé aperçut la Matriarche discutant avec une Eniripsa vêtue d’un kimono végétal rose, sûrement la Reine des Eniripsas. Elle s’aplatit contre le sol détrempé du toit percé de la salle, attentive à ce qu’on ne les voie pas. Trouver la salle n’avait rien eu de sorcier : le conseiller lui avait dit que la porte était derrière lui, dans la ruelle sombre et malodorante où elle l’avait rencontré. En fait, elle ne l’avait même pas cherché, se contentant de monter sur le bâtiment. Elle avait vu les nombreuses barrières l’entourant mais elles ne l’avaient pas arrêtée. Non, c’est comme si elles l’avaient reconnue. Elle avait donc passé les barrières tissées depuis des millénaires comme on traverse de l’eau. Une sensation fraiche sur la peau, un léger frisson, mais rien de plus. Pas de sonneries stridentes, pas de Mulou d’attaque à ses trousses, rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète. La pluie lui ruisselait sur les joues mais elle s’en fichait, écoutant de ses deux oreilles. Le Cachemoire la maintenait invisible et comme l’avait dit Amelyne, était déjà imperméabilisé. L’eau passait sur lui sans le mouiller et le tissu s’ébrouait tout seul pour s’en débarrasser. L’eau qui s’engouffrait dans le trou du toit était retenue par une mince pellicule de glace qui empêchait que l’eau de pluie inonde la salle. On voyait et entendait parfaitement à travers, c’est d’ailleurs par là qu’elles espionnaient.   
Après de longues minutes d’intenses discussions, il fut décidé que l’eau en surplus serait utilisée pour les cultures et les animaux et que des équipes de recherche seraient envoyés aux zones froides d’Emrat pour comprendre pourquoi les glaces fondaient à ce rythme. Cette décision fut adoptée dès que tous furent d’accord, ce qui ne fut pas facile et prit du temps.   
Danaé se pencha un peu, essayant d’entendre mieux ce qui était dit. Elle ne vit pas que son ombre fut en partie projetée en bas, juste devant le trône de la Matriarche. Qui s’en aperçut immédiatement, et qui sourit avec l’air du chat qui se lèche avec délectation les babines, juste après avoir mangé le Piou de la voisine. La Reine des Crâs ne dit rien, gardant cela pour elle (du moins pour l’instant) et fit discrètement signe à son propre conseiller, qui hocha la tête le plus discrètement possible et s’éloigna d’un air serein. Tout compte fait, les installations qu’elle avait mis en place en arrivant n’allaient pas être inutiles… Elle se relaxa un peu et observa les Rois et Reines présents dans la salle. 

Jasper Elemantari, Roi des Neicigams, était le descendant direct du chef des Neicigams qui étaient arrivés sur Emrat il y a des centaines d’années. Son apparence était assez banale : cheveux bruns et courts, yeux verts, peau bronzée. Mais il suffisait de le regarder bien en face pour sentir sa puissance élémentaire, contrôlée et élevée. Bien que son peuple soit aux yeux de la plupart des Emratiens encore des petits nouveaux, il était considéré comme quelqu’un d’important et d’influent. Il était intelligent et conciliant. C’était d’ailleurs lui qui avait proposé d’utiliser l’eau en surplus pour les cultures et mis tout le monde d’accord. 

Osemo Safouette, Roi des Osamodas, avait la peau bleue caractéristique de son peuple, mais teignait ses cheveux blancs dans toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, selon son humeur. Ce soir-ci, il avait les cheveux orange et semblait s’ennuyer. Sur sa longue tunique en peau de Bouftout renforcé, s’étendaient de longs dragons, cousus à même le tissu. Comme tout son peuple de dresseurs d’animaux, il vénérait les dragons. Il avait cru que ce soir, il pourrait revoir la créature la plus vénérée de son peuple et avait été profondément déçu, d’où son profond ennui. Son Gobgob, étrange animal qui lui servait à capturer les âmes des animaux pour ensuite les envoyer au combat, le surplombait, tel une ombre parmi les ombres. 

Rapass Jelitou, Roi des Hibouh, était un spécimen unique dans son espèce : toutes ses plumes étaient immaculées, sans la moindre petite tache ou autre couleur, ce qui était unique chez les Hibouh. Ses yeux étaient ambrés, ce qui était déjà plus courant. Sa connaissance était la plus étendue chez son peuple, d’où sa position. Car chez les Hibouh, on élisait celui qui était le plus érudit, qu’on soit de sang royal ou pas. Cette tradition ne créait pas de problèmes ou de disputes, elle était entrée depuis longtemps dans leurs mœurs. Ses savoirs avaient été bénéfiques depuis l’Accident et étaient appréciés à leur juste valeur. Peuple calme et altruiste, ils avaient aidé sans hésiter les autres peuples, leur offrant des alternatives leur permettant de redresser la barre et de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. 

Amano Sheran Sharm, Roi des Sadidas, atteignait facilement les deux mètres cinquante et maniait les lianes d’acier vert mieux que personne. Il était doté d’un caractère fiable et agréable, mais garde à celui qui le sous-estimerait : il pouvait alors devenir aussi méchant qu’un Bouftout noir enragé, protégeant de toutes ses forces ses pairs. C’était le descendant direct de la Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, membre de la Guilde du Tofu originelle et en tirait beaucoup de fierté. 

Moni Risktou, Roi des Enutrofs, était tout le contraire de son peuple, ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de monter sur le trône : généreux, altruiste, joyeux, bon vivant, enthousiaste en toutes circonstances. Mais ce soir-là, on ne voyait que la douleur du deuil sur son visage ridé. Gripsou était son cousin, ils avaient été élevés ensemble et s’il n’avait pas refusé de monter sur le trône, tout prince légitime qu’il était, il serait assis à sa place, vivant. Le Roi avait donc délaissé l’or et l’argent, les couleurs préférées de son peuple, pour le noir et gris du deuil. Tant qu’il n’aura pas trouvé qui l’avait enlevé, il n’aurait pas l’esprit en paix et garderait sa tenue déprimante. Malgré les mises en gardes des siens, il n’avait pas abandonné et avait continué à chercher. Car il était têtu. C’était le seul trait de caractère qu’il avait en commun avec les siens. 

Alodée Guéritou, Reine des Eniripsas, possédait des pouvoirs de guérison et de défense très puissants. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez son peuple, dont la plupart des gens avait les cheveux blonds ou bruns et les yeux verts ou bruns. Elle régnait depuis une dizaine d’années et son règne avait été couronné de succès et de prospérité : les Eniripsas avaient été très peu touchés par l’Accident et aidaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient leurs voisins. 

Xil Tiktak, Roi des Xélors, avait été élu pour son caractère calme, raisonnable, intelligent et posé, ainsi que ses pouvoirs temporels phénoménaux : il pouvait maintenir « en pause » le temps autour de lui (dans un rayon de cinq mètres) pendant plus d’une heure et sa vitesse était énorme, on pouvait à peine le voir quand il se mouvait. Outre ses pouvoirs, son aspect (pour son peuple en tout cas) était des plus banals ; masque de fer et de cuir cachant son visage, corps tout entier enveloppé dans des bandages et un exosquelette bleu. 

Dathari Blancbouclier, Reine des Fécas, était toujours armée de son bouclier géant, Scresek, un des derniers Shushus d’Emrat. Même si son peuple était des défenseurs nés, elle n’en demeurait pas moins d’une guerrière extraordinaire, pouvant parer n’importe quelle attaque et contre-attaquer dans la seconde. Elle était toute en armure, ses cheveux bruns-roux nattés en épaisse tresse de combat, sans ce que son visage doux et aimable en soit altéré. De taille moyenne et pas trop musclée, elle dégageait par contre une aura de puissance, de maitrise et de self-control impressionnant. Ses yeux verts recelaient une vive intelligence, une certaine dose d’humour, de malice et de curiosité non dissimulées. Elle était franche, dénuée d’arrière-pensées, souriant facilement mais avait des ressors à la place des jambes, incapable de rester à un même endroit plus d’un jour. 

Lagrod Toutenbriques, Roi des Iops, était un Iop tout en muscles, haut de trois mètres cinquante. Ses cheveux roux et hirsutes étaient rassemblés en une courte queue de cheval, comme la plupart des Iops. Ses yeux à la pupille à peine plus foncée que le blanc de ses yeux étaient loin d’être stupides ou vides mais lucides et attentifs. Il était loin d’être aussi bête qu’on le pensait, il avait juste une vision du monde différente des autres. Contrairement à ses congénères, il était un fin stratège et ne sautait pas sur chaque occasion pour se battre. Bien qu’il ne fût contre une bagarre de temps en temps, il s’abstenait généralement, sachant qu’il était plus fort que la majorité des Iops. Il était le Prince Héritier de la couronne et était monté sur le trône quand son père, Grakarak Toutenbriques, était décédé lors d’une bataille pour défendre la capitale Iop, Makata, lors d’un raid de pirates des mers. 

Lisandra Banbou, Reine des Pandawas, était une personne enjouée et intelligente, capable de dénouer les pires problèmes et de détendre l’atmosphère en quelques secondes. Elle avait réussi pendant son règne, qui durait depuis une vingtaine d’années, à éviter trois coups d’état et à faire de son peuple un peuple réfléchi et courageux. Malgré l’Accident, les Pandawas avaient gardé courage, en grande partie grâce à elle. Leurs cultures de bambous assuraient leur subsistance et avaient plus ou moins encaissé le contrecoup causé par l’Accident. C’étaient une des rares plantes encore fertiles d’Emrat et elle avait bénéficié des effets positifs de la vague d’Eternal autant que les autres. Les rations de nourriture en trop chez eux étaient expédiées chez leurs voisins le plus vite possible. Ils ne demandaient rien en retour. 

Noct Massazin, Reine des Srams, ne paraissait pas à première vue une grosse menace : corps mince, regard perpétuellement perdu dans la lune, … Mais c’est là son plus gros atout : on ne la prenait pas au sérieux, jusqu’à ce qu’on ait sa faux d’os contre la gorge, prête à tuer. Son attitude n’était qu’un leurre ; elle s’était battue contre les siens, avait versé leur sang pour obtenir le titre de « Reine Sanglante », titre lui donnant le droit de siéger au Conseil et représenter les Srams. Elle avait les cheveux blancs caractéristiques des Srams, et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu’un puits sans fond. 

Scar Mèmpamal, Roi des Sacrieurs, portait fièrement sur son corps son titre de Roi : il était en effet couvert de cicatrices de toutes tailles différentes et ce de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux sans pupilles suivaient avec attention ce qui se disait, le sang noir sur ses bras et épaules bougeant légèrement au gré de ses pensées. Comme à peu près tous les Sacrieurs, il avait la peau bronzée et avait rassemblé ses cheveux roux en une longue queue de cheval. 

Joueuse Pileface, Reine des Ecaflips, caressait paresseusement le Chacha sur ses genoux, son regard félin acéré et attentif. Elle jouait également de sa main libre un jeu de cartes, toutes de taille supérieure à la moyenne et qui semblaient aussi acérées qu’un poignard. Plusieurs dés se trouvaient aussi à ses pieds, attendant d’être utilisés. Son pelage était d’un noir parsemée de taches argentées et ses yeux étaient d’un bleu limpide. 

La Matriarche, Alyne Flèchenfeu, fut tirée de ses descriptions mentales par les mots de Roi Hibouh, Rapass Jelitou.   
\- Bien, puisque tout a été dit, je déclare que cette réunion du Conseil des Quinze est terminée. J’espère fort vous revoir la semaine prochaine et…  
\- Attendez, Roi Jelitou, j’ai une annonce à faire, l’interrompit la Matriarche, mettant ainsi son plan en marche. Rasseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit- elle aux gens qui s’étaient déjà levés et qui s’apprêtaient à quitter la salle.   
Ceux-ci revinrent, intrigués par son ton pressant et sérieux. Ils se rassirent et l’écoutèrent, intéressés. Elle attendit qu’ils fussent tous là pour commencer.   
\- Tout d’abord, je voudrais souligner le fait que le Roi Sadida, ici présent, a reçu par une façon inconnue un mot disant que l’Ombre Blanche viendrait ce soir. Mais la réunion touche à sa fin et elle ne s’est toujours pas présentée.   
\- Oui, c’est un peu décevant… soupira la Reine Guéritou, en haussant les épaules. Mais que peut-on y faire ? Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, ni qui elle est vraiment.   
\- J’ai ma petite idée là-dessus, sourit la Matriarche. De plus, je sais parfaitement où elle se trouve actuellement, fit-elle d’un air triomphant en faisant un signe de la main.   
Les projecteurs, installés à son arrivée et que personne n’avait remarqué, s’allumèrent sous son signe. Et éclairèrent le trou du toit, révélant une jeune personne allongée sur le toit mouillé. Celle-ci amorça un mouvement de recul, parut hésiter puis s’exposa totalement. Tous retinrent un hoquet de stupeur et se relevèrent instantanément.   
\- Ma chère, tu ne peux plus reculer à présent. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ? proposa la Matriarche d’une voix calme. Je crois que nous avons besoin de quelques explications de ta part. 

La jeune fille parut d’abord tergiverser puis sauta sur la pellicule. Elle entreprit de faire bouger l’eau sous ses pieds ainsi que la glace, faisant une percée dans la couche de glace sans qu’il y ait une goutte d’eau qui tombe. Dès qu’il eut assez d’espace pour qu’elle puisse s’y faufiler, elle fit un pas dans le vide et invoqua l’air, qui ralentit considérablement sa chute et la fit atterrir en douceur. Même le Roi Jasper du peuple des Neicigams reconnut en son for intérieur qu’il n’aurait pas fait mieux, ce qui fit redoubler son intérêt pour l’inconnue. Car cette Ombre avait le corps trop fin pour être celui d’un garçon et même si son étrange cape masquait son corps de la tête aux pieds, on pouvait aisément deviner qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une fille. Ses vêtements correspondaient aux descriptions faites par les rares habitants qui l’avaient entraperçue : longue cape noire et argent, brodée d’une étoile sur le devant et une plus grande derrière, dans le dos. Un masque en bois masquait son visage et la capuche de la cape cachait le reste de la tête. Il n’y avait rien d’exceptionnel chez cette personne, à part l’impression de puissance qu’on ressentait quand elle était visible. Elle détailla avec attention les différents visages qui la scrutaient, mi-méfiants mi-étonnés.   
Autant jouer le tout pour le tout, pensa Danaé pendant que son estomac se serrait et qu’Anouka se tendait dans sa poche.   
Elle se redressa et fixa la Matriarche, qui l’observait avec satisfaction.  
\- Tant qu’on en est aux présentations, autant le faire entièrement, dit Danaé d’une voix neutre, essayant d’effacer ainsi sa tension et son appréhension.   
\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée, même si je suis sûre à nonante-neuf pourcent de savoir d’avance qui tu es vraiment… susurra la Matriarche, qui au fond, jubilait de voir son plan marcher et de savoir enfin, qui était vraiment cette Ombre bienfaitrice. 

Danaé haussa les épaules, saisissant sans peine les sous-entendus. Elle commença par abaisser sa capuche et rejeta en arrière ses cheveux bruns et nattés, ne laissant plus de doute à ceux qui doutaient qu’elle soit une fille. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand elle défit les lanières en cuir de son masque. Dès qu’elle eut fini, elle le fourra dans son autre poche et affronta les regards éberlués qui la fixaient. L’incompréhension était totale, tous se souvenaient parfaitement des yeux noirs comme la nuit et la peau très pâle qu’avaient eu le tout premier peuple du Krosmoz. Pour achever de les convaincre, Danaé enleva la pierre qui dissimulait ses ailes et la rangea à côté du masque, à l’abri. Pour achever le tout, elle commanda mentalement au Cachemoire de se rétracter le plus possible, ce qu’il fit en se transformant en un gilet noir et argent, laissant voir à l’assemblée la robe blanche, décorée de dizaines de dragons dont la lumière des lampes faisaient briller les minuscules fausses écailles de toutes les couleurs. Tous savaient reconnaitre une évidence quand ils en avaient une sous leur nez, mais le Roi Jasper, tout à sa confusion, demanda, ébahi :   
\- Vous êtes, vous… êtes bien la… La ?  
\- Oui, c’est moi. Je suis la Princesse Eliatrope Danaé de Liothet.


	8. L'Arbre de Vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go ! 
> 
> Now, the last chapter... of the Book Two. 
> 
> But you know what ? 
> 
> This is only the beginning. Of everything.

Cette seule phrase suffit à ce que le vent, pourtant presque inexistant, souffle dehors comme une furie, que la pluie redouble d’intensité et que des éclairs déchirent le ciel plombé. Les lampes clignotèrent et Danaé soupira tout bas. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent-elles ainsi en sa présence ? Pourquoi les éléments se conduisaient-ils de manière si bizarre quand elle était là ? Elle jugula son agacement et fit un geste pour apaiser les éléments, enfin, tenta… Cela marcha partiellement, car si la pluie, les éclairs et le vent se calmèrent, les lampes au plafond s’éteignirent. Peu rassurée, elle alluma ses paumes d’un feu bleu, la couleur qu’il prenait à chaque fois qu’elle ne se concentrait pas suffisamment pour qu’il ressemble à un feu normal, c’est-à-dire de couleur rouge. Ce qui attira encore une fois l’attention sur elle, pendant que les différents conseillers et gardes s’affairaient à leur procurer un peu de lumière.   
\- Ce sont les tatouages du Passage, murmura le Roi Jelitou, observant Danaé avec fascination. Le signe que les épreuves de la Montagne Sacrée de Liothet ont été remplies avec succès et que le Dofus a éclos. Je ne me trompe pas ?  
\- Hum ? Oh, ça… Oui, c’est ça, sourit-elle en sortant Piou-Anouka de sa poche. Anou, il est temps de te dévoiler aussi.   
\- Je n’attendais que ça, tu sais, grogna t- elle en s’envolant de sa main.   
Les différents Rois et Reines fixèrent avec consternation le volatile se poser sur le sol. Celui-ci n’avait rien de particulier, peut-être la couleur de son plumage. Ainsi qu’un Eternal trop énorme et trop étrange pour un simple animal. Il avait aussi un comportement des plus singuliers : il s’était mis à trembler de tout son corps et à grandir de toutes parts. Son bec gonfla et se mit à déborder de crocs peu communs à l’espèce ; les plumes immaculées se rétractèrent et furent remplacées par des écailles plus dures que l’acier ; une queue apparut, foulant le sol avec souplesse ; les ailes et les serres minuscules disparurent et se changèrent en pattes à quatre doigts, ou plutôt à quatre griffes. Les seuls détails qui n’avaient pas été modifiés étaient ses yeux verts émeraude et son tatouage violet qui s’étendait sur son front.   
\- Anouka, je te l’ai déjà dit, mais tu es trop belle ! lui dit tout bas Danaé, admirative de sa jumelle.   
\- T’es pas mal non plus, tu sais, avec tous ces tatouages bleus sur ta peau. T’en as beaucoup plus que moi, fit-elle en effleurant le sien.   
\- Un Dragon, c’est un Dragon, les interrompit le Roi Safouette d’un air émerveillé. Cela fait dix ans que je n’en avais pas vu… Vous êtes un Dragon, le dernier de votre espèce, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Tout d’abord, je suis une fille, donc une Dragonne. Ensuite, je ne suis pas la… Quoi ? chuchota t- elle quand sa sœur lui écrasa le pied.   
\- Tu ne dois pas parler de nos frères et sœurs pour l’instant. Autant garder ça pour nous. Ils pourraient essayer de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues s’ils savaient où nous devons aller pour aller chercher Emenari, tout comme les Lumières, lui glissa Danaé entre ses dents, mécontente.  
\- Ok, compris, bougonna Anouka, un peu vexée. Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant !   
\- Comme si je savais qu’il allait dire ça, répliqua Danaé sur le même ton. Je…   
Elles se turent en même temps et se retournèrent vers le seul coin sombre de la salle. Elle était divisée en quinze parties délimitées par des rainures dans la pierre du sol.   
Ainsi, à la première ligne, il y avait du trône des Osamodas, entouré d’animaux paisiblement endormis.   
À la deuxième, se trouvait le trône des Hibouh, encombré par des livres du monde entier.   
À la troisième, le trône des Sadidas, où pullulaient des centaines de plantes qui chantonnaient doucement.   
À la quatrième, le trône des Enutrofs, où s’entassaient des tas de pièces d’or.   
À la cinquième, le trône des Eniripsas embaumait les fleurs et les herbes médicinales.   
À la sixième, le trône des Xélors, où s’entassaient des horloges détraquées et montées à l’envers.   
À la septième, le trône des Crâs, où l’arc géant et les flèches allant avec, appartenant à la Matriarche, prenait la majorité de la place.   
À la huitième, le trône des Fécas, où étaient exposés une vingtaine de boucliers de tailles, de formes et de matériaux différents, qui étaient patiemment polis par le conseiller de la Reine.   
À la neuvième, le trône des Iops, où le sol était jonché d’épées, de lances et d’armes en tous genres.   
À la dixième, le trône des Pandawas, où étaient posées des carafes géantes de lait de bambou fermenté et des pots de pousses de bambou.   
À la onzième, le trône des Neicigams, où les éléments attendaient d’être utilisés.   
À la douzième, le trône des Srams, jonché des ossements des ennemis que leur Reine avait tués, sa faux plantée profondément au-dessus d’elle.   
À la treizième, le trône des Ecaflips, couvert de fourrures en tous genres et de Chachas curieux, qui gambadaient librement près de leur Reine.  
À la quatorzième, le trône des Sacrieurs, décoré des mêmes marques que leur Roi, comme le voulait la tradition.  
Et enfin, à la quinzième et dernière ligne…  
Le trône des Eliatrops.   
Contrairement aux autres, toute la partie réservée à ce peuple était dissimulée sous un drap blanc, où s’accumulait la poussière. Tous évitaient de regarder dans cette direction et parurent gênés quand elles virent que les deux jeunes filles avaient le regard fixé sur leur partie, celle qui leur était réservée.   
En observant le sol, Danaé s’aperçut que les rainures dans le sol étaient éclairées par du pur Eternal.   
Tous sauf… la partie Eliatrope, dont le sol était vide, sans vie. Prise d’un pressentiment, Danaé s’accroupit et posa sa main sur la rainure devant elle et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour les autres :  
\- Ce qui a été délié sera de nouveau relié à jamais… 

Elle se releva et s’approcha, Anouka sur ses talons. Elle fut arrêtée à mi-chemin par le Roi Sadidas.   
\- Si j’étais vous, je n’avancerai pas plus. Au-delà des dix pas autour du trône, une alarme s’enclenche et des dragons de pierre attaquent le malheureux qui a osé s’en approcher.   
\- Je vois, des dragons en pierre… Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose, sourit Anouka en échangeant un regard complice avec sa sœur. On va quand même tenter.   
\- Mais… s’inquiéta t-il, se relevant à moitié. Vous ne devriez pas faire ça…   
Mais ces deux- là firent sourde oreille et s’avancèrent. Un silence pensant pétrifiait l’assemblée. Leurs pas résonnaient et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait du trône, Danaé sentit une sorte de pression dans l’air, comme une sorte… d’attente impatiente. En tendant la main devant elle, elle rencontra une résistance hors-norme, à la fois dure et chaude. Le bouclier apparut alors sous les yeux stupéfaits de l’assemblée, qui n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui-ci ondula sous les doigts de la jeune fille, qui resserra sa prise et insuffla dans sa main crispée un peu de son énergie. Le bouclier refléta alors, comme un miroir, son image sur lui-même, la plongeant dans la consternation.   
Elle n’avait pas beaucoup prêté attention aux propos du Roi Jelitou et de sa sœur, sur les tatouages ornant sa peau. Mais quand elle les aperçut, elle sentit sa bouche s’assécher. Ils étaient littéralement différents de ceux qu’elle avait eu l’espace d’un instant, dans le bureau de son père adoptif. Ceux-là paraissaient tirés du fond des âges, primitifs, peu lumineux et peu nombreux. Les nouveaux (si on pouvait les appeler comme ça) étaient beaucoup plus longs et nombreux, fins comme de la dentelle, s’étendant sur son visage, ses bras, ses jambes et son cou. Ils luisaient dans la semi-pénombre de la salle, projetant de faibles halos bleus sur les murs.   
Elle se détourna de son reflet si étrange et se focalisa sur la barrière, qui semblait attendre ses ordres. Celle-ci recommença à onduler au fur et à mesure qu’elle reconnaissait l’Eternal de la Princesse. De bleue et opaque, elle devint blanche et translucide, permettant de voir à travers elle le trône qu’on pouvait deviner malgré le drap. En le voyant, les deux sœurs se sentirent fébriles et impatientes, comme si elles avaient attendues ce moment pendant longtemps et avaient enfin le droit de le voir se réaliser. Mais quand la barrière s’effaça entièrement devant elles, elles prirent le temps d’examiner la partie Eliatrope. Le tout était couvert de poussières et de toiles d’araignée, le plancher avait des trous par endroits, et des Arakgnes s’enfuirent à leur approche. Elles échangèrent un regard désapprobateur et s’avancèrent, faisant soulever la poussière et craquer le bois troué sous leurs pieds.   
Danaé eut l’impression de se retrouver dans la peau d’une funambule, perchée sur un fil instable et en feu. Elle prenait bien le soin de ne poser que la pointe de ses pieds sur le plancher vermoulu et oubliant qu’elle avait enlevé la pierre aux rêves, se mit à voleter tout en posant le pied à terre de temps en temps, ce qui la fit penser à un cosmonaute sur la Lune, ce qui faillit la faire éclater de rire, ce qu’elle aurait fait à un autre endroit et un autre moment. Anouka, qui avait suivi le manège de sa sœur, se retenait elle aussi de rire mais préféra reporter son attention sur le trône Eliatrop, qui était à présent à quelques pas d’elles. Ensemble, elles frissonnèrent, tant l’énergie qu’il dégageait était phénoménale, un peu effrayante tout en restant familière et réconfortante. Le plancher était resté intact autour de lui, moins usé, plus brillant. Dès qu’elles furent tout près, elles tendirent simultanément leur main vers le drap et le tirèrent, le rejetant.   
Les autres Rois et Reines s’étaient approchés tout en gardant leur distance, estimant que personne ne devait déranger les deux Princesses. Car leur identité ne leur faisait aucun doute ; ils avaient vécu pendant des dizaines d’années avec le père de Danaé, Théomas et son frère Dragon, Thyméo. Ils connaissaient tous leurs caractéristiques : ailes, tatouages, portails pour l’un, forme, magie draconnique et puissance de feu énorme pour l’autre. Tout cela était parfaitement visible chez les deux jeunes filles et aucun artifice, aucun stratagème ne pouvait les imiter. De toute façon, personne en dix ans n’avait jamais prétendu être un Eliatrop, même les petits malins. Car tout ce qui avait attrait avec eux était devenu mauvais, corrompu, maudit. Cela était rentré dans les habitudes d’éviter de parler de ce peuple disparu et de leur mettre tous les problèmes sur leurs dos. C’était facile mais injuste. Mais les temps changeaient depuis deux semaines, depuis que ces deux- là avaient posé le pied sur Emrat. Dès que l’Ombre Blanche était apparue, un regain d’espoir était survenu, celui que le Conseil était parvenu à faire renaitre de ses cendres par leurs décisions et solutions judicieuses. Bien qu’elle n’ait fait qu’accélérer la propagation de cet espoir nouveau, ils étaient contents de son aide. Eux n’avaient jamais réussi à revitaliser les plantes et animaux, malgré tous les efforts des guérisseurs Sadidas les plus réputés. D’ailleurs, ceux-ci râlaient un peu ; ils avaient été surpassés par une inconnue, dont les pouvoirs dépassaient les leurs. Mais ils n’y pouvaient rien, car ils avaient fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient, essayant cent manières différents de guérisons, faisant de longues recherches, etc. Alors comment cette inconnue était parvenue à réussir là où tant d’autres avaient échoué lamentablement ? Quelque chose disait que le Conseil le saurait bientôt. En tout cas, il y en avait un qui était aux anges : le Roi Sadida attendait avec impatience qu’elles aient fini d’examiner le trône Eliatrop afin qu’il puisse leur demander de soigner l’Arbre de Vie, son souhait le plus cher depuis qu’il avait vu de ses propres yeux les jardins régénérés. Après toute cette désolation, que peut-on rêver de mieux ?  
Danaé, toujours à quelques pas du trône, hésitait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Elle contemplait le trône de loin, tergiversant, perplexe. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Sa sœur paraissait avoir le même problème, mais au lieu de faire du sur-place, elle mordillait sans relâche les pointes de ses cheveux, aussi indécise qu’elle. Un toussotement retentit dans la salle, dissipant le silence malaisé. Danaé et Anouka se retournèrent en concert, assez contentes de cette diversion. La Matriarche s’était levée et était devant elle, aussi intriguée que légèrement irritée.   
\- Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?   
\- Ben… Le problème est juste là, marmonna Anouka en désignant le trône d’un air penaud. On ne sait pas comment faire.   
\- Comment faire quoi ? Vous êtes les Princesses légitimes, vous n’avez pas à craindre quoi que soit ! s’indigna t- elle, ne voyant pas où était le problème.   
\- Ce n’est pas ça qu’on voulait dire, … On sait au fond qu’on doit faire quelque chose pour rétablir l’équilibre ici, mais quoi ?  
\- L’équilibre ? De quoi parlez-vous ? L’équilibre de quoi ? l’interrompit la Reine Eniripsa, perdue.   
\- L’équilibre est rompu, car toutes les lignes au sol ne sont pas éclairées, commença Danaé en montrant celles-ci. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, ajouta t- elle en vitesse en voyant leur mine consternée.   
\- Il est vrai que depuis l’Accident les canaux Eliatrops se sont éteints pour ne plus se rallumer. Les canaux, ce sont les lignes que vous désignez, ils diffèrent pour chaque peuple, les représentant. En quoi l’équilibre est-il perturbé sans les canaux Eliatrops ?  
\- Il faut impérativement qu’il y ait douze canaux pour que l’équilibre d’Eternal tienne. C’est comme cela qu’il a été créé, si on retire une de ses parties, tout casse, expliqua Anouka, sur la défensive.   
\- Je vois. Donc, si c’est si important, il faut les réactiver, dit la Matriarche, comprenant peu à peu. Mais vous ne savez pas comment, c’est ça ?  
\- Oui, il y a une procédure, on ne la sait pas, grogna Danaé, furieuse contre elle-même. J’aurais dû emporter le livre Eliatrop avec moi, je sais pourtant que je dois toujours avec moi… Aie, mais qu’est-ce que… Le Livre Eliatrop ! Comment est-ce que…   
Répondant à sa question, un corbeau se posa délicatement sur son épaule et la fixa. Celui-ci roula des yeux en secouant la tête, l’air désespéré.   
\- Raven ! On t’a attendue, mais tu n’es pas venue, donc on est parties sans toi… Tu nous en veux ? s’excusa Anouka en regardant ses pieds, honteuse.   
\- Craaa… Je veux dire non, mais vous auriez pu au moins penser à prendre ce livre, grommela Raven en descendant gracieusement de son perchoir humain. Et vu les circonstances actuelles, j’ai raison de dire ça…   
\- Une Gardienne… En chair et en os, ou plutôt en chair et en plumes, observa la Matriarche. Je n’en ai jamais vu jusqu’à présent, leurs membres étant passés maitres dans la discrétion, à un tel point que seuls ceux qui ont passé un contrat avec eux savent à quoi ils ressemblent ainsi que leurs pouvoirs. Donc la transformation en animaux en fait partie intégrante ou est-ce un pouvoir hors du commun ?  
Raven ne dit d’abord rien. Puis son corps se mit à trembler et disparut sous un épais nuage. Le temps que celui-ci se dissipe, elle était à nouveau humaine, habillée d’une cape noire toute simple, avec le sigle de sa famille, les Gardiens, un bouclier orné de tous les symboles représentant les peuples d’Emrat. Elle se tourna vers la Matriarche et s’inclina devant elle.   
\- Ce pouvoir m’est propre à moi seule, votre Majesté, à l’exception de ma cousine, mais elle ne le contrôle pas aussi bien que moi, avança Raven sans une once d’hésitation. Je suis Raven Nemedra, Gardienne de la Princesse Danaé de Liothet et en attendant ma cousine Maeva, la Gardienne de la Princesse Anouka de Liothet.   
\- Je vois, tu es bien une Gardienne… Cela doit être dur de surveiller les deux en même temps…   
\- Pas vraiment, elles sont toujours ensemble. Mais il est certain qu’elles sont difficiles à encadrer, elles passent leur temps à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet, soupira Raven en regardant les deux jeunes filles qui n’écoutaient rien de la conversation et épluchaient méticuleusement leur livre.   
Après quelques minutes d’intense recherche et une mini-crise de nerfs, les sœurs finirent par trouver la page expliquant comment réactiver les canaux Eliatrops. Il était d’ailleurs bien dit qu’à chaque nouveau représentant, il fallait le refaire. Cela ne paraissait pas trop compliqué : il avait été écrit que devant chaque trône, il y avait une pierre de pouvoir, qui portait sur elle le signe du peuple : un arc bandé d’une flèche pour les Crâs, un bouclier pour les Fécas, une feuille pour les Sadidas, une épée pour les Iops, un bambou pour les Pandawas, un livre ancien pour les Hibouh, une luciole pour les Eniripsas, un fouet pour les Osamodas, un Kama pour les Enutrofs, un sablier pour les Xélors, les cinq éléments pour les Neicigams et enfin, un Dofus pour les Eliatrops. Pour l’instant, la pierre de pouvoir Eliatrope était dans le sol, cachée, attendant d’être appelée. Par contre, il n’y avait rien expliquant comment l’appeler, ce qui affola Danaé et Anouka.   
Elle doit être appelée, d’accord, mais il n’est mis nulle part comment elle doit l’être ! paniqua par la pensée Anouka en relisant désespérément la page pour voir si elle n’avait pas vu l’information recherchée. 

Attends, j’ai peut-être une idée… dit Danaé, lorsqu’une pensée traversa son esprit.   
Elle lui tendit le livre et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient entièrement d’un bleu lumineux, le mode Eternal. Elle examina ensuite le sol autour du trône et sourit. Pile devant le trône, un carré vierge de tous canaux brillait de mille feux, attirant tous les regards de ceux qui savaient voir l’Eternal, les Eliatrops. Elle désactiva le mode Eternal et s’avança vers ce carré de pierre, qui vibrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’elle approchait. Elle fit signe à sa sœur de la suivre et s’accroupit devant.   
\- Elle est ici, la pierre de pouvoir, Anou.   
\- Comment tu l’as su ? Ah… Le mode Eternal, pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé plus tôt, maugréa Anouka en se giflant légèrement, furieuse contre elle-même.   
\- Bah, j’y ai juste pensé la première, l’important c’est qu’on ait trouvé ! la tempéra Danaé, ne sachant que faire d’autre. Bon, tu viens ? Il faut le faire toutes les deux, poursuivit-elle, espérant ainsi qu’elle se calmerait.   
\- Mff, t’as raison. C’est parti ! murmura t- elle en serrant les poings, décidée. 

Les deux étaient maintenant accroupies devant le carré et tendirent ensemble leur main, le bout des doigts entourés d’étincelles bleutées. Le sol frémit dès qu’elles les posèrent dessus et là où se tenait le carré de pierre nue, se découpa le signe Eliatrop, le portail ailé. Soudain, le carré, ou plutôt la plaque, comprirent-elles, coulissa pour laisser voir ce qu’il y avait en dessous : la pierre de pouvoir. Celle-ci se souleva, mue par un mécanisme invisible, probablement ancré dans le sol. Elle atteignait à peine le genou des deux jeunes filles, était de couleur blanche, et il y avait gravé sur toute sa surface de runes Eliatropes. Le symbole Eliatrop était sur le devant, de façon à ce que tous le voie. Pour l’instant, l’ensemble des gravures étaient sombres, sans éclat. 

Elles ne seront plus éteintes pour longtemps, pensa Danaé en souriant.   
Ouaip, avec le redémarrage de folie qu’on va leur faire, elles vont briller de milles feux ! s’enhardit Anouka, parée de sa bonne humeur habituelle.   
Sans rien dire tout haut, elles levèrent leurs mains et activèrent leur pouvoir respectif : deux portails pour Danaé et un feu draconnique pour Anouka. Ceux-ci disparurent pour s’engouffrer dans la pierre de pouvoir, faisant briller son cœur de l’intérieur, illuminant toute la salle. La lumière émanant de la pierre parut alors s’écouler hors d’elle et se diriger entièrement vers le centre de la pièce, là où se tenait l’Arbre de Vie, qui s’était figé depuis que les deux jeunes filles étaient apparues.   
Les canaux Eliatrops bourdonnaient sous le brusque afflux d’énergie et en quelques instants, furent comme saturés, projetant sans cesse de minuscules étincelles. L’Eternal s’engouffra alors dans le rond central, la rainure taillée dans le sol, tout autour de l’Arbre de Vie. Les autres canaux parurent répondre aux canaux Eliatrops et bientôt, les lumières mises dans la salle pour éclairer semblèrent parfaitement inutiles, car on voyait comme en plein jour.   
Danaé et Anouka se tendirent et se séparèrent, pour scruter avidement la partie de la salle destinée à leur peuple. Celle-ci, effectivement, s’était transformée sous leurs yeux, en seulement quelques secondes. Des torches enflammées de feu bleu étaient apparues le long du mini-chemin menant au trône ; le plancher en bois sombre paraissait plus brillant et lisse ; les dorures du trône ainsi que les tissus colorés qui le recouvraient étaient chatoyants, comme lors du premier jour. Anouka ne put réprimer un petit cri admiratif et Danaé (et sûrement le reste de la salle, même s’ils n’en montraient rien) était du même avis : le bois était lustré et étincelait ; la poussière, la crasse et les toiles d’Arakgne avaient été nettoyées.   
\- Trop la classe, souffla Anouka en s’approchant. J’adore l’arbre au-dessus du trône !   
\- C’est un arbre très spécial, que les Dragons apprécient beaucoup car sa sève est inflammable mais ne peut le brûler, comme eux. On l’appelle l’Ignifeu. D’après eux, sur leur planète d’origine, il y avait des forêts entières de cet arbre. Il est sacré pour eux et c’est dans leurs cimes qu’ils apprennent à leurs jeunes leur magie, expliqua le Roi Sadida, les yeux rêveurs. Sur Liothet, il en avait des dizaines, ce qui n’était pas assez pour eux, car ces arbres ne semblaient pas bien s’acclimater aux températures de notre planète, d’où leur nombre très réduit pour cet arbre pourtant très résistant et qui produit des milliers de graines au printemps. Il manque peut-être un facteur important ici qu’il y avait sur leur planète d’origine, mais quoi ? De toute façon, avec l’Accident, nous n’avons plus vu d’Ignifeus, soupira t-il en dévorant des yeux l’arbre rarissime.   
\- Il est si rare que ça ? s’étonna Danaé en l’observant de plus près.   
L’Ignifeu qui surplombait le trône aurait pu passer pour un arbre comme tant d’autres si la couleur de son tronc, de ses branches et jusqu’à ses racines et ses feuilles étaient d’un gris lumineux, strié de toutes les couleurs possibles au monde. Même les feuilles étaient veinées d’or et semblaient parcourues d’un liquide ambré. Elles se balançaient d’avant en arrière en chantonnant. Quand elles s’avancèrent vers lui, l’arbre se figea, de la plus petite feuille à la plus grosse racine, comme attentif à un son inaudible pour les autres oreilles.   
\- Tu crois qu’il est mort ? Il s’est figé comme de l’eau en hiver, murmura Anouka à sa sœur, perplexe et passablement paniquée.   
\- Mais non, idiote, il n’est pas mort ! Il doit être en train de se concentrer, c’est un être vivant. Je te rappelle que la plupart des végétaux d’Emrat ont une conscience et des pensées ! lui souffla Danaé en levant les yeux au ci… Au plafond de la salle du conseil.   
\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? bougonna Anouka, appréciant peu de se faire corriger.   
\- J’ai fait copain-copain avec un arbre millénaire, tu sais, le Penseur ! Il avait des pensées claires comme de l’eau et pour en avoir, il en avait, tu peux me croire ! Des centaines de centaines d’années accumulées dans un esprit calme et sage, se rappela t- elle, pensive.   
\- Calme ? Je veux bien croire, un arbre ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées, pouffa Anouka en effleurant les feuilles argentées de l’Ignifeu. En tout cas, cet arbre est magnifique, j’ai envie de grimper dessus et de lire un bouquin pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer…   
\- Si tu le dis… Moi, personnellement, je le trouve plutôt bien conservé, comme s’il avait été moins touché par l’Accident que les autres végétaux, constata Danaé, les sourcils froncés.   
\- Il a peut-être été protégé par le bouclier ? Il a dû diminuer au maximum les effets néfastes pendant toutes ces années… réfléchit Anouka en grimpant sur une branche basse de l’Ignifeu, cédant à son impulsion.   
L’Ignifeu parut ravi de son geste et tendit ses feuilles vers la dragonne pour qu’elle les admire. Ce qu’elle fit volontiers et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.   
Si la place d’Anouka est sur l’Ignifeu, l’arbre sacré de notre peuple, alors où es la mienne ? pensa Danaé, attristée à cette réflexion.   
Son regard tomba alors sur le trône vide, juste en-dessous de l’Ignifeu. Elle se sentit mieux. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s’arrêta juste devant, l’observant de plus près. En marbre blanc, décoré de runes bleues Eliatropes, le trône avait été gravé avec minutie. En tournant la tête dans tous les sens, elle put déchiffrer cette phrase, qui la mit à la fois mal à l’aise et fière.   
« Je n’accepte que ceux qui sont dignes de porter le titre d’Héritier royal ainsi que la couronne du peuple des Eliatrops. »   
Elle hésita un moment. Était-elle digne ? Elle secoua la tête, se disant que le trône déciderait à sa place. En relisant la phrase, elle tiqua sur la fin, qui parlait d’une couronne, celle des Eliatrops. Or, elle ne l’avait pas. Celle-ci devait sûrement être soigneusement cachée quelque part ou même dans la maison de ses parents, inaccessible pour le moment. Elle et le trône devraient s’en passer…   
Danaé effleura le haut du trône, qui s’élevait haut et se terminait en pointe, sentant immédiatement la pierre se réchauffer sous sa main. Légèrement rassurée, elle s’assit sur le trône, attentive, l’estomac noué et le cœur battant. Elle sursauta quand les torches de feu bleu crépitèrent et quand leurs flammes redoublèrent d’intensité. Anouka, plus intriguée qu’effrayée par les flammes (étant une dragonne), descendit de son perchoir végétal et s’approcha des torches.   
\- C’est marrant, on est les seuls à avoir des torches dans notre partie, remarqua t- elle en observant les autres.   
\- C’est normal, le feu est caractéristique aux Dragons et les Eliatrops en général ont une préférence pour cet élément, qu’ils maitrisent aussi bien que les Neicigams, expliqua le Roi Jelitou, en décochant un regard en coin au Roi Elemantari, qui ne disait rien mais dont les yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.   
\- Ah… J’ai compris, merci. Tout s’explique… Dis, sœurette, t’avais pas une promesse à tenir ? sourit Anouka en scrutant l’arbre géant.   
\- Ahh ! Tu me bien penser, Anou ! J’ai failli oublier la promesse faite à Meka ! dit Danaé, en se tapant le front et en se levant d’un bond, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle m’a dit que l’Arbre de Vie était dans la salle du Conseil, donc ici, continua t- elle tout bas.   
Elle s’avança vers l’arbre sacré et l’examina. L’Arbre de Vie atteignait les cinq mètres de haut sans aucun problème ; son tronc était marqué de signes inconnus, même pour Danaé et Anouka ; ses branches bougeaient sous un vent invisible et inexistant ; le sol autour de lui était bardé de boucliers de toutes sortes.   
Dès qu’elle fut assez près de lui, Danaé sentit une pression sur son esprit, comme si on voulait y entrer. Elle connaissait cette sensation, la même que pour le Penseur, un peu plus tôt : une impression de sagesse, de sérénité, de puissance, de savoirs accumulés avec les millénaires. Il ne forçait pas l’entrée de son esprit, il l’effleurait juste, comme une sorte de demande muette. Après une légère hésitation (avoir dans sa tête un arbre, aussi vénérable soit-il, ne l’enchantait guère) elle « déverrouilla » son âme, lui permettant de communiquer avec elle. Là non plus, pas de mots, des sensations, des images, … Exactement comme avec le Penseur, sauf que l’un était beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que l’autre et que donc il parvenait mieux à « parler » avec elle. Elle sentit d’abord qu’il était curieux. Il avait beau avoir le Roi avec qui parler, car c’était un pouvoir de la famille royale de pouvoir faire ça, celui-ci avait de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer, à cause des multiples crises et de la famine dans le monde. Il était donc content (si un arbre puisse être content) de pouvoir dialoguer avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il plongea dans sa conscience, établissant ainsi un début de conversation. Il lui dit qu’il avait immédiatement sentit sa présence et son énergie dès qu’elle avait posé le pied sur Emrat et qu’il l’avait suivie d’ici, attendant impatiemment sa venue. Car comme tous les autres végétaux, il avait été touché par les effets néfastes de l’Accident et avait parlé avec le Penseur un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qui lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails sa guérison. Bien que protégé par les boucliers mis en place et soigné du mieux que pouvaient les guérisseurs des quatre coins d’Emrat, il n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il souhaitait donc qu’elle le soigne, pour que les Sadidas ne craignent plus pour sa vie, et donc pour les leurs. Il avait bien sûr été touché par les ondes bénéfiques de l’éclosion d’Anouka, mais cela n’avait pas suffit, loin de là. Il fallait par conséquence qu’elle-même le soigne. Son esprit se retira alors, attendant sa réponse. Danaé n’eut pas à méditer longtemps ; elle avait fait une promesse, elle la tiendrait. Elle s’avança jusqu’aux dizaines de boucliers et se tourna vers le Roi Sadida.   
\- Pourriez-vous abaisser vos défenses ? J’ai à faire, demanda t- elle poliment, sachant qu’elle s’adressait à un Roi (même si, d’un certain point de vue, elle était son égale, étant la seule représentante de son peuple et issue de la famille royale, donc une Reine, enfin pas encore. Mais elle préférait rester polie et discrète pour le moment).   
\- Vous allez… le guérir ? lui répondit le Roi, un sourire franc sur le visage. Vous feriez ça ?   
\- Évidemment. Premièrement, j’ai faite une promesse à une amie de le guérir. Deuxièmement, il me l’a demandé en personne. Et troisièmement, c’était dans mes intentions depuis le début.   
Il approuva de la tête, n’ayant aucunement l’intention de l’en empêcher. Il n’avait même pas eu besoin de lui demander cet immense service, elle allait le faire de sa propre initiative. Il fit signe aux guérisseurs près de l’Arbre de Vie, qui défirent les boucliers un à un.   
L’atmosphère dans la salle devint électrique, tendue. Chacun espérait que l’Arbre de Vie, ainsi que les Sadidas, se rétablissent au plus vite. Emrat avait besoin de tous pour se tirer d’affaire. De plus, ils venaient tous de comprendre qu’ils avaient désormais deux alliées de taille, qui avaient commencé à agir dès leur arrivée, sans qu’on leur dise quoi que ce soit, dans l’ombre. Deux personnes ayant depuis leur naissance leur place ici, à ce Conseil. Deux Princesses qui avaient fait bouger les choses, faisant renaitre l’espoir par leurs actions. Quoi espérer de mieux ? Tous se penchèrent en avant, observant sans se cacher cette démonstration de pouvoir.   
Danaé pouvait sentir tous les regards de la salle braqués sur elle et jugula un accès de panique. Elle avait la plupart du temps agi par instinct, poussée par une voix dans sa tête, qui lui dictait de faire telle ou telle chose à un moment précis. Mais maintenant qu’on lui demandait de reproduire ce qu’elle avait fait auparavant, elle angoissait à mort. Arriverait-elle à refaire ce qu’elle avait fait au Penseur ? Anouka fronça les sourcils, sentant dans l’esprit de sa jumelle une tension grandissante.   
Arrête de stresser, sœurette. Tu peux y arriver sans peine, je le sais. Ce qui te manque le plus, c’est la confiance en soi. Et l’expérience ensuite. Les pouvoirs nécessaires et le cran, tu les as. 

Ce n’est pas toi qui as tous les espoirs du monde sur tes épaules, Anou. 

Peut-être, mais je vais t’épauler. À nous deux, avec ton pouvoir de guérison sans échec et mon énergie draconnique, on va réussir. Tu es prête ? 

Mff, si tu es avec moi, alors ça me va. Prête.   
Danaé posa ses mains sur le tronc, sentit sous ses doigts le bourdonnement de la vie. Elle ferma alors les yeux, chassa sa peur tenace et ses angoisses, libérant son esprit de toutes pensées, qu’elles soient positives ou négatives. Ceci fait, elle appela ses pouvoirs, qui affluèrent dans ses bras, les faisant légèrement trembler sous le flux. Ses paumes s’entourèrent d’un halo vert pâle, qui s’assombrit au fur et à mesure qu’elle rassemblait de l’Eternal dans ses mains. Anouka posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les siennes auréolées de violet, lui prêtant main forte. Leurs esprits se reconnurent, et ce qui au départ ne faisait qu’un avant de se diviser en deux se réassembla. Danaé et Anouka ouvrirent leurs yeux et l’air se mit à pulser autour d’elles. Leurs yeux étaient d’un bleu et d’un vert lumineux ; les tatouages de Danaé luisaient fortement sur la peau pâle de celle-ci et celui d’Anouka vira au violet sombre. La salle fut alors parcourue par une bourrasque de vent inimaginable, qui souleva les cheveux des deux jeunes filles. Elles ne firent rien pour les en empêcher, étant toutes les deux dans une transe profonde. Leurs cheveux se mirent à onduler autour de leur tête, traversés par des fins éclairs. Quand les mains de Danaé ressemblèrent plus ou moins à un mini-soleil, elle insuffla toute l’énergie accumulée dans l’Arbre de Vie. Énergie qui se déploya en des milliers de lucioles phosphorescentes, qui se posèrent sur une branche, une partie du tronc ou une feuille. L’Arbre fut entièrement recouvert d’un manteau lumineux, qui petit à petit, s’effaça pendant que les lucioles étaient absorbées.   
L’air se calma alors et Anouka retira ses mains des épaules de sa sœur, défaisant leur lien mental. Ses yeux et son tatouage s’éteignirent et ses cheveux ne bougèrent plus, restant sagement dans son dos. Elle était contente d’elle, même si elle n’avait fait que transmettre son énergie à Danaé pour l’aider. Elle attendit que Danaé vienne la rejoindre, car elle avait tenu sa promesse.   
Mais Danaé n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter là. Elle posa ses mains à même l’écorce de l’Arbre, ses yeux toujours bleus. Anouka recula, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, pendant qu’un murmure perplexe enflait dans la salle. Ils croyaient que la guérison était terminée, mais la jeune Princesse n’avait pas l’air d’avoir fini. Elle n’était pas sortie de sa transe et le vent se releva, faisant trembler les feuilles, gorgées à présent du sort de guérison. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut invisible mais personne ne put ne pas remarquer. Les branches, alourdies par le poids des millénaires, remontèrent et se parèrent de feuilles éclatantes de vie ; l’écorce, affaiblie par endroits, fut renouvelée et les runes inconnues reprirent de la vivacité, luisant de plus en plus fort. Tous (sauf Anouka, vaccinée d’ores et déjà de ce genre de spectacle, mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de penser que décidemment, sa sœur était pleine de surprises) poussèrent un cri d’émerveillement, les courtisans du moins, les Rois et Reines ne disant rien, mais n’en pensèrent pas moins.   
Ceci fait, Anouka revint vers sa sœur et commença à tirer sur ses bras pour la faire reculer. Le Conseil n’intervint pas, mais ne se gêna pas de les regarder d’un air perplexe. Mais que faisait la Princesse Anouka ? Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de leur expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ça.   
\- Elle est de nouveau collée à un arbre, super, maugréa la Dragonne. Je suis toute seule et il a fallu se mettre à cinq pour l’autre fois… Allez, bouge ! dit-elle en poussant sur le côté.   
Danaé, qui depuis le Penseur, s’était améliorée, se déconnecta d’elle-même, ayant fini. Le problème fut que dès qu’elle ne fut plus scotchée à l’Arbre de Vie, elle fut poussée par sa sœur, qui ne vit rien venir. Elles commencèrent à tomber toutes les deux. Enfin… Presque. Danaé, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, réagit par réflexe : elle créa un portail là où elles allaient s’affaler et envoya un autre au-dessus du trône, espérant qu’elles se réceptionneraient bien. Heureusement pour elles, dans leur chute, Anouka délogea accidentellement la pierre aux rêves, qui cachaient les ailes de sa sœur. Donc, quand elles franchirent le portail et se téléportèrent avec le second, elles ne tombèrent pas, se contentant de flotter, à un mètre du sol. Anouka, qui avait compris à la dernière seconde, avait les yeux fermés et était cramponnée à sa sœur. Ne sentant pas le choc venir, elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l’autre. Aaah, okay, bien reçu, elle n’allait pas pouvoir examiner le sol en pierre pour l’instant. Biiieeen ! Danaé se posa le plus doucement possible (c’est-à-dire en catastrophe) et éclata de rire.   
\- Anou, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu me sautes dessus, je prévoirais des coussins !   
\- Très drôle, mais la dernière fois que tu as fait mumuse avec un arbre, tu brillais comme un phare dans une nuit sans lune, alors excuse-moi d’avoir voulu écourter ta consultation, rétorqua t- elle, ironique.   
Elles pouffèrent de rire. Mais Danaé sentit son sourire fondre comme de la glace en été quand elle examina les colliers qu’elle avait autour du cou. Sa pierre aux rêves avait disparu ! Elle paniqua et commença à examiner le sol.   
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta Anouka en voyant l’affolement de sa sœur.   
\- Ma pierre aux rêves, je ne l’ai plus ! Je l’avais pourtant en arrivant, elle…   
\- C’est ceci que vous cherchez, Princesse ? les interrompit le Roi Sadida, la main tendue.   
Elles se tournèrent vers lui et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. La pierre noire reposait là, de nouveau aussi blanche que quand Mme Rose le lui avait donné, sur la plage maudite. Elle remercia chaudement le Roi Sadida et la remit à son emplacement d’origine, la faisant instantanément changer de couleur : elle passa de blanche à bleue, presque noire, ce qui la faisait ressortir sur le pendentif en forme de Dragon blanc, comme Anouka.   
\- J’ai vu tomber quelque chose de brillant pendant votre chute et je l’ai ramassé, expliqua t-il. Cela doit être précieux pour vous si vous vous mettez dans un tel état…   
\- Oui. Étant donné que le peuple d’Emrat n’est pas encore prêt à accepter notre existence, je dois cacher mes ailes, ainsi que mes pouvoirs, dit Danaé, amère. Cette pierre cache mes ailes et ce collier jugule mes pouvoirs, dit-elle en montrant la pierre aux rêves et le Catalyseur.   
\- Je vois, je comprends. Il est vrai que le peuple n’est pas prêt à vous recevoir. Mais bientôt, ils devront savoir. Et ils sauront. Ils ne pourront pas nier l’évidence, car ils auront sous leurs yeux la preuve même, intervint la Matriarche, approbatrice.   
\- Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je le crains, soupira le Roi Hibouh. Pratiquement tous considèrent que c’est les Eliatrops la cause de l’Accident et les croient maudits. Leur dire le contraire après tant d’années ne sera pas facile. Beaucoup ne voudront pas croire ça. Cela prendra énormément de temps. Il vaut mieux attendre le moment propice. Au fait, Princesses, auriez-vous besoin de gardes ? Je suppose que vous êtes encore à l’école, ils pourraient juste vous surveiller de loin, quand dites-vous ?  
\- Sans façon. On a déjà du mal à semer… Euh, nous avons déjà les espions des Lumières comme gardes, ça nous suffit. Mais merci de l’offre, répondit rapidement Danaé, grimaçant à l’idée d’avoir d’autres gardes à ses trousses.   
\- Je vois, Hiboss a sûrement les moyens en tant qu’un des chefs des Lumières. Mais ils n’ont pas l’air d’être avec vous, Princesse… Les auriez-vous semés ? persifla le Roi Elemantari, légèrement agacé de constater que la nouvelle venue avait des pouvoirs élémentaires égaux aux siens à son âge, si ce n’est plus forts.   
\- Oui, mais j’ai toujours Raven, ma Gardienne, avec moi. Elle m’est plus utile et plus discrète que tous les gardes que m’a assigné Maitre Hiboss, rétorqua Danaé, sur la défensive.   
Elle avait bien sûr remarqué l’animosité du Roi Neicigam et tous ses sens lui criaient de faire attention avec celui-là en particulier. Était-ce la jalousie ou un autre sentiment, encore moins noble, qui allumait cette flamme mauvaise dans ses yeux ? Elle détourna vivement la tête, mal à l’aise. Son échappatoire ne se fit pas attendre : le Roi Sadida lui saisit les mains entre les siennes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
\- Princesse Danaé, Princesse Anouka, je vous dois énormément ! D’ailleurs comme par le passé, avec votre ancêtre le Roi Yugo, vous avez sauvé l’Arbre de Vie, par conséquent les Sadidas. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, dans la mesure du possible, bien évidemment.   
\- Oh… Euh, merci beaucoup,… Je n’ai rien à vous demander pour le moment, mais j’y penserai, merci, bredouilla Danaé, trop surprise pour réfléchir.   
\- Prenez votre temps, ce n’est pas limité dans le temps, précisa t-il en comprenant que sa proposition la troublait.   
\- Et bien, merci, dit-elle en toute sincérité.   
\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier du fond du cœur, Princesse. Vous avez guéri l’Arbre de Vie.   
\- Pas besoin. Même si je n’avais pas fait une promesse à une amie, je l’aurais fait, même sans votre demande. C’est ma décision de guérir la nuit les plantes et végétaux d’Arabena, de ma propre initiative, sans arrière-pensées, précisa Danaé, qui commençait à se dire que l’heure tournait et que la compétition inter-écoles commençait bientôt, et que donc elle devait être en forme.   
\- Mh, oui, c’est ce que m’a rapporté mon conseiller, rit le Roi Sadida. Il avait un air totalement affolé quand il m’a relaté ce qui s’était passé dans cette fameuse ruelle, cette fameuse nuit…   
\- Ce n’était pas mon objectif… Mais je devais paraitre convaincante, alors j’ai mis le paquet, marmonna Danaé, en souriant au conseiller à côté du Roi. Désolé…   
\- Pourquoi vous excuser ? Je ne vous en veux aucunement, votre Altesse. Vous avez monté cette mise en scène pour vous approcher du Conseil, où vous avez toutes les deux votre place. Il est vrai que j’étais très méfiant au début, mais maintenant, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça, répondit celui-ci, bien plus détendu et serein depuis que l’Arbre était guéri. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Princesses, dit-il cérémonieusement en s’inclinant devant elles.   
\- Même chose pour nous, conseiller, affirma Anouka, qui avait aussi envie de dormir, même si elle faisait tout pour que ça ne se voie pas. La prochaine réunion se tient lundi prochain, même heure ?   
\- Oui, c’est ça, certifia la Matriarche en hochant la tête. J’espère vous voir en forme pour la compétition inter-écoles, mesdemoiselles. Mes élèves vont devoir s’entrainer dur pour pouvoir vous battre !   
\- Nous aussi, nous allons nous entrainer dur, vos élèves ont l’air d’être forts, ça risque d’être des combats survoltés, s’enthousiasma Anouka, s’y imaginant déjà.   
\- C’est pas toi qui étais d’accord pour qu’on y aille ? lui glissa Danaé, sentant que tout cela allait s’éterniser.   
\- Je sais, je sais… Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, désolé, admit tout bas Anouka, gênée. On y va, alors ?  
\- Oui, on a assez trainé pour ce soir, il est plus que temps d’y aller, opina Danaé, en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son masque.   
Elle rabattit sur sa tête son capuchon, devenant de nouveau une ombre parmi tant d’autres. Elle fit signe à sa sœur de venir et créa autour d’elles une tornade d’air, qui les suréleva jusqu’à la lentille d’eau du plafond. Elles allaient la traverser quand elles furent héler par le conseiller.   
\- Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez trouvé une solution pour le mal qui ravage la planète ? Et pour les Ombres ? Vous pouvez guérir les plantes, les animaux, vous… s’enflamma t-il, le regard plein d’espoir.   
\- Woh, doucement, doucement. Cela fait à peine deux semaines qu’on a débarqué ici, on a beau avoir réussi quelque chose de super, on a d’autres chats à fouetter. Comme découvrir ce qui s’est passé lors de l’Accident, pourquoi cela a affecté notre peuple, les plantes et animaux, que veulent faire les Ombres, etc. Bref, tout un programme à nous toutes seules, intervint Anouka, le coupant dans son élan.   
\- Oh… Je vois, comprit-il, embarrassé. Je suis désolé… Euh… Eh bien, bonne nuit, Princesses. Mais juste une toute dernière question, une dernière…   
\- Quoi ? lança Danaé, ayant d’un coup un mauvais pressentiment.   
\- Avez-vous, comme nous tous, une mauvaise prémonition concernant le futur ? Que tout va partir en vrille, et que personne ne pourra rien n’y faire ? Que c’est… inévitable ? dit-il, criant presque, une angoisse bien présente sur le visage.   
Sans savoir pourquoi, Danaé et Anouka frissonnèrent. Elles avaient, elles aussi, ces impressions néfastes depuis hier et celles-ci ne les lâchaient pas. Toutes deux s’efforcèrent de dissimuler leur nervosité et d’afficher un calme qu’elles ne ressentaient pas sur leur visage. Danaé allait répondre que personne en ce monde ne peut prédire l’avenir quand elle oublia la phrase qu’elle allait dire. L’esprit soudain clair et résolu, tandis qu’un sourire triste étirait ses lèvres, elle déclara, sachant qu’elle disait la vérité pure. Un vent irréel se leva, soulevant tout dans la salle et déclenchant des tremblements désagréables chez tout le monde.   
\- Oui, je l’ai aussi. Et effectivement, cela est inéluctable. Mais tant que les bons choix sont pris et que les bonnes personnes restent aux commandes, tout ira bien.   
Elle se tut quelques instants, laissant digérer ses paroles quelques peu dérangeantes. Anouka se mit alors à rire doucement, et termina d’une voix éthérée, presque effrayante :   
\- Car c’est, après tout, le début d’une nouvelle ère…  
Et sur ces mots, elles disparurent dans la nuit, suivies de près par le corbeau qui n’avait pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée. Personne ne parla, ne bougea, ne pensa. Tous essayaient de juguler un accès de panique. Panique qui se mêlait indistinctement d’un autre sentiment totalement à l’opposé, qui était apparu quand la jeune Dragonne avait parlé.   
L’espoir.   
L’espoir d’un futur meilleur, de paix et d’harmonie. Que peut-on rêver de mieux ? Après avoir vu son monde sombrer dans une décadence où on ne peut rien faire, où on ne peut qu’espérer, croiser les doigts et se retrousser les manches. C’est ce que firent le reste du Conseil lors de cette nuit-là, après le départ des deux Princesses.   
Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, une silhouette, drapée d’une cape immaculée, sourit. Les pièces se mettaient correctement en place, et ce, juste à temps. La femme inconnue, qui se faisait appeler Amara, leva son visage dissimulé par sa capuche et lança au ciel étoilé :   
\- Alors, Nahra, es-tu satisfaite ? Vois-tu tes prédictions se réaliser les unes après les autres ? Regarde bien, ta fille et sa sœur comprendre à quel point le chemin qu’elles doivent parcourir pour découvrir ce qu’elles veulent savoir va être dur, semé d’embûches et de sacrifices. Regarde bien ce monde en pleine mutation, ce monde pour qui tu as tant sacrifié ! J’espère que toi et moi, nous pourrons à nouveau nous parler, mais à mon avis, c’est tout simplement impossible… Mais tout cela, tu le sais depuis longtemps, n’est-ce pas ? Toi qui vois l’avenir bien avant qu’il ne se passe, qui a vu l’Accident plus d’un mois avant son arrivée et qui a tout fait pour que ses effets s’amoindrissent…   
Amara secoua la tête et soupira.   
\- Tout cela sera révélé lors du Jour Promis. Sur ce, bonne nuit à toi…   
Elle disparut dans une bourrasque, laissant derrière elle un sillage de parfum de vanille, de lavande et d’une note épicée. Plus bas, tous ressentirent une impression de malaise, qui s’effaça avant qu’ils n’aient pu se poser des questions. Un mot resta sur les lèvres, et pas que sur celles des membres du Conseil, mais sur celles des habitants du monde entier. 

Bientôt…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go for Book Two ! 
> 
> Like for Book One, Kudos and especially comments telling me where I made faults are welcome ! 
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
